


A Distant Light

by Nerwen, XxIrisxX



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 95,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwen/pseuds/Nerwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Distant Light - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combined effort between Nerwen and XxIrisxX we both hope you enjoy!

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 1 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Torin's eyes opened slowly surveying his surrounding as best he could with his still somewhat hazy vision, it was dark wherever he was and his body hurt and he was finding it hard to breath. Thorin couldn't see much of anything as he blindly felt around, the ground below his palms was a damp and gritty stone. He was in a cell of some sort, it was solid stone with nothing but a thick wooden door for a way of escape. The air was cold but had the stench of sweat and stagnant water and a coppery scent of blood...he couldn't remember how he had gotten here, he couldn't remember much of anything in all honesty.

  
The last thing he remembered was taking a trip to laketown, he usually allowed his guardsmen accompany him but it wasn't such a long distance and he had traveled much further all by himself before. But that was all he remembered, he shook his head trying to clear it as he made a motion toward the door but fell short finding belatedly that his ankles had been shackled to the wall. He cursed under his breath as he went about inspecting the shackles, they were made of damascus metal, one of the strongest metals in Arda there was no way he would be able to free himself from them without a key of some sort.

  
He heard a ragged cough and it startled him, he thought he was alone but apparently there was someone with him, Thorin's eyes were still adjusting to the darkness so he hadn't noticed anyone else. However, there it was another captive in the small dank cell with him, he couldn't see who it was though and the other didn't seem to notice him.  
"Hello?" He whispered softly, if his capturers were nearby he didn't wish to alert them that he had awoken.  
It took Thranduil a few moments to gather his bearing. At first, he had thought of it as a mere imagination of his weary mind but even if it was, he decided, it wasn't a loss for him to at least send out a response. After all, he had nothing to lose at that point.

  
Drawing a knee closer to his chest, he inhaled a few times before speaking with a dry and strained tone, "Is any one there?"

  
"Yes." Thorin answered quickly. He didn't recognize the voice, it was so hoarse and overwrought, whoever he was he sounded terrible but there were more pressing matters at this moment. "Do you know where we are?" He asked trying to get closer, but the shackles prevented him from reaching the other and it was too dark to see him.  
Thranduil straightened up further- or at least, as best as he could with his bonds- when he received hope in the form of a response.

  
"I...yes." he replied, his voice becoming constrained as another fit of cough boomed all around his cell. "I believe we are at the brink of Gondor and Mordor. I have not any idea exactly where we are but I know for certain our captors are Sauron's inbred filth."

  
As he spoke, he mentally took note of the voice coming from the other side of the wall. It was deep, weakened slightly- probably due to lack of adequate hydration- but still, he had the feeling that the other captive was someone he was acquainted with.

  
Thorin cursed under his breath "Disgusting creatures…" He growled, how dare those vile abominations even touch him, and to throw him in a dark cell, to what end were they hoping for? He wouldn't grant these creatures a quick death once he had freed himself.

  
"My name is Thorin Oakensheild, King under the mountain." He said testing the strength of the bonds once more, the metal was strong indeed but they were still bolted to a mere stone wall.

  
Thranduil’s eyes widened slightly as he finally realized why it that voice sounded so familiar to him. He felt his jaws slackening till they threatened to touch the floor. His mind too chose that very moment to make all the connections deemed necessary to ensure him that there was no folly involved in its entirety.

  
That name! Out of all Eru’s sweet creation, it had to be him.

  
Thranduil took a deep breath and composed himself, closing his eyes as he addressed the other in a very boorish tone, “I wouldn’t suppose you’d be too thrilled about your company then, Thorin Oakenshield.”

  
He heard the clattering of chains and shackles and leaned back against the wall. “It is of no use.” He provided helpfully, “They made sure to use the best. They are vile but not naïve. You must conserve your strength. Remember, we do not yet know what they hold us for. We should’ve been killed by now.”

  
Thorin frowned, to take such a tone with him was uncommon. "Do you intend to tell me your name then?" He said stopping his actions for the time being. "You sound as if you had been screaming for hours, your voice is too raw for me to recognize it."

  
Thranduil’s lips tugged upwards slightly with the barest of smile plastered on it. He stretched his leg and said, “I’m Thranduil, King of Mirkwoord. And I’ve been given water the amount of which even shames the harshest of deserts.” He paused, deciding that Thorin would need some time to react, should he do so

  
The fates certainly had a sense of humor I all this, as warped as it may be. He wanted to scream at Thranduil for a hundred different things but opted to take a few deep breaths and get his emotions under control. The situation seemed to get more serious though in the briefest moments, their enemy now held two very powerful kings in their dungeon, no good would come of this.

  
"Listen…" Thorin began but the door to their cell being slammed open stopped him mid sentence. as he watched an orc and a man enter the cell. The man placed a torch on the wall scone and left as the orc simply gave him a cruel smile.

  
"Nice to see you awake." The orc snarled. "We'll be having a lot of fun soon." He growled as he left them alone.

  
Thranduil stiffened slightly, every sense on high alert when footsteps approached towards them. He immediately relaxed, however, when all they did was provide a light...though he had no clarity whether it was a bane or a boon.He narrowed his eyes at the two venomously.

  
Thorin clenched his fists and glanced at Thranduil although his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the elf. Thorin grimaced slightly at the mere sight, Thranduil looked appalling, his left eye was swollen shut his hair was a matted and tangled mess, his lip had been split open in two places and he had long gashes up and down his arms and legs as if they were trying to hold him down all the while digging their claws into his flesh only to rip them out violently. His clothing was filthy and almost completely shredded it was amazing that he was still able to keep it all in one piece. Yet regardless of this he certainly was able to put up a very brave front, he had to be in tremendous pain but he was doing his best to not let it show.

  
"So I assume from your appearance you had been screaming." Thorin said in a low tone, he wasn't being condescending, if anything he was angry nothing in all of Arda should be treated in such a way. "How long have you been here?" He asked wondering how long Thranduil had been enduring this torture.  
“It was none of your concern to begin with.” He replied, his jaws hardening as he grew self conscious under Thorin’s gaze. He was never the one to be seen so vulnerable and battered- especially in front of one whom he’d been locking heads with since the past few months.

  
His demeanor not wavering, he took his time to respond. “Four days. I have not heard them bringing anyone else.”

  
He inhaled and narrowed his eyes further, willing himself to stay strong and block the events out of his mind. His whole body ached and he was in terrible pain. What they did...what they had done to him, he dared not speak of it for sake of his own pride.

  
He hoped Thorin would conclude him being passed out to bypass the event of capturing the dwarf, It was either that or another explanation, one that was unpleasant to think and unpleasant to admit.

  
Regardless of how Thranduil felt about Thorin it honestly didn't matter, they were both in a very risky situation and that needed to be addressed first and foremost. "What has happened to you does concern me, and why it happened concerns me more." He said sternly if Thranduil insisted on being bold so be it.

  
"I'm sure they interrogated you for information, and I would like to know exactly what you told them." It wasn't that he thought Thranduil weak, but his current state concerned Thorin. "And if I'm not mistaken it seems are captors are orcs and men."

  
“You’d have the audacity to think of me being that weak?” Thranduil hissed, flaring up at what he took to be an insult to his character. “Do you think I’d be in this state, or even alive, if I had told them what they needed to know?”

  
He flinched when the pain in his lips seared and it took him a great many staggered breaths to control himself from screaming out. When he was composed enough, he went on, “Do not fret, King under the Mountains. I have told them nothing.”

  
He turned his face to the opposite side, blocking Thorin’s view of his face. He didn’t want Thorin to see him like this. His face...he knew how degraded he must’ve been looking, how weak he might have seemed.

  
“It appears so, men and orcs.” He began after a while, when he was confident of losing the edge in his by one. I came across one of the men, he appeared to be injured. Pleaded for my help. I remember bending down and I was about to pick him up when something hit the back of my head. After that, I woke up to this horrid place. I remember waking up some time in the middle of the journey but it is all but a blur to me. They must’ve drugged me. I am, however, surprised to see you captured. What were you doing?”

  
Thorin sighed. "I really don't remember much, I was on my way to Laketown but I left Erebor alone, I didn't need an entourage of guardsmen to accompany me, I've traveled much farther and longer before…" He honestly didn't remember how he had gotten here. He had set up camp and laid down to rest and then woke up in this cell, they must have gotten him while he slept. "It doesn't really matter does it? We're both stuck here so our best bet is concentrating on a means of escape."

  
Thorin glanced momentarily at Thranduil and for some reason he felt a surge of compassion for the injured elf, something inside him wanted to ease his suffering if just a little if nothing more. "…You needn't be…concerned about your appearance, or embarrassed…you've endured much, there is no reason you should look any better." Thorin said softly not looking at Thranduil his gaze seemed to only make Thranduil more uncomfortable.

  
Thranduil let out a bitter chortle. Look any better? He never expected to hear this—not when he was renowned for glamour and perfection! Was he that obvious and weak for Thorin to notice and pity him?

  
However, a part of him felt otherwise. He didn’t know why but Thorin’s words didn’t inflict too much damage on his pride. He felt an upsurge of wounded emotions- all varying from disgust to anger- but somewhere in the mix, there was a very small part of him that felt somewhat soothed by Thorin’s words.

  
An unlikely support, granted, but a support nonetheless.

  
He stiffened a little and very awkwardly turned slightly so that his peripheral vision could make Thorin out. He still was unsure if he was being observed and decided to keep him in that position for the time being as he desperately wanted to change the topic.

  
“We must decide how to get out of these bonds first. These wretched things are...” Thranduil trailed off, giving a hard tug at his shackles and wincing thereafter when the gashes on his arm started throbbing.

  
"You said it was pointless…when they…hurt you did they take you elsewhere?" Thorin asked choosing his words carefully, Thranduil was already defensive he didn't want to accidently insult him, he would need his help in all this as much as it pained him to admit it.

  
Seeing Thranduil's injuries it was safe to assume they didn't take place in this cell, it's just where they put him when they were finished…or taking a break anyway. However, if they moved him they had to remove the bonds as well.

  
“It *is* pointless. But surely you must understand that they won’t release the both of us together!” Thranduil retorted back sharply but softened the moment after, when he realized it was not Thorin’s intention to inflict more damage to his pride.

  
“And I’m...” Hesitation crept its way into his mind as Thranduil had to admit the most difficult part of this whole ordeal. He turned his face away again, and clenched his jaws while trying to think of a way to implicate whatever Thorin wished to know, *without* going through all those horrid details.

  
“I’m not in the best shape to provide you or myself an opportune window. I can endure but...I...haven’t…” His heart began racing as it was being filled with the destructive mixture of shame and worthlessness. Thranduil felt his face starting to burn as his breathing became shallower and shallower all the while he tried to block the images flooding in his mind. The images, the pain, the cruel laughter of those filthy beings as they *violated* him...it was all too much to bear!

  
“They blindfold me when they come for me.” He hissed sharply, suddenly finding the heat in his face and ears too overwhelming. “I memorized the turns and counted the path. But it is highly unlikely for either one of us to have an advantage during or after I’m interrogated.”

  
His shame grew and as did his anger towards himself. He was the Elvin king! He wasn’t to be held down like a common whore and be taken as a degraded form of *entertainment*

  
Thorin narrowed his eyes at the incomplete thought process Thranduil was displaying, his mind was drifting back to something, only to be pushed aside a moment later…whatever it was it was too painful for even Thranduil to acknowledge fully, and he was defiantly not ready to speak of it.

  
Thorin could clearly see pain sweep across those delicate features, only to be masked over just as quickly and it was almost painful to see Thranduil trying so hard to look unaffected from his current position.

  
"Then it's up to me, when they come, and I suspect it will be sooner than later, if it's you they want I'll do whatever is necessary to either make their choice me or us." Thorin said looking toward the door. "We both can endure much, but you must admit your strength is failing and I couldn't…wouldn't leave you here so the less you are subjected to at this point the better." Thorin had every intention of escaping but his honor would not allow him to leave Thranduil behind even if the opportunity presented itself he couldn't allow himself to abandon someone in obvious need, he would do what was necessary.

  
“NO!” The sneer was unexpected, as was the pang and the sudden feeling of air draining away from his lungs. “Are you out of your mind?” He hissed at Thorin as his head jerked up and faced the other. “What good is it if *both* of us are a liability?”

  
He breathed harder and his face trembled with rage as his sneer took the form of a full grown snarl when he was underestimated. It was naïve of him to act the way he did. However, he was not yet coming to terms to be subjected to pity and be portrayed as vulnerable!

  
He stayed quiet for a moment or two, only the sound of his puffed breath filling the cell with awkwardness. After a while, he finally realized his overreaction and cursed himself for losing it while desperately trying to bring back his impassive mask.

  
“It’d do us no good.” He responded when he was confident enough to keep his emotions in check. “We still have not the slightest of ideas why Man and Orc join hands. We still are unaware of their plans. And by the Valar’s grace- no matter how impossible it is- if one of us could escape, we could warn our realms and prepare accordingly!”

  
"I can't carry you!" Thorin yelled back "And I am not so dishonorable to leave you behind in this place, you might be audacious enough to take that opportunity but I will not do such a thing." Thorin stood up looking at Thranduil intently. "I don't pity you Thranduil, but I do not feel any pleasure in the pain you have suffered either and I refuse to be responsible for any damage inflicted upon you if I was to simply abandon you here…your pride is not helping matters." Thorin practically growled at Thranduil.

  
Thorin heard the footsteps before they reached the door as he backed himself against the wall judging carefully how much slack he had on his bounds so he wouldn't fall short. Thranduil mush have heard the footsteps too the way he tensed at the same time and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming a little harsher probably due to the anticipation.  
Thranduil’s good eye widened at that and his heart began beating at an extremely uncomfortable pace. Thorin was screaming and the he was so close to him! His breath was ragged and he could feel all colors draining away from his face at the sight of a sturdy figure looming over him in such a threatening manner.

  
Instincts took hold of him and he clenched and unclenched his fists and drew his knees close in an attempt to curl into a very tight ball.

  
“No.” He whispered, as his eyes flickered with memories of pain and torture. He couldn’t see straight and was beyond the scope of comprehension of the one who was actually standing before him. All he could see was red. Red from the blood, the pain, the hot searing sensation radiating all over his body. He could see the crooked smiles  
of those who inflicted so much harm on him. He could hear the disgusting laughter of those who took so much pleasure in breaking him down in every possible way.  
Just then, echoes of footsteps entered his ears and Thranduil closed his eyes tightly, his breath becoming more swollen as he anticipated the future moments dreadfully.  
Before he could do anything to calm himself down, he heard the clattering of wooden doors. Soon after, a horrid chortle entered his ears and it took him every ounce of energy not to scream when he was roughly lifted up by his hair.

  
“Enjoyed your chat?” A voice said mockingly at which, the Elvin King directed his cold vision upon the other. It was a man and by the looks of it, he was in extreme delight as he unshackled Thranduil.

  
“Come now, it’s playtime.”

  
Suddenly, his eyes flared up and the look of fear instantly evaporated leaving behind a wild and raw emotion which only came forth during the battle for survival.  
His facial features twisted in unyielding and his whole body now stiffened with extreme defensiveness.

  
And the last thing he knew before being blindfolded was the defiant glare he threw at Thorin, urging him to leave while he still had the chance.  
Thorin seethed, they didn't get close enough…he wanted to rush them to beat them senseless with his bare hands, but they simply were not close enough for him to do anything, if Thranduil wished him to stay dormant for the time being he would grant his wish, he had no other option in the matter but to do as he was asked.

 

***

 

Title:A Distant Light

Chapter: 2 of 20

Status: completed

Author(s): Nerwen / [XxIrisxX](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX)

Author’s Email:[akio_amadeo@yahoo.com](mailto:akio_amadeo@yahoo.com) / nightrose0@gmail.com

Pairing:  Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)

Rating: R / NC-17

Series: No

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama

Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

 

 

Once outside the cell one of the men secured Thranduil's wrists behind his back. "It's such a shame that the orcs desired to keep you to themselves for so long." One whispered cruelly I his ear while proceeding to practically drag him down the hall, gripping his arms tightly where he had been cut, adding pressure as if to only intensify his agony all the more.

Thranduil struggled against the bonds and his face contorted to a cruel sneer. It faltered for a mere second as the chilling words were spoken so eerily which made his heart shrouded with the cold void feeling.

His heartbeat gradually increased; faster and faster it thrummed as each step was taken towards another round of his damnation and violation. Fear gripped him at the slightest thought of what lay awaiting for him.

Thranduil frowned. There was difference in his counting of paces. He wasn’t mistaken and he had full confidence of his remembrance of the path. So that left for only one plausible explanation. He wasn’t being taken to the regular chamber.

His frown deepened when he was dragged at another turning.

The anxiety returned and this time, it came crashing down as waves in a ruthless storm. His breathing threatened to become heaved and Thranduil tried his best to calm himself down. No good would come by showing fear. He _had_ to calm down.

Suddenly, without any warning, he was shoved roughly and a sharp gasp came out from his mouth as a result of him landing hard on the stone floor. Immediately, he heard the men declaring their return and it did nothing to soothe the trepidation he felt.

The men were a little surprised to see that Thranduil was resisting so much with them, they thought him to weary from lack of food and water not to mention the torture he had endured thus far, but it seemed elf's were more resilient than they had given credit for.

They arrived at a room a good distance away from the dungeon and they threw Thranduil inside. "We'll be back in a moment elf, don't worry you won't b lonely too long." another said before shutting the door and locking it.

He waited till he heard locking of the door and slowly sat up. By then, the pace of his heart was dangerously high and it thrummed so hard that his ribcage was threatened to be severely damaged. He had no idea where he was taken to or what would become of him.

Had they decided to finally kill him? Had they decided to ravage him and hurt him so that he slowly bled to death?

A young maiden who had been told to stay here and wait was startled when an injured prisoner was thrown inside with her. She was a little surprised at first but then realized why a she instantly went to his side. She touched his shoulder gently, but he withdrew instantly making her take a step back, in case he decided to lash out at her.

"Please…don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" She said softly. "Please, allow me to remove your bonds." She said gently reaching for the rope at his hands as she undid the ties and removed his blindfold. "I'm supposed to clean you up and dress your wounds…let me help you." She said seeing confusion sweep this elf's features.

Thranduil’s feature tensed immediately as his sharp ears picked up footsteps approaching towards him. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder but his instincts were heightened more than his reasoning causing him to flinch at the unexpected contact.

Then he heard her speak.

He was unbounded carefully and finally when his eyes were free from the darkness of the cloth, they fell upon a human girl.

Confusion and alertness warred to take a place on his face and Thranduil was left absolutely speechless at what she told him next.

“Why?” He asked roughly, eyeing her suspiciously and keeping his guard up. “Why would you grant me this sudden act of kindness?” What was wanted from him?

The girl frowned. "I'm not so sure it's kindness exactly…" She said helping him to his feet. "I think they don't want you to die." She paused. "I fired some water for you, you might as well clean yourself, I'm sure you want to." She said softly, she understood his reluctance to do anything they asked but she was simply following orders as well.

She gently tuned Thranduil's face to hers so she could inspect the swollen bruised. "I Have some healing salve and bandages…I'll dress your wounds once you've bathed." She said gesturing o the basin of hot water.

“Thinking?” Thranduil asked using a tone of mockery. “How nice to hear somebody _thinking_ after they decided to co-operate with orcs without any show of a second thought!”

However, the girl’s words did ring some truth to it. They indeed wanted him alive in hopes for further information. The nature of which concerned not one particular area.

Did it mean, they were previously unaware of who he was?

His frown deepened when he was offered the pot of water and a scrub. He eyed them while his mind raced to make reasonable connections.

He was offered luxury or one which could be called so in this dire situation and from what he knew, no _commoner_ was given a chance as grand as this! So could it all mean that they finally understood his identity?

Before he could think any further, he felt soft hands grasp his chin and making him turn. His eyes flared up at the suddenness of the act and narrowed dangerously at the other as he slapped her hands away before attempting to turn away.

He was met with resistance immediately as the girl made sure to face him. While she went on with her observation, Thranduil could feel the same burning sensation in his nape and ears as self-consciousness overwhelmed his entire being.

She was looking at him. Rather, his face, now battered and bruised in a way so horrid that was shamed to be looked upon! She was studying his face- once unmarred and impeccable- the pride of his kingdom; the pride of his own self!

He tried turning away once again but was yet again prevented. Shame and humiliation burned through his face and entire body. He dared not see his own reflection for he feared what would be staring back at him was someone who was beaten and weak and vulnerable; someone who was not able to defend himself when it mattered; someone whose pride had all but vanquished at the unmentionable acts that were performed on him.

He had to hide it. He had to hide it all! He could not let _anybody_ see him in such a pity state. He wanted no empathy. He needed no pity!

“Leave.” He hissed, snarling dangerously at the girl when his every attempt of hiding his shame became futile. “Leave now! Don’t you dare lay your hands upon my being! Leave!”

The girl sighed but took a step back away from him. "You make it sound as if I have a choice." She huffed as went to the side of the room grabbing a pitcher.

"You want me to leave so badly? The doors locked." She said matter of fact, as she filled the pitcher. "I haven't done anything to you but offer you my kindness, if you don't want it and wish to spur my help so be it." She stood and faced him much stronger than she first appeared. "I refuse to be punished because of you." She said before pouring the water over his head. "Now, do I need to bathe you myself or can you handle that much?" She said realizing that kindness was getting her nowhere, if she failed in doing what the men asked of her she feared the punishment.

It was beyond Thranduil’s comprehension for someone to address him that way, let alone treat him so indignantly!

So when a huge stream of water fell upon him, all he could really do was sit still with wide eyes and jaws parted in bafflement.

He breathed heavily and stared at the other in utter disbelief and his surprise escalated even further when she responded back strongly, reminding him about the doors.

At the obvious jab to his pride, he regained his state of normalcy and snatched the offered washcloth as he said, “Then look away and spare me a little dignity.”

It took him a great deal of assurance before he was finally able to remove his tattered clothes and press the cloth around his wounds. As he scrubbed gently, the action made his wounds sting making him stifle winces and gasps which increased.

Yet, when it came to his face, worry and extreme carefulness took over Thranduil as he took small breaths and winced when the cloth brushed against his lips.

“Why _are_ you here? Why _are_ the men here?” He asked finally, drawing in a sharp breath as his lips registered pain. Gone was the edge in his tone. Gentleness swept him as did a twinge of sympathy for the young maiden when it finally dawned to him the rest of her words which he chose to ignore previously. “You say you refused to be punished. Why are they holding you against your will?” He paused slightly, directing his gaze at the girl before he spoke in hushed words, "You say, I refuse your kindness. Look where kindness has brought me.”

She was silent for a moment but decided to answer him anyway. "I was orphaned as a child, and I don't know what it's like in your culture but an orphan has no status no chance of really becoming anyone or anything, no man would have me, no person would ever call me friend…I was completely alone." She paused giving a sigh. "They offered me food and a place to rest, I knew it was stupid t believe them for even a second but I also knew that they would take me regardless of my willingness, so I find myself here now." She grabbed a brush and sat behind Thranduil starting to work out the tangles and knots.

"The men are nothing but thieves and scoundrels, outcasts by their own volition, they believe in nothing and care just as much….I'm not sure why they are working for he orcs, they are just as vile though, men's hearts are easily corrupted." She continued to work silently. "I'm not so different from you, they only reason I haven't tried to escape is because I have nowhere to go…back to the streets? Starving and alone to die just the same? I hate this place and I hate what these men do to me but I also don't have a choice."

"I understand your resistance, but you have no need to resist me." She said.

Thranduil closed his eyes gently. The pain of being orphaned...he knew what it felt like to be alone and helpless. He understood the girl’s position and felt his heart softening with sympathy for the one. He sighed and flinched a little at the contact to his head but decided that indeed she had meant no harm.

He scrubbed away the remnants of the dirt and unbeknownst to him, his instinct automatically leaned towards her and felt a gleaming ray of comfort at the care she was providing him.

“Corruption is a dangerous force.” He replied softly, letting out a sigh at the moment of peace he was receiving. This girl…she was perhaps the only semblance of humanity left in that forsaken place and all of a sudden, he did feel the beginning of a soothing warmth filling him.

“I apologize.” He said finally in a barely audible whisper. He certainly had no intention of being so defensive but his treatment during the prior days compelled him to suspect even the most harmless ones.

How he wished he could hide away all that she was seeing. The wounds, the signs of beating- all spoke of his discriminating position and it was utterly humiliating to think of what she was comprehending him to be.

At least, his identity was still hidden from her and Thranduil would keep it so; for no king was to be subjected to this kind of position and for Thranduil to be in one would only highlight his vulnerable state. And he was anything but.

"It's all right, it's not as if I don't understand." She moved away so Thranduil could finish on his own but once that task was taken care of when began to dress his wounds. "If possible try to keep these bandages dry, if for some reason they do become wet you'll have to remove them at once otherwise you might get an infection." She paused for a moment. "do you get sick from wounds? I heard that elf's heal fast…you don't look well though, I think that’s why they brought you here to make sure you're not sick." She said as she was wrapping his arms and legs where he had been hurt the most.

Thranduil nodded . “We do but healing requires energy. And for the moment, I’m afraid, I do not have enough.”

This time, he had no flinch. This time, he sat still and put his trust in the girl. Even when she touched his face, he did not look away. Yes, there was that lingering shame. There was the humiliation of not having the glamour he normally contained. Still, it wasn’t as bad.

She moved to his face and applied the salve around his bruised and swollen eye. "I don't know if we will meet again, but I wish you luck…I hope you do escape here."

In centuries. his heart felt gratitude and of the sincerest kind. Once she had finished, he gave her a curt nod and directed his gaze which was now less cold and more appreciative in nature.

It had dawned on him before how similar both their situations were and he earnestly hoped that she’d fare well and run away from this ghastly place. He prayed that she'd be safe.

“I wish you the same.” He said, deciding that not all of humanity was lost

***

The peace had not lasted long. The sound of the door unbolting resonated sharply off the walls before it was roughly opened.

Thranduil stiffened immediately and let his face embrace the cold impassive mask. His jaws hardened as did his heart as he slowly began building his will to endure whatever they had in store for him.

“Apologies for taking so long.” One of the two men said as the other let off a gruesome smile.

Thranduil’s gaze hardened in a moment as one stepped in front of him. He looked at him venomously, giving off his most intimidating glare which flared up as he was roughly pulled up to his feet.

The men seemed unfazed. Their smile increased in malice and their eyes shone with an emotion other than lust. “Come. It is our turn to enquire.”

 

***

We both greatly appreciate kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!

 


	2. A Distant Light - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 2 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

 

Once outside the cell one of the men secured Thranduil's wrists behind his back. "It's such a shame that the orcs desired to keep you to themselves for so long." One whispered cruelly I his ear while proceeding to practically drag him down the hall, gripping his arms tightly where he had been cut, adding pressure as if to only intensify his agony all the more.

Thranduil struggled against the bonds and his face contorted to a cruel sneer. It faltered for a mere second as the chilling words were spoken so eerily which made his heart shrouded with the cold void feeling.

His heartbeat gradually increased; faster and faster it thrummed as each step was taken towards another round of his damnation and violation. Fear gripped him at the slightest thought of what lay awaiting for him.

Thranduil frowned. There was difference in his counting of paces. He wasn’t mistaken and he had full confidence of his remembrance of the path. So that left for only one plausible explanation. He wasn’t being taken to the regular chamber.

His frown deepened when he was dragged at another turning. 

The anxiety returned and this time, it came crashing down as waves in a ruthless storm. His breathing threatened to become heaved and Thranduil tried his best to calm himself down. No good would come by showing fear. He had to calm down.

Suddenly, without any warning, he was shoved roughly and a sharp gasp came out from his mouth as a result of him landing hard on the stone floor. Immediately, he heard the men declaring their return and it did nothing to soothe the trepidation he felt. The men were a little surprised to see that Thranduil was resisting so much with them, they thought him to weary from lack of food and water not to mention the torture he had endured thus far, but it seemed elf's were more resilient than they had given credit for.

They arrived at a room a good distance away from the dungeon and they threw Thranduil inside. "We'll be back in a moment elf, don't worry you won't b lonely too long." another said before shutting the door and locking it.

He waited till he heard locking of the door and slowly sat up. By then, the pace of his heart was dangerously high and it thrummed so hard that his ribcage was threatened to be severely damaged. He had no idea where he was taken to or what would become of him. Had they decided to finally kill him? Had they decided to ravage him and hurt him so that he slowly bled to death? 

A young maiden who had been told to stay here and wait was startled when an injured prisoner was thrown inside with her. She was a little surprised at first but then realized why a she instantly went to his side. She touched his shoulder gently, but he withdrew instantly making her take a step back, in case he decided to lash out at her.

"Please…don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" She said softly. "Please, allow me to remove your bonds." She said gently reaching for the rope at his hands as she undid the ties and removed his blindfold. "I'm supposed to clean you up and dress your wounds…let me help you." She said seeing confusion sweep this elf's features.

Thranduil’s feature tensed immediately as his sharp ears picked up footsteps approaching towards him. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder but his instincts were heightened more than his reasoning causing him to flinch at the unexpected contact. Then he heard her speak. He was unbounded carefully and finally when his eyes were free from the darkness of the cloth, they fell upon a human girl. 

Confusion and alertness warred to take a place on his face and Thranduil was left absolutely speechless at what she told him next.

“Why?” He asked roughly, eyeing her suspiciously and keeping his guard up. “Why would you grant me this sudden act of kindness?” What was wanted from him?

The girl frowned. "I'm not so sure it's kindness exactly…" She said helping him to his feet. "I think they don't want you to die." She paused. "I fired some water for you, you might as well clean yourself, I'm sure you want to." She said softly, she understood his reluctance to do anything they asked but she was simply following orders as well.

She gently tuned Thranduil's face to hers so she could inspect the swollen bruised. "I Have some healing salve and bandages…I'll dress your wounds once you've bathed." She said gesturing o the basin of hot water.

“Thinking?” Thranduil asked using a tone of mockery. “How nice to hear somebody thinking after they decided to co-operate with orcs without any show of a second thought!”  
However, the girl’s words did ring some truth to it. They indeed wanted him alive in hopes for further information. The nature of which concerned not one particular area.  
Did it mean, they were previously unaware of who he was? 

His frown deepened when he was offered the pot of water and a scrub. He eyed them while his mind raced to make reasonable connections.

He was offered luxury or one which could be called so in this dire situation and from what he knew, no commoner was given a chance as grand as this! So could it all mean that they finally understood his identity?

Before he could think any further, he felt soft hands grasp his chin and making him turn. His eyes flared up at the suddenness of the act and narrowed dangerously at the other as he slapped her hands away before attempting to turn away. 

He was met with resistance immediately as the girl made sure to face him. While she went on with her observation, Thranduil could feel the same burning sensation in his nape and ears as self-consciousness overwhelmed his entire being.

She was looking at him. Rather, his face, now battered and bruised in a way so horrid that was shamed to be looked upon! She was studying his face- once unmarred and impeccable- the pride of his kingdom; the pride of his own self! 

He tried turning away once again but was yet again prevented. Shame and humiliation burned through his face and entire body. He dared not see his own reflection for he feared what would be staring back at him was someone who was beaten and weak and vulnerable; someone who was not able to defend himself when it mattered; someone whose pride had all but vanquished at the unmentionable acts that were performed on him.

He had to hide it. He had to hide it all! He could not let anybody see him in such a pity state. He wanted no empathy. He needed no pity!

“Leave.” He hissed, snarling dangerously at the girl when his every attempt of hiding his shame became futile. “Leave now! Don’t you dare lay your hands upon my being! Leave!”

The girl sighed but took a step back away from him. "You make it sound as if I have a choice." She huffed as went to the side of the room grabbing a pitcher.

"You want me to leave so badly? The doors locked." She said matter of fact, as she filled the pitcher. "I haven't done anything to you but offer you my kindness, if you don't want it and wish to spur my help so be it." She stood and faced him much stronger than she first appeared. "I refuse to be punished because of you." She said before pouring the water over his head. "Now, do I need to bathe you myself or can you handle that much?" She said realizing that kindness was getting her nowhere, if she failed in doing what the men asked of her she feared the punishment.

It was beyond Thranduil’s comprehension for someone to address him that way, let alone treat him so indignantly! So when a huge stream of water fell upon him, all he could really do was sit still with wide eyes and jaws parted in bafflement.

He breathed heavily and stared at the other in utter disbelief and his surprise escalated even further when she responded back strongly, reminding him about the doors.  
At the obvious jab to his pride, he regained his state of normalcy and snatched the offered washcloth as he said, “Then look away and spare me a little dignity.”

It took him a great deal of assurance before he was finally able to remove his tattered clothes and press the cloth around his wounds. As he scrubbed gently, the action made his wounds sting making him stifle winces and gasps which increased.

Yet, when it came to his face, worry and extreme carefulness took over Thranduil as he took small breaths and winced when the cloth brushed against his lips.

“Why are you here? Why are the men here?” He asked finally, drawing in a sharp breath as his lips registered pain. Gone was the edge in his tone. Gentleness swept him as did a twinge of sympathy for the young maiden when it finally dawned to him the rest of her words which he chose to ignore previously. “You say you refused to be punished. Why are they holding you against your will?” He paused slightly, directing his gaze at the girl before he spoke in hushed words, "You say, I refuse your kindness. Look where kindness has brought me.”

She was silent for a moment but decided to answer him anyway. "I was orphaned as a child, and I don't know what it's like in your culture but an orphan has no status no chance of really becoming anyone or anything, no man would have me, no person would ever call me friend…I was completely alone." She paused giving a sigh. "They offered me food and a place to rest, I knew it was stupid t believe them for even a second but I also knew that they would take me regardless of my willingness, so I find myself here now." She grabbed a brush and sat behind Thranduil starting to work out the tangles and knots. 

"The men are nothing but thieves and scoundrels, outcasts by their own volition, they believe in nothing and care just as much….I'm not sure why they are working for he orcs, they are just as vile though, men's hearts are easily corrupted." She continued to work silently. "I'm not so different from you, they only reason I haven't tried to escape is because I have nowhere to go…back to the streets? Starving and alone to die just the same? I hate this place and I hate what these men do to me but I also don't have a choice."  
"I understand your resistance, but you have no need to resist me." She said.

Thranduil closed his eyes gently. The pain of being orphaned...he knew what it felt like to be alone and helpless. He understood the girl’s position and felt his heart softening with sympathy for the one. He sighed and flinched a little at the contact to his head but decided that indeed she had meant no harm. He scrubbed away the remnants of the dirt and unbeknownst to him, his instinct automatically leaned towards her and felt a gleaming ray of comfort at the care she was providing him. 

“Corruption is a dangerous force.” He replied softly, letting out a sigh at the moment of peace he was receiving. This girl…she was perhaps the only semblance of humanity left in that forsaken place and all of a sudden, he did feel the beginning of a soothing warmth filling him. 

“I apologize.” He said finally in a barely audible whisper. He certainly had no intention of being so defensive but his treatment during the prior days compelled him to suspect even the most harmless ones. 

How he wished he could hide away all that she was seeing. The wounds, the signs of beating- all spoke of his discriminating position and it was utterly humiliating to think of what she was comprehending him to be. 

At least, his identity was still hidden from her and Thranduil would keep it so; for no king was to be subjected to this kind of position and for Thranduil to be in one would only highlight his vulnerable state. And he was anything but.

"It's all right, it's not as if I don't understand." She moved away so Thranduil could finish on his own but once that task was taken care of when began to dress his wounds. "If possible try to keep these bandages dry, if for some reason they do become wet you'll have to remove them at once otherwise you might get an infection." She paused for a moment. "do you get sick from wounds? I heard that elf's heal fast…you don't look well though, I think that’s why they brought you here to make sure you're not sick." She said as she was wrapping his arms and legs where he had been hurt the most.

Thranduil nodded . “We do but healing requires energy. And for the moment, I’m afraid, I do not have enough.” This time, he had no flinch. This time, he sat still and put his trust in the girl. Even when she touched his face, he did not look away. Yes, there was that lingering shame. There was the humiliation of not having the glamour he normally contained. Still, it wasn’t as bad. 

She moved to his face and applied the salve around his bruised and swollen eye. "I don't know if we will meet again, but I wish you luck…I hope you do escape here."  
In centuries. his heart felt gratitude and of the sincerest kind. Once she had finished, he gave her a curt nod and directed his gaze which was now less cold and more appreciative in nature. 

It had dawned on him before how similar both their situations were and he earnestly hoped that she’d fare well and run away from this ghastly place. He prayed that she'd be safe.  
“I wish you the same.” He said, deciding that not all of humanity was lost

***

The peace had not lasted long. The sound of the door unbolting resonated sharply off the walls before it was roughly opened.

Thranduil stiffened immediately and let his face embrace the cold impassive mask. His jaws hardened as did his heart as he slowly began building his will to endure whatever they had in store for him.

“Apologies for taking so long.” One of the two men said as the other let off a gruesome smile. 

Thranduil’s gaze hardened in a moment as one stepped in front of him. He looked at him venomously, giving off his most intimidating glare which flared up as he was roughly pulled up to his feet.

The men seemed unfazed. Their smile increased in malice and their eyes shone with an emotion other than lust. “Come. It is our turn to enquire.”

***

We both greatly appreciate kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!


	3. A Distant Light - Chapter 3

 

Title:A Distant Light

Chapter: 3 of 20

Status: completed

Author(s): Nerwen / [XxIrisxX](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX)

Author’s Email:[akio_amadeo@yahoo.com](mailto:akio_amadeo@yahoo.com) / nightrose0@gmail.com

Pairing:  Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)

Rating: R / NC-17

Series: No

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama

Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

 

They didn't allow Thranduil to dress, They didn't bother blindfolding him either, they weren’t taking him far and to further shame his by walking the halls bare. Once they reached their destination they forced him to kneel on the cold floor .

"Now then." One said kneeling to be eye level with Thranduil. "I'm sure you have plenty to say in spite but I'm not entirely inclined to listen to such slander, for now all I want is your name and title." He asked simply.

Thranduil’s eyes *burned* at the infamy forced upon him. He resisted and fought but all as much as he’d be potent under normal circumstances, his present condition prevented him from causing any serious harm to those who offended his dignity.

He clenched his teeth and glared up at his captor. The anger rising up from the pit of his stomach caused his breath to be swollen.

Just as it seemed that he was not inclined to provide any answer, Thranduil’s lips twitched as they morphed into a smirk. “And I am sure of your level of stupidity if you think I will tell you.”

"We might be mere men in comparison to you but I assure you our tactics are quite different from the orcs you have been dealing with." He said simply.

The door re-opened as two other men hauled Thorin in bound and gagged, they pushed him hard against the wall raising his arms above his head to loop the robe hat bound his wrists to an iron hook upon the wall. Thorin's feet could barely reach the ground and the odd angel was making his arms burn but that didn't stop him from staring maliciously at the captors, muffle dwarfish curses from behind the gag, his breathing labored as he struggled.

"Be careful dwarf, or I might be inclined to hurt you." He said walking up to him calmly. A smile graced his features before he landed a solid blow to Thorin's abdomen making the dwarf curl as much as his erect body would allow.

This man seemed so calm and collected, Thorin wasn't expecting to be stuck nor was he expecting the force behind the blow, this man was rather strong and seemed calculating, not the mindless violence of an orc nor the stupidity…he had ambition and purpose in all this, which only made Thranduil and Thorin's predicament all the more dire.

Thranduil jerked up and felt a sudden hollowness in his heart. As they had dragged Thorin into the debacle, Thranduil felt whatever hope he had for a diversion swiftly dwindling away.

The wince was automated when Thorin was punched and his hands clenched very tightly as a reminder not to do anything brash.

“What is it that you *want*?” He snarled, acid dripping from his voice as he directed a ferocious glare at the men. “What do you intend to do? It is obvious you won’t be getting any answers from me or him. So why not kill us already?”

"And what would be the point of that?" The man said turning his attention back to Thranduil, "he's gagged for a reason, while you were being treated for your wounds we were creating ones upon him, he said nothing much the same as you." The man laughed. "Strange actually that you both seem more than willing to talk just not about the right things." He grabbed a fistful of Thranduil's hair craning his neck backward. "Killing you will only happen from an accident, why would be treat your wounds if we wanted you dead? One way or another we will get what we want from you…" He said absentmindedly running his hand down Thranduil's smooth chest.

"You may not have the information we want, but you still have something we need…the dwarf is merely a catalyst." He leaned closer to the elf and whispered soft and low. "Would you like him to watch as we violate you?"

Thranduil bit down a rough gasp as his once more mind registered pain. The tug at his hair was anything but gentle. The way the man pulled his hair back was so unkind that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

Keeping his breaths rapid and low, he tried to push the shooting pain at the back of his mind. He was almost successful in his attempt and when it was apparent that he was unaffected, he hardened his gaze and narrowed his eyes.

“Your efforts are wasted.” He said in between breaths, taking a glance at Thorin and feeling sorry for him immediately. One had not the gall to wonder what had was subjected to. “Which is exactly why it makes me wonder, why go through so much trouble? What could you be planning for you to join hands with those inbred filths.”

He had barely been able to gather his bearings but he lost his composure immediately when mortal fingers ran down his chest. He flinched and inhaled sharply, all the while trying to urge his will not to give in. He had been subjected to this before, he told himself. He had not given the orcs the satisfaction of seeing him weak. These were mere men! In spite of all, he was unable to hold down a shiver that chilled down his spine as he heard what was spoken next.

His eyes widened at the sheer audacity of the enemy before they took another sweep at a stunned Thorin and his pride felt like being stabbed over and over again, testing to see how much longer he could hold on.

“You lowlifes!” Thranduil hissed and before he knew it, he found himself spitting at the face of one.

The man let go of Thranduil's hair who was resisting the pull so much it sent him backward. He glanced at the man whom Thranduil had spit upon who had a murderous look in his eyes at what nerve Thranduil had. Although the other man simply laughed. "Tenacious isn't he?" He said in a mocking tone before walking up to Thranduil and pressing his boot into his chest to keep him on his back.

"That _courage_ of yours, if you can call it that, is going to only get you into to more trouble then I think you are prepared for and let's not forget your dear friend here…should I punish him for each act of your violence? You are honestly worth more than he is, you being an elf alone makes the price of you to a slave trader three-fold…stay silent to our inquires if you think it wise but I advise against it." He looked intently at Thranduil. "I will take such sweet pleasure in taming you."

He grabbed Thranduil by his hair once more hauling him up to the same level before crashing his mouth against Thranduil's in a bruising and punishing kiss, that could hardly be called as such. Forcing the other to open his mouth so the man could easily plunder with his tongue the coppery taste of blood from Thranduil's already abused lips and mouth enticing the man all the more.

Thorin screamed from behind his gag, twisting in his bonds, The struggle Thranduil was putting up seemed weak, although he knew the elf was trying with everything he had left to break away from the contact…it wasn't enough, he had been physically tortured, deprived of food, water, sleep, he had not the strength to combat with effect and Thorin felt just as helpless. This was depraved! Thranduil was a King! Even if they didn't know doing this type of…heinous act! They would pay dearly!

Thranduil grit his teeth, unfazed at the death stare he received from the one he offended. With defiant eyes, he followed the other one’s motion refusing to be submitted so easily to their tactics.

However, he wasn’t ready for those that followed.

His chest ached sharply when a heel dug into the region which had taken many heavy blows in the past. Pain shot in his mind and his eyes saw red, as everything about him blurred with a darkness as a result of an uncanny action of pulling him up by his hair.

Before Thranduil could even comprehend, his lips were being clashed against ones with intent of malice. He tried stifling a sound of surprise escaping from his throat and desperately, he struggled while he attempted to pull away from the kiss or turn his face away.

The man’s lips hungrily claimed his own, prodding and forcing his way in. Thranduil kept his jaws clenched. No matter how much abuse his lips were being subjected to, no matter how much his lungs burned for want of air, he clamped his jaws shut.

But his resolve was broken quickly when the other resorted to the dirty trick of biting- and at the same spot where his lower lip was already split, making Thranduil draw in his breath so that he could get past the pain. While doing so, his lips parted ever so slightly and it was all that it took for the other to invade his mouth.

Thranduil jerked and struggled hard but his strength assisted him only this far. The man was too powerful and in his exploited state, Thranduil was easily overpowered as his shoulders were grabbed very forcefully, minimizing his freedom to move.

He couldn’t breathe; his eyes grew foggy and he hurt everywhere. He tried turning his head away yet again but it only had resulted him screaming out of surprise in the kiss when he was rewarded with a bruising slap to his cheek.

The man only reveled in Thranduil's struggle, he could break down Thranduil much differently than the orcs, they inflicted pain, when they disgraced this beautiful creature they did it by suffering of the body…but this man? No he would dig much deeper he would imprint scars upon this one's soul, he had no qualms about hurting him obviously, but his goal was to make him feel it, truly be aware of the damage he was being subjected to…and the means to the end of depriving pleasure from it even.

It wasn't enough to simply humiliate him, to force him to disgrace himself was much more damaging to ones psyche, this man would force this proud elf to cross that thin line between pain and pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss after he had had his fill, watching with an amused smile as the elf sucked in large swallows of breath.

" inye`innas caro lle aníra enni" The man whispered cruelly a into Thranduil's ear, the brush of his breath across Thranduil's nape, much to sensual to be taken lightly and the use of this elf's own language was cruel in its own special way.

His eyes flickered over towards Thorin many times while the kiss lasted, causing the burning feeling of infamy and humiliation to rush over to his face and neck till he found it harder to keep staring at the dwarf.

The immediate relief he felt was indescribable when he was finally released. His lungs cherished even the stagnant air in the chamber and he breathed deeply again and again, waiting for his mind to get clearer.

However his relief was short-lived for once more a cold dreary feeling overtook his heart as gruesome words were whispered into his ears. Although he tried maintaining his rigid demeanor, he knew it all too well that the man’s words were anything but empty promises. His skin crawled in disgust when the man’s breath hit his nape.

The coldness of the act was incapable of inflicting hurt in appearance but to Thranduil, it comprised of a sear so great that it seemed to boil the blood in his veins.

“I’ll never succumb.” He declared, challenging the other with a steel-hard look. He knew what would be coming his way. Still, he responded with every bit of venom he held in his heart, “No matter what you do, I’ll never desire the likes of _you_.”

He anticipated the violation, the desecration…a cold wave rushed inside of his body at the very thought of what was about to be commenced on him but he refused to let his demeanor falter. They wanted to break his pride, they wanted to break _him_.

But they would never get anything out of him.

"At least it's attractive." Another man said walking a little closer to Thranduil. "Makes this all the more enjoyable."

The one holding onto Thranduil looked at the other knowingly and he stepped back. "Only when I'm finished." He said before turning his full attention back to Thranduil.

Thorin felt his stomach lurch when the man began, he hated this it wasn't even happening to him yet it felt just as terrible, a sickening feeling crept over him like a nauseating sensation. When Thranduil turned his face away from the audacious task being preformed upon him, their eyes locked, those lapis blue eyes of Thranduil's so full of anger and despair, he looked as if he would burst into tears at any moment, yet so resolved in his own strength. He wanted so desperately to help him, but he could only look at him…one would think he would turn away but the least he could do was show Thranduil that he was there, he wasn't alone, so he kept his gaze.

Thranduil struggled with all his might, thrashing and jerking even as he was pinned down. His breathing increased in pace and his veins pumped blood so quickly out of anger and trepidation that caused his heart to beat erratically.

It all came back. The pain, the blood, the unwanted touches- all of which made him left feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. He was too weak to defend; he was too helpless to fight off; he was too pathetic to be ravaged such a way in front of one, to whom he never wanted to be seen in such a pitiable state.

Shame and anger churned his insides. He was the Elvin King! He was never supposed to be this vulnerable; this weak! He felt so foul; he was equally filthy as those who violated him.

When his eyes met Thorin’s. the sickening feeling increased by manifolds and Thranduil could not bear to hold the dwarf’s gaze any longer. His eyes- once that shone bright with wisdom- now flared vehemently with loathe and humiliation.

And as he was groped again and again, the pain became too hot and too unbearable as it spread from its source throughout his whole body. He bit his lips hard, swallowing down every scream that threatened to come out. Whatever would happen, Thranduil was resolved not to fuel their morbid sense of success.

His mind was becoming numb, eyes hazy from unshed tears of hurt and the pain in his back was so much like a hot knife cutting through him. Still it paled less in comparison to the ache he felt in his heart- an ache that rose out of sheer embarrassment as Thranduil was so openly and so easily dishonored.

By the time the man was done, Thranduil felt he had no ounce of strength left in him. He lay there limply and concentrated on his breathing, just to ease the intense burn he felt. He dared not think about the damage that had been incurred on him. He had no capacity to think of that, either. All that went in his mind were feelings of self-disgust. How easily they could make his body succumb! What a pity sight he must’ve been to everyone that was there- who saw _him._ The young maiden, the men, the orcs…Thorin…

He soon felt hot breath against his skin and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst.

They were not done and would not be done till they had completely broken him. And to be fair, if this went on for any longer, Thranduil feared they’d soon succeed.

When one finished another would take his place, and so on, and so forth. The man who seemed to be their ringleader watched Thranduil's degradation with adapt fascination more than pleased when he would gasp or whimper in distress…and yet he didn't scream, he didn't beg them to stop, for the most part he was silent. The man was mesmerized at how beautiful this elf was even when in such excruciating pain…eyes full of tears, skin flushed and taunt under his own strain, even if this elf refused to give them what they wanted he would keep this elf alive regardless he was much too precious to kill.

A grunted cry signaled one more of the men had finished their turn as he went to the elf's side. "You have been so kind to us, I think we should return the favor." He said smoothly as if he was talking about something else entirely that devious voice sending chills down ones spine.

The man easily lifted Thranduil from his position forcing the elf to lean against him, Thranduil's back against his chest. Thranduil's wrists were still bound which made it easier for the man to hook his arms under the elf's knees spreading his legs wide. And before Thranduil could register what he was doing another man was between his legs proceeding to bring him to pleasure.

Hot tears brimmed his eyes as his pride suffered utter humiliation. They were not satisfied by defiling him. They wanted more. They wanted to prove that he _enjoyed_ whatever they’d be doing to him and that aroused nothing but anger and loath towards humanity in general.

He pressed his thighs, refusing to make way for further shame but weakened as he was, Thranduil was easily overpowered when a sharp slap across his cheek caught him off guard- enough for the man to reach him.

Deep frown marred Thranduil’s brows; his eyes narrowed and mouth contorting to a vicious snarl, Thranduil resisted vehemently but each time he so much as hissed or sneered, he’d be rewarded with more slaps till there was no point in putting up a resistance.

As they proceeded with the degrading act, Thranduil gaze flickered over to Thorin’s- taking in the shocked and exasperated look on the other’s face. However, there was another emotion which Thranduil had detected…Pity.

Out of rage and self respect, he tore his gaze away from the other and looked anywhere but at the dwarf, his eyes exuding every bit of anger and disrespect he felt through thick tears rolling down his chin at the sheer audacity of those who *dared* treat a king thusly.

Thorin closed his eyes, he thought for a brief moment that watching would somehow help Thranduil get through all this, but as things progressed the more and more he felt sympathy for Thranduil, and the proud king didn't want or need his pity and he was sure that the Elvin King could read his expression plainly enough which forced him to turn away from his gaze.

The tears where what pushed Thorin to finally close his eyes, he never thought he would see the day when Thranduil would cry…it was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen in his entire life, he had seen things that would tear ones heart to shreds in despair but nothing could compare to the crystalline rivers that flowed down Thranduil's cheeks…nothing had touched him like those tears were effecting him now.

A violent jerk to Thorin's hair brought him out of his blind bliss as another man sneered at him. "Not enjoying the show dwarf?" He twisted his hand making the said dwarf wince. "You will watch his degradation! Watch as we force this elf to scream in pleasure and release upon himself…maybe we will let you play with him next."

Thorin growled low in his throat at the audacity these men had, he would never dare hurt someone like they had, with all the abuse Thranduil had suffered thus far he would not hurt him further…he was incapable of doing such a thing.

Thranduil was fuming. First, he was forced into such a compromising state, then he was degraded in front of everyone like a road show, then the men had the galls of proposing Thorin to continue with this game of disgust?

He bit his lips and clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white at the pressure. His whole frame trembled in pure rage and the burn he felt in his face and nape only enhanced the anger at his self respect being damaged so.

He did not utter a single sound when he was thrown back on the floor. Pain seared through his whole body. Already whatever wounds had been patched up were starting to bleed but the most excruciating of all was what he felt when he was directed a gruesome smile by the one who had clearly enjoyed his _session_ and was feeling accomplished while he wiped the fluids trickling down his hands.

Pathetic. Thranduil was pathetic. He had given them the satisfaction. He had allowed _himself_ to be satisfied. How could he do that? He felt rage. He felt disgust. Yet how could such a reaction be elicited from him? Was he so vain that he started to enjoy it? Was he so weak that he couldn’t stop his tears from falling?

Streams of tears became thicker and thicker, riding down his cheeks which reddened with the inevitable feeling of self-disgust. These men…they were but babes compared to _him_ and yet he was ravaged by their hands?

A loud gasp made its way out of his mouth when his body was smacked with another weight. He lifted his eyes which widened immediately when he saw Thorin being held down against his will, on top of the Elvin King himself.

Suddenly, his breaths became rapid and his heart started beating louder and louder till its sound was all that his ears could register. Would he be shamed by Thorin too? Was there nothing to be left of his dignity?

Heart beat became faster; the burning feeling in his face now throbbed painfully and he couldn’t breathe! He gasped loudly and deeply but no air entered his lungs. His vision was getting blurry; sweat covered his entire body and increased in amount as darkness drooped down in front of him. And he couldn’t breathe! Before he knew it, his eyes rolled back at his head, the darkness thickened, sound of his heartbeat against his own ears gradually numbed down and Thranduil gently slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

 

 

NOTES:

" inye`innas caro lle aníra enni" (I will make you desire me.)

Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

 

 


	4. A Distant Light - Chapter 4

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 4 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Thorin resisted the men fiercely as they tried to force him onto Thranduil. They tried to remove Thorin's breeches but he managed to keep them on as he threw his head back knocking one of the men hard in the face breaking his nose. He pulled himself away from Thranduil as quickly as possible to the other side of the room as he hastily removed his gag.

"You filthy vile bastards! I will not be subjected to you disgusting behavior, I will not hurt him! You cannot make me rape him even if you were able to push me atop him!" He yelled defiantly. 

It was the truth though, he felt no excitement or arousal from their evil display and brazen disregard for life. Even with Thranduil unconscious it made no difference, he couldn't do anything to Thranduil…he couldn't hurt him anymore than they already had. 

They were about to advance on him once more but they were stopped by their ringleader. "He's right." the man said simply. "Such a stoic dwarf probably has a very hard time becoming aroused…let's give him some time alone with the elf while we see if there's anything we can use to…help him along." The man said. "The orcs have a number of interesting potions and elixirs and of course we men have much at our disposal as well." He glanced at Thranduil momentarily. "Besides this will all be more interesting when he's awake." The man took off a robe he had been wearing and tossed it on the floor. "He can wear that in the meantime, oh and just so you know my name is Adrian…maybe later I'll have both of you screaming it." He said leaving the room bolting the door behind him.

Thorin stood quickly grabbing the discarded robe and placing it over Thranduil. He searched the room and thankfully found some water as he brought it to Thranduil cupping water in his hands and bringing it to Thranduil's lips.

Thranduil squint his eyes when all of a sudden his eyes were subjected to bright light. He groaned and licked his lips, quite surprised to find them not as chapped as they had been before. His vision still unaccustomed to the brightness, he gingerly tried to sit up, only to wince immediately after as a hot throbbing sensation radiated from his back throughout his whole body.

His surprise was all the more increased when a pair of strong hands were laid upon his shoulders, gently supporting him and helping him to sit up. It was then that Thranduil actually registered the presence of another one apart from him and that he and that other person were left alone in the horrid room.  
Another shot of pain ripped through his body, causing Thranduil to fully wake up and look around the room, hoping for all that madness to be over. Momentarily, he sighed in gladness when indeed his feeling was found to be right. There was no one else in the room. As the realization sunk in him even further, the amount of relief increased within him accordingly.

However, that didn’t seem to account for the touch he now felt clearly holding him up. So then…he was not alone. It was not over!  
Fear gripped him immediately as his entire body went rigid. Whatever bliss he had felt evaporated away swiftly just as it had gathered, giving way for him to clutch the fabric so tightly that his hands began to tremble.

The pressure on his back increased; a jet of hot breathe hit his skin. It was not over. They weren’t done. His breathing became labored and color started draining away from his face as the tremors became more violent.

Thorin wasn't sure what to do for him, he was concerned that if he touched him it would only agitate Thranduil more but his tremors were so aggressive that he was worried that Thranduil would hurt himself.

He pulled away and placed a gentle hand on Thranduil's cheek. "Hush now, it's over now I promise you." He sighed and moved a little closer. "Slowly, breath slowly…everything will be okay."

Thranduil flinched away from the touch at first but when it dawned on him that words spoken to him were soothing in nature and the touch had no intention of inflicting him any harm, his breaths became even and he eventually calmed down and leant closer to the touch. He dared not meet the eyes which took him in with every fleck of concern that they could gather. He could not. 

He suddenly could not bring himself to look where all he would see was sympathy and pity for himself…where vividly he could see the desiccating state of his ego. Where he could find being stared at by his own tattered self. Thranduil flinched away from the touch at first but when it dawned on him that words spoken to him were soothing in nature and the touch had no intention of inflicting him any harm.

So he chose to look ahead towards a wall…which had no form of reflecting judgment; no window to hold up that which would only emphasize his damaged dignity. Suddenly, he looked down where he had been clutching the fabric. He hadn’t noticed it before and for how long it had been subjected to his stress- he was unsure. However, once is mind registered this tiny gesture of kindness, he felt more relaxed. Very slowly, he raised his eyes and looked inquisitively at the other and once he did, his eyes shone with a feeling of great relief and surprisingly safety, recognizing who he was with. 

“Have they locked the door?” Thranduil’s question was soft and calm but the way his eyes shone spoke clearly of the anxiety he felt. Covering himself better with the cloak, he asked again, “Have they done anything to you?” 

"The door is bolted, even if it wasn't you are in no shape to be wandering about…and I'm fine, they knocked me around a bit but nothing too terrible, they think me to just be some messenger to Erebor, and I'm content to let them continue to think that…I'm not sure if it's better or worse if they know who we are. They might keep us alive longer if they know we are Kings…or they might kill us sooner." Thorin said. 

He reached forward to help Thranduil with the cloak but the elf recoiled instantly so he stopped. "will you be…all right?" Thorin asked unsure of how Thranduil would react to everything that just happened to him. Thorin was more concerned about Thranduil's mental state no so much his physical.

“They suspect, I think.” Thranduil pointed out, frowning slightly upon seeing hesitation on Thorin’s part. “They provided me with treatment for which commoners are not privileged. They’d torture them and slowly and painfully send them to their ends…in our case, they either think of us closer to or being what we are.” He hesitated a little and closed his eyes as he began rubbing his arm over the fabric, “Either way, they think of us more important than mere posts. They need information. They need us.”  
He looked up when Thorin posed the particular question. He set his eyes and gazed strongly towards the other as his mouth and jaws tightened. He narrowed his eyes by a fraction as the intensity of his gaze increased while he mentally debated whether or not to answer. 

In all honesty, what could he provide as a reply? That he was well? That he was unharmed? None of them were true and it was excessively obvious that he was in a state far from being alright. 

Thorin’s gaze was unwavering and it was clear that he was looking some form of assurance from Thranduil. So the Elvin King sighed and softened his gaze as he said softly, “I am.”  
He looked away and stared ahead, quietly adding, “I must. For my people. For us.”

Thorin sighed. "You don't have to be is what I was going to say…you don't have to be so strong, everyone has moments of weakness." He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't ask me not to protect you again." Thorin knew he was being somewhat elfish but for as helpless and pathetic Thranduil felt Thorin was feeling the same thing.  
Thranduil was bewildered. He didn’t wince away; nor did he feel any apprehension upon what was said to him. He felt surprised. How could Thorin be so patient? How could he not look at him with disgust or pity? Why was there only support and strength in his eyes and why did he want to feed Thranduil that strength and support? 

His mouth hung ajar as millions of questions raced in his mind. And he was sure how big his eyes grew at the Thorin’s gestures and words; he was sure how much they danced with bewilderment as they reflected back his feelings. 

“After all that has passed between us over the years,” he said in a breathless tone, “You’re willing to provide me your help? It is better for you if they target me. You’ll have a better chance of escaping. Why would you do that?

"I suppose I'm chivalrous." He said giving a small smile. 

Regardless of Thorin's efforts they seemed to target Thranduil anyway, he had been here for much longer been subjected to their torture, given the bare minimum of food and water to further control him and Thorin was sure they had drugged and poisoned him previously if not continuously while in their care. 

"I know you want me to escape without you, I won't lie the thought had crossed my mind, but there must be another way for me to leave with you…to get us both home."   
Thorin stood and began to inspect the room, it wasn't much different from their cell, it had torch-lights, a single small table, a couple of chairs, there was a pitcher of water as well, but other than that it was bare. "Can you stand?" Thorin asked Thranduil who had been silent for a while now.

“Justified.” Thranduil wheezed out, but not out of anger. He understood the position Thorin had been in. If it was Thranduil himself, he’d too consider the possibility. He had a few times while they…did things to him. “We’re not saints.” He understood that too.

“I suppose.” Thranduil drew out a breathe as a sharp pain shot from his back and radiated all through his body when he only shifted to his knees. He breathed hard and frowned deeply all the while trying to subjugate his pain, which only seemed to increase the more he moved. 

With wobbly legs and by sheer determination, he somehow managed to stand up, covering himself with the cloak immediately after as the cold air hit his skin. His balance was far worse than he had thought. No sooner did he stand, his feet started giving away as he swayed dangerously like a leaf in the wind. 

Thorin quickly reached out to steady Thranduil before he toppled over, he shook his head at the stubborn elf. "You should have just said 'no' there is no reason to push yourself so hard…you'll only end up hurting yourself more." Thorin helped Thranduil to one of the chairs and had him sit down.

"There are too many of them for us to fight and even if we did there is no telling how many more of them are lurking about, and it will be another few days before my people realize I'm missing….what about you, you've been here for days, I thought every elf in Mirkwood would be searching for you, not to mention you’re a bit far from home, why were you so far out in the first place?" Thorin asked.

Thranduil looked up gratefully but hardened his eyes immediately as soon as his pride shouted protests. “When you are used to proving yourself so much against him who locks head with you at every instance, it becomes more of a habit.” He managed to form a joke, and was unable to conceal his gratitude as Thorin sat him down with utmost care and gentleness. Being asked the next question, he felt a frown creasing his forehead as he sighed and took his time to respond. “They must know I’m missing…although, I doubt whether they know where to look for me yet. These orcs are simple…but men. Men are cunning when they need to be.”

What Thorin asked next made him lose his composure as he lifted his head and glanced at the other. Is eyes were big and shimmered with emotions, warring with themselves to show in those orbs of bright blue. 

His heart clenched and his jaws tightened as Thranduil contemplated whether or not to answer at all. It was too painful to bring up and being reminded of it almost ensured him crushing completely under the weight of sadness.

When it felt like Thorin *deserved* an explanation, he finally sighed out in dismay and spoke softly, “Men began taking refuge in my realm. I wanted to see why they’d choose a place so close to the ill fated Dol Guldur.” He paused and willed himself to stay calm, even though his insides were hurling by a storm of emotions. “Some were dead. Most were dying and those who were not, were severely wounded. I had to see it for myself. It was my duty to provide some relief. It was my prayer to find some redemption after I initiated the battle. How else would I know what lay in store for me?”

"Compassion is what brought you here…and now I'm almost certain they know who you are too, this makes our situation harder." He looked at Thranduil concerned.  
He still looked awful and it was obvious he was still rather weak and as much as it pained Thorin to admit it Thranduil was right when he said it was folly for both of them to be a liability. He was very worried that the men would come back with their potions and elixirs they claimed to have only to be used to hurt Thranduil more until he broke.  
"…I don't want to hurt you…" Thorin said softly to himself.

He had not known when his body had a will of its own. He didn’t perceive when his hand lifted automatically, placing itself against Thorin’s cheek and caressing it with his thumb. He didn’t notice when he had started gazing into the other’s eyes and he certainly had no idea for how long. 

All he did remember was seeing the conflict and anguish that splayed all over Thorin’s face and how much he wanted to convince the dwarf that he had no part in this.  
Before he could even comprehend, his lips moved and his voice softened, whispering gently the words which he most certainly meant. “I know. It is okay. I trust you.”   
"And if it's not me? If they can make me not myself? What then?" Thorin swallowed thickly. His mouth had gone dry but Thranduil needed the little bit of water they had. "You should knock me out before they come back…" He grumbled but an idea come to him at that notion.

"They don't know you’ve woken up yet…and while they couldn't make me hurt you while you were unconscious, I could make them think I hate you easily…they think me a simple messenger, I could try and get them to trust me, and so could you." Thorin said.

Thranduil flinched away as if he had touched a hot surface as soon as he realized what he had been doing and saying. He had an expression on his face- one which was unprepared and shocked at his own weakness- as he tried deciding upon why he had done so in the first place? What would Thorin think of him? What was he thinking of himself? Did they finally break him? Was he finally at the brink of his sanity? 

His eyes shone with a sharp clarity as he looked up with arrogance and anger, projecting most of it at Thorin for catching him in such an uncharacteristic state. “Then I’d have to kill you.” He said venomously, a sneer already forming on his face as he weakly shoved Thorin away...or tried to do it. With his strength rapidly diminishing, he gathered, it wouldn’t be long for him to put up no form of resistance. Or even submitting to his ultimate fate. 

“Knock you out?” He regarded the other with great confusion. However, his confusion soon wielded away as he caught notion of Thorin’s plan and without a second’s hesitation, mustered all his strength and directed a huge blow in Throin’s nether regions. Now that Thorin was immobilized, he quickly sprang up to his feet, his pain and feebleness momentarily forgotten, and punched Thorin hard in the jaws before grabbing hold of an old pitcher and smashing it at the back of his head. 

Desperation gave people strength, even in his frailest moment. Desperation provided Thranduil with the last bit of strength reserved in his body and it was that desperation which drove him to cause all other unnecessary harm to Thorin when a simple blow to the head would’ve sufficed. As the rush began leaving his body, Thranduil stood breathing heavily taking in the extent of the damage. His hands shook and the pride which he held for his stoic waned quickly after as he scrambled to cover himself with the cloak that had fallen in action. 

His legs swayed and he dropped sloppily on his knees beside Thorin and simply sat there, regarding the other’s form wearily. He had acted out on someone who merely was trying to help him…who was shown Thranduil’s sudden erratic declaration. Who had helped him, refused to defile him…and Thranduil took his own anger out on him.   
He ran his hands roughly against his hair, burying his face in them as he took large and deep breaths to cope for the onslaught of feelings, conflicting in his heart. Why did he say that to Thorin? Why did he…caress his cheek? Why had he hit him so hard? What was wrong with him? 

***

Adrian walked to the farthest corner of the cave-like structure where the orcs were waiting for him, waiting for a report, they were unable to get the elf to say anything and Adrian wasn't having much luck with him either but he wasn't about to give up.

"Has the elf scum spoken of anything of importance?" One orc snarled at Adrian.

"No, but I'll break him soon I just need more time." He said matter-of-factly.

"We've held him for days now! This elf will never submit." The orc growled. "We should just kill him and the dwarf, they are nothing but trouble."

"You're only talent is in causing pain, breaking this elf's body will do no good, I captured this elf and I will be the one to decide if he lives or dies, do as you wish with the dwarf…this elf is far more important and I have a few ideas on how to break his mind which won't heal so easily." He said turning his back to the orcs. "We'll get what we want out of him, or at least gain something just as valuable."

Adrian turned on his heel and left the room, he hated orcs he only collaborated with them was because they had resources that he lacked but that no longer mattered he had what he wanted now and he wouldn't allow anything or anyone to get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate comments and Kudos! Thanks for reading!


	5. A Distant Light - Chapter 5

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 5 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

When Adrian walked into the cell he was a little surprised to see an unconscious dwarf laying near the door, he frowned as he fixed his eyes upon Thranduil.  
"What happened here?" He asked kicking a few broken shards of the pitcher out of his path. "I thought he liked you a little, so you what…beat him up?" Adrian asked.

Thranduil tensed upon the arrival of the man and although he was high on alert and his chest was clouded with fear, he kept his cold mask in place and said, “He wants what you seem to want. Come any closer and I’ll kill you.” Surprisingly, given the situation he was in, Thranduil knew what little effect his threat would be having on the man. He was in such a vulnerable position. He had no weapon. The chair leg was long damaged. His body hurt, his wounds throbbed, his entrance was searing and yet, he found such venom in his tone as the words he spoke came straight from his heart. He drew in a quiet breath while fixing a sharp gaze on the man, wearily considering him as his eyes followed his every move. His heart was racing. His mind shouted to keep a hold on his tongue. 

Alarm flashed in his head of the upcoming danger and yet, Thranduil’s haughtiness and pride didn’t deflate. They had destroyed his purity. He wouldn’t let them damage his virtues. “You waste your time. Your questions are meaningless. You can hurt me, harm me as much as you like but I will never succumb to your will, you filthy inbred!” He spat his words out, letting a snarl cross his lips. “You think teaming with those vile mutilations will strengthen you and your kind.” He smirked bitterly, “Oh how foolish you are!”   
Thranduil silenced himself before he could speak any further. He certainly didn’t want that mortal to know that he already suspected some massive form of attack on the dwarves and Elvin realms. 

"You know full well that I am not foolish, I completely agree that orcs are filthy vile creatures that have no place in this world but to die..but they serve a purpose for now at least…and I also know that you will not talk when the orcs learned that their efforts were futile they were set on killing you but you are more valuable then they realize. "King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

Adrian leaned down to be eye level with Thranduil who seemed a little surprised but not completely stunned. "The others don't know, the man you attempted to help during your capture told me who you were…but he has been silenced since that time, so I am the only one who knows who you truly are, if the orcs knew they would defiantly kill you and send your head to your people…but I think your worth more than a message." He looked to the dwarf "we will use him to send a message to your kingdom and Erebor, and you will stay with me, but we won't be staying here…once the elves learn of your location they will invade this place in an attempt to rescue you but not before my demands are met." He grabbed a fistful of Thranduil's hair and proceeded to drag him down the corridors and up into the crisp night air. 

***

When Thorin awoke, Thranduil was gone and a young girl was now with him. He shook his head trying to clear it, there was no need for Thranduil to hit him as he had. "Do you know where he is?"

Thranduil’s eyes shot up and fixated on the man as he used his title. Given up by the one he saved. Such irony! He had an inkling that they knew who he was—or at least that they could guess he was someone of importance. Hence the treatment, hence his state of still being alive. 

“So I am to guess that you are doing a *favor* to me, human.” He stifled a growl, narrowing his eyes as a venomous sneer threatened to cross his face. As the man leant towards him, it took all of Thranduil’s will power not to flinch away. Instead, he glowered, the intentions of the alliance so formed rekindling suspicions and fear in his heart. 

A biting gasp escaped his lips and Thranduil tried his best to keep his cold mask in place despite the fact that he was registering pain shooting from the root of his hair to all over his head. He jerked back, regretting his decision immediately as the man’s grip was quite tight. 

“You *are* a fool if you think you’re going to succeed in your plans.” Acid dripped from his voice. While he was dragged outside, he planted his feet firmly on the ground. But malnourished and beaten, he could only provide so much of resistance. The man overpowered him easily and Thranduil silently prayed to the Valar, asking for strength that would override the chilling fear being settled in his heart. However, he did find a glimmer of relief when he considered the other. They still were in dark about Thorin’s identity. Which meant Thorin was unharmed…that he was safe. 

The girl, barely touching adulthood, was startled when Thorin’s voice reached her ears. She quickly sat down beside him with a cup of water and shook her head. “Adrian’s men left you here. I know nothing else.” She replied, gently pressing a cool towel against Thorin’s bruises. Occasionally, her eyes would catch those of Thorin’s and ever so hesitantly, she would carry with her work. “I only was told to patch you up. The elf…” 

She trailed off. Swallowing thickly, she debated whether or not to help Thorin with the bit of information she had came across. The orcs loved talking and had Amalda not been carefully concealed in the dark corridors, she was sure to lose her life that very day. Eventually, she gave in and whispered, “Adrian thinks it is not safe for you to be together. That is all I know.” 

"Is he still here? I understand your reluctant but any information would be helpful…you've seen him, I'm not so sure how much longer he'll be okay." Thorin said. "He's too headstrong and that man will only tolerate it for so long, he'll get himself killed before a rescue comes." He said standing a little awkwardly his head was still throbbing but he pushed it aside for the time being.

Amalda’s eyes became huge, laden with fear as her lips trembled. She tried to form words but a fear gripped her heart which forbade her to tell anything more. “I can’t…” She rasped. As the memories of her traumatic past flashed in her mind, her face turned pale and the tremble in her lips got only worse. “My family…Adrian will kill me if he knows.”   
However, at what Thorin said next, her heart wrung for the poor elf. She had heard how they tortured him. She had heard from another girl what had been done to him. And when her eyes fell on Thorin’s face, her sympathy overrode her fears. With a deep breath, she looked around. When she was absolutely certain that they were free of prying ears, she knelt beside Thorin and pressed the towel at his throbbing head, taking the chance to whisper, “I heard them prepare horses. I can’t say anything further. I’m sorry.” 

Having said that, she took her time and retracted, making it clear she had nothing else to share. As she gathered up her supplies, she shot one final glance at Thorin and slowly began heading for the door. “I wish you all the luck,” she said earnestly before knocking on the door, whose latch was opened from the outside long enough for her to come out before it was shut again. 

Thorin scowled, if he had even an inkling that the door wasn't locked he would have rushed out, even if he was caught again it wouldn't matter anything was better than just sitting and waiting to die. He went to the door hearing voices although he couldn't quite make out exactly what they were saying they were…arguing? For whatever reason that was actually good thing dissention in the ranks never went well, Thorin was willig to take anything he could get at this point.

Thorin moved away from the door just about a it swung open a few orcs grabbing him as they began to drag him p the winding corridors and outside as thy flung him to the ground. The orcs began to kick and punch him until they were sure he was subdued for a little while. 

"Listen closely filth, we need you to send a message to the elvin kingdom that if they want their citizen back, they will have to pay for him, and if they don't well we will happily send them his head." The orc growled.

Thorin looked at the floor, what was this orc playing at? Adrian already took Thranduil somewhere else so what was the point of all this? Thorin nodded his head 'yes' not caring if everything was just a farce it didn't matter as long as he was being released. They didn't know who he was they still didn't know who Thranduil was…if anything this was good news. He got up a little awkwardly and slowly began to walk away as he watched the dwarves disappear into the ground.

He cursed under his breath as he began to walk toward the first sign of civilization, as he walked though he stopped, fresh horse track leading directly opposite of where he was first headed these tracks were leading to Gondor…is that where Adrian had taken Thranduil? it was leaderless nation, it would probably be the best place. He had promised that blasted elf that he wouldn't' leave him and he would be keeping that promise as he gathered his strength and walked toward the white city.

He wasn't a fool once there he could easily send a message to Erebor and Mirkwood, one which would travel much faster than himself, granted he had not much in alternative of money but that had never stopped him before, they hadn't taken his rings or his necklace and there was plenty more where that came from, they probably thought them not to be valuable considering he was just a lowly page dwarf. They were wrong, and he would find Thranduil before this Adrian fellow completely destroyed him.

***

Sorry for the short chapter! We appreciate comments and kudos! Tanks for reading!


	6. A Distant Light - Chapter 6

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 6 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Thranduil wheezed and gasped while he tugged his tightly bound hands. Fresh wounds marred him; a dark bruise popped up on his cheek—the result of him being defiant and the smacks that would be his punishment; his entrance throbbed—delicate and tender from withstanding the abuse that had been going with him over the past few days.  
The chamber he was in was dark and damp, lit only by a small candle. Thranduil had no idea where he was. He had no idea which kingdom it was and for all he knew, he prayed that it was not in the gates of Mordor. 

He glared up. The man was approaching him. His devious smile seemed all the more sinister in the flickering light and it took Thranduil his entire will not to let his brave font erode as he anticipated what he would have to now endure.

His feet automatically twitched, pressing thighs against each other, vainly blocking himself. Though it was futile. He would not be attacked. At least not physically. Not yet.   
His heart began skipping beats and his mind echoed harsh words which were spoken to him day after day. He wouldn’t show it but no matter how strong Thranduil wanted himself to be seen, Adrian’s words pierced him like ice-cold shards, twisting it and surging deeper, making him throb in anguish. The physical torture would follow but only when he’d exceed himself in terms of non-co-operation. 

“You waste your time. Your games are simply that—just games,” he said, though it was more to reassure himself than admonishing the other. Thranduil was slipping. Soon he’d break. And worse of all, the man knew that in would only be a matter of time. 

Suddenly, he found himself thinking of Thorin. The dwarf was infuriating…yet, he was there. Back there, Thranduil was not alone. Right now—as demeaning as it would sound—Thranduil was afraid. 

"Games?" He said kneeling down to be eye level with Thranduil who was crouched in the corner of the cellar, chained to the wall by an obscene collar fasted about his neck. "Maybe so but I like playing games…if only you would play along it wouldn't be so terrible. I'm not asking you questions or trying to pry information out of you, your woodland and your people are not in any danger at all…all I want is your obedience, I told you that I will make you desire me, the more you co-operate the less painful all of this will be…I prefer adore to violence yet you continue to force my hand." He reached out running his fingertips across the side of Thranduil's face slowly, almost like a lover’s caress. 

"I know right now you want nothing I have, but I'm sure you are thirsty and hungry, cold here in this cellar all alone, I will grant you favours only if you grant me the same courtesy…think on it, but the longer you wait the less you will receive."He said going to the other side of the room and filling a glass with water placing it just beyond Thranduil's reach. "Do you want it?" He said gesturing to the drink.

The stubborn whimper Thranduil held back came out nonetheless when he was reached out for. At first he half-turned his face and body out of pure instinct. He was stiff and while his heart raced rapidly, his mind shouted at him for the danger and the touch that would be his undoing. 

“Get your hands off me, filth. I am not out of my head to desire such a pathetic excuse such as you.” He protested but it came out weak, lost in his short huffs of breath as panic began shadowing him inside and out.

He swallowed thickly when the palm rested gently atop his bruised cheek and at the gentle strokes, he unconsciously leaned towards the warmth for just a moment before he inched away as much as possible, becoming all the more rigid. However, that was not all that was elicited out of him. After days of harsh treatment, beatings, torture, when he was allowed a bit of gentility, Thranduil’s body finally reacted. No matter how much he struggled, he subconsciously leaned into the touch and even…and even started to like it.  
Blue eyes shot open and Thranduil jerked violently. The collar around him prevented his rapid motion and once more Thranduil was slammed back into place as the tension of the chain made him do so. His chest was burning with shame and guilt and only a continuous chant ran within his head.

That touch was bad. That touching meant pain. He would be in pain. Adrian would hurt him and now he was touching him. If he touched him more…if he *touched* him…  
“Do not touch me! Get away, you hear?” Thranduil lashed out, wriggling against his bounds and kicking with his legs unmindfully in the process. He gasped slightly when he realized what would come next. However, his surprise doubled when instead of a hard smack, the uncharacteristically kind words were spoken to him.

It was a cruel torture, Thranduil thought. He was denied food but to be denied water? He eyes the glass wistfully, his parched throat suddenly becoming drier. He was so thirsty. He was so cold. Would he not be allowed just a tiny sip?

At the cost of your dignity, a voice told him. Though as it is, not much of it is left. If you bend a little of your ways, would it be that bad? He said he’ll grant you favours. But you don’t need much. 

Thranduil was looking dazed. It was true. How much would he have to do just to quench his thirst at least? He wouldn’t give up any vital information. He wouldn’t begin to feel for the man or even like what he would have to do. He would just have to put up a stance.

Just for a little water and food. That is all. How much would you have to give up for that? He’d just have to pretend.

All of a sudden, his face contorted with disgust. What was he doing? He was out of his mind! His gaze fell on the glass of water and he vividly felt the vine of revulsion growing within him and wrapping around his heart, giving it a painful squeeze. His face cracked even more and tears started welling up in his eyes.

At that moment, he felt anything was better than his state. He desperately wanted to fade. He was so weak and feeble. He should be starting to fade. Or perhaps he already was!  
He leaned back against the stone wall and drew in a long sniff. He would welcome the fading. He would welcome it all. Anything was better than this torment. He wanted to be free. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks and finding no way out, Thranduil cried. He cried hard. 

***

Rapid sounds of feet were heard, crushing over the mottled leaves of the forest floor, as a guard approached two others. His eyes were frantic and the expression he had on his face spoke volumes about the panic and worry he had been suffering.

“Laketown has not seen any signs of him,” he informed the other two elves. “The small settlement in the forest…or whatever remains of it claims no sign of the king.”

“We failed to find any near Lothlórien and Imladris. He was not headed for those directions. We have yet to hear from the dwarf countries,” said the other elf. “But I am certain that he has passed through Dol Guldur.”

“How can you be so sure?” Finally, it was the third elf who managed to calm down the other two even by a bit, “Have you any proof or any traces of the king?”

At that, the first elf nodded firmly, gaining the immediate attention of the others. He reached inside his tunic and pulled out a piece of intricately weaved twigs adorned with red autumn flowers. 

“It was lying behind the bushes,” the elf guard said as his tone grew grim. 

The two pairs of eyes could no longer hide the shock and dread coming down upon them. As they stood stunned and shell-shocked, they could only pray that their king be kept safe and alive and that they could have some idea where he was.

“What happened?!" Galion shouted at the younger elf who was gasping for breath. "Why have you returned alone, where is the King?" He asked impatiently.

So far everything had been going perfectly, the plan was in full swing and thus far it had all been according to plan. Galion had wished that it wouldn’t come to this but his King left him little choice, Thranduil had appointed Galion as his chief advisor but what good is an advisor if every suggestion made was dismissed out of hand? The darkness that had been creeping closer and closer to their borders must be stopped and if they had to align themselves with men or even orcs so be it! Whatever the cost it was worth it if it meant saving the lives of Mirkwood. 

However, Thranduil would not listen, he refused to rely on anyone, he said help from their own kin was all he was willing to accept but Galion thought that suggestion to be folly. Lothlorien and Imladris while they were kin they were not like Mirkwood, there had been many discrepancies and bad blood between the Elvin realms since the last alliance…and with the distance Galion feared that should they need help the aid would come too late. 

It wasn't long after their last council Galion had a secret meeting with some of the men from Gondor, he had arranged for Thranduil to be kidnapped by these men who also had ties with orcs. It did concern Galion knowing that his king would be tortured but he wouldn’t be killed so he found some solace it that. It would all be worth it in the end. He wanted Thranduil to be returned damaged, almost to the point of being unfit to rule any longer, this whole endeavour would be pointless if Legolas assumed the throne. He was too much like his father. However, Galion could sit behind his king and 'help' him make all the decisions needed to keep Mirkwood safe…the plan was sound.

Yet, now he had his first doubt when one of the few elves involved in this conspiracy had went to the meeting post where he would retrieve the king under the pretence of rescue, however he had returned alone.

The guard who had been addressed flinched at the harsh tone and looked behind him where the others were exchanging uncertain looks. Knowing that he’d get no help from them, he swallowed hard and said, “No one was there. The settlement...the men in that settlement had not seen him since that day and those who *did* know where to bring him did not show up.”

He paused daring to look up at the advisor but he quickly retracted his gaze when all he met was disdain and anger. Moments passed—each one more uncomfortable than the last—and as days progressed, the people of Mirkwood grew more and more concerned about their king’s whereabouts. The guard knew that there would be a time when their little venture would be made known and that they’d have a rebellion in their hands. 

He eyed Galion, feeling a sharp twist of fear in his chest. 

Galion was a smart elf to know how not to implicate himself. 

Perhaps he was silent a bit longer than necessary or perhaps it was his body language. Whatever it was, he found himself being shoved away by one of the other two, who addressed Galion, taking the piece of proof from him.

“But near Dol Guldur and close to our meeting point, this was found,” said Girion— the elder of the two remaining guards while he quietly handed over the broken piece of crown that the youngest elf had discovered. He decided against providing Galion his assumptions. For the pieces of puzzle were themselves sound enough to paint a general picture.   
Galion took the broken crown in his hands with a deep sigh, "There is no cause for alarm just yet…we still have time, Thranduil is strong so maybe it's simply taking longer than expected." He said handing the piece back to Girion before turning to the younger elf still silent.

"Go back to the meeting point, go to the lair they took him too, find out who took him and interrogate them on where he would have gone with him, this situation has not changed we need Thranduil alive." Galion said.

Galion tried to remain calm although he was nervous, the people loved Thranduil and would remain loyal to him not to mention his royal guardsmen, those guards were fiercely loyal to the King and his family and they would be problematic if they caught wind of this excursion. Galion could protect himself but he was considerate enough to not throw his partners to the wolves. 

"Girion, come with me…I believe a few of the men lived in Gondor, if we have to search every home before we return we will." Galion said mounting his horse. "And you, stay here until one of us returns, if the royal guardsmen come this way deter them in a different direction." He said as they went their separate ways.

***

Thranduil craned his neck, trying hard for his teeth to grab a hold of the piece of bread which Adrian was dangling in front of him. He had finally submitted. His hunger and thirst subdued his pride; his ache in body and mind dimmed the dominance in him and the hope of no more further torture—just a little peace—made his protests to die down and make himself available to the horrid *touching* which Adrian oh-so enjoyed.

Hands roamed up his legs and thighs, sickly rubbing their inner portion before they moved upwards to his torso. Thranduil flinched at first. He felt the crawl in his skin as man-fingers fondled his private as well as sensitive parts before gripping his chin tight.

He breathed in slowly, trying very hard to simmer down the panic which was gathering at the pit of his stomach. If he dared show any dissent, he’d be punished. He could no further punishment.

His head was tilted and before he could even steady himself, a pair of lips hungrily attacked his own. Thranduil whimpered softly, his fists tightening with sheer repulsion as a tremble began setting in his frame. He was scared. He was so scared. His heart was racing, his skin was tingling with unpleasant chills and an adamant tongue was now forcing its way into his mouth. Thranduil turned his face away at first but the rough tug in his hair prevented him from doing so and it made him gasp, thus allowing Adrian no form of hindrance.

Tears brimmed his eyes. He had no dignity. His pride was gone, his morality was swept away and Thranduil had lost himself. He had given in. 

Adrian felt the elf relax in his arms, he wasn't exactly responding as of yet but he wasn't rebelling either which was a victory in itself. 

"Such a good elf…" He whispered softly in Thranduil's ear. "I think my elf deserves something to eat." He removed himself from Thranduil reluctantly and grabbed the plate of food he had brought earlier to taunt and tempt Thranduil into submission. Thranduil reached for in but Adrian stopped him. "Stay still!" he yelled making Thranduil flinch "I'll feed you personally." He said tearing off a piece of bread and offering it to Thranduil.

Adrian was more than pleased when Thranduil didn't hesitate much it taking the offered food, he was much to hungry and allow his pride to stop him, the elf’s strength and defiance had finally failed, the pain he had endured thus far had made sure of that, as long as Thranduil understood that defiance brought pain he didn't need to teach that lesson further, for now he would teach Thranduil about rewards for obedience.

This elf truly was beautiful and to embrace one of the immortal was a far away fantasy that Adrian never thought would become a reality, and now that he had Thranduil he didn't wish to ever let him go. "Would you like some clothing?" Adrian asked idly while giving Thranduil a cup of water. "I would be happy to give you some, all I ask is that you remove them whenever I request it…and before you refuse or say yes understand that the first time you don't follow my command I will rip them away from you instantly, it is much easier for me to have you when you are bare…but it is cold down here, offering you a few comforts is not beyond my generosity." He said in a low tone.

The water was elixir to his throat. He drank it all, subconsciously letting out a pleased breath as the water soothed his dry throat. 

He looked hopefully up at the man at the mention of clothing. Even if he was given a sheet, he’d be grateful. Cold didn’t affect him but he was so weak for him to ignore the chills which shook him from time to time. A part of him hoped that it was his fëa which was becoming weak and not him physically...it’d be his escape...

He shivered slightly at the way those words were spoken: low and gentle, soothing like a lover’s murmur. Only these words were sugar-coated with an underlying dark purpose. He said nothing. Nor did he react to Adrian’s question. However, his eyes grew big and the hope and wish which shined in them needed no words to express.

He found himself thinking of his home. The lush green forests healing from the grasp of evil. The kind faces of his people, the sweet innocent gaze of his son and...Thorin. Where was he? Had he escaped? He truly hoped so. Somehow, Thranduil was relieved that the men took him and not the dwarf king. He was relieved that Thorin had a fighting chance of survival where his own was dwindling.

"I expect you the answer me when I ask you questions." Adrian said lifting Thranduil's chin to look into those beautiful blue eyes. "The faster you learn my rules the better off you'll be, I really do not enjoy marring this beautiful skin of yours…especially since the bruises you already have are finally beginning to heal." He traced the bruise marks on Thranduil's forearm gently so not to cause any pain. "Do you agree to my condition for clothes, or would you rather not have the temptation to disobey me by not removing them when I ask."  
Thranduil bit hips lips, *dreading* the gentle feel of finger tips for he knew well enough how brutal they could be in a matter of seconds.

He sniffed, containing the tears which threatened to slip and said weakly, “Yes.” He swallowed thickly, almost gagging as bile rose up his throat at what he was about to say next, “I agree. Please.”

This was what he had become. A whore. A man’s whore. Where once he was a proud ruler of a great nation, where they revelled in his beauty and sought his wisdom, he was now nothing but a puppet eager to please the man for basic comforts of life. 

He trembled as a cold chill ran past his spine. Lethargy was grasping him day by day and the fire in him was diminishing. It was a welcoming relief. 

He moved the plate of food and another glass of water putting them directly in from of the elf who looked at him quizzically. "Eat and then get some rest, you're exhausted and if I am to enjoy you I need you to have some energy I do not delight in carrying your performance…keep that in mind when I come for you." Adrian said leaving Thranduil alone.

***

Thorin had sold his rings and necklace for a very nice sum of money and he sent messengers to Erebor and Mirkwood as he set about searching for Thranduil himself. The white city was vast and it would take much time before he even had an inkling at what building or even what level Thranduil was on, and even when he found him there was still the task of rescuing him and getting him out of the city…it would be tricky but not impossible. 

Thorin decided to go the marketplace, he would purchase a room nearby so that if that man that took Thranduil showed his face there he could follow him, for now that was his best option for finding Thranduil, it was getting close to night fall before he had exhausted himself by searching the city and he returned to the inn near that marketplace which were closing up one by one.

Thorin looked toward the sky gazing at that stars, the white starlight which Thranduil so adored, Thranduil had spoken once of the songs of the stars…Thranduil had such a strong connection with the earth he could actually hear the stars themselves sing, the gentle breeze that caressed him, the warmth of the sun embracing his form…and now, to be defiled by those orcs and men, deprived of the light, taken from him.

Thorin shook his head, this elf was truly foolish to ask him not to help, but with one so foolish he couldn’t simply leave him alone…he would prove to this fool he was wrong and he would save this elf.

***

Thranduil waited till the sounds of Adrian’s steps faded completely. Once alone, he practically jumped at it like a predator does to its pray and with eager movements, tore pieces of bread and chewed it quickly. He chugged down the water and scampered back to a corner, huddling himself close.

His eyes were stinging. Smooth cheeks were wet and blotchy from the streams which flowed over them. With a loud sniff, Thranduil bit his lips. Anger bubbled inside of him. He was well aware how day by day he was degrading himself in his own eyes. 

How could he ever meet the eyes of his people? How could they ever respect him after what had been done to him? How could they ever let themselves be ruled by someone who spread his legs just for bread and water? 

He now wished that nobody came and rescued him. He didn’t want to be found. He didn’t want to meet gazes with anyone else who’d despise him. He was a shame. More than that, he was a disgrace.

***

We both greatly appreciate kudos and reviews! Thanks for reading!


	7. A Distant Light - Chapter 7

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 7 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Adrian could hear the soft sobs that drifted up the steps from the cellar, he wanted this and it was all too perfect. The more Thranduil hated himself the more he would simply allow things to progress. If Thranduil still retained his pride and arrogance he would still be battling Adrian at every turn, yet he was willing to make sacrifices…in the beginning depriving him of food and water didn't matter to this haughty King, he would sooner die of hunger and thirst before he allowed himself to be touched but no longer, he wanted the food and water so desperately that he would practically do anything to obtain it. Adrian grabbed a few articles of clothing including a feather mattress and cover. 

He set the mattress and cover at the other side of the cellar and handed the clothing to Thranduil as he had promised earlier. "Go ahead, get dressed for now. I brought the mattress and cover as potential rewards for your obedience, but until I feel you have earned them I won't be giving them to you just yet." 

Truth be told the only reason he had brought the mattress and cover because he wished to indulge himself in Thranduil more often yet the cellar floor always made him cut his visits short, he wouldn't mind making it more comfortable for himself all under the pretence of making it more comfortable for Thranduil.

If Thranduil could lunge at the items, he definitely would do so. However, the collar prevented him and yanked him back roughly the moment Thranduil exceeded its slack. 

Thranduil gasped in pain as he was shoved roughly against the wall. Whimpering softly, he waited till his breaths became even. Then without a word, he snatched the tunic from Adrian’s hand, only to be put off by how flimsy the tunic was. Adrian had the grace of bringing him some apparel however it was only for him to cover his upper half. Adrian didn’t even bother about the part which Thranduil *wanted* to be covered. However, anything was better than nothing and in his desperate state, it was like a boon for the once proud ruler of Mirkwood. 

He eagerly slid on the tunic, tugging it again and again as if that would somehow increase its length. He then huddled his knees together and wiped away his tears before he looked up at his captor with big questioning eyes.

*What would you have me do? What more do you ask of me? Why do you not let it be the end of this pathetic life and let me be done with it? I can’t go on like this. I’m exhausted.*   
He shivered slightly and curled himself into a tight ball. The quiver which rand own his spine was not only because he knew what would be coming his way but because of how his body would react to the ungainly form of heat. He was beginning to feel cold. For elves, it was never a good thing.

Adrian smiled slightly as he watched Thranduil curl up upon himself like a skittish colt. "Take it off." He said simply he had given Thranduil clothes under the agreement that he would remove them whenever asked, he was making sure that that agreement would be honored, if not he could easily rip the thin fabric and he would be left with nothing yet again. 

Adrain didn't so mind the elf with no clothing, if definitely made things easier in the long run. The clothing was honestly just another device to torment Thranduil with, although having it, it was in no means protecting him…yet to keep it which Adrain knew he wanted he had to give something in return.

Thranduil’s eyes went round at the request. 

“I just had it!” He protested weakly but looking past Adrian and at the mattress, he choked back his tears which were soon to be welling up and with shaky fingers, exposed his skin.

His heart tightened at the very thought of whoring himself out to this man but what made him absolutely susceptible to the burning shame was the fact that when Adrian would press his body against him, Thranduil would hungrily lap up the heat that the man gave off.

He inhaled shrilly and slowly uncurled himself. His long limbs stretched out on to the floor and the defensive rigidity that had taken a hold of him went loose for a moment before crashing onto him in full force.

His mind suddenly reeled back to a familiar face. Its image floated in his head and it was so lively that Thranduil could almost hear him saying courageous words. Dark eyes seemed to pierce him with their gaze and the strong jawed image made Thranduil’s insides simmer in a low building fire. 

"Good elf." Adrian said as he grabbed the mattress and placed it where Thranduil could access it easily, so they could both access it easily. "Now why don't you lie down…I saw you shivering a moment ago." He said as he sat upon the mattress beckoning Thranduil to join him. "Let me warm you up…you'd like that wouldn't you? As much as you hate it you love it just the same, there's no since in hiding it or being ashamed of it, there's nothing wrong with being drawn to the fire…" Adrian said looking intently at Thranduil.

He waited patiently for the moment when Thranduil would come to him, if only even to get off the cold floor and climb up onto the mattress with him would be enough. He could make this elf submit to him completely so easily…but his conquest would be so much sweeter if Thranduil willingly jumped into the fire.

“No. There’s nothing wrong,” Thranduil replied animatedly. A wince made its way to his face as he was freed from the horrid collar. He rubbed his neck in relief but his eyes became cold the moment later as he realized what was expected of him. 

He was hesitant. He was unsure. He wished he’d be cemented to the ground forever so that he would not longer disgrace himself. However, filth can’t complain being dirty. Thranduil had not much dignity within him to fight for. So he did what was like a carnal instinct to him at the moment. To escape torment.

His breath hitched with every beat of his heart. His legs felt so heavy and so lethargic. Moments passed and Thranduil sat in place, just looking at the ground as a deep sense of infamy covered him. 

Slowly his legs folded at their joints and with the slowest of paces, Thranduil rose. With great apathy, he headed for the mattress. The walk was short but it felt like covering such a great distance. With each step, his heart beat faster. His legs grew heavier. His breathing became erratic and his eyes stung just as the burning feeling on his face and neck increased. 

He closed his eyes while lowering himself down on the offered place. It was so soft. So different from the cold hard stony floor. Tears trickled down his cheeks and Thranduil realized that he was lower than whores. They did it for their basic need. They did it without enjoying it. But he on the other hand...he now *craved* the warm body heat and the gentle touch. He pretended it to be a lover—whom he loved greatly and deeply and who loved it back. But not all pretences were perfect. Not all soothed the dishonour that left behind a deep and raw scar. 

Adrian drew Thranduil into his arms and kissed him, and to his delight the elf in his arms responded to his actions, they were timid and hesitant responses but nonetheless….this elf was breaking down right before his eyes. He was submitting to this role in his life and it was sweeter than any wine.

"See how much better things are when you simply obey me?" He whispered softly in Thranduil's ear as he laid him upon his back. "I can make things very pleasant for you…" He said while he removed his tunic, he had never fully undressed while with Thranduil before, he didn't see the need when he only wanted one thing…but this was a special occasion to Adrian so he removed all his clothing and enveloped Thranduil in his warm embrace. Thranduil was indeed a little old to the touch but he would warm him up quickly.

The heat which radiated off the man was intoxicating. Although he had struggled at first with the idea of submission, Thranduil soon gave in to the need to protect himself against the cold. His body reacted on its own and arched towards the other’s chest as a soft mew escaped his lips. Before he realized what he was doing, Thranduil’s lips trembled slightly and when the tip of Adrian’s tongue caressed his lips, he involuntarily shuddered. A gasp escaped and in the process, his lips had parted. Just as soon as they did, Thranduil felt moist inside his mouth, titillating him with the different temperature that brushed along his tongue, roof and corners. 

His toes curled with a plethora of different sensations hitting his body. He felt warm, cold, excited, dreadful, sinful—everything all at once. Millennia had passed since his nerves felt rejuvenated by the gentle contact which only a lover could provide. 

A lover was what all Thranduil’s mind registered. He was gently letting go of the harsh reality that surrounded him and was entering his own safe little world where he was loved. Loved and not used.

Slowly, his lips moved. Undulating like calm waters against the well built rhythm set by a pair of another lips—rough and hurried— as the kiss became deeper and deeper. His arms rose and held the other’s biceps before they dropped heavily against his sides, hilting against the soft platform when he was hit with a strong wave of indescribable feelings. 

"That’s it…" Adrian said softly as his mouth sought out Thranduil's and met for a more passionate kiss than before, deeper, less restraint, with a need and an hunger that elated Adrian. 

Despite all that this elf had been through thus far, Thranduil still tasted magnificent, like thick milk with the sweetness of honey and Adrian could drink the sweetness of Thranduil all day and night, everything about Thranduil made him harden with lust even the broken sadness in those lapis blue eyes made him yearn to bend this elf to his will and make him whatever he wanted.

He pushed Thranduil onto his back and covered him with his own body, he allowed his hands to roam freely over Thranduil's from, touching him everywhere. Adrian's hand threaded in Thranduil's hair pulling viscously as his other hand twisted and pinched his nipples, assaulting them with his mouth as well until they were red and swollen, Thranduil was near tears from the treatment.

Willingly, Thranduil unclenched his jaws, moaning softly at the gentility with which his lips were captured. A pressure was slowly building inside his heart and with every touch and caress, it ignited a flame within him—a flame which was long forgotten and so much craved. 

His eyes were glassy and swiftly escaping reality as they stared ahead over to a spot just above Adrian’s shoulders. In them, gone was Adrian’s scruffy face, his mottled hair and the dark lopsided grin. It was reimbursed with vague details like kind eyes, a strong jaw, long and thick brown mane, all swimming right before his eyes. But as soon as he would focus on one of them, it would disappear just as fast, like bubbles in a fast moving river—fragile and delicate to handle but so soothing to look at.

Slowly, a fire was beginning to kindle at the pit of his stomach. Then, when he felt the warmth of a palm pressing against his sin, he could no longer hold back a whimper that begged release from his throat. The warmth spread from his chest and down to his stomach before coming back up again and streaming through his arms. 

His eyes extended with pure surprise when a something hot and moist engulfed his extremely sensitive spot, making him croon and writhe with pleasure he had long learned to suppress. His hands roamed wildly over the mattress before they tangled themselves in the other’s greasy tresses, pulling him close and inaudibly accepting the sensation which was tearing him apart in the most sinful of all ways.

His mouth sought out those lips. Those which now ad a gentle smile laced across them and was reassuring Thranduil that it would be alright. That he was safe and secure. The face was vague still but the smile was so life-like that Thranduil could no longer ignore the need to feel them with his own.

He pulled the other up by his hair and dove in to his mouth, fluttering kisses on his lips and trailing them down to his jaws and neckline. He settled just on his pulse point and slowly began sucking there. A salty and tangy taste hit his mouth. But it was more than enough for Thranduil’s heart to beat faster with an increasing excitement as the allusions of those firm and *familiar* face teased his mind. His arched again and threw back his head, a vine of ecstasy slowly taking hold of him.

Soon, his legs parted and allowed room for the other to settle. His breathing was short and ragged—hot from the energy which was building up within him. And when he felt a hard member pressed against pale and flushed skin, his mind became numb as it exploded with all forms of thrills. 

So needy, so lustful in his advances and acceptance of his place, the heavy breath and glassy eyes that looked up at him with such a mix of emotions and expression that intoxicated Adrian like wine. When Thranduil lifted himself only to press their bodies closer together made Adrian want to tease him all them more. Adrian wanted to take Thranduil, he wanted to feel that tight velvet heat wrapped around him and he could feel warmth now radiating from Thranduil's body yet he didn't' want this to end so soon. He would blind this elf with pleasure before he found his own release.

He trailed kisses down Thranduil's now flushed skin, it was as if the mere touch of his lips were leaving a trail of fire in their wake upon Thranduil's skin. The way he writhed and twisted his body with every touch and the way he moaned desperately when his tongue ran up Thranduil's inner thighs. He ghosted his lips against Thranduil's own growing need but did not give him the satisfaction of doing any more than that, he loved the pained expression Thranduil wore from the teasing as he pulled Thranduil's lower body into his lap as he spread those beautiful long legs wide and proceeded to prepare Thranduil with his mouth.

Oh, the sounds that poured from those petal soft lips was pure heaven to Adrian and he continued to slip his tongue in and out of Thranduil, the slick muscle wriggling it's way inside and loosening the tight ring. His hands were not idle either as he used one to gentle stroke Thranduil's length and the other to further loosen the passage, gently probing the entrance with his finger before entering alongside his tongue. The two moving in unison waiting to hear that gasp, that sharp breath, indicating they found that wonderful spot inside Thranduil that would make stars explode behind his eyes.

The fire was consuming him. With every hot breath he felt against his skin, Thranduil’s heart would skip a beat and then pace faster as his mind grew cloudier with the growing desire of want. His skin was brushed by a cold invisible finger, running down the same path wherever the moistness of the butterfly kisses lingered.

He dug his heels in the platform just as a pleasing tickle touched his person, sending waves of chill hurling back and forth along his frame. He gasped involuntarily, bringing up a leg and brushing it heavily against the person’s side. By then, the image in his head was stilling efficiently. It was still blurred, as if water was running over it but the face was so familiar that sent Thranduil over the edge as he imagined himself being loved by this person. 

He bit his lips impatiently, lunging forward when the nice contact in his lower region was gone. To initiate it again, he closed his eyes and bucked his hips, teasing this gentle form of a lover so that he’d not be tormented for much longer. 

The amount of relief was evident on Thranduil’s face when he was cradled to a compromising position. He moaned again when he felt himself being stroked and *taunted* at the same time, which made him overwhelmed as a rush of delight and pleasure hurled at him like a torrent. Spreading his legs even further, he bucked his hips, lunging upwards yet again before he gripped a pair of strong shoulder blades with his hands. 

The more he was prepared, the more wild his breaths became. He was panting in pure lust and each time he was teased, he grew hotter and harder till it was unbearable for him to not find release.

“P-please,” he whispered in between heaved breaths. The arousal was engulfing him and throwing him into an abyss. He throbbed and ached. He *needed* to be claimed by this familiar image which was now slowly ingraining into coherency.

Breaths hot and swollen, skin flushed and sheathed with sweat, Thranduil threw his head back while his tightened muscles enveloped around a slick finger. He bucked slightly, twisting his whole frame and inhaled sharply at the feel of the other’s fingers and tongue easing their way in. 

His nails dug into this person’s skin, dragging their way down over his back as Thranduil was lifted up high into an abysmal state of pure joy. He was completely hard. His senses were dimming as moments passed by. He had long escaped the bustle of reality. Now, all the sounds about him dulled away too, bringing down a calming black veil before his eyes just as the image of that face began completing its last coherent details.

The brows became full, the nose, the eyes, the hairline—everything fell into place like a perfectly done puzzle and the image it formed made Thranduil to gasp out in surprise as his heart thrummed with a heat—passionate and intense—when it realized the true form of Thranduil’s lover. Thorin.

Adrian hissed a little when Thranduil's nails dragged their way across his skin leaving angry red trails in their wake although it only enticed him to move more rapidly, the member in his hand was at its full potential and Adrian himself was also at the breaking point. The gasp made Adrian stop as he looked at Thranduil, that faraway look in his eyes almost as if he wasn't even in the same room, looking beyond Adrian and to something else.

He leaned close to those panting lips and engulfed them in a deep and lingering kiss before positioning himself at Thranduil's entrance and thrusting forward hard, seeming to jolt Thranduil out of whatever reverie he had been imagining and bringing him back at least momentarily. Adrian wanted to make him feel this heat, his heat, that beautiful body arching almost completely off the bed in throws of ecstasy coursing through both of their veins.

The burring heat that now engulfed Adrian was enough to send him over the edge but he held himself back from finding release too soon, he wanted this to last as long as possible it was far to exquisite to waste. He kept a slow steady rhythm relishing in the feel of this elf that had surrendered to hi so completely…this type of bliss could not be duplicated and he had plans to experience this many times over.

Thranduil hungrily accepted the kiss, tipping his head to allow himself to be completely in control of the demanding tongue which explored every bit of him. His breaths became swollen and eager with anticipation, he moaned into the kiss, ruffling the already messy hair with roaming hands. 

At the feel of the thick hardened shaft ramming into his delicate entrance, Thranduil could no longer hold back a surprised scream. His eyes flew open as his initial shock wore off at the revelation. However, passion soon claimed him and his already boggled mind refused to endow the reality which he’d find himself in after this whole ordeal was over. For now, he was in Thorin’s arms—safe, sound and loved. Not in the hands of a brute who would use him just for his own pleasure.

Raising his hips a little, Thranduil began rocking—hand in hand with the rise and fall of feelings coursing through him as his muscles were relieved when the other pulled back before thrusting deeper further within.

Turning away from the kiss, Thranduil let out a sound which was along the lines of a gasp mingled with a pleading whimper. The pace was agonizingly slow and to hasten it, he tried instilling his want of release by pressing himself more against the firm and well built frame, rubbing his legs along the sweaty skin. 

“P-please,” he begged, his tone refusing to come above whispers. Sweat trickled down his brows and the heat which was radiating off his body was burning him inside and out. He was s close. The black veil before his eyes was descending down further. His heart was racing hard and his mind was beyond the capacity to hold any thoughts— not even incoherent ones. Once his sweet spot was hit, Thranduil’s body contorted with tremendous delight. He squeezed his eyes shut and swat a hand over his mouth, shamelessly screaming a muffled name which had been lingering on his lips.

A feeling of elation overtook him and the slight wetness that he felt between his legs indicated the prelude of his long awaited relief. 

" inye` innas caro lle aníra enni" Adrian whispered once more in Thranduil's ear as the sweet cries of pleasure and the elation of hearing that beautiful voice beg him. This is what was wanted what was needed, a broken King…not so much a King any longer just an elf willing to do anything for the simplest acts of kindness which Adrian was more than willing to do.

Adrian picked up the pace of his thrusts when Thranduil's body lurched to meet each one of his movements, their bodies slapping together with sweat slick skin, Adrian felt as if he was ablaze. Thranduil's body was becoming tighter around his shaft a muffled cry from behind Thranduil's hand as he screamed in pleasure and his release spilled across his belly.

Adrian wasn't far behind as he released with an almost primal growl slamming himself hard into Thranduil until he was completely spent, he allowed his full weight to rest upon the body beneath him as he simply rode the waves of his orgasm until they brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked at Thranduil he didn't seem that affected by their recent act, he seemed almost nonchalant but Adrian brushed it aside as he removed himself from Thranduil and got dressed.

With a gentle gradualness, Thranduil began gliding towards the earth like a leaf in a gentle breeze, taking his sweet time to descend into the present which was now resting on the thinnest of boundaries.

He felt the weight being lifted from his body. As the air hit his skin, it rendered him a coolness which was most welcoming for the heat he was giving off. His breath was still swollen and he grasped for air, inhaling deeply as his heart took its time to set back into its normal rhythm. His mind was beginning to clear up. His vision was slowly removing the darkness just as his ears were opening up from the blockage which dawned on him. Yet, he was not coherent enough to notice exactly who he had bedded with.

His mind still held the image of the dwarf king and still it sent waves of pleasure pumping through his veins. 

Thranduil rolled onto his side, he sighed out when murmurs of that particular being fell from his lips. Reality had not slammed him hard. For now, delirium and the present mingled as one, entwining along with each other so intimately that it was hard for the elf to separate the truth from the harsh and cold situation he’d find himself in once he woke up. 

And when he would, he would be more broken than ever. 

***

Thanks for reading! We greatly appreciate kudos and comments!


	8. A Distant Light - Chapter 8

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 8 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Galion and Girion arrived in Gondor after a full night of furious riding. Galion refused to stop, the man he had met to set up the time and place to sabotage Thranduil lived in Gondor, and if he didn't have Thranduil he might at least know where he was, it was the best lead he had and right now he suspected that the royal guard had already been deployed to search for Thranduil. True enough that if they found Thranduil there was no pure evidence to lead them to be suspected of treachery but it would look much better for everyone if he was the one to bring their illustrious king home.

"Girion, you were the one who set up plans with the orcs, and you've proven to be loyal to me through all of this…I need to trust that you can keep others away from the King during his healing I want him to have dependence on no other but me, can I trust you to do that?" Galion asked.

Girion nodded without a second thought. “You have my word,” he promised, though there was a feeling of trepidation bubbling inside his chest. There had been always one question that nagged him at the back of his mind and it was time he thought he should voice it.

“Do you think he’ll still be able to heal?” He asked, keeping his tone careful. “What if...what if he is beyond repair?”

For all he knew, if the man acted against their plan, there was nothing good in his motivation. Or even worse...whether Thranduil was alive. 

"You fear him dead." Galion said with a sigh, Galion and Girion had been friends all their life so he knew what he was hinting at. "I have the same worry in my mind, but for now we progress under the assumption he is alive, I do not worry about him being beyond repair, we wanted him damaged and the King is remarkably resilient and with support he will stay alive…the key is his son, our young King was made such at a very young age himself by the untimely death of his own father. He told me on countless occasions how he would never wish such a burden upon his only son. If Thranduil lives for anything it will be for Legolas I need only remind him of that to keep him from fading." Galion said as he dismounted his horse and lead it to the entrance of an inn and tying it to the post provided.

“Being broken is one thing, Galion. But broken till driven to the point of suicide...I fear him to be too distant to respond to even Legolas.”

He scanned every lane and biplane—potential areas where Thranduil was kept but so far, everything looked equally suspicious.

*It is hopeless!*

He paused just in time to catch Galion’s dismount and in response, he too quickly halted his own steed and rushed to follow the other elf. Galion was eying a rusty looking inn. Very shady and small—unfit for anyone to be living with standard.

“Surely he’s not here!” Girion’s nose already scrunched up at the ungainly site. Elves were dainty beings. It as unfathomable for them to think anyone to be so filthy and dirty!  
"He will not kill himself…I know him better than you Girion. You needn't concern yourself with Thranduil once he with us I will be personally responsible for him. I'll keep him alive and under control…there is no need for concern I have anticipated all and prepared myself for all." Galion said.

Galion looked at the inn and shook his head. "Of course not, but we can't search properly with horses in tow, on foot is the best course of action, he lives somewhere on the first level that much I remember, he had a cellar, so we'll start here and we'll find him and just so we are clear while I employed him I do not trust him, his home will be searched thoroughly before me move on."

***

Thorin was scanning the market and he finally caught a clue, one of the merchants was selling a very fine and unique set of clothing, clothing fitted for royalty, elvin royalty. It was true that they removed Thranduil's clothes, and most was tattered and torn but he was without a robe when Thorin first saw him, it was plausible Adrian kept it to sell, the price this clothing had was high so he probably collected a hefty sum.

"Where did you come by this?" He asked the merchant.

"Oh, magnificent isn't it! A fellow came by two days ago and sold it to me said he came by it in a trade with the elves, such fine clothing is to be expected from such a sophisticated race." He said. "I can sell it to you for a fair price."

Thorin looked at it intently, "I might be interested, how about a few coins above the price? I simply would like to know where the man who sold it lives, there might be more where this clothing came from after all…" Thorin said taking out some for the money he received for his jewellery. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of deal." He said seeing the man's eyes widen a little at the gold he possessed.

"Well…I don't know exactly where he lives but I can definitely narrow it down to a few places for you, first let’s settle on a price for the robe, then we'll talk the price of information." He said.

Thorin smiled. Adrian had made a fatal mistake and soon Thorin would be making him pay for it dearly.

***

Girion nodded and wordlessly followed, letting Galion take charge. He hoped that they found Thranduil soon...most of all, he hoped that their king was *alive*. He shivered to think the uprising they’d have to face otherwise.

***

Thranduil was not himself. He had not been ever since he was introduced to the cold reality he was in. He remembered jerking up and finding himself to be pleasing Adrian—even though there was only one in his mind. He remembered how lowly he begged. How eager he had seemed, acting the whore for the mortal who wanted nothing more than to use him. He remembered his body and mind tricking him and making way for a great ecstasy which lifted him so high that he crashed brutally afterwards.

He cried out of shame, he screamed out of self-loathing and yet he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t say ‘No’ to the grizzly man who used him whenever he pleased and however he pleased. 

Much like now. Adrian was holding out his hand and ordered Thranduil to taste him. Thranduil obeyed. His pink tongue darted in and out, licking the aftermath of their action. He whimpered eyeing the piece of bread placed just out of his reach. But he was helpless.

Please first. Eat later. That was what Adrian commanded and Thranduil did not *dare* to disobey. He was reminded what punishment would await him. The corners of his mouth were still sore from the gag which had been shoved in. His throat was still dry while he screamed in anguish and his shaft was still throbbing from the rough handle.

He remembered quickly that disobedience meant pain. If Adrian was happy, Thranduil would be gifted. He couldn’t say no. He did not dare.

"Such a good obedient elf you've become." Adrian smiled as Thranduil looked at him like an adoring and loving pet would look upon his master. He gently stroked Thranduil's hair in an appreciative motion. "You've pleased me very much today, I brought you a treat." He said producing a bushel of grapes in hand.

He picked on grape of the vine and he held it out to Thranduil who ate it from his hand. "Do you like it? I heard that elves loved fruit." He said idly.

Thranduil’s eyes sparkled when he saw taut, round and ripe pellets being dangled in front of him. Of all the fruits, grapes were his favourite. He remembered how he used to eat them leisurely while relaxing after a meal. 

He sucked in a breath and nodded fervently. His doe-like eyes grew even bigger when one was offered to him. Obediently, he opened his mouth, leaning into the touch as Adrian went on stroking his hair while he chewed. 

He craned his neck by mere inches when after a few, Adrian drew away his hand. He stared up with nothing but plead in his eyes and silently requested the man to render him just one more grape. He had long forgotten how sweet they were to the tip of his tongue.

His eyes fluttered shut and once more Thranduil found himself inching towards the hand which now lightly brushed his cheeks and chest. 

“I'll happily give you more my sweet pet…" He said as he began to unlace his leggings with one hand while offering another piece of fruit to Thranduil who happily accepted it.   
"Why not be a good boy and show me some more kindness." He said gently pulling Thranduil's head in-between his legs.

One would think after their earlier activities Adrian would have been sated, but after the sensual elf was so obediently eating from his hand that seductive tongue tracing his fingertips. It was so seductive that before he even could realize why, heat began pooling between his legs and made his blood run hotly through his veins, beside this elf was at his beck and call, why not use him at every convenience had. 

A moment was all it took for the sudden jolt of lightning to pass through his heart. The forbidding sensation which pierced him soon left his body as the overwhelming need to please this man washed over him.

He winced, feeling the weight of a hand guiding him lower. He inhaled deeply, trying to contain a soft sniffle as he was forced to be on his knees. When Adrian parted his legs, Thranduil’s instincts took him over. Without a second thought, he gently began licking the other’s nether region. Pink tongue darted in and out, fondling the sensitive parts while his hands rubbed smooth circles against Adrian’s inner thighs. 

A deep contented sigh left Adrian's mouth as Thranduil slowly began to work upon his manhood. It felt wonderful, it was pleasing to realize that although he had just began to use Thranduil's mouth he was naturally good at the task. Adrian had been too nervous to allow Thranduil to do this before but he now knew well enough that Thranduil wouldn't bite him, Thranduil would do nothing to hurt him, his only thought was to please him after all.

"Tell me my sweet…you have been so wonderful to me, it would please me greatly to share you with others." The said softly. The thought of using Thranduil to make him money had crossed his mind many times, embracing an immortal was a fantasy among most men and women, he could easily ask any price he wanted and allow other to taste him as well. Or even sell him to a brothel for a percentage would be worthwhile.

Thranduil’s lips brushed against the sensitive regions once before he slowly ventured to take them in. A gasp escaped his mouth as he worked his jaws but a few moments later, he exhaled trying to relax himself as he suckled on to the tender flesh gently and slowly.

With a patient gradualness, he made his way up. Unhinging his jaws, he moved them around, suppressing the gag reflex which threatened to be known as he engulfed Adrian inch by inch. 

His hands travelled upwards and caressed the tight torso of the other, tracing the sides of Sinda’s legs and resting on his femurs. His tongue was kept busy, lapping against the delicate region, careful enough to bring delight to this man and mindful of keeping his teeth at bay.

He most certainly didn’t want to hurt him. He surely didn’t want to be punished.

Whimpers and moans escaped his throat. Adrian was of a great length. The sides of his cheeks started throbbing as his jaws were expanded beyond limits. Fast pants made their way out of his nose and with each breath that he took, Thranduil soon found his lungs to be burning from the inadequate air.

He moaned again, bordering Adrian’s shin with light fingertips which travelled upwards and settled once more at his inside-thighs. He started with gentle caress. However, as the force of suction increased, the pressure on those thighs increased as well till Thranduil was bedding his palms in the delicate flesh, rubbing slow and hard circles which came dangerously close to Adrian’s manhood.

Suddenly, his palms ceased. Thranduil let out a shrill gasp amidst his pants when the exact implication of Adrian’s words began sinking in. Terror filled his heart. To be Adrian’s pet was one thing...but to be shared by many? 

He moaned out loudly, originally intending it to be a form of protest. But the thought which crossed him soon was thrown away when he reminded himself what it would be like if Adrian was displeased. Breathing heavily one too many times, he continued his action and let out a gentle mewl.

It wouldn’t be any different. He was pleasing one here. He’d have to please a few more. There was no difference at all. 

Adrian heard the distressed moan when he mentioned sharing him, but Thranduil had quickly composed himself offering a soft cry as if he was apologizing for the momentary lapse in obedience. Adrian stroked his hair gently as if he was reassuring a skittish animal.

"Don't worry." He said softly taking a sharp breath from the great pleasure Thranduil was giving him. "We'll start slow, maybe one every few days, this will become second nature to you soon enough." Adrian spoke as if he was doing Thranduil a favour in all this, showing him his true nature and giving him time to adjust to the new circumstances of his situation. "I will always be near, I will take good care of you."

Adrian could feel the pleasure building deep in his stomach as he began to thrust forward. He took hold of Thranduil head holding it still as he thrust in and out of his mouth fervently until he finally released loving the look on Thranduil's face all the while.

Thranduil practically choked at the thickness. He moaned and whimpered again and again with every thrust. His throat felt like being strangled from inside and the quiver set about in his body was doing him no favours. His palms were growing sweaty, and a cold line of sweat covered his entire form. 

His mouth never stopped working. He sucked, teased, nipped and suckled—determined to keep himself out of trouble. With the feeling of the other’s light fingers against his scalp, he inclined his head, letting the other think that it made him purr all the while he continued sucking from a different angle.

His breath was swollen and extremely deprived. His heart began racing faster and he tried his best to move along with the motion However, Adrian’s firm hand kept him in place and Thranduil’s soft mewl of discomfort had drowned in an ocean of short, ragged pants. The burning in his lungs was becoming intolerable. Thranduil breathed in but his lungs weren’t satiated. 

Thranduil moaned loudly when it felt like his throat enclosing on its own. He couldn’t breathe. His heart was beating like an erratic drum, alarming him of the extreme discomfort that he was in. He needed to stop. He needed air! 

"You need to learn to hold your breath longer and work on your gag reflex." Adrian said standing while straightening out his clothing. He set the leftover fruit on a small plate near the makeshift bed, a few more comforts were given to Thranduil over the past few days. His mattress and been converted into an actual bed, complete with pillows and a comforter. A small table with a chair, and he was given an ample supply of water as well, he didn't want Thranduil to become dehydrated, he performed poorly when he hadn't had water.

Adrian was about to continue his little lecture when he heard a crash from upstairs. "Stay here and don't make a sound!" He yelled as he began to go upstairs.  
The moment he was released, Thranduil inhaled like it being his very last breath. He was thankful that Adrian had spared him. He curled into a tight ball and sat as submissively as possible while he nodded to every word which was directed at him.

He flinched slightly when an unexpected sound came from somewhere above. As Adrian rushed outside, Thranduil sat still, tightening further while he crouched at the farthest corner of his bed.

***

Thorin cursed himself under his breath. He had been quiet for the most part of it. It was truly a pain to find Adrian’s hold but now that he did, his days as a blacksmith came handy when he picked the lock with ease.

What he didn’t count on was the disarranged line of bamboo sticks left precariously beside the door. Even though he opened it gingerly, the slightest touch of the panel unbalanced the already poorly placed sticks, causing them to topple one after another.

He immediately scanned the house, praying to God that it be empty. Though, it was highly unlikely and he knew it. He quickly picked up a stick—in case he needed it—and with light steps, explored inside.

His ears perked up when he thought he had heard a muffled voice and quickly, he lunged behind a wall, gripping his weapon tight as his body was set in a defensive stance.  
Adrian quietly as possible opened the cellar door and closed it silently behind him, he was thankful he never bothered to remove the bamboo, it apparently provided a good alarm for unwanted intruders as he slowly made his way forward. He took out a small blade he kept in his left pocket drawing it as he cautiously took a few steps more into the house…he knew someone was still inside he just didn't know where.

"You are trespassing in my home!" He said loudly. "I am approved by law to use any force to remove you, reveal yourself and I will take this as simply a misunderstanding and let you go…if I must hunt you down I will kill you like the lowly animal you are!" He growled, in truth he had no intention of letting anyone go but it was easier if he knew where this intruder was.

It was both a bane and a boon for Thorin. Bane—as he knew that if Adrian was home, then Thranduil *had* to be somewhere within. 

He bit his tongue and focused hard to determine the direction from where Adrian would be approaching. A man of that calibre must have had a weapon with him and it would not be anything that he could take out with a stick. 

The footsteps were drawing near. Adrian was closing in. Thorin realized that sooner or later, they would have to face each other. What he hadn’t prepared for was his sudden giveaway.

Adrian was now a few feet away. He was approaching cautiously. Thorin controlled his breathing and waited without any further sound. His heart was filling with anticipation and his whole body was tense and alert. Any slight hint of movement and Thorin would lash out.

His grip on the stick tightened. Knees bent and body hunched, Thorin readied himself.

When Adrian was just coming around the corner, Thorin mentally set himself and in the blink of an eye, he spun around, hitting the other somewhere with the end of his stick. He heard a light yelp and was about to hit again but rapidly, he withdrew as a sharp sting was felt on his arm. 

***

Galion rode ran down a dark passageway, ignoring the weary and awed looks coming from the bystanders. It was obvious that this was a very shady neighbourhood. No person with an honest form of living would ever consider setting foot in this place. Scents of herbs evaded his nostrils. These weren’t of medicinal value. It was more for retreat than relief.  
Girion was able to obtain Adrian’s location with great difficulty. Not everyone was friendly towards them and those who were avoided their question. Finally, it was an old man who had recognized Adrian from his description. It was he who had suggested what Adrian supplied and grew. He had given a vague description of an alleyway such as this with the promise that this would eventually lead to the man’s hold. 

Now that they finally had a heading, both the elves did not waste any further time. Moments were precious and they knew well enough that this could be the only chance of retrieving their king. 

***

Thankfully for Adrian the intruder only had a stick, he hit him hard in the stomach making him fall back but he managed to lash out as well catching the assailant in the arm with his dagger. He looked up from his position instantly noticing who it was that had broken into his home and attacked him.

"You!" He sneered as he stood up. "You filthy dwarf!" He growled low in his throat. "So you managed to escape the orcs did you? Too bad, I'm sure they would have loved to eat you up, and what now come to rescue your little elf friend? I think you'd be surprised how little of himself is actually left." He said smugly.

Thorin’s insides boiled with rage when Thranduil was mentioned in such a degrading manner. He growled and hit him again, swinging the stick hard and aiming to swat Adrian’s knuckles. He ducked thereafter, barely missing the dagger which was aimed for his throat. As a result, his footing got unbalanced and Thorin stumbled backwards as he recollected himself. This had given Adrian an opportune opening and as expected, the man lunged forward and vowed to stab his dagger in Thorin’s heart. 

But Thorin straightened just in time and dodging the attack, he quickly bent down, sweeping his stick against the ground and hitting Adrian’s ankles, effectively making him lose his ground. While the man fell, Thorin took the opportunity to hit his knuckles and when the dagger was released, he caught it before it had hit the ground and rammed it hard against the other’s leg.

Now that Adrian was immobilized, he pulled the dagger out harshly and immediately ran to the direction from where Adrian had come up. Since he had heard voices from downstairs, Thorin had all his money on Thranduil being there. 

***

Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	9. A Distant Light - Chapter 9

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 9 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

 

***

 

It was dimly lit in the cellar and while he had every intention of killing Adrian finding Thranduil was more of a priority and Adrian wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. He heard a slight rustling sound and the drag of a chain and then he spotted Thranduil huddled into the farthest corner of a bed an obscene collar around his neck attached to a chain. He looked so vulnerable that it made Thorin pause.

He quickly shook himself of those thoughts as he quickly went to Thranduil's side. "Thranduil?" He asked lifting his chin slightly only to look into dull eyes, this wasn't the fiery lively elf he knew, he looked so lost.

***

Galion noticed an opened door down the alley they were guided to, which was suspicious with such a precarious place no one would dare leave their door wide open for any intruder to simply waltz in at any time. Galion motioned for Girion to follow as they made their way toward the house and slowly stepped inside.

Galion instantly noticed Adrian on the ground clutching his badly bleeding leg. He looked very alarmed when he noticed the two of them and with good reason, he had deterred from their agreement and Galion was furious.

He knelt down to Adrian's level. "You never returned with my king as we agreed." He whispered softly. "I am going to give you one chance, and your answer will justify a quick and relatively painless death or a slow and agonizing death…you are going to die, decide now how it will be." He growled grabbing a fistful of his hair craning his neck backward.

  
"Where is my king?" He asked

  
"He…he wasn't ready! You wanted him broken, but he was strong willed! I was going to return him to you I swear! He's ready now, just take him!" Adrian pleaded hoping they wouldn't kill him.

  
"And you thought it okay to not tell me of this? You could have a messenger sent to me easily you knew exactly where and when." He slammed Adrian's face into the ground. "Girion, I think it's best we leave no witnesses don't you?" He said looking at his friend as if everything they were doing was perfectly normal.

  
Girion was apprehensive at first. Exactly what Galion thought had crossed his mind as well. It was all too easy!

  
Then when they entered and found the sight already greeting them, Girion became extremely alarmed, wondering whoever had reached there before them and whether he was still there. Most importantly, if it was a friend or foe.

  
A snarl crossed his lips for he clearly knew a lie when he heard one. Galion was no fool either. He saw through Adrian’s lies and when he smashed his face hard, Girion’s eyes glinted with a feral sense of revenge.

  
He smirked slowly and the glint in his eyes increased. Keeping his death stare affixed on the man, he said in a bone chilling voice, “It is best not to leave such traitors alive. They make terrible witnesses.”

  
He unsheathed his sword and took in the pallid face of the man as he recounted his last seconds. With a swift swing, Girion had completed his task before he calmly sheathed his weapon back and headed further into the house.

  
***

  
Thranduil instinctively responded by lifting his face up at the approaching figure. His mind was clouded and even as his eyes fell on the face before him, they refused to register anything in his current state.

  
His breath hitched when his chin was gently cupped and purely out of reflex, he let out soft pants and spread his legs out slowly while he leaned against the touch. The only thing that ran in his mind was to please. If he pleased, he would be spared. If not, he would be punished.

  
Thorin shook his head at the curious behaviour Thranduil was displaying and even more concerned when he leaned into his touch his body reacting in such a way that if forced Thorin to take a step away from him.

  
"Thranduil…look I'm here to help, just like I promised, you remember don't you?" Thorin said gently cupping his face with both hands, he saw a flash almost as if Thranduil remembered for a split second but then it was gone. "I'm going to get you out of here, I'll take you home."

  
He began to inspect the collar pleased to find it was simply a latch with a pin through it, 'he could have taken this off easily…why didn't he' Thorin thought but didn't concern himself too much with the details. He wrapped the sheet on the bed around Thranduil, he was wearing a long tunic but other than that he had nothing. "Come on, we need to leave." He said as Thranduil slowly began to stand.

  
"What do you think you are doing!" Galion screamed startling Thorin half to death.

  
However, it was Thranduil's reaction that caught him off guard, Thranduil shoved him hard sending him halfway across the room as he himself hit the floor while covering his ears as if Galion's voice enlisted a deep terror inside him.

  
"What are you doing!?" Thorin yelled standing up.

  
"I could ask you the same question…what have you done to him?" He said approaching Thranduil who scooted further back away from Galion. "If you are in league with that man…" Galion said although he knew that this dwarf was not in association with Adrian he had to put on a good show for the sake of their plans.

  
"Stop! You'll only frighten him more." Thorin said, stopping Galion from getting closer. "He's hurt, he's been through much…" Thorin wasn't sure what to say about Thranduil's condition. "I came here to rescue him, I assume you are here for the same reason."

  
Thranduil’s heart skipped a beat when the other had flinched away from him. He was afraid. He had not known what he had done wrong and to remedy that, he looked earnestly, hoping that his wrong would be unnoticed by his pretence of willingness.

  
But then, he was touched again. Then a familiar voice reached him only slightly and as his eyes landed upon the same set of warm brown orbs, Thranduil felt a surge of emotions speeding through his mind.

  
Thorin? No, it wasn’t possible. Thorin was not here. He was not actually there in front of him. It was all in his head!

  
He barely felt the draping of a sheet around him. He vaguely took notice of a hand helping him up. For what it was worth, Thranduil knew he had no place to ask questions. He was to follow. And that he did.

  
He had hardly taken a step or two when a loud yell boomed into the tiny space. Thranduil winced and suddenly, his eyes widened and he recognized the form beside him. Panic filled his heart. If Thorin was seen with him— if Adrian knew about Thorin—then he’d die!

  
In such a situation, his reaction was all but natural to him. Without even pausing to think, Thranduil pushed Thorin away and quickly dropped on his knees, clenching the sheet tightly as his whole form began shaking.

  
“Sire!” Another form approached him, but before he could lay one hand on Thranduil, yet another person had yelled out making the Sinda flinch with nothing but fret in his big eyes.

  
Thranduil remembered what Adrian had said. He was to please others. In his livid mind, he could no longer recognize help from harm and as a result, all he saw were two beings whom he had to sate and who were already angry.

  
His breaths were uneven. Knuckles gripping the sheet became white as his blood swam away from the pressure points. Thranduil was panting and as more shouts surrounded him, the more he grew terrified. He tried his best to stifle his whimpers but some escaped nonetheless. Thranduil desperately prayed that his distress would not seem so obvious. That those who had come to claim him would be happy with his behaviour and would not hurt him.

  
But he felt his prayers to be futile. Rough hands grabbed him from behind and forcefully lifted him up. Thranduil showed his eagerness and backed towards his bed but when he was stopped with a bit force, he couldn’t help but plead in dismay.

  
“No! Please, stop.” He would do anything! He would let anything be done to him. As long as they would not harm him...as long as he would not be punished

  
“This is what you call a rescue?” The other elf practically screamed, cutting short when Thranduil gasped out.

  
Girion helplessly looked up at the advisor, inwardly cringing at the sorry state of the once proud and powerful ruler. Thranduil was begging. He was begging and it only would take inane amount of torture to bend him so.

  
“He’s impossibly afraid,” informed Girion, narrowing his eyes at the dwarf. He knew very well that Thorin had no part in this. Yet, he made him the scape-goat. “What have you done, dwarf? What did you do to him?”

  
He registered another flinch coming from Thranduil and the elf was extremely ardent on dragging him towards the bed.

  
His gaze fell on Galion. The sense of purpose the advisor had in his eyes was precise and approving. Inwardly, Girion knew that they had succeeded. Thranduil was broken. And that there was no turning back.

  
Galion approached Thranduil once more, very slowly and cautiously. "Sire, please don't worry we are not going to hurt you, we wish to take you home…your son is beside himself with worry…" He noticed a momentary attention when Galion mentioned his son. "Legolas still needs you, let us take you home." He said pleased when Thranduil didn't flinch away from him of Girion.

  
Galion turned to Thorin. "I want to know everything you know, we will escort you home if need be, but understand that we will arrive at Mirkwood first my King is the priority." He said.

  
"I had no part in his condition, we were both captured and held prisoner by orcs and evil men, Thranduil had already been there for days, they knew who he was but they didn't seem to recognize me…after one man decided to move Thranduil from the lair they released me. That’s why I'm here I didn't want to simply abandon him, it was a honourable obligation I had to see through." Thorin said shaking his head.

  
“And yet you remained unharmed.” Girion pointed out bitterly, glaring daggers at the dwarf before he turned his focus to the quivering form in front of him.

  
Thranduil’s irises were like the end point of needles by the time the elf was hovering over him. Wearily, he tried to lean away as much as he could and once more, he helplessly darted his gaze between this one and the other elf who was looking intently at him.

  
He visibly relaxed a little at the mention of Legolas. Worry filled him and his already clouded mind was now curdling due to the paternal concern which suddenly overtook him.  
His son...how was he fairing? Was he alright? Was he safe?

  
Noticing the difference in his king’s vision, Girion took his time to reach out to the tensed form. He could easily see through the thoughts ringing in Thranduil’s head and in an attempt to soothe him, he gently said, “He is safe, Your Highness. You do not need to worry. He is quite able and very careful.”

  
Thranduil took some moment to process the words that fell from this elf’s lips. He blankly stared up at him, his eyes shining with distrust and confusion while he tried placing this face with the blurred one which was already swimming in his memory.

  
Girion remained calm and composed. He had given Thranduil his space so that the elf didn’t feel like being attacked. It was hard but he managed to keep the frown out of his face.

  
Thranduil was regarding him with great concentration. The trauma still boggled him and shook him greatly. Yet the more he tried, the more he found faces becoming more familiar; voices became recognizable and very slowly, he found that he could begin to associate names with faces.

  
A frown appeared between his brows with the bluntness in his eyes beginning to fade away. Out of the mist surrounding them, a momentary sparkle flashed in them while the name rested on the tip of Thranduil’s tongue. His frown deepened as Thranduil’s concentration increased.

  
He knew this person! He knew him! He remembered this one being trustable. That this one wouldn’t hurt him!

  
Suddenly, he raised his brows as realization hit him. “I’ll go home now?”He was doubtful but for the most part, he assured himself that he knew this elf. Thranduil remembered that he trusted him with his life.

  
The breath which Girion had been holding unwittingly escaped as relief washed over him. A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. When he nodded in approval, he couldn’t help but feel rested when his king looked up with childlike innocence, trust delicately placed in his orbs of bright blue.

  
Thranduil’s eyes flicked over to Thorin who was having a word with the other elf. Neither of them had noticed how wistfully Thranduil stared at the dwarf king.

  
Girion noticed how Thranduil was silently enquiring whether he would come as well. He found himself growing steel cold while he glared at the dwarf, who promptly stopped and focused his attention on them. Galion had turned as well and his face was unreadable.

  
As for Thranduil, his wish had turned into pleads. He tried hard to catch Thorin’s gaze and when he finally had succeeded, his eyes became bigger and rounder than before. He sincerely wanted Thorin to come. He knew Thorin. He trusted him. Thorin didn’t hurt. Thorin would keep him safe.

  
***

  
Galion heard to soft words whispered like a question that left Thranduil's lips. He was relived also that Thranduil seemed ready to be moved at this point. "Girion stay here with Thranduil a moment, me and the dwarf we take care of upstairs. I will call when we are ready." Galion said as he motioned for Thorin to follow and although he seemed reluctant he did so.

  
Galion didn't wish to distress Thranduil further by bringing him across Adrian's lifeless form, who knows exactly what that would do to him, the less he suffered at this point the better. True Galion wanted this, he wanted his King broken but he was almost catatonic. He needed Thranduil at least somewhat aware and responsive, however he could slowly condition his King to trust him fully and trust only him, that would be enough in the end…however, he didn't like this dwarf. Thranduil seemed to focus a little too intently upon him and that did not bode well for their situation.

  
Thorin was surprised to see Adrian dead. "Why did you kill him?" He asked almost angry.

  
Galion scoffed. "You seem displeased that I did away with this filth, the world is better for it I assure you." He said motioning for Thorin to help him move the body where Thranduil would not see it.

  
Thorin helped but was still displeased. "You should have kept him alive for Thranduil's' sake."

  
"I killed him for my King, do you think Thranduil would have kept him alive? I can carry out my Kings revenge as much as he could do it himself, and he is in no condition to do so himself and I was not about to allow that man any further breath…he deserved worse but Thranduil is my priority." Galion said.

  
"And when he comes back to himself? When he is unable to find closure because any representation of his torture is already gone, sometimes the only way to regain ones honour is to seek retribution on those who had wronged you." Thorin said.

  
"That is dwarf logic, need I remind you that Thranduil is an elf? You spent a few days in his company and you think you know what is best for him, I have been with him since his birth and have watched over and taken care of him as of then and now…he is much better off with his own kind." Galion said.

  
"Girion!" He called from upstairs to let him know it was safe to bring Thranduil up, it would be a little challenging to bring him to their horses but it was best they get Thranduil out of this place as quickly as possible.

  
***

  
When they were completely alone in the cellar, Girion took a moment to analyze Thranduil’s situation. The elf sat frozen in place. Although the initial fear was somewhat reduced, Thranduil was still too uptight. The slightest of sounds still made him wince and from the way he was clenching that sheet like dear life, it was abundantly clear that even though Thranduil had trusted them, he was still needed to be handled with extreme caution.

  
“Would you like something warmer, Sire?” He asked, almost taking pity for this poor creature. It was so hard to believe that once, this being had been the heart of Mirkwood. Regal, wise and elegant, Thranduil was truly a sight to behold. Unlike this form of his which was trembling involuntarily and staring down at the floor with fear-laden eyes.  
At the sound of his voice, Thranduil looked up. Expectation was shining brightly through his doe-like orbs even though there lay an underlying fear of being harmed.

  
Girion sighed and opened his riding cloak. Thranduil’s anxious gaze followed him as he took measured steps. Finally when he was close enough, Girion placed the cloak over Thranduil’s shoulders as patiently as possible, not missing the sudden stiffness in the other’s body at the action and the timid look which was being sent at him.  
He was about to straighten up when he heard Galion calling him.

  
Thranduil was biting his lips. His eyes transfixed upon the guard, his whole body language seemed to shout out one thing: Thranduil didn’t want to be touched, He feared being touched.

  
A soft whimper escaped from his throat as Girion knelt down and carefully placed an arm below Thranduil’s knees. Thranduil tried flinching away at the sudden contact but Girion paid no mind to that quiet little resistance. He proceeded to snake an arm around Thranduil’s waist and gently lifted him up, ignoring the pants and short breaths caused solely due to panic.

  
Thranduil was shaking badly in his arms by the time they had reached upstairs. Much to his relief, Adrian’s body had already been moved and the little pool of blood had been effectively covered.

  
What he didn’t approve of was the sudden gasp let out by his king. Girion followed his line of gaze and it was then that he mentally sneered at Thranduil when he saw how earnestly he was looking at the dwarf. His body relaxed by a fraction and Thranduil seemed much composed seeing Thorin right in front of him.

  
He glanced up at Galion. He too had a disapproving look about him—one which he was trying very hard to conceal. If the dwarf came with them, then their work would be ruined. Girion didn’t like this new development. It wasn’t right.

  
Galion would tell the dwarf that they didn't need him but this was Thorin Oakensheild the proud King under the mountain, to turn him away could greatly damage relationships and that would not do well for Mirkwood development. Their current position was much closer to Mirkwood than Erebor and to offer Thorin rest and recuperation was simply expected…not too much Galion and Girion could do to avoid the situation, once they were back home though it would be easier to limit their contact.

"Go ahead and start toward our horses, I'll run ahead and meet you, carrying Thranduil through the streets is not an ideal situation." Galion said leaving the room.  
With much reluctance, Girion headed for the door, giving enough time for Galion to prepare so that they could avoid prying his eyes.

  
Thorin looked up and met Thranduil's eyes, he looked at him as if he was the only one in the room at the moment, as if he was the one holding him in his arms…and Thorin strangely found himself wishing he was Girion who held Thranduil so securely. He shook himself of that thought as they made their way out of the house and down the street.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly apprechiated!


	10. A Distant Light - Chapter 10

Title:A Distant Light

Chapter: 10 of 20

Status: completed

Author(s): Nerwen / [XxIrisxX](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX)

Author’s Email:[akio_amadeo@yahoo.com](mailto:akio_amadeo@yahoo.com) / nightrose0@gmail.com

Pairing:  Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)

Rating: R / NC-17

Series: No

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama

Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Thranduil was jolted back into the present when he felt movement around him. Fret marring his eyes, he stared at the approaching doorway as the scent of fresh air invaded his senses. Suddenly, he felt afraid. What if they did not keep to their promises? Thranduil had not been the most eager when it came to the other elf. What if he was angry at him?

His face paled as he wriggled in Girion’s arms.

There was no need for that other one to run so quickly. If they were going to take him home, that other elf would come along with them! Not haste ahead!

His heart started beating wildly as fear once more wove a nest within him. He desperately wanted to get away but the more he tried, more secured he would be against the one who carried him. If he was to be taken home, would he not be trusted to do so?

He peered unsettlingly at Thorin. The dwarf’s hesitance didn’t make it any easier. He was looking displeased and was taking slow steps towards the door. Did he know that they were not safe?

A gasp escaped Thranduil’s lips and he jerked against this elf’s hold. His eyes were as big as saucers and his chest was rising and falling rapidly with heaved breaths that came out of Thranduil.

The elf muttered something as he tightened his hold. Under normal circumstances, Thranduil would acknowledge that it was because Girion didn’t want him to fall off. However this was anything beyond normalcy. Thranduil was anything but normal.

He began berating himself for trusting this elf so easily! He looked around and at that moment, he realized that Adrian was missing.

A cold chill grasped his heart at that very realization. If Adrian wasn’t here, then where was he? Was this a test? Was Adrian waiting outside? Did he want to see if Thranduil would disobey and escape?

He began trembling in fear as the sensation of pain flashed in his mind. It all came back. He hurt, the blood and bruises...the anger in Adrian’s eyes when Thranduil disobeyed, the punishment that would be inflicted on him if Thranduil didn’t please.

He let out a strangled cry, violently thrashing against the strong hold. His lips quivered with terror. Anger and trepidation filled him.

Thranduil had to obey! He had to stay! Adrian asked him not to move and he was escaping. He was disobeying!

His breaths became erratic much like the pace with which his heart thrummed, causing his chest to ache. The hand with which he had been supporting Girion’s shoulder pressed down against it, causing it to shake under the sheer pressure. His thrashing increased. Whimpers and strangled moans of protest disturbed the relative peace. He felt Girion whispering something but for all he knew, those were no different from rebukes.

This was wrong. Adrian would see him and he would be so mad! Thranduil would be punished. He would be in pain. He didn’t like pain! He didn’t want to displease Adrian. He wanted to be good! He _needed_ to be good!

Thorin became slightly alarmed at Thranduil's behaviour, he was trying to get away from Girion trying to escape but for whatever reason he should let him go, but Girion was simply speaking softly to Thranduil trying to calm him and although Thranduil was struggling it wasn't enough to break Girion's hold.

"We should wait here until the other arrives, he's too frightened to be moved. Let him go." Thorin urged and although Girion seemed conflicted he set Thranduil down gently.

It surprised both Thorin and Girion that once he was set down he went straight to Thorin wrapping him arms around him tightly, Thorin didn't expect this but if Thranduil wanted his support he couldn't very well deny him either, "Thranduil…" He said softly feeling the elf's tremors, he was still so frightened and Thorin was unsure on how to sooth him.

Once his feet touched the ground, it took Thranduil barely any second thoughts when he knew exactly where he wanted to be. Jerking away from Girion’s hold, he clumsily ran towards Thorin, stumbling in the process— hurting but not deterring— while he ignored frantic calls addressed to him.

He covered the last few inches on hands and knees, practically falling on Thorin as he curled against his chest.

At the sound of his name, he met Thorin’s surprised gaze with shock of his own. He shook his head and bit his lips, staring nowhere but at Thorin. There was request in his eyes as he looked at the dwarf. Request of accepting him and not turning him away. Request to hold him and keep him from being hurt.

Girion was bewildered. He approached him but Thranduil whimpered and buried himself further into Thorin’s chest. He brought his hands up and around the dwarf’s neck, tightening his hold while Thranduil’s entire frame began shaking with an unconditional fear.

He whimpered softly and amidst his jagged breaths, he wheezed out with utter desperation, “Please. No. _Please_!”

"Stop." Thorin said firmly while tightening his hold on Thranduil. "He doesn't trust you, I'm not even sure if he recognizes you…he seems to trust me, I can see the way you are looking at me and I know you hate this but would rather put more stress on him?" He said gently rubbing Thranduil's back in soothing even circles which seemed to calm his breathing considerably.

“He trusted me not too long ago!” Girion scoffed, taking out much of his frustration on the dwarf. Inwardly, he was extremely tensed. He wondered whether Thranduil realized he had something to do with his kidnapping. However, as soon as the thought had risen in his head, he squashed it out just as quickly. Thranduil was in no state to be making deductions. He was so badly damaged that his rationale would be drowned by his franticness. Though, he did wonder what set off Thranduil’s reaction. If it happened again around him, then they would have a problem in their hands.

Then he noticed the sheltered attitude smeared on Thranduil’s body language. The elf’s breaths were still irregular but not as erratic as they had been moments ago. He was still trembling but somehow, Thorin was able to calm him down so that he was now clinging on the dwarf, refusing to be pulled apart.

Girion found himself sneering. It was obvious how much he disapproved of Thorin Oakenshield but now that Thranduil trusted _him_ more than his kin— on the two of them to be more precise— it would take considerable amount of effort to get rid of the dwarf.

But for now, he was helpless. With great apathy, he sighed and motioned for Thorin to follow him outside. Thranduil was still clinging to him, even as he stood on shaky limbs. Girion picked up incoherent whispers coming out from Thranduil but they were mostly ‘Please’ and ‘It is wrong’—none that made sense to him.

“What's wrong?" Thorin asked concerned something about leaving was truly terrifying to Thranduil, for one reason or another he didn't want to leave. Forcing Thranduil to do anything right now could have very dire consequences he didn't want to make Thranduil retreat further into himself.

"Listen, it's all right, you can trust me, and we need to leave this place." He looked to Girion "We are your friends, and we only want to take you home." Thorin said looking deeply in Thranduil's eyes.

Galion walked in a few moments later, "You were supposed to meet me, why are you still here?" Galion asked but his brow furthered upon seeing Thranduil and Thorin. "We need to go now, before it becomes too late I would like to be out of Gondor." The irritation on Galion's voice he didn't even bother to hide.

Thranduil shook his head and was almost retreating back into the house. His eyes landed on Girion and from the way he was looked at wiped away any form of doubt which Thranduil had.

Girion looked utterly displeased. His eyes were glinting so coldly that made Thranduil shiver as he knew what it would eventually lead to.

He would tell Adrian. He would tell him that Thranduil was escaping. Adrian would come and he would punish him for making him angry. He would punish him for not pleasing!

However, Thorin’s voice made him stop. Thranduil abruptly faced him and was about to say something when Thorin’s voice captured his focus. Volatile as it was, Thranduil still managed to register the words which were directed at him. He started to retreat further in but when Thorin simply looked at him, Thranduil’s antics stopped and in turn, he too returned the gaze.

At first, there was fear. But it was evading and in its place, came shrivels of trust condensing slowly as a warm sensation began spreading in Thranduil’s heart. It told him that Thorin was right. That he was speaking the truth.

He shot one more glance at Girion, who seemed to wait curiously, before setting his vision solely on Thorin’s face.

“Adrian...” he began softly, “he—”

But Thranduil startled at the sound of yet another voice and his words died down in his throat. He spun around and tensed immediately when he took in Galion’s form. The elf was boring his gaze right through him and the discourse in his voice made Thranduil gasp out shrilly and take unsteady steps back as dread once more took hold of him.

“Hold him!” Girion called out, worried at the sudden pallid form of his king who was struggling to breathe once again. His eyes were extended so much in horror that they enhanced the chalky white skin and quivering lips. He reached out and held out his arm but Thranduil jerked away, stumbling hard on the ground.

“Oh come now, don’t make it any harder!” He didn’t try and mask the annoyance that he felt. They * _needed_ * to get out as fast as they could and Thranduil was making this simple task extremely hard!

But whatever Girion had anticipated felt through completely for the tone which his voice took not only worsen Thranduil’s terror, it caused him to flinch and thrash wildly, hitting Girion’s chest hard when he tried to stabilize him.

He backed with a grunt, not at all expecting the force with which Thranduil had hit him.

As a result, the already frightened elf stilled, horridly eyeing the devastation that he had caused as he took on another paler shade of white.

Ice gathered in his heart and for a moment, Thranduil felt that his heart had stopped beating. His throat became parched and when he saw the other elf approaching him with an annoyed expression, his instincts took over and he began fighting for his life.

Before he could get up, his hands had been held tightly. Thranduil jerked and writhed, flaying against the hold trying his best to escape. But the others were stronger.

He let out a strangled cry, helplessly eying Thorin.

“Don’t! I will not.” Tears started flowing down his cheeks and Thranduil closed his eyes, focusing on summoning his entire strength while he desperately tried to get away. “I will NOT leave! Don’t!”

He pleaded, struggling against the tightening holds. He knew what was expected of him. He knew Adrian was close by, monitoring his every move. He was watched. He was always watched and if Adrian caught him escaping his household, then it would be a world full of pain for Thranduil. He was to please Adrian. He was to prove that he would be loyal to him. Otherwise, Adrian would inflict punishment.

Thranduil feared it. He was afraid of that punishment.

Galion shook his head, this was getting them nowhere. Thranduil was simply too terrified to be moved, yet he didn't have time to coddle and reassure him. He went back out to his horse pulling out an herb called Valerian. He came back inside seeing Thranduil now huddled in the corner, Girion had backed off at that point and gave Galion a concerned look.

Galion took his water sack and poured some into a small cup afterward ripping the Valerian plant into small bits and placing it into the water. "Thranduil…I know you are worried about this Adrian fellow, but there is no need to worry he will never hurt you again." He held out his hand to Thranduil who only shook his head. He offered the cup to Thranduil but he only shook his head more, refusing.

"What is that? Are you trying to drug him?!" Thorin said outraged. The last ting Thranduil needed was to be subdued.

"It's safe dwarf, if you have a better idea on how we get him to leave without forcing him I'd like to hear it. He's fighting us too much …this will help you sleep." He said hoping he should get Thranduil to drink it although he didn't seem willing to do so. Galion sighed deeply "I'm sorry." Galion said softly "Girion, I need you to hold him still." Galion honestly didn't want to force Thranduil to drink this potion but he didn't have any other choice.

For a moment, Thranduil felt a huge burden lifted off from his chest. However, it was temporary at best. Within seconds, suspicion took over him and Thranduil bit his lips, not willing to even give the benefit of doubt.

For all he knew, Adrian was lurking by somewhere. Who was to tell if this wasn’t a part of the test? How could he be sure if these elves were not trying to make him disobey on purpose?

Thranduil eyed the water suspiciously. He had seen the bits of that herb being mixed in by one. He vaguely recognized that herb. He could not be sure but he remembered that it was what would render him senseless. It was the last thing he needed!

He shook his head vehemently and pressed his lips into a thin line when he was tried to be forced. He refused once more, this time much ardently. Just then, out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed movement and immediately, his eyes grew big with panic as he snapped his focus in the direction of another approaching elf.

His hands were held tightly and it was all that took to trigger him into alarm. Thranduil pushed and shoved but his attempts were made futile as the other elf used one of his arms to immobilize him by his shoulders.

A choked gasp escaped him and Thranduil struggled with every bit of strength he had. He roughly jerked, writhed and wriggled from his captor but the other one was just too strong. His eyes sought out for Thorin. But the other two elves were making it hard for him to catch the dwarf’s glimpse.

***

Girion hissed when a particular sharp kick hit him hard against his chest. He shifted his position so that he was now straddling Thranduil and despite the terrifying gaze given towards him, he addressed Galion, “What are you waiting for?”

***

Horror eclipsed him when he was forced to lie down against his will. He was confused and terrified. Was he supposed to please this elf? Was Adrian testing to see if he would cave?

His thrashing increased, causing the other elf to help the one who was straddling him. Thranduil’s heart was beating with an alarming rate. His breathing once more became sharp and erratic. His chin was locked by a vice-like hand and even though Thranduil tried to turn his face, his attempt was made useless when the cup was forcefully pressed against his lips.

He writhed and jerked against his hold, clamping his mouth as tightly as possible. Sweat was covering his entire form and his chest was beginning to ache as if his heart wanted to rip out off its cage. Another strangled groan escaped Thranduil’s throat.

Before he knew it, the rim of the cup clashed against his teeth, his chin was pressed extremely hard and pulled down. As a result, Thranduil’s mouth opened just a little and it was all it took for them to shove the cup against his mouth. He tried jerking away vainly but the mixture was already streaming into his mouth and when his reflex took over, he instinctively swallowed against his will.

Soon after, Thranduil felt his head becoming lighter. The sights and sound ssurrounding him started evaporating into darkness. The only sound he could coherently register was that of his breaths, which were slowing down and becoming more composed. His mind grew murky, his body felt lethargic and his eyes felt heavy, a slow darkness descending over them.

Before long, the sounds disappeared and Thranduil quietly slipped into unconsciousness.

Galion waited a moment before he picked Thranduil up gently handing him to Girion only momentarily so he could mount his horse and he took Thranduil back into his arms. "You may ride with Girion unless you have another mode of transportation."

Thorin didn't want to ride alongside either of these elf's but he really had no other option, he didn't agree with them drugging Thranduil, regardless of how difficult he was being they should have been more patient and definitely more gentle with him, he had been tortured and traumatized, did they honestly think he would be more cooperative with them?

He settled himself behind Girion before they took into a full gallop, as if they were being chased by legions of Mordor nipping at their heels.

Galion wanted to arrive at Mirkwood as soon as possible, even once they reached the border it would take some time to actually arrive home because the journey to the halls had to made upon foot but it would only take a little over a day to reach the border, and although his King wouldn't stay unconscious that long the forest always had a calming effect upon him, so he hoped he wouldn't have to drug him once more to get him to the halls, if he was in the safety of his forest he might be more amicable to pressing forward.

***

Muffled sound of hooves reached Thranduil’s ears and he moaned softly as the sound became slowly clearer. Despite the disorientation, the light-headedness he had felt gradually settled. With caution, Thranduil blinked his eyes, flinching immediately while he got accustomed to the rays of orange and gold.

When he didn’t see any bright colours inside his eyes, Thranduil once more ventured and opened them, blinking several times as the smudged scene before him gradually became clearer and sharper.

It was then that he noticed the rise and fall of his body. A frown appeared on his forehead when he realized further that he was pressed against something warm and well built...so much unlike the mattress which was provided for him. Everything was so much unlike...

His eyes shot open and Thranduil quickly attempted to sit up, only to be stopped by a strong hand. He looked around and what he saw definitely confirmed his suspicion.

They were no longer in the cellar. Their exact location was unknown but his frantic eyes took in the rural scene which indicated they were in the outskirts of some town. Though, whether they left it or was arriving was still to be guessed.

The fear hadn’t crashed back against him just yet. His mind was still muddled from the drug which had been given to him, which was the only reason Thranduil sat groggily, uneasily taking in his surroundings.

His lips moved and though no word came out, his wide eyes already started scanning for the one familiar face which he so often imagined. Finally, when Thorin’s face came into view, Thranduil felt strangely composed and stared at him with inquisition and pleading for his assurance that everything was alright.

Thorin and Girion were riding alongside Galion and when Thranduil's eyes settled on Thorin he gave a small smile in reassurance, he could see how nervous he was and he still looked a little groggy but whatever herb they gave him it seemed to be wearing off.

"We will be home soon sire." Galion said bring Thranduil slightly closer to his own form. He was a little surprised that regardless of his recent behavior Thranduil relaxed against him somewhat, or at least stopped resisting his help either way it was a step closer to getting Thranduil to trust him once more.

***

Soon enough they all arrived at Mirkwood's border, Galion saw the small recognition in Thranduil's eyes once he was saw his forest, he seemed to relax a little at the mere sight of it. "You remember don't you? Your home?" He asked gently.

***

Thranduil took his eyes off from the dwarf and stared ahead. His head felt heavy and the lethargy which he already had seemed to demand less toil on his part. He was relieved for most of the part when he saw the assuring smile coming from Thorin. There was still a little voice at the back of his head which suspected everything greatly but he was too confused and addled to make any connections with his previous struggles.

For the time being, he slid his heavy eye lids close and drifted off to sleep.

***

When he opened his eyes, the effects of the drug had finally wore off. As a result, Thranduil startled awake and as his gaze fell on the very elf who had drugged him, his fighting instincts were fired and Thranduil resisted greatly against the tight grip which became more alarmed and tighter.

However, his struggles were cut short when the grand arches of tall and mighty trees came to his sight. He knew this place...it was home. It was safe.

All his suspicions and thrashes were soon forgotten and with great wonderous eyes, Thranduil took in the forest, basking in the calming energy which flowed through him. The panic was fading away and composure soon showered over him.

At the sound of Galion’s tone, Thranduil nodded shyly. “Yes.” His voice was barely audible when he somehow managed to give a reply when all his attention was transfixed upon the familiar greenery surrounding him.

He realized that indeed these elves were telling the truth. They were taking him home like they promised. He didn’t still trust them fully but at least, he was home. He was safe.

***

Girion carefully adjusted the reigns of his horse so that he was travelling abreast Galion. He was always aware of Thorin Oakenshield riding * _with*_ him and he tremendously wished that Thranduil had not trusted him so intensely. He relaxed a little when he noticed Thranduil not being as violent as before with the other elf. Perhaps there were still hopes of mending the temporary glitch in the form of Thorin. He met Galion’s eyes and nodded approvingly at the gentle tone he was using with their king. He also signalled the advisor that it would be Girion’s duty to keep Thorin and Thranduil apart till as much as possible the dwarf went back to his own realm.

He despised the dwarf. He despised how sharp and stubborn he could be. If he got so much as an inkling of their plan...

He quickly shoved those thoughts at the back of his mind. For now, Thorin would have to be treated fairly as a guest. He would have to be shown that Thranduil was in good hands and that he would be taken great care to heal. Once the dwarf would be on his way, though, the next phase of their plan would begin.

Girion dismounted first helping Thorin down from his horse before going to Galion and taking the King down as well. Galion dismounted and their horses galloped off, they never needed to bind their horses in Mirkwood, they would come when needed, and the forest itself was so thick that they couldn’t navigate very well, so on foot was the best course of action.

Galion could see the somewhat unsteady footsteps of his Lord so he immediately went to his side. "Sire…" He said offering his hand to Thranduil for support. He saw Thranduil glance at Thorin which irritated Galion to no end but to his pleasant surprise Thranduil took his hand and allowed him to assist him.

Thorin's brow furthered, he understood that most elf's had a type of aversion for dwarfs but these two…it wasn't just him they didn't seem to like, it was more the fact he had a trust established in Thranduil, he wouldn't hurt their King if he was going to hurt him he wouldn't have helped them get him home, there was something else about them too, an unspoken communication that concerned him greatly.

It felt so strange to be walking about on his own accord. The feel of mottled leaves under his feet—soft and moist—the grains of soil touching his toes and the fresh forest air hitting cooly against his face was all so divine. Thranduil never believed to be experiencing this again.

He needed no prodding. When he had seen the gateway to his home, his feet moved automatically, taking little steps towards the lush green end. He wobbled lightly for it was long since he was used to moving about any space larger than a small cellar...or _walking_ at all.

The elf perhaps understood his distress for within seconds, he was standing in front of him, holding one arm out. Thranduil glanced at it. He was uncertain if he should trust this elf. He had tricked him and drugged him. This elf had was _not_ gentle. He was easily angered and would resort to force. Thranduil didn’t know whether to trust him fully.

He lifted his eyes to meet Thorin’s. He was gazing back with a calm expression on his face. That had to mean that there was no danger...did it not?

Thorin wouldn’t lie. He wouldn’t harm Thranduil. He kept his promises!

Thranduil once more looked down on to the offered hand.

If Thorin trusted these elves, then Thranduil could too. Thorin was here. He would not be here if these elves meant any harm. That was true, was it not?

Finally deciding that it was better to co-operate , Thranduil gingerly took the hand and let himself be led further into the forest. He recognized the trees and his surroundings. He was certain that they were heading home...which meant that he could finally be safe. Out of Adrian’s reach.

And once more, he could see his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We greatly appreciate comments and kudos! Thanks for reading!


	11. A Distant Light - Chapter 11

Title:A Distant Light

Chapter: 11 of 20

Status: completed

Author(s): Nerwen / [XxIrisxX](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX)

Author’s Email:[akio_amadeo@yahoo.com](mailto:akio_amadeo@yahoo.com) / nightrose0@gmail.com

Pairing:  Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)

Rating: R / NC-17

Series: No

Genre: Drama/Romance

Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama

Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

They made their way slowly to the gateway which would lead to the great halls, Galion didn't want to rush Thranduil, he seemed a little more stable at least, he seemed to understand them a little more too. Galion was relieved that his assumption of the forest calming him was correct. Once inside the palace he could easily limit the contact Thranduil had with others, he would become the main source of support for Thranduil and he could count on Girion to act as a buffer to further enforce that fact.

They hit no roadblock following the ancient Elvin path through Mirkwood which actually surprised Thorin, he didn't feel the same fog as he had previously nor did they lose their way…he remembered the path taking much longer but soon enough he saw the bridge and they walked inside without any resistance.

The first person he saw was the young elvin prince Legolas, Thranduil's only child.

***

The heavy sounds of footsteps echoed off the walls of the vast hall. Those could never belong to an elf and whoever it was, was certainly not an inhabitant of Mirkwood. Legolas wasn’t even sure if he was welcomed.

He quickly became alarmed and rested a hand on the hilt of his blade. Sharp eyes remained keen on the topmost point of the arch which eventually led to Thranduil’s throne.

Then he noticed a pair of brown heads bobbling up and down—growing bigger in size—as they approached nearer. He released the blade and brought his hand down when he recognized two very familiar faces.

Galion was back.

But what he saw next could never prepare him for the shock he was about to receive. Very nimbly beside Galion walked a fragile form. Each step he took was careful as if the whole ground would crumble under his feet. Then the elf looked up and Legolas drew in a sharp breath as he realized much to his bewilderment who it was.

“Ada!” he called out, eyes full of joy and relief while his feet carried him hastily to his father.

Thranduil’s eyes sparkled and he let out a tiny smile. He didn’t speak but the way he was looking was indication enough that his father was emoting in exactly the same way as Legolas himself.

He stopped just in front of the company and without sparing a second thought, he reached out and embraced Thranduil exhaling in utter relief.

Elbereth knew how anxiously he had waited every single day, perking up each time a company would return and deflating the moment later when they would deliver no good news. No one knew the anguish he felt, knowing that his father was out there somewhere in Valar knew what state. But now he was back. And Legolas was just so reprieved.

He heard a choked sound coming out from his father. Thranduil was stiff at first but eventually he had eased into the embrace and very cautiously placed his palm on Legolas’ back.

“How do you fare, Ada? Where have they kept you for so long?” Legolas asked, pulling back from the embrace and letting his eyes glance at his father’s battered form. His hear throbbed in sadness when all he saw was a pale and brittle form having none of the fire and confidence he had seen in Thranduil. His eyes were surprisingly vulnerable and what were once bright tresses of gold was now lacking in lustre.

Anger boiled within him. “Who has done this to you?” He whispered more to himself than Thranduil before darting his glance towards the other.

His eyes narrowed immediately when they fell upon Thorin. So he was the one making such loud steps.

“What are you doing with my father?”

He hadn’t noticed the little wince emitting from Thranduil. His eyes quickly shrouded in apprehension and fear when Thorin was addressed that way.

Legolas didn’t notice. But the other two elves _did_.

Galion quickly spoke up before Thorin had the chance, "Apparently he was held captive with you father, he did provide some assistance in his rescue, we offered him the opportunity to rest before he makes his way back to Erebor, I hope this is not an incontinence." Galion knew how to speak to Legolas with enough respect but still allow his own measures to be considered.

"Before that though my lord I suggest we tend to your father," It was better that they get Thranduil settled to see the apothecary and healer. Galion did want to make sure Thranduil was not physically damaged beyond repair, his mind was a different matter.

Thorin was about to speak up but another Girion cut him off from following Thranduil or disturbing them as they left the throne room. "I suppose you'll be setting me up with a room?" He said glancing in the direction they took Thranduil he would have to find a way to him some other time. He could use a good meal and a bath, he was sure Thranduil could as well, he hoped their medicine could help heal his wounds.

Legolas shot a second look at Thorin, measuring him up before he tilted his head in consideration. Thorin did not look hurt. Not like his father who was pale and fragile beyond description. He narrowed his eyes, boring deep into the dwarf as if he tried to read Thorin’s mind.

After a while, he nodded at Galion’s suggestion. At the mention of his father though, concern flashed in his young eyes ad he looked with deep empathy towards Thranduil who was now seemed to be feeling extremely at unease.

Legolas chalked it off as fatigue and did not even dare to tread where he knew he would be scarred.

“Yes, please. See to it that he is well examined,” he instructed earnestly trying to catch his father’s glance who suddenly seemed to be aware of something and was hesitating to meet gazes.

Wasn’t Thranduil happy to see him?

_No, don’t behave like a child!_

Greatly perplexed, Legolas stepped out of the way for Galion to lead while he gently supported his father. Even under his touch, Thranduil didn’t seem to be fully comfortable and it increased the worry which already settled in Legolas’ chest.

***

Girion stepped in front of the dwarf, just in time preventing him to go towards the healing wards. There was no point in letting Thorin stay in touch with Thranduil. He had seen the glances Thranduil sent off towards the meddlesome dwarf. It was not at all comforting for * _them_ *.

“After me, if you please.” He said gravely, leading the dwarf towards his chamber. Once he had turned his back towards Thorin, Girion no longer hid the snarl which was already twitching his lips. His eyes flashed with coldness as the very thought of Thorin’s stay crossed his mind. Yet, he was helpless.

He stopped in front of a room. It was in the opposite wing of the royal quarters and therefore, easier for Girion to keep Thorin from meddling further into their affairs.

“Please rest. It has been a long journey. I shall fetch a healer who will tend to you.” His tone left no room for argument and before Thorin could protest, he quickly took his leave.

***

Galion thought that Thranduil would be much more comfortable and at ease in his own room so he informed an attendant to send a healer to them, he took his time and showed great patience until they arrived to his rooms. He moved away only momentarily so Legolas could be with his father for a moment. He wanted Thranduil to remember Legolas above all others, Legolas would be Thranduil's anchor to this plane and hopefully he would focus more on his son and less upon that damnable dwarf.

He went to an adjoined room which was Thranduil's bathing chamber as he told the chamber maids to fire the water, once Thranduil had been examined and cleared a bath would do him well, more than likely he needed one. He also ordered some light food be sent up, and plenty of fresh water. Thranduil was very dehydrated, on the journey back home he had drank their all of their water skins, even in his unconscious state he still seemed able to accept large swallows. Shortly after Galion returned to Thranduil and Legolas the healer arrived.

"My lords?" Galion said, "The healer is here…My King? We should have you in bed at this point, he'll need to examine you." Galion said.

When they were left to their own privacy, Legolas immediately sat at the edge of Thranduil’s bed. In response, Thranduil shifted slightly, which allowed Legolas to sit in more comfort.

He peered into his father’s face. His cheeks—rosy with life—were strangely pale with an eeriness. The bright spark in his clear blue orbs was gone and instead, they were ghastly with hesitation and alarm, flickering to and fro between Legolas’ own eyes.

“Ada, do you want some water?” He asked as gently as he could and had hoped for some response. But Thranduil closed his eyes and exhaled with a shudder before he shook his head.

“Are you sure? You will feel much refreshed.” He insisted but one more Thranduil decided to look not at Legolas but at a spot beside him.

He couldn’t explain the twist in his chest which he felt. Why wasn’t his father looking at him? Was he too intimidating?

Quickly growing self-conscious, Legolas withdrew from the bed, opting to stand. He was anguished beyond mention. His father wouldn’t even look at him or even respond. At first, he had thought of it as fatigue and weariness but now, Legolas wasn’t so sure.

His thoughts were cut short when Galion delivered the news of the healer. He gave a nod half-heartedly, his focus still on Thranduil who was now clutching his sheet and staring lankly with fear in his eyes.

“Bring him in, Galion.” He instructed on behalf of Thranduil when it was clear that his father would not so much as nod. He then addressed Thranduil, “Would you like me to stay, Ada? I will stay. You are alright.”

He had expected Thranduil regaining some composure but when his father’s shoulders became rigid with uneasiness, and when Thranduil shook his head without much thought, Legolas found that sharp pain once more crushing his heart.

“I’ll...I’ll be outside then,” Legolas was at a loss for words. What had he done for Thranduil to act so guarded around him? He was raised by Thranduil ever since his mother died after he was born. They confided everything with each other and yet Thranduil was acting as if Legolas was someone he had just met! What had he done?

He turned around and hastily made his way outside the chambers, followed by Galion shortly after. He heard the elf say something to him but he was in no mood for advice.

***

Once Legolas was gone, Thranduil let out yet another trembling breath. He looked wistfully in the direction of the door before pain flashed in his eyes. His face burned in shame and Thranduil found himself feeling so unworthy in front of his son.

_He_ was supposed to be the one who would care for Legolas. He was supposed to be strong...not this horrid mess. He didn’t want Legolas to know what he had done. He didn’t want his son to know how he had finally gave in, how he had _given up_ just for the sake of less pain and some bread and water. He was such a disgrace.

***

The healer regarded Thranduil with great concern, he could count the number of times he had tended to Thranduil's wounds on one hand…he wasn't normally injured, and he wasn't sure what type of injures Thranduil has sustained. He reached for the sheet Thranduil clutched so desperately but when he tried to remove it Thranduil lashed out violently striking him hard making the healer cry out, not so much because of the pain, he didn't hit him that hard, more so from surprise.

Galion heard the cry and re entered the room, Thranduil had moved from the bed and back to the corner of the room eyeing the healer with a fear-like appraisal in his eyes. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not sure I tried to get him to let go of the sheet…he needs to undress if I am to examine him properly but he doesn't seem like he's going to allow that." He said.

Galion nodded and approached Thranduil. "He won't hurt you my King, remember I promised you we were taking you home? Well I also promise you the healer only wants to help you." He took Thranduil's hands in his own and slowly drew him out of his corner. "But to help, you need to remove your clothes." He saw something trigger in Thranduil's eyes.

He followed every move of the healer as he approached his bed. The first thing which Thranduil noticed was the bag full of herbs. It took him less than a second to remember what an herb had done to him and how he was force-fed and as he did, the panic which he almost suppressed with much difficulty started spinning within him. His hold on the sheet tightened as he kept it wrapped around his chest and legs, as if it was a safe cocoon shielding himself from any harm.

He suddenly sought out for Thorin, blanching the moment he realized that he wasn’t there. His eyes flashed in alarm when the sheet was tugged. As a result, Thranduil did the only thing which his logic told him to do: protect himself. Keep that person away.

He acted accordingly. When the healer pried his hand off the sheet, he tugged it back, shoving the elf away from him as he clenched the sheet tightly against his chest.

The healer had shouted out, causing Thranduil to clench the sheets even tighter as his whole face became more pallid. His eyes extended beyond limit when Galion came in. The panic brewed greatly and was swirling within his heart which began thrumming with great unruliness. Terror seeped from his entire expression when Galion was addressing him.

Thranduil had come to learn that it was never a good thing when Galion intervened. Galion was rough. He forced.

At the very words which rolled off Galion’s tongue, Thranduil became entirely still. His eyes grew even bigger and flickered in a heathen terror as his mind raced back to those days when he would associate such a request with Adrian’s lesson.

He felt cold inside. He would have to perform again in return of promises? His throat felt dry and Thranduil stared horrifyingly at his lap, the request running again and again in his head.

He would have to please. He would have to please Galion so that he could have some food and water. If he did not, if he disobeyed, then he would be punished!

Breathing rapidly, Thranduil let his instincts take over. He removed the sheet, then his clothes and when the healer leaned in to examine him, his legs parted on their own and Thranduil leaned in to the touch, turning his face so that his lips could meet the hand resting on his cheek.

He did not register the confused look on the healer’s face as he gently kissed the finger tips before licking them slowly and sensually. He lifted his eyes— vulnerable and earnest— trying to see some form of approval but when he did not, he bit back a whimper and arched his body, feeling the other’s warm chest against him while desperately hoping that this person would be pleased.

Galion took Thranduil's shoulders pulling him away from the healer who looked deeply disturbed at the sudden change in behaviour. "Continue your examination." He said sternly. "His majesty has suffered much, it would be in everyone's best interest to keep this little incident to yourself."

The healer nodded, he would be happy to forget it ever happened. Galion had Thranduil lie down on the bed as he tried to keep Thranduil's hands from touching him, honestly he didn't care that much but with his present company he simply couldn't allow it. He was squirming though and his body language more than suggestive and he didn't need whispers of this floating about the palace.

“Sire. Be still." He grasped his hands tightly. "You will let the healer examine you and you will be still." He said sternly which seemed to work, maybe being cautious around Thranduil was the wrong approach he seemed to respond more amicably to authority.

The healer simply continued his examination as he used a salve on the various scrapes and bruises that seemed to litter his body. It took a little over half an hour for his to finish. "He doesn't seem to be physically injured too terribly bad, his natural healing ability seems to have taken care of anything serious he might have suffered…however his current behaviour suggests he still locked in an awful mind set, one he probably took upon himself to survive." The healer said.

"So he's still tied to that survival instinct." Galion said basically to himself. "You are excused doctor. I want a follow up examination of Thranduil though in one week." He looked back to Thranduil as the healer gathered his supplies and exited. "I think…" Galion stopped and reworded his thought. "You will bathe now." making it a command not a request or assumption.

Thranduil was beyond confusion. Panic stabbed him hard when he was pulled away and helplessly looked at Galion, his terror only increasing when he saw the firm look directed at him. His mind raced with many questions, adding to his erratic state.

What had he done wrong? He was pleasing, wasn’t he? He obeyed and did what was asked of him. So why were they angry at him? Where did he go wrong?

He struggled hard, lurching forward when he was made to lie down but a strong pair of hands quickly prevented him in doing so, forcing him bag on the bed. Desperation sprouted deep within him, twisting round his heart like a vine. He writhed with all his might and protested loudly to be let go so that he could mend what he wronged and gratify the elf who was not hovering over him anymore.

***

Legolas fidgeted. He could hear rasps of breath and a commotion within his father’s room and it caused his worry to escalate by an insurmountable amount. However, Galion had strictly asked him to stay. He was told that Thranduil would not be a sight to see in that state. That he was needed right there, preventing prying eyes and ears to make assumptions. Legolas completely disagreed. But there was nothing he could do at that point. The door had been locked from inside and there was no way he could break open the solid oak panels.

***

Thranduil twisted against Galion’s hold, choking out cries when his legs were forced apart. It was for a bruise at the back but in his muddled state of mind, Thranduil associated that act as something else entirely. He recounted from his experience that whenever force was applied, it would solely due to him doing something terribly wrong. That would lead to punishment which in turn would render him pain. It was the pain which Thranduil feared.

He tried to squeeze his thighs together but Galion’s stern voice reached his ears. A gasp escaped him and Thranduil stilled immediately. He was as white as the sheet and his lips were trembling as a sordid fright grasped him. Fearfully, he looked up at Galion. His eyes broadened.

The elf was exactly like Adrian. Then it occurred to him, what if this was the person Adrian was referring to? What if this was whom Adrian would share him with?

Exactly like the man, Galion would promise him things and if Thranduil failed to do what was asked in return, Galion would hurt him. And right now, he was enraged. He was displeased with Thranduil. Thranduil had wronged.

His struggles died down and his whole frame went limp. Thranduil didn’t react anymore as he was held in place on the bed. He didn’t feel the healer’s hands roaming all over him. He didn’t even peer into the eyes of the elf who was hovering over him, keeping him in place. At that moment, Thranduil’s eyes were staring ahead to a corner of the room. They were blank as once more he retreated to his safe haven, trying to conjure up the image of his now known gentle lover while he was taken advantage of.

***

With the sound of unbolting, Legolas quickly snapped out of his stupor. He eyed the healer who was making his way towards his ward. The disturbed look about his face was not missed by the sharp-eyed prince and he frowned as a reaction to it. He glanced at the healer but he was determined to avoid the prince’s silent queries.

Having no other choice, Legolas now keenly stared at the door. After what felt like hours, he finally straightened when Galion came, but his stance dropped thereafter when behind him came the hesitant form of his father. Thranduil looked shaken. He looked frightened like a little child a bed-sheet about him as he quietly followed the advisor.

“Ada, here let me help you!” He offered and even held one of Thranduil’s arms. The older elf took a moment to stare at him but the moment later, his eyes flashed with something resembling fear and...and an unknown emotion. He flinched from his son’s touch and tore his eyes away from Legolas, rooting his gaze on the floor.

At that, the knife which had pierced Legolas’ heart now gave it a brutal twist. He could not believe it. His own father was afraid of him? His own father distrusted him? Did he even...feel ashamed?

Sadness crept in him and it took him all Legolas will not to break down in front of Galion. He begged for an explanation and appealed the advisor to let him know what was going on but his pleadings went unanswered.

Slowly, he slid his hand of Thranduil and moved aside. Thranduil was still avoiding his gaze and was resuming his walk after Galion. As their forms slowly disappeared a few strides into the next chamber, Legolas was left standing with no closure; only with the tormented thought that his father didn’t want him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	12. A Distant Light - Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update! I apologize work has been hectic lately but I hope you enjoy!

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 12 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Galion lead Thranduil into the bathing area and dismissed the maids, he could handle Thranduil himself which he was beginning to realize. The only concern Galion had was Thranduil behaving this way with others, he couldn't allow others to realize how truly damaged Thranduil was, otherwise Legolas would take on all his father's responsibilities permanently and he couldn't control Legolas as he wanted to control Thranduil. 

He motioned for Thranduil to sit down on the side of the sunken pool. Galion removed his tunic but kept his leggings on as he entered the water and came closer to Thranduil. "Come here, lets clean you up." He said opening his arms to Thranduil. 

Thranduil wearily glanced at Galion, then at the pool and then again back at Galion. There was a hint of apprehension seen in his body language. And the way his lips were pressed, it was apparent that he saw it as having no other choice for his own sake. 

Biting down a yelp, he slowly began approaching the other. Once he reached the edge of the pool, he released his sheet and stiffly walked into Galion's arms. 

Although Thranduil wasn't relaxed, Galion didn't let that deter him. He held Thranduil loosely wanting to see if he would try and get away but didn't, he seemed stiff but he was still compliant. Galion began to gently wash Thranduil slowly, using a soft washcloth and the sweetly scented soap as he allowed himself to touch Thranduil as much as he pleased.  
Galion smiled slightly to himself, he hadn't expected this turn of events, the thought of using Thranduil in this way had never crossed his mind, and if Thranduil had but resisted him he wouldn't be pursuing it now. However, he would be lying to himself if he hadn't thought of touching Thranduil like this, he always thought Thranduil to be beautiful…and he wasn't able to stop himself from exploring what his King had to offer him.

Thranduil drew in a breath as sharply as he could, rigidly sitting in place when prying hands touched him without any reservations. He bit his lips and tried hard to keep himself looking engaged. However, his eyes glistened brightly under the soft chandeliered, highlighting the basic essence of fear which increased in intensity each time his privacy was tampered with.

The little voice was back, constantly reminding him that it was wrong. That it was pathetic. But whatever glimmer fo morality he felt was quickly swept away by his carnal instincts telling him to try and seem like he enjoyed it. Just so he could escape punishment.

Thranduil sighed and closed his eyes. Galion's hands were felt on his shin and no matter how hard his heart banged against his chest, Thranduil lifted the other leg up, brushing it callously against Galion's hand before leaning back to the coolness of the bouldering stone. His eyes fluttered open a moment later, peering into Galion's orbs. Big and bright, eagerness feigned the gaze which he settled on the other elf. 

It was the only way, he told himself. From past experiences, he had learnt not to protest for he knew that it would lead to only one thing. Pain. 

Galion was surprised by the complete submission, Thranduil didn't try and stop him, the young King even parted his legs slowly making it look like he was enjoying himself, if Galion didn't know better he could say that Thranduil was…however, he *did* know better. Thranduil would never submit to whom he considered a servant, nothing more than a member or his council. Galion might have had Thranduil's ear but that was all he could have ever hoped for, Thranduil shared himself with no one, he was strong, proud, and completely untouchable to someone like Galion.

Galion growled softly in Thranduil's ear feeling exhilarated at the small shiver that ran trough Thranduil's body. "You have been far too selfish with this body, you never looked at me once…and yet you gaze upon that dwarf with such adoration and trust, its revolting and I will not abide it." Galion grabbed Thranduil's sex making his king cringe in discomfort. "I can be kind to you…" He loosened his grasp giving him slow gentle strokes. "Do not make me cruel." He warned.

He continued his exploration, while stimulating Thranduil all the more, watching another reach complete pleasure brought Galion great satisfaction as well. It was a good manipulation technique but he needed to make sure this behavior was concealed. "I need you to listen closely to me, you will never behave like this with others , you will limit your contact and see only those that I deem of importance…any needs, wants, desires, you will consult with me before you do anything. Do you understand?" He asked turning Thranduil's face to his own.

Thranduil shifted slightly, turning to his left which exposed the slender curves of his back and waits. Hair fell over them like molten gold-- wet and heavy-- water sliding down the strands and tracing the arch of his back. 

He straightened when intentional fingers caressed his skin and let out a tiny moan. His heart was pounding with fear as flashes of his past experiences once more came to view. He could taste the tang of blood in his mouth when a hard hand would strike him. He could feel the sting on his cheeks and the burn in his insides when he would be taken again and again without any gentility.

He shuddered and looked up to meet Galion's gaze. In his addled state of mind, all he could see was the same icy eyes and cruel mouth of the man when he was displeased. Whatever happened, Thranduil knew he couldn't displease Galion. If he did, he would be hurt.

His eyes were bright and round, reflecting a look of pure innocence while they begged. An underlying feeling of dread was ever present within him, gripping his heart with ice cold hands. When Galion's smooth voice whispered against his ears, Thranduil could no longer bite back the gasp which he held for so long. He shook his head, widening his eyes further-- trying to convince that no, indeed he held no such pride. He was Galion's to claim as he pleased. However, when his heart raced wildly, Thranduil didn't know whether the apprehension would come across as well.

Then he felt Galion touching his nether. His face paled. The touch soon became vice-like and Thranduil sucked in a breath, writhing slightly before he remembered where he stood and tried his best to regulate his breathing.

Once more he looked up and once more his eyes did the pleading for him. It was an honest plead. Thranduil wanted to be claimed, only because he wanted to be kept safe from the other's wrath.

He relaxed his body at the words directed at him and nodded. 

"Yes, I will be good." He said quietly, his voice refusing to leave him. His hands were growing coldand his toes felt the chill ending from his spine when the malice chimed in Galion's voice. But he was helpless. He had no choice, that was what Adrian trained him to do. And Thranduil learnt that there was no such option as his own choice. 

Galion for the moment was satisfied, and continued to simply wash Thranduil, he must have cleansed his hair three times before it was back to its pale honey color and Galion scrubbed every inch of Thranduil's skin thereafter, he didn't want a trace of orc or man anywhere left on Thranduil's body, the thought of touching Thranduil after what had been done to him…Galion finished as he pulled Thranduil from the water and wrapped him in a soft robe before lading him back into the bedroom.

He had Thranduil sit on the bed and he began the long task of drying and brushing Thranduil's hair. Thranduil' hair was so thick that it took a long while to do this simple task…but strangely Thranduil seemed to finally relax somewhat as Galion did this chore for him.

Throughout the whole process, Thranduil kept a tight grip at the edge of his tub. Each time he felt Galion's nimble fingers scouting all over his body, each time he felt the flesh of his skin being pressed roughly with intimate hands, his heart sank deeper and deeper in his chest, leaving behind a cold void which was only growing deeper and deeper by the torrent of fear. Yet, he suppressed his basic instinct of flight and tried to school an appearance of eagerness, gasping out here and then- hiding the shudder emanating from his core and arching his body sensually, whenever Galion reached down to caress his back. 

His skin stung. It was rid of all the dirt and filth which Thranduil had gathered over the past days and now they were so raw and tender that they glowed red.

Once more the scrubber touched him and once more he hissed in pain. His heart leapt immediately when he remembered the promise he made to the elf. He promised to be good. He promised to *please*. If he didn't, then the elf would be angered and he would reprimand him harshly. And from experience alone, Thranduil knew reprimanding was followed only by punishment.

Thranduil had seen punishment. He had seen the elf's punishment when he was forced down on the bed. The elf hated him. He glared at him always, as if he was trying to find a simple opportunity where Thranduil would make a mistake. And a mistake was worth much. Thranduil knew.

He bit back the pain quickly and clenched his teeth. When the pain was bearable, with great lethargy, he brought a hand up and wrung it along Galion's neck. He then pulled him closer while gently he nipped the tip of the elf's ear, carefully so that he didn't bite hard because of the tremble which was setting forth in his teeth and frame.   
A frown crossed his face when instead of a response back, he was patted with a towel. 

Didn't Galion want this to happen? Didn't he want pleasure? 

Suddenly, a dangerous thought flashed in Thranduil's mind and his insides froze immediately. No one would deny pleasure unless it was nowhere nearer to 'pleasure'. Did it mean that Galion was unsatisfied? Did it mean that Thranduil wasn't up to his standard? Then what would happen to Thranduil? Would he be forgiven this time or would he be punished?   
His heart thrummed rapidly against his chest. His mind was boggled and the fear that had been churning him suddenly escalated to another level of dread, eroding everything within him.

A hand reached up to his shoulder and pressed on it slightly, indicating him to sit. Thranduil obeyed. He was eyeing the elf holding out a towel widely and approaching him with no form of hesitation. His eyes flickered once more on Galion's face to see if there was any hint of sadism laced on it. However, Galion's expressions were illegible. The elf's eyes were steel hard with determination and other than the sparkle held in them, there was no other hint which Thranduil could use to assume how much trouble he would be in. 

His eyes widened just as he realized that the towel was up to the level of his head and a jolt of cold air crashed against him just as he did. He kept himself from fidgeting as hard as he could, ignoring every instinct which shouted at him to run. The little voice at the back of his head screamed at him to escape, to move, to defend- but Thranduil as frozen. He couldn't move, let alone run. 

His eyes had grown immaculately and horror spilled from them, increasing sharply when the towel was flung around him. He gripped the sides of his seat and held it on for dear life. The pressure with which he was holding was so great that his hands started trembling under the sheer weight. His heart was pounding wildly, his breathing became erratic and the voices in his head grew too loud- echoing one and one word only: 'Run'.

But then something else happened which left Thranduil completely baffled. Galion's hands were moving up and down, carefully wrangling the water out of his strands. As he was wrapped in robes, Thranduil looked up at the other with bright eyes, conveying nothing other than silent queries before he let himself be guided towards his chambers.   
Then his hair was brushed...and Thranduil once more looked up questioningly, loosening his rigidity a little. 

He was...*cared* for. He wasn't treated roughly. Why? He wanted to ask desperately if he was good. If he kept to his promise and if Galion was satisfied with his behaviour. He truly wanted nothing more than to go and curl up in one corner and be alone with himself.

Many confusing thoughts came floating inside his head. One stronger than the other, they overlapped with themselves altogether, leaving Thranduil with nothing but a string of incoherent thoughts.

He wanted to see no one, he wanted to speak to no one...Not even Legolas. His only son. 

But he wanted to watch Legolas. From a distance. From a safe distance where he wouldn't be able to see him. Only Thranduil would...to see if he were safe and sound.   
As for himself, he was already impure. Thorin had seen him in many pitiable states. But moreover, Thorin protected from rough people. Thorin was the one he saw when...  
He was impure. He wouldn't want to taint his son. He already tainted Thorin...but not his son.

***

It was nightfall when Thorin had awoken, he was being constantly pestered all day by attendants, did he wish to bathe? Was he hungry? They even sent him a seamstress to make him something more appropriate to wear. It all seemed like they were trying to keep him busy, either that or they were just being overly attending to the King of Erebor. He finally got them to leave him be when he said he wished to rest, when his head hit the pillow he had actually fallen asleep instantly, not realizing how exhausted he truly was.  
However, regardless of all this he couldn't shake this feeling in his gut that Thranduil still wasn't safe, he wasn't sure why he felt this way, Thranduil was home now and he had said nothing to the effect that this place was dangerous. Thorin honestly didn't trust this. 

Galion fellow, he had drugged Thranduil when he was so terrified, if that was supposed to gain Thranduil's trust he was sorely mistaken. Thranduil's mind right now was very fragile, they needed patience…and if Thranduil trusted 'him' they should use him and not let their own prejudice get in the way of Thranduil's recovery.

Thorin opened his door slightly, peeking outside to see if anyone was awake or wandering about. He closed the door silently upon seeing a guard outside his door. Apparently while the elves were attentive they didn't trust him much. He began to look around the room, he found a pair of fresh clothing had been laid out for him and he changed quickly before scouring the room once more. 

He had given up and sat upon the bed when suddenly the wall mirror was pushed aside from the other side and Thranduil stepped through. Apparently Thranduil wasn't being kept under lock and key like he was. He walked over to the elf who practically fell into his arms, his embrace was tight almost to the point Thorin couldn't breathe, but it was all right Thranduil always had a tendency to take his breath away.

Thranduil breathed in sharply, relief rolling all over his form when the first thing his eyes fell upon was the hunched form of a very familiar being, sitting on the bed, looking slightly confused towards his direction. Thranduil's chest fluttered when a sense of security dawned on him. His eyes moulded into a very serene expression and the serenity touched his heart, causing it to beat faster than it normally would.

Instincts cut off any other thoughts from his brain and before he knew it, his legs quickly closed the distance between them. His chest was feeling warm, complimenting against the cool refreshing feeling of relief. His eyes sparkled with pure joy and hope and as they took in Thorin's form, the brightness within them slowly began rivalling the light of any star.

Thranduil dropped on his knees and without any words crashed against Thorin, burying his face within the dwarf's well-built chest. His hands came up and roped around Thorin's neck, weaving around him as if they were holding his very life. A strangled choke made its way out of his throat and Thranduil buried his face deeper, trembling out of all the apprehension and confusion he was being through while his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of conflicting nature.

He was reminded again and again that this was wrong. That it was against his orders. He was not supposed to take whomever he wanted. Even if the person was the one whom he conjured up during those putrid sessions, he was harshly pointed out that he could never be loved or cared for. He was impure. He was dirty beyond belief. He had been soiled and used and he had no shrivel of dignity left in him. He was afraid of punishment. Which was why he was so eager to satisfy in any way possible—just so he could be granted some basic forms of comfort.

But within these stinging thoughts, he could see a glimmer of light. Thorin, he trusted. Thorin had seen him. Thorin had not despised him for who he was or who he had become...Thorin cared. He was different. He protected. 

And Thranduil handed Thorin his heart. He could make him or break him, should he chose so. 

"Thranduil…" Thorin said gently as he simply let Thranduil stay as he was, it was not as if he minded too much as he began to rub his back gently hoping to sooth the elf.  
Thranduil seemed much more relaxed with Thorin than with any of the others, even that of his own kin and yet he was still so tense, even in Thorin's arms his body was ridged and tight and despite this Thorin felt that if he held Thranduil too tightly he would break like a fine porcelain doll.

Thorin stayed silent for a long time, before a realization hit him that he would have to leave this land soon, he had his own kingdom to rule and govern, he couldn't stay here much longer, his peopled didn't know where he was…but he feared leaving Thranduil alone, something was still wrong and Thorin didn't know what it was.

"Thranduil…do you need me?" He asked gently. "If you say so I'll take you away from here, I'll protect you if you need me." He said tilting Thranduil's face to look at him.  
The touch was not threatening. Calm and gentle like the caress of a cool breeze, it spread nothing but gentility and comfort all over Thranduil's body and mind, inviting him further towards the warmth like a wayfarer on a frigid night.

His lips fluttered with silent words and Thranduil pressed his face further against the other's solid chest, his fingers tangling with the elvish fabric adorned unlikely by another race.  
When Thorin's hand began rubbing small circles, Thranduil drew in a breath sharply. His shoulder blades immediately took on an alert position and his mind reminded him every now and then that touch was unwanted. Touch was deceptive. If he was not careful enough, the same soothing touch would sting like poison.

However, his heart spoke otherwise. Amidst the chaos reigning his mind, a calm voice told him that not all touches were bad. Some were honest and pure. Some defended. And this was Thorin...who he would never do such a thing. 

Ever so slowly, the tension in his shoulders disappeared and Thranduil's muscles once more relaxed as he breathed out the air he had been holding in quiet shudders. A warm sensation was gently brushing away his fear and it was growing with every beat of his heart, intensifying more and more as Thorin's caresses became solemn. 

Then a pair of stubble fingers gently rested against his chin and at that moment, the hearth which had been simmering within Thranduil glowed bright with feelings. They were so indescribable. So different and yet so familiar—like the moment Thranduil clearly saw the image of his 'lover' floating in his head, the moment when he saw Thorin holding him with strong arms and not ridiculing him or being disgusted with him. It was just like that very feeling...yet, it was more.

He let out a slow breath when his chin was lifted. With half-lidded eyes, he looked at Thorin. His orbs held nothing but longing, pouring out from them like a glaciated river. His lips fluttered again and the words which he thought of speaking refused to make past the tip of his tongue. His chest was so warm and so much under a good pressure, his cheeks were feeling hotter buy the second and when Thorin's voice entered his ears, the sensation of his cheeks crept down to his nape, ears and chest. It was so uncomfortable...yet he liked it just the same.

His eyes suddenly widened. Thranduil had realized the full extent of Thorin's proposal. His eyes were flashing hope and surprise. But behind them, there was fear—fear that Thorin would be taken away yet again and that Thranduil would again be alone. Alone and hated. But the fear quickly warred with wish. Urge. Urge that Thorin would stay. That he would stay and not hate him. To accept him.

To...love him...

Thorin wasn't sure what to make of the mix of emotions that swept across Thranduil's eyes as he looked at him, he hadn't said anything just looked at him. "Thranduil, I need you to understand that I can't stay here, I need to go home eventually, my people need me and I cannot abandon them…I don't want to leave you here alone…" Thorin swallowed thickly as he cupped Thranduil's face and looked deeply into the other's eyes.

Thranduil looked so vulnerable as if he was about to burst into tears from the knowledge that Thorin would soon have to leave him and the tremors that overtook Thranduil's body made Thorin regret ever speaking those words to him, but he couldn't withhold the truth regardless of the repercussions. He held Thranduil a little tighter. "Let me help you, just tell me what you need and I will do it…" He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Thranduil's forehead.

Thranduil's heart sank with a great weight when the words he dreaded once again was made known to him. He looked away, trying to hide the devastation marring his face.   
Of course. He realized that he would have to be a burden. He was such a pitiable creature, crawling around with no spine! With no dignity any less. 

His eyes flickered with his struggling brows which tried very hard to keep his face from cracking up with the anguish he was feeling inside. 

Suddenly, his eyes flashed with anger. Even though his face was schooled into a blank expression, anger clearly shone from his crystal orbs, igniting a fire in him that he had long forgotten. 

Since when was he allowed such a luxury? Since when was he allowed to want? He was here for one purpose only. He was made to unlearn whatever he had been taught since childhood. This was not the Thranduil who wanted. This was a Thranduil who pleased. He had no wishes, he had no urge and most certainly he had no love He was about to stand up but was immediately stopped by a pair of hands which held him by his shoulders and pressed him down on to a proper level.

The press was gentle. It was not even close to the definition of 'hurt' but that was potent enough for Thranduil to remain in place.

As he felt the heat from Thorin's palms through his clothes, a gasp involuntarily escaped out of his mouth which threatened to touch the floor. Thranduil's eyes widened all the more and rapidly, they shot at the dwarf king, aiming many questions at him.

What could Thorin do to help him? He was beyond help—did Thorin not understand that? Could it be that he was too pitiable to seem like wanting help? A part of him wished that it was out of likeness...or love...but was he worthy of love?

"Please, I understand," Thranduil muttered under his breath but his surprise was amplified when he was pulled closer. His eyes were further extended as a soft pair of lips were being pressed against his forehead. His chest began thrumming loudly. His breathing irregular and ears and face hot from the blood flowing in them, Thranduil was swept away by a whirlpool of strong emotions that brought him torrents of hope. Hopes that Thorin cared. That he did not merely pity him. 

And maybe if the Valar were kind, then it was a hope of love as well. That, which he had been long refused as well.

"I promise I will come back, I don't think that I could leave you alone for too long…" Thorin said.

Thorin didn't know what he was thinking what he was feeling, from the moment he saw Thranduil in that dungeon, do proud and stubborn as always he had felt the same anger an animosity toward him he always had but after the incident with Adrian and the other men that abused him so appallingly he heart constricted in his chest, he wasn't without compassion and his empathy for Thranduil only intensified with the passing days. 

When he finally saw him once more, he was devastated too see Thranduil was not as he was anymore, broken and helpless…Thorin wanted to see him as he once was, with fire in his spirit and light in his eyes. 

"Stay strong for me…if for no one else stay strong for me and I will return, remember who you are. You are King Thranduil of Mirkwood, and nothing can take that away from you, do not allow it to be taken from you." He pressed his forehead against Thranduil's. "Talk to me, silence does not become you…do you know how much I yearn to hear your voice."  
Thranduil's cheeks deepened with his rouge of shyness when Thorin spoke those very words. For a moment, he did not realize how he should act around the dwarf prince. He knew that he couldn;t bare to lift his gaze any longer. His eyelids were becoming heavier against his will and the stinging feeling behind his neck was only testament to the amount of intensity he was experiencing.

He quickly glanced at the floor once more and inwardly tried to control himself. A storm was raging within him and Thranduil feared that he would be blown away if he was not too careful. However, his heart betrayed him every step of the way. Soon, it became too unbearable for him not to see Thorin in front. Soon, his wish exceeded his shyness and ever so slowly, Thranduil lifted his gaze up, fluttering his eyes till he was not shy enough to glance away.

Once his own eyes met a pair of brown ones, his heart nearly stopped.

Very shyly, his lips parted and just as rapidly, Thranduil closed them again once more looking at the floor. After a few moments, he brought his eyes up with ample hesitation. His eyes were unsteady at first—looking up and down, not able to stare deeply for more than a moment. But as seconds passed, he calmed down. His eyes were brought up once more and as he peered at the other, the warmth inside him spread all over his body, calming his mind in the process.

The corners of his mouth twitched a little as Thranduil swallowed lightly, keeping the pressure in his throat from coming up any further. With a gradual pace, his lips parted slightly and moved quietly as words finally fell from his mouth.

"What could I tell you that could please you?" He asked quietly, "You expect words of sweetness and I have to offer."

Though, it was the truest truth that he wanted to hear some sweet words from Thorin. He craved it and yet he could not articulate it. He became too shy.

"Be yourself once again, say whatever you feel like and it would make me very happy, even if you regained yourself and hated me once more it would be better than you like…this." Thorin knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist the urge any longer to lean forward and kiss Thranduil ever so gently, he wanted to convey every thought, every feeling, but he didn't know how else to project them upon Thranduil. He poured his everything into this kiss in a hope that it would strengthen the damaged King in his arms.

"That is a seal to a promise Thranduil…" He whispered gently before he let go of the elf. "I'll come back."

What Thranduil felt and experienced was far beyond the reach of any word to explain. His breath hitched when Thorin's words sounded like hymns, his heart danced when the dwarf leaned forward and peered into his eyes, his senses tingled with each breath that hit Thranduil's skin. And the heat that kept rising up his cheeks increased all the more when he felt gentle lips, claiming his own in such a way that it made the elf's head spin with a lot of unknown and unsaid emotions.

Thorin never seemed more honest and pure as he did that moment. Never before did his words ring with such power and promise. 

When they slowly parted, Thranduil was left breathless. His eyes swam in a pool of awe and surprise and his heart was filled with nothing but strong rhythms with love. Very cautiously, he reached up and placed a gentle hand against the others cheeks. Fingers touched, then settled with certainty. Then very slowly, Thranduil's palm rested against the patched gruffness of Thorin's beard, caressing it gently while Thranduil whispered, "Then I shall too hold true to your expectation. I shall make it so not to disappoint you, nin alasse."

He spoke the last part under his breath but the moment he realized what he had said, he blushed furiously and looked away, withdrawing the hand from Thorin's cheek. His heart sped wildly and he could feel a fire that was consuming him. A fire in the form of Thorin Oakenshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated thanks for reading!


	13. A Distant Light - Chapter 13

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 13 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Legolas awoke early the next morning, he had taken upon his father's role as King during his absence. It was more work than he had originally expected, he never truly understood what it was to be King until he was required to assume all the responsibilities. It was true he had many loyal supporters, after all he was the official heir, he also had the guidance of the council, but he still felt lost…his father always seemed to know everything, he was more than proud of his father and hoped to be as strong and at least half as wise.

When Legolas had gotten word that his father had been found, a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He had expected that the royal guardsmen had been responsible for Thranduil's rescue but it had been Galion, the royal guardsmen had not returned yet, word had been sent to tell them that their King had returned for Legolas knew their captain Aldewin would not rest until his King had been returned safely. Aldewin was his father's personal guardsman and captain of the royal guard, he was fiercely protective of his father and family.

Legolas had hoped to find his father in good health and strong spirit, his father had been injured before but this time it was different. He seemed fragile and damaged, he had wanted to help him but in the two days he had been home Thranduil had turned from him at every turn.

Legolas awoke early so he could bring his father some breakfast, Galion had hardly left his father's side and would bring him his meals in chamber, so Legolas would get a head start. When he entered his father's room Thranduil was asleep, he had the covers drawn far up, and he was curled in a fragile position. Legolas set the food on the bedside table and he carefully sat down near his father and gently stroked his hair.

"Ada?" Legolas said softly. He prayed his father would not send him away at first glance.

The very first instinct Thranduil had upon the contact was to flinch away but subconsciously, he was reminded of what would happen should he do anything unexpected. His mind rebuked him to not act according to his will. It pointed out the pain and suffering he would have to withstand when he was to disobey. It whispered assurances that everything would be alright...as long as he would act against his will. As long as he would act as was expected of him.

Hence, still half asleep, he moved towards the warmth and partly turned his face, almost snuggling his cheek against the light caress which he felt at his scalp. He heard a gentle voice and out of habit, he cracked open his eyes. The voice was so familiar...so different from his handlers but yet so familiar...Sleep was still persistent but it was slowly evading just as his mind began processing the origin of the voice and its association.

He shot up immediately when he realized exactly who it was he was acting up to and within moments, he felt utterly shamed by his action.

Legolas...he saw Thranduil's weakness. He saw how fragile he was...how pathetic Thranduil was! What would he think? What would Legolas think of him now?

Legolas smiled slightly when his father leaned into his touch he could tell he was still somewhat asleep but at least his father didn't subconsciously rebuke him as he had been for the past few days, which was becoming more unbearable by the hour, he had to find a way to reconnect with his father somehow, he loved him dearly and didn't wish for the wedge between them to grow.

Legolas was a little startled when his father shot up so suddenly from his slumber, his eyes wide in shock and then they looked disgraced but for what reason Legolas was unsure. "I'm sorry if I woke you." Legolas said softly as Thranduil simply turned his gaze away at which point Legolas visibly winced, the rejection sending a sharp stab in his chest, was he really so terrible that his own father could not even look upon him?

Legolas shook away that thought, 'no do not give in to melancholy' he scolded himself, 'try and communicate with him.'

"I brought you something to eat…" Legolas began. "I thought that maybe we could have our meals together, once a day a least and I could keep you informed about how the kingdom fairs, the council has been very beneficial to me in guidance, however they are a poor substitute for my father." Legolas said softly trying to catch his father's gaze to gauge his reaction.

He heard the disappointed tone in which Legolas spoke and it took him great will power to limit his reaction to only clutching his sheets tightly. Thranduil stiffened when he heard his son's proposal. Any other time, he would have been delighted...any other time, he wouldn't have been this impure.

"As you wish," he managed to speak with great difficulty before he staggered down from the bed, sheet still clutched around him. "Please allow me a moment."He excused himself in order to freshen up. However, the moment he was out of sight, panic set in his heart. 

Legolas was strong, he was able...and Thranduil had once been strong as well. He had been beautiful, untainted, revered...now, what was he? How could he show his face to his son? How could he ever meet his eyes? Thorin had seen the horrors...Legolas hadn't. Elbereth forbid, he shouldn't have to. But how could he not when he was around Thranduil?   
Upon returning, he wondered why his son was still here. He was being kind, sympathetic...and pity was something Thranduil didn't want; didn't deserve.

Gingerly, he sat on the edge, and said just as tensely sparing glances at his breakfast, "I...thank you for bringing the food." 

He was touched—grateful for still retaining the love of his son but he didn't deserve it. He was too tainted! He didn't want to turn away from his only child but somehow, a barrier immediately came up, protecting Legolas from his corruption, his horrors...and Thranduil knew they were drifting further and further away but he had no choice.  
"I thought our daily meals could start now." Legolas said sitting down at the small table asking his father to join him with his eyes and although he seemed reluctant Thranduil obliged him. "Ada." Legolas said softly surprised to see that his father seemed to respond well to being called father, not at all like his reaction earlier as he seemed to recoil at the affectionate term.

"I sent word to your royal guardsmen, I'm sure Aldewin will be home soon…he has been beside himself with worry and self blame ever since you went missing. No doubt he will return long before the rest of his regiment, he'll be ecstatic to see you once more, everyone is so thrilled that you have returned to us." Legolas said. "I have missed you very much and you need not hide from me nothing in all of Arda could make me love you less, regardless of what you think and feel my own feelings have not changed nor will they ever, I still love you and there are so many other who love you as well." Legolas looked intently at his father who seemed to be staring into his meal as if it held some sort of long awaited question.

Legolas swallowed thickly. "Do you still love me?" He asked softly almost inaudibly.

They said that words held power. Now that Legolas spoke them, Thranduil well understood the full meaning of the statement. The words reverberated within him, knocking down his barrier and shuffling him inside. His son's words drew him to the times when he used to laugh at the over protectiveness of his guardsman and friend. He used to laugh at how much he'd be fussed over...and if only he was looked at now!

He found himself unable to lift his gaze. Somehow, his eyelids and head bore a far greater weight than that which settled on his heart. However, when he heard the affection in his son's voice, his heart could no longer ignore the parental tug he felt within.

He looked up at Legolas, scandalized by the question he was being thrown at. Did Legolas think he was unloved? Was he so brutal in his own grief that he forgot about his son's feelings?

He shook his head, lifting up an arm weakly to silence Legolas. "Stop, my son. Speak no more." He pleaded, urging silently to remove any doubt clouding Legolas' heart. "Speak no more of that which can never be true. You...you are still young. Yet to be smudged with the horrors of Man. You must stay that way. You must." 

Again he trailed off, muttering the last words under his breath. His eyes were shinning with unkempt emotions and the way they sparkled with welled up tears did more than what his words would do.

"My only wish it to live up to your expectations father, and I have been trying, I don't think I ever appreciated the sacrifices you made for me until I took upon you duties…you were still young when you took the throne so I will do my best for you, for as long as you need." Legolas reached across the table and took Thranduil's hand in his own, he was shocked at the slight chill that radiated from Thranduil's skin.

"I want you to know you can confide in me, if ever you need me for any reason don't hesitate. I needn't know what happened to you all the more I know you don't wish to speak of it so the subject is closed to me. I am here for you always." Legolas in some way did want to know what happened to his father but something inside him told him to never press the issue and to in fact leave it alone, he hoped in telling his father that he would never ask nor expect to be told it would put him at more ease around him knowing that he will never have to breech that subject with him. "I have my studies to attend to, there still much I must learn so that I can better serve Mirkwood…I hope to see you back upon your throne soon." He said giving his father a chaste kiss before leaving him.

Live up to his expectations? But Legolas had surpassed it long ago—Thranduil kept saying that in his mind. He believed it and his heart welled up with pride for his son—proud and strong. Thranduil flinched though, at the mention of him being Legolas' inspiration. His eyes suddenly darted over to the warmth radiating from his son's palm to his own when he registered the touch. He jerked a little, trying to move away but stopped himself just in time. 

However, even though he realized who it was that was touching him, his mind couldn't help it. Already, images flickered in his head. He floated back to the near past, where 'touch' had no gentility. 'Touch' bore no innocence. He kept seeing large hands, calloused and rough, roaming all over his body. He kept seeing hands fondling him, preparing him, pleasing him, hurting him—he would be touched and he would have to show willingness for touch! Else there would be pain. There would be hurt, pain and harm inflicted upon him which would be too inhumane to bear. Subconsciously, a shudder ran through his entire frame as he struggled to come out of that horrid reel. He noticed the worried expression on his son's face and it was what made him feel truly disgusting with himself. He lowered his gaze, unable to control his internal war however, it was brought up a moment later at his son's sincere voice.

Legolas sounded genuine. He *was* genuine. And the unwaged affection truly melted Thranduil.

"Be yourself, Legolas. I am not an idol to be praised so." He advised, concealing the shame and self-loath he felt whenever the ghastly period of his captivity flashed in his mind. He prayed that Legolas would not be like him...weak and fragile, giving in to corruption for some bits of comfort and peace.

Legolas was now leaving. He nodded wordlessly and excused his son, and when Legolas kissed his cheek, he didn't turn away. He didn't flinch. It was as if a very small glimmer of light was streaming through a very dark tunnel, reaching him barely with its rays. Barely, but reaching him nonetheless. Suddenly, Thranduil found hope. And with that, he found traces of lost strength. 

His peace was short-lived, however. At the sound of the door creaking open, Thranduil looked up and his insides dropped to the pit of his stomach at the sight which was greeting him.

Galion.

Galion approached Thranduil slowly. "I saw the young prince leave, I was glad he came to you I was preoccupied earlier and was unable to bring your breakfast so it was good timing." He took the seat across from Thranduil noticing the food had yet to be touched. "Are you not feeling well today? I know your wounds are still healing but you must eat if you are to regain your strength." He said standing as he stood next to Thranduil, he took a strawberry I hand and placed it near his Kings lips. "You really should eat."  
Thranduil watched squeamishly as each purposeful step was taken towards him. His eyes followed Galion's every move, lowering yet transfixed as the other elf came very near to him. When the advisor sat across Thranduil, he felt his breath hitching as his old instincts rushed back in. He noticed Galion eyeing his tray of food and suddenly, his widened gaze portrayed fear and anxiety from the harsh rebuke which would soon make its way.

Thranduil shook his head in response. His fingers curled against the sheets subconsciously as Galion rose. Thranduil could feel the other's warm breath hitting his skin and each time a jet of eerily compose air crashed against him, his skin crawled and tingled with foreboding thoughts, despite his attempt to remain calm.  
Then he saw.

Galion's eyes were full of lust. They were hollow and vacant, as if he was not at all present in his supposed role as a caretaker. As if, the veil that surrounded him was once more being slowly lifted, revealing a person whose intentions were as transparent as a block of ice.

It was as if a soul took hold of Thranduil. Within moments, as the fruit was being held against his mouth, Thranduil licked his lips slowly, parting them a little while gently brushing his lips against the fruit and the fingers holding it. He drew in a long breath and leaned forward, eyes glassy with fervent prayers of doing his duty. He knew what was expected of him...he knew what was expected should he not perform. 

"You look concerned." Galion said picking up another piece of fruit and offering it to Thranduil who be obediently took it into his mouth his tongue gently running over Galion's fingers as he did, making the said elf smile. He gently stroked Thranduil's hair in a sweet way although it underlined a deep almost desperate need touch Thranduil. 

Galion sighed, it had only been a few days but he needed to set things in motion. "Thranduil, do you realize the undue stress you are placing upon the young prince?" Galion asked idly. "I know you are still recovering my Lord and I will do what I can to assist you…" He pulled Thranduil closer to him. "But you must retake your kingdom leaving it in Legolas' control is a mistake, you are the King."

Thranduil immediately became attentive. He certainly didn't want his distress to be that transparent in front of Galion when he was supposed to appear sensual and pleasurable.  
"Forgive me, I project wrongly," he apologized under his breath, kissing Galion's finger tips so as to divert the elf's mind away from what he tried to conceal. 

He closed his eyes and let out a small gasp when gentle fingers ran through his scalp and hair. Thranduil edged closer to the touch, leaning against it. He craned his neck, letting out a small moan while guiding his chin and neck towards the caressing hand. From his experience, he knew being pampered was the most important step. If he wished to be treated nicely, if he wished to please, then he would make sure of it when he was showered with gentle caresses and indications of him having to show his affection. 

As he was pulled, he opened his eyes, only to close them in feigned wanton while arching his back and straightening his whole frame at the sudden contact. However, his eyes shot open immediately when Galion's mouth allowed one name to fall.

Legolas?

He suddenly flinched, unmindful of the look on the other's face as he jerked out of Galion's hold. Worry spilled from his eyes, wide and brazen, as he suddenly realized what Legolas was subjected to. Images flashed in his mind—those of past events that concerned him—the images of his grandeur, reverence, respect, appreciation quickly flickered in front of his eyes one by one, abrutly giving way to the ghastly scenes which still left him scarred.

He saw helplessness, destruction, corruption, darkness, a grim smile, greasy hair, wild eyes, malice eyes; he saw dejection in faces, care in one moment replaced by anger and rage the moment later; he saw red splashing before his eyes; he could feel the burn in him, tearing him apart as his raw and tender self was abused repeatedly. He could feel clammy hands all over him, he could feel the sharp sting in his cheeks when those same hands would punish him when he would fail to please...

He saw it all. He remembered it all. And now they were going to do the same with Legolas.

A shiver ran down his spine and Thranduil's body began trembling as the solid fear grasped him tightly.

They would hurt his son...they would do the same to him as they did with Thranduil. 

His eyes became wide, frozen with fear. His breath became wild and heartbeat became so erratic that they made his chest hurt.

His son...what had he done? Thranduil had wronged—he knew he had wronged but Legolas was barely out of his youth-hood. He shouldn't have to be punished for what he did wrong! Thranduil knew punishment. He had seen it! He wouldn't allow them to harm his son!

"Please," he whispered in a choked voice. His breathing was still short and ragged and his lips still trembled. However, he pleaded strongly, portraying all the emotions which his pallid face lacked into his intense big eyes, "Please. He is young. Do not burden him. I shall do whatever is asked of me. But let him stay uninvolved, please."  
"Exactly." Galion said gently brushing his lips across Thranduil's only momentarily before pulling away.

In all honesty Thranduil looked much better than he had previously, having been bathed, fed, given time to rest and heal he looked monumentally better. Galion still found it somewhat odd how he now perceived his King though, he wanted to control him and thus far he succeeded, but as far as he was concerned that was all that was needed…and yet when Thranduil leaned against him, ran his hands down his chest and looked at him with those half lidded lapis blue eyes Galion found himself wanting everything Thranduil had not just his power. Galion was able to admire the beauty Thranduil had long before this time, but he had never truly had the desire to hold him until now…more due to the fact that Thranduil was willing.

Galion wasn't a fool though, he knew whatever conspired between him and Thranduil must remain behind closed doors, no other was to know of this illicit affair. If one was to find out the truth of how truly damaged Thranduil was he could be declared unfit to rule and everything Galion had planned so carefully would be ruined. 

Galion walked over to the chamber doors locking them, before turning back to his King to merely look upon him momentarily in a silent admiration before approaching him again. He allowed the back of his hand to brush across Thranduil's cheek. Thranduil truly was beautiful it was no wonder that dwarf was so smitten with him, Galion was more than pleased that that mountain king was gone, he was complicating matters with Thranduil but now that he had returned home things would go more smoothly. He pulled Thranduil closer to him and allowed himself to kiss his king.

It had all the willpower Galion had not to moan into the kiss, Thranduil's lips were so soft his mouth had the sweetness of honey as he willingly opened his mouth to be explored and Galion obliged the invitation. He pulled Thranduil closer to deepen the kiss, one hand threading through Thranduil's hair the other resting on the arc of his back to only bring him nearer. Galion was not brutal in his advances, in all truth he was a gentle and congenial lover which would actually prove in his favor so no to mark Thranduil, oh how he wanted him and he didn't wish to deny himself this sweetness, he would claim it and he intensified the kiss.

Thranduil didn't understand why he was simply being stared at. He was never used to the looks he would be graced with. He had experience—he knew which look meant what. He knew which expression would lead to want, which would lead to gentle caresses like that of a lover's mirage and he could easily see through the calm before the storm when lustful eyes would roam all over him, indicting the hard acts which would follow. He remembered Adrian...he remembered the pain and desperation well.  
But this one...

There was something different about this elf. He wanted Thranduil's body. That much was never going to change...however, his eyes held lust along with some other emotion. And as he simply stood there right across Thranduil, the Sinda couldn't help but feel a kind of reverence emitting from other.

Reverence—that he had once.

His gaze flickered slightly when suddenly, Galion started moving towards the door. Thranduil eyed each movement very carefully, considering the way Galion's fingers worked the latch before the elf simply turned around and headed towards him at a regular pace.

Galion's face was unreadable. But his eyes...his eyes were not unsettled. They were afixed at Thranduil...not on his body but on his face. And that in itself caused the elf a great deal of confusion. 

Slowly, their distances were reduced till Thranduil could feel Galion's warm breath against his nose and lips. The advisor's eyes were still locked with his own, burning with an intensity which seemed to be determined in consuming Thranduil.

A low fire rumbled within his core. Thranduil's chest started to lift and drop at a rapid pace as the jet of air grew stronger and closer towards his mouth. His eyeslids fluttered shut when he could feel warm breath tickling his lashes. Then he felt it. The gentleness of a pair of lips claiming his own and it felt so soft and loving that Thranduil's mind washed off every other thought, concentrating on the love which was showered on him.

A gasp escaped him when he felt hands supporting his head and back. Instinctively, he tipped his head to a side and opened his mouth, whimpering a little when an eager tongue brushed against the inner linings of his lips and mouth. 

His chest welled up at the familiarity of the sensations which caressed every part of his body and mind. It was the same honesty and diligence he felt when he was kissed not too long ago. His was the same gentleness and warmth in which Thranduil was engulfed at present and being deprived of love for such a long time, he couldn't help but react to it.  
Slowly, he lifted a hand up and placed it against the other's cheeks. His lips moved against the other's pair, perfectly complimenting the rhythm set by Galion while his hand travelled around Galion's neck and settled on his firm shoulders. 

Galion had to pull away after a moment his heart leaping in his throat when Thranduil so willingly reacted and did not recoil from him. His own breath had become heavy as he tilted Thranduil's face upward to look into his eyes.

"You really are so beautiful." He said softly into that delicately pointed ear as his hands undid the belt securing Thranduil's robe and he gently tugged it back so it would slip off his Thranduil's shoulders. 

Galion kissed across Thranduil's jaw-line and down his thin neckline his tongue gracing the hallow of Thranduil's throat as he unlaced the tunic that deprived him of the access he so craved. He could feel Thranduil's hands move from his shoulders to his head, nimble fingers threaded themselves through the strands of his hair as he pulled the tunic up over Thranduil's head and devoured the pale flesh now exposed to him. 

He took hold of Thranduil's hips and positioned him to sit upon the bed as he kissed down his breastbone and stomach stopping at his waistline momentarily. He took hold of the hem of Thranduil's breeches but hearing the hitch in Thranduil's breathing made him take pause. Galion swallowed rethinking his actions, Thranduil was displaying programmed reactions, he was probably only doing what he thought he should be doing, not what he wanted, Thranduil's want probably did not en into this situation. Galion…he wasn't a rapist…despite all that he had done to Thranduil forcing him into having sex was something he simply couldn't bring himself to do. He shook his head standing about to leave but Thranduil grabbed his arm pulling him back a desperation in his eyes that confused Galion.

Thranduil threw his head backwards, straightening when the warm mouth trailed kisses against the lining of his jaws. The pressing of lips made his skin titillate with so many sensations which his mind fought hard to redefine. 

As the nimble fingers worked with the strings of his tunic, Thranduil's heart began racing with a dull throb that only arose out of a pure need for something which he long wished for. A touch, a caress—anything—that was honest; not one which resembled honesty. He whimpered softly, his hands travelling down to rest on Galion's lower back before dragging against the elf's strong pectorals and finally resting on his chest. 

Slow fingers tipped his head upwards and as Thranduil's gaze was lifted to meet Galion's eyes, he could see the longing shining brightly in the dark orbs. He could feel the admiration which looked past his disgusting deeds and the acknowledgement of him as a person and not as an object. It was that acknowledgement which filled him up from inside with a gratitude towards the other. 

He drew in a breath sharply, his eyes half open, when a cool air hit his skin with the feeling of fabric sliding against it. In response, he craned his neck, stretching it as far as it would go, enjoying the tingling sensations gracing him when the same pair of lips enclosed on his creamy skin, sucking and nipping it with a slowness that increased its pace gradually.

His hips bucked when a pair of strong arms held them in place and at that, Thranduil's lips parted with a soft moan as he was being lowered down on the bed. He opened his eyes for a moment, gazing up at Galion. His chest burned with want, aching with acceptance and plead, as if it was the only way he could scrub of the impurity adorning him. He brought a hand up and ran it through the other's long hair, taking his time to absorb the feel to it which immediately filled his mind with portraits of one face whom he had began treasuring and adoring. 

Lips sealed and breaths sharpened. Galion's mouth showed inexperience as it suckled on Thranduil's upper and lower lips one at a time. Thranduil tilted his head slightly, so as to allow the other elf more convenience in access while he himself moved his lips accordingly, poking his tongue in slightly, brushing against the soft organ before parting his lips.  
His fingers curled around the thick brown mane as he pressed his body against the other. He moaned into the kiss as Galion's tongue dug deeper and deeper, lapping every bit of his essence from the walls of his warm cavern. 

The pent up feeling in his chest grew more and more intense by the second just as the coherent thoughts in his mind got mingled with each other, waltzing close to the border that separated them from incoherency. His heart was beating rapidly with an excitement he only felt reserved for Thorin. His breath—warm and wet—became wild like a raging storm, boggling his insides with a tremendous force. Slowly, Galion's face blurred and moulded into the vague shape of the one he had submitted himself to. The clarity of the other's facial structures was long gone, fluctuating every now and then with the intensity of haziness. However, the eyes which peered at him deeply held the same passion and fire that he had conjured up in his mind all those days ago, when he would be Adrian's pet. 

He arched his back, sensuality falling from his eyes, and at the feel of wanton hands, he parted his legs, pressing himself against the warm and solid built of the other, making his breath hitch within his throat. 

His insides were burning. His thoughts were long past the point of coherency and the sensations that warred within his chest collided so hard against each other that they now lost their individual existence, becoming one with each other and thereby growing all the more intense.

However, Thranduil's eyes shot open when the caresses stooped suddenly. His mind became franrtic all of a sudden and immediately, it ran many deductions which only pointed at the worst.

Did that mean he was rejected? Was he not good enough or worthy enough to be loved? 

He forgot it was Galion who was standing in front of him. For in his mind, it was only Thorin who had made such a rejection and at that very thought, his heart felt like being stabbed with a sharp blade, as it desperately wanted to be given another chance.

However, it was that desperation which strengthened his resolve. If Tjorin found him unworthy, he would prove him wrong. Thranduil would show that he was not a toy. That he too had an individuality and with Thorin's love only would he be able to shatter the stigma which had been attached with him.

The other was leaving, slowly rising from over him. Before he could be given a chance to abandon Thranduil completely, he quickly reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down hard befpre crashing his lips with Thranduil's own.

Thranduil's hand cupped a pair of smooth cheeks, moving his lips against a pair of surprised ones as his legs parted even more, allowing for his lower part of the body to be fully pressed against the firm frame of the other person. 

The action surprised Galion more than he cared to admit, Thranduil seemed so reserved and he hadn't once thus far acted on his own accord but now he was the one who was kissing him who was touching him…it felt so good that Galion allowed himself to enjoy the feeling, at least for a moment.

Thranduil's soft lips pressed against his own, his smooth bare chest, soft hands cupping his face, he could feel his own arousal straining against the fabric of his breeches and moaned at the uncomfortable feeling. Thranduil's lips moved along his neck and shoulder and although he wanted this he couldn't help but feeling no better than Adrian or those damned orc's taking advantage of him. Galion wasn't sure what kind of insane logic Thranduil was using to justify this action but he still couldn't bring himself to take part in it. He had already damaged him enough, the possibility of making it worse was too much to tolerate. 

"Stop Thranduil." He said pushing his shoulders gently but still firm. "This can't happen, you shouldn't be so eager to be with anyone…least of all me." Galion knew what his King thought of him, that was that of a servant and nothing more, he wasn't even sure if Thranduil even recognized him as a valued member of his council or if he was simply another face in the crowd. It didn't matter the Thranduil he knew would never allow him such liberties so he refused to indulge himself in a lie.

He noticed that Thranduil wasn't even looking at him, he kept his eyes downcast and away from Galion's. Galion gently lifted Thranduil's chin to look into his eyes waiting patiently for Thranduil's eyes to meet his own, whatever was going through Thranduil's mind he wanted to know.

Thranduil pressed himself against Galion once more. His own member was slowly growing stiff and aching with a blunt throb as the heat coming from the other's body reached his own. He parted his legs just enough for Galion to settle in between them and at the mere feeling of him almost grinding against Galion, waves of pleasure tingled from his legs all the way up to his chest, increasing his throb all the more.

Thranduil arced up and pressed his lips over the pulse point on Galion's throat. He settled there for a moment and took his time to suckle the sensitive part, before dragging his mouth up just as slowly up and down Galion's cheeks. 

Finally, he came to rest at the corner of his mouth, where he began nipping gently, tracing a path of suckles and kisses till he reached the other's lower lip, claiming it once more before travelling down to Galion's chest. 

His heart burned with an insatiable fire at the feel of warm breath against his skin. The pressure which was slowly building downwards with each grinding motion against a firm torso made his skin thrilled with sensations he had felt millennia ago. His mind was exploding with tides of emotions—all arising from pleasure to a sweet pain—as the flames of arousal spread all over him from within.

His thoughts rang no more with clarity. All he could hear inside his head was a deep and gentle voice, luring him like a mirage and conveying emotions from a pair of intense chocolate eyes as the rest of the mirage gained more details in the form of a face.

He dragged his heels against the sheet, rubbing his legs against the flushed body as his hands fondled the other along with the pampers raining from Thranduil's lips.   
A frown appeared on his forehead when suddenly, he felt a stern hand on his shoulders. Confused, he gasped a little before once more lust clouded his eyes as the image of the face floated in his mind.

Thorin was consuming him with his fire. Thorin made his heart beat so wild with love that Thranduil could hear it beating against his ears and nothing else could cut through the sweet sound. Thorin was bringing in him essence of life once again and with his honesty and love could Thranduil be one more redeemed.

So when a finger curled around his chin, he willingly tipped his head upwards and peered into those dark orbs looking at him. His eyes were glassy, shining brightly with hope and love that dimmed even the most revered of all the stars. His lips parted slightly, making a wet sound as a shuddered breath escaped them. His hands slowly wandered around the other's back, caressing the solid lines up and down, reaching up to his nape and finally into the thick strands of dark hair. 

Even if there was a protest, it went unheard. Even if there was a flash of concern in those said orbs, it went unnoticed. And whatever words would come out of the dismal mouth lost their way quickly as Thranduil once more sealed lips with him, wrapping his long limbs around the other's waist and pulling him over in the process.

This was wrong, and Galion knew that but his resolve seemed to be swept away with the force of Thranduil's need. When he looked into those beautiful blue eyes he didn’t see grief, fear, humiliation, he saw desire, and lust, Thranduil's clouded eyes darkening into a deep indigo color, his hot breath bushing across his skin and nimble fingers making fast work of the rest of their clothing and Galion stopped resisting, he could only deny himself so long and Thranduil simply wasn't allowing escape.

He pulled Thranduil to him and kissed him hard, he felt the heat of Thranduil's tongue slip into his mouth as he joined the other, the taste driving him mad. He broke away only to pull his own tunic over his head before locking their mouths once more, their bare torsos making contact, the feel of skin against skin exhilarating. The warmth spreading throughout Galion's body pooling between his legs like molten passion building up inside him and he moan deep in his throat.

He placed a hand in between Thranduil's legs and began to rub, even sensual motions which forced a small whimper to escape his Kings mouth and Galion devoured it hungrily, if Thranduil wanted this so badly he would give it to him.

Thranduil reacted by lifting his hips up slightly, before jerking upwards and clashing against Galion as his mouth was hungrily claimed once more.

He moaned out sensually when desiring palms pressed against the soft flesh of his thighs, making slow circular motions, gradually advancing further inwards. When his member was brushed by calloused fingers, he could all but control himself. His nethers twitched and started hardening in anticipation and in order to soothe the throb, when he pressed it hard against the other's sweat drizzled frame, an immense pleasure erupted within him, taking over his heart and mind and dissolving them to oblivion.

His breathing became sharper and more erratic; warm air came out of his mouth as a sheen of rose red tinge covered his entire body. The blurred mirage he had in his head slowly conformed to a very familiar set of strong jaws. Then a little while later, a familiar crown of hair coalesced along with the lower and thicker manes, sweeping roughly over a set of broad shoulders. Eventually, the mouth which whispered promises of love conjoined with the nose, the eyes and the forehead, thereby giving way to a long cherished face.  
When the face was entirely visible, Thranduil's breath hitched and he gazed up with admiration sparkling in his bright orbs. All around him, the sounds hand dulled and the beating of his heart was came off louder and more pounding as a full burst of heat settled within the pit of his stomach. 

It was then that Thranduil knew what his rightful role meant to be. It was then that he realized to relinquish his control over his own self and let himself be swept away by torrents of pleasure the other would sweetly provide. 

Galion moved to remove to rest of their clothing, he hated tearing himself away for even a moment but finished the task as quickly as possible although he found himself giving a momentary pause. Thranduil truly was exquisite, his flushed body and kiss swollen lips slightly parted, smooth chest heaving up and down with shortness of breath, those long silky legs wrapping about his waist and pulling him flush against Thranduil's body once more. 

Galion threaded his fingers through Thranduil's long golden locks and shifted to position himself at Thranduil's entrance pausing for a moment when he noticed Thranduil hold his breath in anticipation so he waited until the elf beneath him exhaled and at that moment he pressed forward. He didn't penetrate Thranduil completely, he really wasn't a violent elf, if he was he would have taken upon the task of breaking Thranduil himself rather than leaving it up to others, so he would take this slowly a little bit at a time, he would have Thranduil feel every thick inch of his length and enjoy it as much as possible.

Galion's own breath was heavy, the velvet heat which was slowly enveloping him was almost too much to bear but he endured and held himself back as much as he could. It seemed to be driving Thranduil crazy as well with the way his legs tightened around him like a vice trying to draw him closer, pull him further inside.  
"No need to rush my King…" He whispered huskily in Thranduil's ear.

Thranduil bucked his hips once more at the feel of warm lips and tongue dragging against his sternum and stomach, stopping just above the general area which was stiffening and throbbing hard. 

A gasp left his mouth as his eyes shot open, dilated and burning bright with flames of lust and desire. Gratification flowed through every single of his vein. His heart leapt suddenly when Galion found his most intimate of pleasure points right inside his thigh. And as it was being teased with inexperienced lips, he let out a purr and roughly wandered his palms all over the other's back. 

A thin layer of sweat was now forming over his skin, making it glisten against the light in a mysterious manner. His hair—splaying over his back like molten lava—was slightly mottled and plastered on his forehead and shoulders. Blue orbs burnt intensely with a deeper and darker shade, like liquid starlight as passion spilled from them. The passion escalated by a massive proportion as they fell on the stiff member. The brightness within them became nearly blinding as they followed its movement, lowering along with it till his vision was obstructed by his knees as Galion placed himself. 

His eyes widened with an enormous amount of pleasure and Thranduil couldn't help but lift his back up slightly before leaning forward with a deep groan when a thick pressure engulfed him from the rear end. 

His ears vaguely registered the words which were spoken in a low voice but the breath of air which tickled his ear tingles each and every senses he had, making him tighten his fists over Galion's back and drag his nails across in hopes of steadying himself while his heels dug against the sheet, roughly pushing against it to cope with the intensity of arousal which was making his mind explode.

Galion grit his teeth when Thranduil's nails dug into the flesh of his back and ran down leaving fire in their wake he stilled his movements giving them both a chance to gather their bearing before he began to slowly rock his hips back and forth. As he became comfortable with his pace he began pulling out further each time and pushing in a little more with each motion until he was removing himself completely and slamming himself back fully sheathed inside Thranduil, almost losing himself in the sea of unbridle pleasure.  
He pulled Thranduil's face to his own having Thranduil sit upon his lap as he continued to thrust upward and claim those sweet lips. He allowed his hand to slip in between the sweat slickened bodies and grasped Thranduil's own straining member, taunt and tense against his stomach. He began with slow deliberate strokes but as their pleasure mounted it became more erratic and needy along with an almost desperate pace of his own thrust.

Thranduil's mind flickered into the distant reality as it vaguely registered the searing burn in the form of a dull simmer each time Galion pulled back slightly, and when Galion thrust back within him, dreams and reality crashed hard against Thranduil as he was sorely lifted up and thrown against a torrent of wild erotica.

The pace was slow and eased. It was neither rough nor rushed—a luxury Thranduil had yet to re-experience centuries after his wife's demise. Lust intensified in his starry eyes and in response to the gentle sway, he too began rocking his hips accordingly as if those who were conjoined were not two beings but one, bound by a perfect synchrony.  
Thranduil kissed Galion back with just as much enthusiasm. His heart was thumping with enormous delight. His ears were hot and pounding with the sound of blood rushing through his brain. Breath became more haphazard. Mind became more callous, slowly erasing away whatever traces of boundary was left between the real and unreal, allowing Thranduil to sew his dreams altogether into a long quilt of memories and moments which he safely kept tucked away in his heart.

All of a sudden, he gasped loudly when an unexpected sensation made his chest well up with an indescribable feeling. His base, already hard and throbbing, was now enclosed by something firm yet warm, making the throb dim behind a relieved pressure. However, the relief was only temporary for the moment that palm began stroking, the pressure and pain flooded back and settled in his nether region only more intensely, tearing him up inside with the utter ache of release.

His eyes shot open once more when Galion almost reached his sweet spot and in the next thrust, when it was brushed against once more, Thranduil's mind became overwhelmed with waves of different sensations warring to take their deserved place. 

The thrusts were becoming faster and faster, pleading and more needy. With each time Galion pushed back, Thranduil arched his back, stretching it and craning his neck as he jolted upwards towards the other. The movement made his member to be pressed against the sweat laden body of the other elf, and it was that action alone which caused a tingling of current shuddering down his spine and making him desperate for release from the hot pain which was now overtaking his entire form.

"Please, I need this." He begged under his breath, staring up inattentively at the other before throwing his head back and parting his lips to let out a shrill gasp. With another thrust, he curled towards the other again, roughly slamming his palms over the other's shoulders in hopes of proving him with support.

His toes twitched and nails dug once more against the other's back when the spot was teased. Gradually, the already blurred scenes before his eyes started becoming hazy, flickering slightly before slowly merging with its surroundings. Sounds had dimmed all around him. Even the sound of his own beating heart was slowly disappearing into the background as a white veil began falling over his eyes, blurring the scenes even more till all Thranduil could see was the beginnings of a blinding stream of light.  
Galion loved those sweet words that slipped from his lips. 'he needed this' He even said please, he wanted this and regardless of why it filled Galion with a sense of purpose, to give his King what he so desperately wanted…no, what he needed.

His touch was intoxicating, his palms were so soft even as they griped his shoulders and biceps, his lips ghosting over his skin, his tongue tracing the shell to his ear, Thranduil knew exactly what he was doing, he was making every nerve ending in Galion's body scream in blissful ecstasy. Galion gasped when Thranduil's body constricted almost painfully around his already sensitive member, he held back as much as he possibly could thrusting hard into Thranduil few more times before stars exploded behind his eyes and he screamed his release spilling himself inside his King's body, flooding him as it was such the force of his own orgasm. He held Thranduil tight to his own trembling body refusing to release him until his own body had stopped shuddering.

Thranduil's senses were heightened. His breathes were short and rapid merging roughly with gasps and moans which came out effortlessly. The searing pain in his member grew more and more just as the blinding light was becoming more intense as Thranduil neared his release.

Before long, he jerked in unbridled ecstasy when a warm essence filled him from inside. The dreams in his mind abruptly came to a halt and drew to a state of utter blank as his ears had foregone registering everything else but a shrill piercing silence. His eyes now flooded over with a hazing white light and all through him, he could feel a turbulence of emotions claiming his heart and throwing it back and forth in their current as they swept all over him.

Then he came. His body shook and convulsed at the sheer force with which he had released, making Thranduil's hands drop and clench the sheets tightly as an unconcealed scream fell from his lips. Perhaps it was a word, perhaps a name or perhaps it bore no meaning at all. And even if it did, Thranduil was soaring too high to even bother about what left his throat and what did not.

After a few moments, his shudders stopped. His heart beat lowered down to normalcy. Very slowly, the piercing blockage in his ears began to be removed; the white light before his eyes began dimming to the normal brightness as blurred images once more came to view, slowly diverging from each other with clarity. The blankness in his mind began evading away and once more thoughts crept back in—tangled with each other, inseparable like a mesh.

His chest heaved in pure exhaustion. And as the other's body fell beside him, Thranduil gently rolled up to his side. His eyelids began feeling heavy and under their weight, Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed out contently when once again a very familiar face conjured up in his head.

It was that face which filled Thranduil's heart with pure joy. It was him that caused Thranduil's lips to tug upwards with a gentle smile as he again began weaving his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	14. A Distant Light - Chapter 14

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 14 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Galion rose from the bed and began to get dressed; he watched Thranduil's face as he drifted off to sleep a small smile on his face as he began to dream. Galion smiled slightly as he watched his King, he did feel a little guilty for taking advantage of him but nevertheless it happened and he wouldn't continue any type of self loathing, he would move on and move forward.

Galion finished dressing and not a moment too soon as the door opened suddenly and Aldewin walked in unexpectedly going directly to Thranduil's bedside before he even spared a glance at Galion. Galion tensed instantly when Aldewin entered, this was one of the few people that Galion was concerned about interfering with his plan, but it wasn't only that that concerned him. Aldewin was ancient, a seasoned warrior and very protective of the royal family, specifically Thranduil. Aldewin had been Oropher's right hand, and most trusted advisor and captain of the Royal guardsmen; he was present for Thranduil's birth and appointed his personal guard. He had been searching for Thranduil when he was kidnapped but apparently he had gotten word that his King was now home.

Aldewin turned his full attention to Galion. "I heard you rescued him…I am eternally grateful for your dedication to him." Aldewin paused. "I found the lair where he was being kept me and my guard killed them all, I thought about keeping some alive for Thranduil to execute personally, however they thought it wise to tell me the vile things they did upon him…hopefully their death will be enough to ease his pain." He approached Galion so not to disturb Thranduil although he didn't take his eyes off him. "Did you take care of the man who took him from the lair? The men we encountered in the den were a little more forthcoming with information and a young girl that as being held captive there told us he had been moved."

Galion kept his feet planted on the ground, acting against his screaming will not to shift as the tall stature of Aldewin towered over him. However, being a tactical person himself, he kept his gaze cool and composed.

"Do not embarrass me with your great words, my Lord." He answered with humility, "It is m duty to keep a king safe and His Highness has done all for the greater good of the people. If I could repay just a little, then it would be my honour to do so. It is I who is grateful for given the opportunity to serve."

His eyes followed the direction of Aldewin's gaze, his heart beating with a slow and suspenseful rhythm. All along, he prayed for the Valar to make Aldewin ignore the mottled hair plastered in Thranduil's forehead. And as the concerned elf was peering at the sleeping form of Thranduil, Galion earnestly hoped that the elf's vision couldn't venture through the thick covers, hiding Thranduil's slender naked body.

His prayers were answered when the elf started moving towards the bed but as he did, Galion's heartbeat increased in a skip. He drew in a breath as quietly as he could and kept his face schooled to a composed form, even though it was becoming very hard to maintain as more time passed by.

Aldewin's gaze was cemented on him. And it was as if, the elder elf had eyes which could easily burn through Galion's skin and mind, and extract whatever it was that he would be thinking. He stifled his sharp intake of breath when the other advisor spoke.

"Girion assisted me," he chose his words carefully, immediately feeling the beginning of a void within his chest. Normally, he would've looked into one and presented a fallacy so beautifully painted that it would resemble the actual fact. He was a diplomat. It was what he dealt with every single day of his life. But Aldewin was beyond a normal person. He was wise and experienced. Galion had to tread with precaution.

"He was threatening His Highness. We had done whatever was necessary to protect the King."

He cursed inwardly at the mention of a young girl. He remembered specifically ordering Adrian to not leave any loose strands behind before shifting Thranduil. The void in his chest was gradually becoming bigger. He tried to read Aldewin's face in hopes of guessing what exactly the older elf knew and how much had he been told. However, Aldewin's mask of neutrality was well placed. Galion had no other choice but to allow him to give some clue at first.

Aldewin was slightly concerned about Galion he was not a tactical elf nor had he been involved in any tracking mission so how he found Thranduil was a little peculiar and why he was with him now was odd as well, he assumed to find Legolas by his father's side but he was busy with the affairs of the Kingdom presently. Although Aldewin was grateful that Thranduil was found his pride was deeply bruised that it was not him who rescued his King, that was his duty as Thranduil's personal guard to keep him safe, he felt as if he had failed him.

"Tell me, one of the orcs mentioned a dwarf, yet we found no dwarf in the vicinity or surrounding areas, what do you know of this?" He asked.

"He was rescued as well. After giving proper time to heal, he was homeward bound." The reply was formal, still keeping straight and to the point as its nature.

Again Galion kept from gritting his teeth when the other didn't reveal any relevant information that would help him forge his answer. He disliked the way he was now scanned by the sharp onyx orbs. Perhaps he was mistaken but Aldewin seemed like being suspicious of something already. Galion had not known what but already he could begin seeing the threads in his grand fabric, swaying in the wind because of some carelessness and haphazard actions on others' part. His insides boiled with rage for those orcs. Those vile creatures...had they no common sense at all? Was their natural intelligence so subpar that they would have to be spoon-fed every possible answer to every possible question?  
It was because of their carelessness that Galion's plan was in danger of facing failure. It was their stupidity not to kill the human girl. It was their stupidity to speak of that infuriating dwarf! And now that Aldewin was given such minute details, it would not take long for him to figure out the massive treachery Galion was committing! His plan would be ruined; Mirkwood would be in shambles and Thranduil...

Suddenly, his heart wrenched with a pain as the beautiful face of the king came into his mind. Thranduil—so flawless and perfect—like a marble statue. Delicate, vulnerable as he was now, his strong mask was broken, leaving behind dependency and eagerness in those vibrant blue eyes. That heathen creature was finally letting Galion love him. Finally, he could touch Thranduil, feel him and drink in his essence...if Aldewin knew, then it would all be over. Like a cruelly sweet dream, Galion would wake up with nothing!

"I suppose he left for Erebor, you will go to Erebor and deliver a message for me to this dwarf personally, those men claimed he tried to protect Thranduil. If that is the case I would like to know why." Aldewin said.

He went to the desk in the room grabbing a quill and parchment, he was accustomed to his King's chamber having spent many days and nights with him in private council and other delicate matters…or when he simply needed a friend to talk to or a listening ear, they were more than simple friends Aldewin and Thranduil were confidants and cherished ones to each other although they had only once crossed the boundary between friend and lover, a minute of momentary weakness was really all it took for them to cross that thin line and to embrace one another, however it did not change their feelings for one another and their relationship seemed better for it. The action deepened their bond and made their friendship stronger.

Aldewin used the King's seal upon the letter; he needed this letter to be taken very seriously and to insure that Galion would not read its contents. When he handed the letter to Galion he seemed hesitant, as if he didn't wish to leave, it made Aldewin take pause on why Galion would not carry out his orders immediately, there was no question in this as to who's rank was higher and he had never hesitated before now…not to mention why was he in the Kings' chamber in the first place? What business did he have here? Thranduil never allowed him access to his rooms before. The only conclusion he could draw that was plausible was that Thranduil was grateful to have been rescued by Galion but regardless Aldewin was here now and Galion had no place before him.

He was about to question Galion about this but the soft sigh and blinking blue eyes of his King stopped him, Thranduil was waking up and Aldewin was momentarily distracted by this although he quickly gained his composure. 

"You will go now." Aldewin said firmly he wanted to assess Thranduil's condition for himself, no other knew him as Aldewin did and he didn't want any outside interference.

"Perhaps temporarily, My Lord. It is better to have an ally in such direness," Galion offered in an assuring manner but somehow his voice failed to deliver the strength which needed to be present for him to sound entirely convincing. Especially to someone as hardcore as Aldewin. 

His eyes squinted in anger the moment Aldewin turned his back to him and flared all the more when very confidently, the raven haired elf walked over to Thranduil's desk, wrote something and sealed it with Thranduil's seal— his Thranduil's seal— as if it wasn't the king who resided in this chamber. It was Aldewin himself. 

His insides suddenly boiled as jealousy took over him. Aldewin was so familiar with the chamber. He was so well accustomed to the arrangement as if he was the one who placed each and everything with his own hands. He was always the one to be sought out first, always the one to be listened and preferred...more than Galion ever was! He despised it. He despised Aldewin.

He clenched his hands into tight balls as Aldewin was now walking over to him with a cold expression on his face. His eyes were locked with Galion's own and under such an intimidating gaze, Galion was beginning to feel the ground shifting from under his feet. His mind was rummaged by panic, his heart was shrouded with rage and in his head only one thought rang over and over again: did Aldewin know?

His gaze flickered down once to the letter presented to him before coming back up to settle once more on Aldewin's intense face. Silent question fell from his eyes which he squinted in confusion momentarily before making them placid. 

With hesitant hands, he took the letter but instead of heeding his orders, he simply kept on staring at the other with the same doubtful look about him. He refused to move—not because his will was asking him not to, but because he couldn't...his intuition was telling him not to. There was something ominous in the horizon and Galion's each and every sense rang in warning.

He was startled when a soft breath escaped Thranduil's mouth, followed by the sound of shuffling of covers. Thranduil was dragging his legs over the sheets, stretching and arching under the covers. Within moments, his heart was crashed against a wall of fear as he connected each piece of vague information in his mind.

Thranduil was naked. He was exhausted and would seem obvious of being the subject of their prior intercourse. If Thranduil got up now, Aldewin would know. Galion's deeds would be discovered! He would be taken away. Thranduil would be out of reach! He would have to think of something. He would have to distract Aldewin. But how?

His thoughts were broken by the sudden raise in voice and he glared at the other with controlled surprise. Aldewin was in no mood to be distracted. His sight was piercing and the edge in his tone was quite visible as he addressed the other. 

Galion slowly lowered his hand. His own sight was molding into apparent indifference and obedience while his feet shifted at a delayed pace as they took steps backward. Finally, Galion gave a small and curt nod before heading outside.

Even though his face was deadly calm, inside he had a storm raging. All he knew was that he had to mend it. And he could only do so while staying close to Thranduil and Legolas. He'd send Girion in his place. Girion was sharp and reflexive. Meanwhile, Galion would stay here. He would have to ensure that nothing fell apart beyond mending. He would have to ensure himself of Thranduil's affections.

***

Aldewin knelt next to Thranduil's bedside allowing his King to wake up completely and register him fully before he would speak. Bleary blue eyes opening slowly to meet polished ebony eyes of Aldewin. Aldewin remembered clearly how his King always said he loved his eyes, the dark eyes many found unsettling and daunting Thranduil loved, saying he could always find truth within them, Aldewin truly cared for Thranduil, he revered Thranduil and could never nor would ever hurt him and Thranduil knew this.

Thranduil sat up clutching the sheet around his naked body which Aldewin found odd but Thranduil did appear somewhat feverish, his cheeks were flushed, so he didn't question him about it, he was used to everything that was Thranduil so nothing about his King honestly phased him. He was a little concerned about what his King had endured but he didn't wish to bring it up, if Thranduil wanted to speak of it he would be here for him, whatever Thranduil needed of him he would oblige.

"Thranduil, I'm back and I apologize greatly for taking so long to return to you." Aldewin said a bow of his head trying to express regret knowing mere words would not be enough.  
Thranduil took his time as he rolled to his side in order to reach for the warmth of his company. He caressed beside him with delicate fingers. However, his brows creased the moment after when instead of the feel of solid muscles and a thick mane of hair, all he palmed was the slightly warmed spot next to him, and the absence of a company which was never truly there to begin with.

He moaned softly under his breath and once more swept the area. When no sudden change was found, reluctantly, he cracked his eyes open and sat up. The surprise and shock he felt was evident on his face as the first thing he noticed was the form of a very familiar elf, silently waiting for him.

It wasn't of fear with which he now regarded the tall stature. Thranduil recognized who it was and immediately, he was soothed by Aldewin's presence. He need not be told that this person meant no harm. That this person only meant well.

All of a sudden, Thranduil's eyes widened as panic was filling him from inside. He rushed and gathered the sheet around him. All the while he was trying to cover his entire body with the fabric, his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts as his cheeks and neck became hotter and hotter at the sudden realization. 

Aldewin was here. He would see him...he would see his impure self. The elf always had keen eyes and a sharp mind. He would not take long to realize how unspeakably disgraced Thranduil had become. He would find out about Thranduil's deeds and he'd hate him for such selfishness!

His breath got caught at his throat and his heart raced with a great shame. The bliss that he had felt minutes ago was now trampled over by self-consciousness.

He eyed the raven haired elf wearily, slowly backing up against the headboard as Aldewin took cautious steps towards him. The more he was approached, the more Thranduil pressed his back against the headboard. His fingers scrambled around a little, gathering more amount of fabric before curling over it. His knuckles dispersed the redness, revealing pale white flesh as he clutched the fabric like dear life. He couldn't afford to bear more shame. Not in front of Aldewin...not in front of Legolas or Thorin...  
Suddenly, he straightened up and looked around; ignoring the concerned looks sent his way. 

Legolas...where was he? Where was his son?

His heart filled with terror when he remembered the notion of danger which Legolas would have to face and as he did, his search became more frantic. Wild eyes shifted frantically, trying to see—tying to register—the light sounds of his son's steps. When none came, he looked up at Aldewin and asked in a desperate voice, "Where is Legolas? My son? Is he safe?"

"Your son is fine, he is attending to the kingdom, no would dare harm him whilst I am here…you know that." Aldewin said sitting at the base of the bed so not to alarm Thranduil. Aldewin took great pride in his sense of duty and most knew to tread softly.

"The healer said you should be feeling better in no time, you have been practically confined to your rooms but I thought it might do you well to get out, you have always gained strength from your woodland." Aldewin said, he knew by Thranduil's behavior that he was embarrassed and he didn't pretend to not know why but for his Kings sake he pretended not to notice. "Let me get you something more appropriate to wear." He said going to the amour and selecting a few items. "It's a glorious day; you should enjoy it with me."

Thranduil's shoulders relaxed at Aldewin's words. It went undisputed that whatever Aldewin spoke was truthful and when it pertained to Thranduil's own family and friends, it would always be the truth. He sighed in relief as the grip of his sheets became a bit looser. 

"He is young," Thranduil whispered, looking up at the other with fearful blue eyes, begging Aldewin to keep his only son safe from unmentionable evil.

He noticed Aldewin sitting and flinched very minutely as he was being the subject of the other's deep boring eyes. However, he wasn't panicked or fretful of being in any danger. He knew he was protected and it was that protection he sought during his times of dire need that allowed him to finally let go of the desperate need for control on his own actions.   
He inhaled sharply, looking down on his lap as his eyes began stinging. Sniffs failed miserably at trying to conceal all those days of pain which flooded his mind. Thranduil's grip on the sheets tightened as his chest began heaving with a weight that begged release. A burning sensation rose from the pit of his stomach and reached up to his cheeks, chest and nape as the sense of shame and embarrassment overtook the Sinda and he wept. For the first time since days past, he wept.

He let out the grief that had been welled up within him for so long. His cries came out strangled and choked as if he suddenly found himself unable to breathe.

"You speak as though you find me to be the same elf who ruled these lands, Aldewin." Tears choked his voice and as they fell from his eyes, the bitterness and sadness which he was out through rung clearly from his heart-wrenching tone. "You speak as though you see noble and virtue before you. But that is not who I am any more. That is who I shall never be again! Do you not see that?"

Aldewin sighed as he stopped what he was doing and went to his King. "Would you rather I be blind?" He said softly. It broke his heart to see Thranduil weep, he had only seen his King reduced to tears once at that was upon the death of his wife and not once since that day had he cried. Thranduil was strong, so very powerful, it filled Aldewin with love and respect to serve such a great King and he would not allow him to fall.

"I will see everything, or nothing, I can see you as the proud King whom I love and will allays serve or I can see you as the broken King whom I love and will always serve." Aldewin said simply. "You think it matters to me which it is? My life is for you." He said drawing closer to Thranduil. "I know everything that happened to you my King and it has not swayed me from my vow, does that make it easier for you? You need not hide from my gaze; you can never hide from me." He said gently lifting his Kings chin to meet his eyes.  
"I offer you only my honesty and my service as I always have and you offer me your leadership. You are a leader for better or for worse…whatever you are or think you are you are still King Thranduil."

Thranduil's face spilled with surprise when he was gently made to lift his gaze. Widened beyond belief, his vision flickered between Aldewin's black orbs as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, struggling to form words which remained stuck in his throat.

Before long, Thranduil closed his mouth and set it hard against his jaws. His face became visibly still and even though no emotion showed in it, his nostrils flared up unsteadily. A sudden jolt of anger flashed in his eyes. Snarling vehemently, Thranduil jerked away and with a rough push, he shoved the other away, scoffing away, the shocked approach he was rendered.

"Lies!" Screamed Thranduil, lashing out at the other elf and before Aldewin could even come closer to settle him, Thranduil's eyes flared with rage and he hissed, "Lies, all lies. No one can look past the filth as profound as this and no one—as the likes of *you*— can withstand someone as tainted as ME! You realize what I have done? You are unaware the consequences which led to the deeds I have performed? I performed so that I could enjoy trivial comforts. I performed *willingly*! Who strays down that path with a choice? Tell me?"

Aldewin drew back to avoid the blow Thranduil tried to deliver. "Thranduil, I would never betray you, I would never lie to you!" Aldewin screamed back standing up. Thranduil's words hit him hard but he didn't allow it to show, it honestly was a good thing that Thranduil was letting his emotions run so freely and to not keep them bottled up inside, lashing out at Aldewin not a prime example but nevertheless it was a good thing.

"Regardless of what you think you had no choice! It was either that or you would have been killed; you didn't want that to happen otherwise you wouldn't be here now. Every part of you during you imprisonment was fighting to get home by whatever means necessary…even if those means were temporary compliance." Aldewin said more gently, he shouldn't be yelling at him, Thranduil had every right to be angry and to express that anger.

Startled by the sudden raise of voice, Thranduil widened his eyes and stared with a bovine expression about his face. He was dumbfounded by Aldewin's behaviour and though he had seldom seen the elf getting so riled up, having to witness it now was neither the proper place nor the proper time.

Darkness began creeping into him as his mind quickly reverted back to those days of pain and screams. His face grew pallid just as terror flashed in his eyes. Soon, it began ebbing away within a blink as Thranduil began narrowing his eyes and was being replaced by intense anger. His jaws were clenched hard and his face started trembling under the influence of the anger which was welling up within him. 

How could Aldewin still maintain Thranduil's purity? How could he still defend his honest intentions and how could he see justification in is actions when there was none?  
Thranduil felt restless. His breathing became short and fast, and with each heaving f his chest; his heart would be stabbed with a hot sword which twisted each time he was showered with useless pity.

Without any more thoughts, he suddenly screamed out and pushed Aldewin aside, struggling to get out of his bed, without minding the fact that he was still unclothed. Strong hands grabbed him and held him in place but even if their intention was Thranduil's security, the Sinda took it otherwise.

His mind flashed with red as touch was registered. Touch—that Thranduil had come to know and dread. He knew what touch would lead to. He knew what their purpose would be. He remembered the feel of clammy hands against his skin. He remembered those same hands groping him, parting him and working their fingers within him and he remember how hard he had tried to live up to expectations just so he could escape those same hands which would bring him so much pain.   
But enough. 

Suddenly, the image of a familiar set of eyes floated in his mind before dissolving again.

Thorin. 

He had promised Thorin that he would wait...he had promised to himself that he would keep himself from any trouble. His heart belonged to Thorin and he refused to be a disgrace for him. He wouldn't go back that route again. He was tainted enough. He was impure enough. But no more.

Thranduil gasped and jerked vehemently against Aldewin's hold. He hissed and sneered as Aldewin approached him and before he could be caught again, Thranduil took up a lower vase as a weapon and held it against the other, as he trembled with pure dread and excitement.  
"Don't you dare," his voice echoed with chills. "Don't you dare touch me." 

Aldewin narrowed his eyes at Thranduil but stayed completely still; he was not intimidated by this and would stand his ground. It was his right to protect Thranduil even if that meant protecting him from himself. "I would not dare mistreat you; you need not fear my touch." Aldewin said and with a movement that could hardly be registered he took hold of the vase and removed it from Thranduil's hands, and took a few steps back placing it out of reach. 

"You don't normally threaten me so brazenly, you think me to be your enemy in this? I did everything I could to try and rescue you, I searched for you for days I refused to rest until I knew you were safe…and you’re here surrounded by friend and family and yet you still act as if you are in some type of danger some ominous force that you must assault me to keep yourself out of its grasp." Aldewin looked at Thranduil intently.

"You act as if you hate me because I am still loyal to you, does my faithfulness repulse you so much that you will refuse it at all costs?" Aldewin asks a slight tinge of anger in his voice although he was trying his best to keep his voice and actions neutral…only Thranduil could get under his skin like this, only Thranduil.

"Leave me be!" Thranduil shouted at the top of his lungs, growing more desperate when the only weapon he had at that moment was easily taken away from him and beyond him. He looked about and as a realization washed over him, he felt shudders that rained over him out of pure dread and panic.

He had no weapon, he was vulnerable. 

Frantic eyes searched for the sheet which was now lying in a tangled mess at the base of the bed before he brought them up fearfully meeting Aldewin's gaze. The elf was standing tall and proud. His eyes were hard and despite his attempt at softening his face, Thranduil could read the anger which was brimming those onyx orbs.  
Panic filled his heart as Aldewin's intense stare seemingly penetrated him. Thranduil felt his fear growing as he came to learn what such stares would lead to. And at Aldewin's words, his fear solidified all the more at the dire familiarity smeared over them.

"I was safe then!" He hissed, anger now overwhelmed by horror and encroaching delusion. A gasp escaped him when long legs covered the remaining inches between them and held his biceps tightly so as to restrict Thranduil's movement. Thranduil jerked and struggled, squirming viciously trying to get out of the hold but the more he tried, tighter the grasp grew.

Dreadfully, he looked pat Aldewin's face, desperately searching for anyone—anyone—to come and take Aldewin off him. He hoped for a miracle as his pleading eyes scanned the large room for any sign of a sturdy built, any glimpse of unruly tresses. However, when he found none, he brought his wide eyes back on Aldewin's face as once more his struggles renewed.

"I was safe then among friends! Look where it made me! Look what I have become! They spoke of safety. They promised to be gentle they promised to protect me and yet I was left there alone. They hurt me, they harmed me. Where were my friends *then*? Where were YOU then? Where were you when I needed you the most?"

Suddenly, the grip on him grew lax. Without a moment's delay, Thranduil gave a violent push against the other's chest and scurried over to a safe distance. However, the haste made him trip over his legs and he fell, crying out sharply when he was once more approached.

"Let me be! Why can't you grant me a semblance of peace? Why can you not leave me to myself? Why can you not leave me be? I beg you! Please, do not harm me any further. Do not harm my son! I promised to do whatever it takes. I promised! What more do you ask of me? Please leave me be!"

Aldewin felt an old yet familiar sting of guilt and shame, when Thranduil was suffering he was not there to protect him to shield him from the horror he had endured…he had to face it all alone, to be brutalized and abused repeatedly was in itself horrific enough but even worse was his own guardsmen could do nothing to stop it all because he wasn't there. It made his hold on Thranduil loosen enough just so his King could escape him although he tripped and cried out making Aldewin wince as he reached out once more only to be rebuked once more…but he had to try, he couldn't allow this to be.

Aldewin leaned down and took Thranduil in his arms once more holding him tight enough so he couldn't escape but not so tight that it would be painful. "How can I possibly leave you alone when you are like this?" Aldewin said although Thranduil still fought madly with the hold, he was too weak to actually escape of his own volition as he beat upon Aldewin's chest and tried so desperately to push him away he could feel nails scratch his arms and an opened palm slap him across the face but he refused to let go. 

He stood up with Thranduil still being held as he immobilized his arms and practically drug him across the room to the full length mirror standing in front of it with Thranduil. "Look!" He growled "look at yourself!" Regardless of what Thranduil thought of himself now there was no denying the beauty he possessed, thick and heavy blonde hair like pale honey, his flawless cream colored soft skin, Lapis blue eyes that one wishes to drown in, he was beautiful. "You haven't changed my King, you are still glorious." He whispered loosening his grasp giving Thranduil free movement once more.

Thranduil slowly turned his gaze to meet Aldewin's for a moment. "You know nothing." He seethed before grabbing Aldewin's hair in a tight grip and crashing his lips to the others, pressing his exposed and naked body tight against Aldewin's own, one leg raising up to latch about his waist as the two came crashing down to the floor and Thranduil ever persistent grinding their hips against each other. 

Aldewin was so caught off guard by the action he stumbled in the attempt to pull away however, when Thranduil's leg latched around him so instantly it threw him off balance and he fell backward. His first instinct was to pull away; Thranduil couldn't possibly know what he was doing! He broke the kiss shaking his head furious at Thranduil for doing this. "Are you out of your mind!" He yelled pushing against Thranduil's shoulders although the young king didn't seemed deterred by this at all. Thranduil seized Aldewin's hand placing it between his own legs forcing the hand to curl around his sex as he placed his own hand upon Aldewin's arousal. 

Thranduil's eyes grew as wide as the moon, flickering to and fro between the door and Aldewin's face. The grip on his arms brought back unpleasant memories. Distant howls and screams echoed in his head as flashes of pain lashed upon the wounds freshly imprinted on his heart and mind. He let out a strangled whimper and twisted his arms; thrashing his legs against the strong built which was determined to block his escape. His breaths grew rapid and wild, much like his heart which was beating at an alarming red. Then suddenly, he was dragged up and was led to another part of the room which was mostly left unused since he returned. He staggered behind Aldewin, jerking his hands against the tight grasp. Finally, Aldewin stopped and in a swift round motion, he pulled Thranduil in front, shoving him towards the mirror as he spoke his words.

Thranduil looked away. He couldn't bear to see the hollowed form— so weakened and fragile—before him. It wasn't him that he was seeing. It was but merely a remnant of who he once was. An empty shell and nothing more. 

However, he jolted his head up when Aldewin spoke words which sounded very familiar to his ears.

...you are still glorious.

Quickly, his mind cleared and began mapping said words in a manner which now had become like second nature to Thranduil. He shuddered a little and took in a trembling breath.   
Was that which Aldewin wanted? Was that the reason why he was not left alone and treated miserably? Such appraisal was not true— Thranduil had come to realize that, it only came when someone would require something from the Sinda and from the lesson he learnt the previous days, Thranduil need not have to guess what the requirement was. To please.

His heart froze with a sudden horror when he realized how brutal he had acted against the other. He slapped him. He clawed and kicked! He shouldn't have done so. He shouldn't have acted against Aldewin's wishes. The elf would be mad. He would be extremely angry and if Thranduil didn't remedy the situation, he would be hurt. He would be in pain. Thranduil feared pain. He was terrified of it. He should have to do something. He should have never crossed his boundaries! He had to please Aldewin. He had to please him!

Thinking it improper to shed off his role just yet, Thranduil harshly looked towards the other. Even though he had intended it to be just an act, he found himself unable to conceal his anger which fumed up with Aldewin's pinching words. As rashly as he could, he brought one leg up and wrapped it against Aldewin's waist while his hands clenched the lapels of his robes, pulling Aldewin hard towards him as he ground their bodies together. He heard some sounds of protest about to leave Aldewin's throat but before they could escape, Thranduil tugged the lapels hard and smashed their lips together, abusing the other's lips as he teethed and bit Aldewin, forcing the other to open his mouth.  
The momentum caused both of them to topple down on the floor with Aldewin on top. The raven haired elf, however, was too flustered to push away the one underneath and Thranduil took it as a brilliant opportunity as he raised his back slightly and parted his legs, bucking his hips upward so that his arousal was directly pressed against Aldewin's firm built.

A jolt of current passed between Thranduil's lower region to his spine as he once more grind himself against the other, parting his legs all the more and bucking his hips again and again till Aldewin did what he wished to do. When Thranduil was met with nothing but a form of rebuke, though, he decided it was time for him to try something new. 

Quickly, he flipped both of them around and before Aldewin could protest, he began humping very slowly—just enough for Aldewin to feel Thranduil—before he took the shocked elf's hand and placed it around his appendage.

"You like this right? Such a beautiful creature willingly atop you?" His tone came out like the soft purrs of a cat. A soft moan escaped his mouth as the touch seemed to push Thranduil to the fantasies of his mind—those which he once used to dream about when some other hand was enjoying him. Once more, he saw flashes of that vague face of his lover. Once more did his mind tunnel to the conjuring of his desperate self. And as it did, Thranduil was beginning to fell a pressure welling up in his heart and nether region while he was gradually being pushed towards the edge of incoherency. 

Hurried hands fondled Aldewin, grasping him through his breeches, before roaming up his chest and around his cheeks when once more Thranduil's lips sealed over his.

It wasn't eagerness which drove Thranduil. It was desperation. He knew he had to please. He knew he had to make it right else he would be punished. He would be sold off to some other who would be much less generous than those who had already had him.

Aldewin tore his mouth away from Thranduil's although his lips seemed to continuously search for his, with hands touching him as he tried to stand up to escape but was only pushed down on his back once more. "What are you doing?!" He yelled before Thranduil's mouth claimed his once more. It was basic instinct to kiss Thranduil back, he remembered what it was like to hold Thranduil, to kiss him and embrace him like a lover, it happened only once but even so he could remember it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday and he feared that weakness would take hold once more…but this simply didn't' feel right, the first and only time he was with Thranduil it felt true, a unique type of love that united them. Thranduil was his friend and he would not be sucked into this false emotion and deceive him.

He pushed Thranduil's shoulders to stop him. "This isn't going to prove anything Thranduil, what do you think this is going to accomplish?" Aldewin asked.

Thranduil remained undeterred. He knew what would not be accomplished if he dared to put his will before his needs. 

“Whatever was accomplished before,” he replied with a purr, even though his voice deceived him every step of the way. He urged himself to move forward. He reverted back to the time when he had seen Aldewin with willing eyes and in present, he tried projecting the exact feeling as he did all those nights ago. He was alone, sad, widowed, fatherless with a child in his arms and the burden of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. Back then, it was just a comfort—a fire of will which he truly needed to prevent himself from fading.  
Back then, it was a remedy. Now it was pure necessity.

“Was I so unpleasant?” He asked, letting a finger slowly trace a pattern over Aldewin chest “Was I so distasteful for you not wanting me now?”

Thranduil slid casually on top of Aldewin, his hands roaming up and down the elf's sternum and sneaking past his tunic, caressing his strong chest and brushing past his sensitive area of flesh. His lips suckled those of Aldewin's own, parting from them with a moist sound before trailing kisses down the elf's jaws, neck and sternum.

His mouth now enclosed on Aldewin's nipples, suckling them gently as his wild hands tried desperately to overcome the constrictions of the clothing. Pleasure coursed through Thranduil's veins, sending jolts of electricity up and down his spine. He pressed himself down further on to Aldewin, ignoring the protests which the other elf showed while brushing his legs along the length of Aldewin's limbs. 

His member was slowly becoming hard and arousing. His mind was no more settled in the harsh reality he would have to face afterwards. They were drifting to the nice warm place among trees and in between strong arms, as he lingered at the border of truth and fallacy.

His eyes fluttered shut. His breath was hot and heavy. Chest heaving rapidly, a shining coat of sweat slowly began covering his entire form, making him sparkling in the filtered light of the cavern. His legs widened all the more, dragging along Aldewin's sides. The action caused friction against his own member which was now growing dull with a light throb. Golden strands flicked all over his face and shoulders and Thranduil threw his head back, giving out a drawn out moan, clenching the lapels and inner tunic covering Aldewin's body.

Buttons flew everywhere. Once more, Thranduil bent down hard, cupping Aldewin's cheeks harshly as his lips claimed Aldewin's own, eager for dominance, invoking for dominance. Eventually he started rocking his hip. A gasp came out into the kiss when the swaying motion caused Thranduil to feel the beginnings of a bulge and he moaned out heavily, arching his back in order to contain the waves of pleasure rolling over him. 

Aldewin realized Thranduil wasn't listening to him, almost everything he said had not registered and his own actions somehow brought about this situation. He didn't want to use force but is own kindness was only allowing this to progress further and that he simply couldn't' allow. Thranduil was becoming more aggressive and was losing himself in sensation; Aldewin had to put a stop to it.

Thranduil's mind seemed to completely turn around at a moment's notice he was frightened an scared at first then that anxiety turned to anger fighting Aldewin at every turn and now this, his body reacting to pleasure and trying to impose the same sensations on another but it wasn't right. He couldn't allow himself to become lost in the sensation like Thranduil. 

He tore his mouth away and shoved Thranduil hard, it sent him backward. Aldewin straddled his king clamping a hand over his mouth and doing his best to still those hands that were reaching for him so desperately. This was not what he expected at all, was this a new development in his healing process or had he been behaving like this all along? If he had been why did Galion not warn him? Regardless of how good it felt I wasn't right, he couldn't allow himself to become lost in the consciousness like Thranduil, he loved him far too much to take advantage of him.

Within a flash, Thranduil registered pain at the back of his head. His back felt cold as it met with the floor. The mist in his mind evaporated away without sparing any time. His eyes flew open at the feel of something heavy against his chest and when he registered it being none other than Aldewin himself, he opened his mouth to scream in revolt. However, the scream came out muffled when a tight hand clamped against him, forcing his head against the floor while the other one grabbed both of his wrists.   
Thranduil squirmed and moaned, jerking his hands and legs, thrashing and squirming violently at the sudden show of force. His heart was gripped with fear which brought traces of the unmentionable act that would normally follow when he was under Adrian's treatment. He looked up at the other with eyes huge with terror before closing them shut and screaming out against the tight hand.

He didn't understand. He was doing everything for Aldewin's pleasure. He was doing everything that would be expected of him! Aldewin wanted this. He wanted this! Then why was he rejecting Thranduil's advances? What had he done wrong?

***

Legolas frowned upon hearing a distant commotion inside his father's room. He stopped right in front of the passageway ten steps away before jolting into a sprint. However, before he could even reach the familiar oak doors, he was stopped firmly by a pair of hands, which grasped him hard and was dragging him away towards a more public area.  
He was released only near the Hall of Commons. Anger boiling inside of him, he swivelled back and was about to strike the intruder hard when he paused midway, hand still raised in the air into a fist. What he saw drained every colour away from his face. His eyes widened and bewildered, he regarded said intruder as his face quickly came into view.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded harshly, "What reason governs your action, Galion? Explain!"

"You don't need to concern yourself with you father Legolas, he's with Lord Aldewin and forgive me for acting out of turn but I believe they should be left alone for now, Aldewin only has your father best interest in mind." Galion said. He had stayed close by and listened to the actions taking place within the chamber, if Aldewin wasn't able to resist Thranduil's seduction his plan was in no danger of failing; he couldn't condemn Galion if he was guilty as well. He needed to prevent Legolas from interrupting though.

"I thought you were in your studies? Do you require council my prince?" He asked trying to distract Legolas.

"I require to see my father, this instance." He hissed venomously, glaring at the advisor with every bit of rue he held for such a daring act. "I should not have to explain myself to you where I should be and what I should be doing. I have guidance. And his is the only advise I blindly *trust*."

Legolas narrowed his eyes and didn't take his gaze off the other elf. Something was not falling into place. Galion was nearby. Galion must've heard his father's distress. Why had he not done anything to soothe him? If Lord Aldewin was now taking care of his father, then why would he not allow Galion to be by his side Wasn't Galion the one who rescued Thranduil? Shouldn't he be the ne whom his father would confine himself to? Like he had upon his return? Why the sudden change?

He gave Galion one more stern look and when it became obvious that he wasn't allowed to go to his father just yet, Legolas scoffed and turned towards the direction of his chamber. His heart was unsettled. There was something that felt so utterly wrong. He hoped his father was alright. 

***

Girion was looking intently at the fire built before him. His horse was tied beside him where he set his camp in a small clearing in the woods. All around him, there was absolute stillness, disturbed only by occasional sounds of the fire cracking and the howls of nocturnal creatures coming out in search for food.

He frowned and reached inside his tunic, pulling out a letter. He eyed it for some time, glaring at it with stone cold eyes before holding it against the orange outer flame. It took mere seconds it to be set to flames. Its edge coiled and became black before falling off into the fire. Slowly, the flames encroached a red seal. Under the heat, it began to melt just as the rest of the letter became nothing more than ashes.

When there was just a corner left, Girion threw it into the fire and stared at the crackling glow just as the entire letter was consumed by the flames.

However, a message would be delivered to Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield would hear from Mirkwood. The content would merely be unexpected. Necessary but unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	15. A Distant Light - Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to give special thanks to those who have bookmarked us so far! So to:
> 
> maruiakina   
> alailyre   
> clarryhoo   
> LunaSoul   
> pycaresque   
> LadyRavenJade   
> Sorania   
> linh90   
> Mirkwood   
> seti31 
> 
> We thanks you all for supporting us!

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 15 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Aldewin held Thranduil where he was, he struggle for a little while but after a moment he stilled somewhat and he looked so confused at the turn of events. Under normal circumstances Aldewin would have never treated the King with such disrespect but these were unusual conditions after all. He slowly removed his hand from Thranduil's mouth pleased that he didn't yell, he didn't say much simply looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry…I simply do not want anything like that from you, I am your friend Thranduil. I would never do anything to jeopardize that friendship." He stayed still so Aldewin released his hands but stayed atop him regardless, at every turn Thranduil kept on trying to squirm away— that or inch too close, he could control the situation easier this way.

Thranduil inhaled loudly, relinquishing the struggle he held forth as his mouth was again free from the vice-like hand. His body went limp and his eyes became half-lidded as exhaustion took over him. He was confused, dazed, hurt, terrified—everything all at once—when it was impossible for him to know what Aldewin wanted. There he was giving indications of his 'want', there he was angered and scoffed at Thranduil for lack of any responses, there Thranduil was forced and dragged into submission and when Thranduil provided it exactly what Aldewin seemingly wanted, he was shoved aside! Rejected, displeasing! 

He heard something unclear barely entering into his ears. His eyes fell on the strong form still atop him, landing on to the sides of Aldewin's legs before coming onto the serious face. Bright blue orbs seemed unsettled. Confusion clouded over Thranduil's entire features before rapidly rolled over by floods of fear.

"Please," his tone barely rose above whispers as eyes drooped down in complete submission. "Please, I apologize. Allow me one more chance. Just one. I will please. I promise to please. Do not harm me. Do not harm my son."

His heart sank. Thranduil had been rejected. He had not performed. He had not pleased! A whimper escaped his lips just as panic was beginning to build a nest in his heart. He was denied. He was rejected. He knew what would surmount to rejection. He was well aware of harsh slaps and brutal entries that resulted when he would not be able to please. He remembered the pain searing through his back; he remembered the burn and ache spreading throughout his body as the aftermath. He remembered how much he hated it. How much he feared pain. 

And here he was, once again underperforming. Once again failing at what he was supposed to do. Here he was, once more subjected to pain. And he dreaded it.   
This was strange to Aldewin, he at first didn't understand what Thranduil was trying to accomplish what he was trying to do, until he realized he was simply trained to protect himself…this was more like a survival instinct. However this behavior greatly concerned Aldewin at the same time. He stood up grabbing the discarded sheet before wrapping Thranduil up in it.

"Thranduil…" He paused for moment. "Have you done this with anyone else?" He asked, if Thranduil was so bold to try this with him it made sense that he was pleasing others especially when concerning Legolas. "Since you've been home has anyone else touched you, I need to know."

Thranduil was by that time curled into a trembling little ball. His knees were drawn closer to his chest and he himself hunched forward, wrapping his arms around him and clenching his eyes shut as he heard soft footsteps coming right towards him. His breath hitched and the grit of his teeth became extremely powerful, causing his whole face to tremble like the rest of his body.

He gasped out in surprise when instead of a slap, something warm surrounded him. Fluttering his eyes open, he looked at the sheet he had thrown away before regarding the other with wide blue eyes. 

Such an act of kindness...he wondered what hidden purpose lay. For there would always be one. Thranduil came to know how it worked with him and others.

His eyes grew even bigger at the very mention of 'touch'. He wasn't supposed to answer, he reminded himself. It wasn't his place. But Aldewin was never going to leave him. The intimidating eklf went on asking and each time he did, his tone became sharper.

Had Thranduil been in a coherent state, he would recognize panic. Since he was not, he registered nothing but anger which made him flinch again as his heart rummaged in fear.  
"I...I apologize," He said weakly, darting his gaze towards the door in fear of Galion coming back. Galion wouldn't want him to talk. He wouldn't like if Thranduil spoke. He would be angered and he would punish. Thranduil would feel pain. By the Valar how he feared pain!

He suddenly stopped breathing for a while when a dreadful thought crossed his mind. What if...what if Legolas would be harmed? His son shouldn't have to bear pain! His son mustn't be hurt!

But this elf...he demanded answers. He said he needed to know. And if Thranduil didn't give what he needed, if he didn't...

Unknowingly, a strangled sound escaped him followed by mutters of something which Thranduil didn't even have the mind to process. All he knew was that he was vehemently fighting off Aldewin, thrashing his legs and pounding his arms on the elf's chest all the while he chanted one thing alone: "Do not hurt us. I am sorry. I apologize. I shall do whatever you ask of me. I will do everything. I will be good. I will be good! Do not hurt me!"

Aldewin closed his eyes his jaw tight, he wanted to grab Thranduil and shake the answers out of him but he couldn't do that. He was trying so hard to get Thranduil to trust him, Thranduil had always trusted him before and it was disconcerting and even a little painful that Thranduil simply didn't trust anyone, he didn't trust him, he truly believed that Aldewin would hurt him which was ridiculous in his mind, Aldewin would sooner die.

He picked Thranduil up from his crouched position and set him on the bed moving away from it to sit upon the chair adjacent, he didn't want Thranduil to get the wrong idea by joining him. There had to be something that he could do, something that would make his King realize he was safe here and that no harm would come to him…although for a split second he wasn't so sure, this entire situation of Thranduil being kidnapped with no ransom no evidence of being physically harmed beyond repair, him returning so easily…it didn't seem right, something was off and he couldn't place his finger upon it. He decided to try something else.

"Tell me about the dwarf." He said.

The panic he felt all but increased when he was pulled up. Yet, Thranduil didn't resist. No matter how much he was shivering, no matter how hard his heart was beating, Thranduil tried to comply, he tried to show submission as much as he could. 

He felt something soft underneath him. Soft and comfortable. Just as...

It took him less than a moment to recollect the feel of the material and as he did, his mind overran by images of the little cellar he was kept in and the dark corner where there would be a small mattress for him— for him to rest and to please. And now that he was made to sit on it again, Thranduil's instincts again roused up and reflexively, he began leaning back, stopping when he noticed Aldewin taking a seat not too close to him.

Confusion shone in his yes which were now pleadingly looking at the raven haired elf, silently urging him to do as he wished but not harm him or his son. Then Aldewin brought up that reference.

Thorin? What would Aldewin want of him?

His heart froze immediately and he forgot how to breathe.

Why was Aldewin asking about Thorin? What could he want with Thorin?

Aldewin seemed displeased. He seemed to get angrier and more Thranduil delayed, more enraged he seemed to become. Thranduil in a last resort opened his mouth. If he could say anything, anything at all, then Aldewin would not punish him for disobedience. However, all that came out was a gust of air. Words failed to escape him as a cold terror took his lungs in its hands, crushing the air out. His eyes, wide and horrified, trembled much like his whole frame which went completely stiff. 

When it became inevitable, Thranduil finally choked out a reply which came out in shudders, "H-he was here. This morning, he was here. He left now." 

But he would return. Thorin, he would return. He promised. He promised Thranduil! And Thorin kept his promise. He always kept his promise. He returned that morning itself. He would return again. He would!

It would not be long though, for his delusion to shatter.

Aldewin nodded. "I know that. I sent a letter to Erebor….did he help you while you were imprisoned?" Thranduil nodded slowly to his question and a realization dawned on Aldewin and he stood. "You should rest, I'll send Legolas up to keep you company." He said before leaving. 

He went straight to Legolas' rooms, he was pleased to see the prince was involved in his studies he needed to be well prepared if he was to continue assuming his father's role, Aldewin wasn't so sure if or when Thranduil would be ready to take the throne again.

"Your father is resting, I thought you should go to him…he is fragile right now and I'm sure your presence would comfort him." Aldewin said. "I also am curious, I asked the King but he wasn't very forthcoming, who was the dwarf that was here? He seems fixated upon his dwarf it would help if I knew who he is."

***

Erebor?

Thranduil felt a sharp sting within his chest. 

Erebor? Thorin was back in Erebor? How could he go back within less than a day? He was there with Thranduil just a while ago! He and Thranduil...they—they made love. How could he go back so soon? 

His head felt light and overwhelmed by multitudes of thoughts colliding against each other, it began spinning as the cloud of confusion grew so dark that it threatened to come down in hails, shattering the last bit of 'truth' he held so dearly. 

All of a sudden, his chest churned as a sudden realization hit him.

Was Thorin here at all?

The cloud was clearing. Confusion still raging hard, Thranduil's head now began spinning twice as hard while his delusion was cracking and allowing for the harsh light of the truth to blind him.

Thranduil stood up. His legs weakened under the massive trauma, he wobbled slightly but still it undeterred him to follow Aldewin. 

But Aldewin was leaving. He was right at the door. Desperation grew in him. With last bouts of energy, Thranduil willed himself forward. His steps were unbalanced and staggered, his knees refused to carry him. 

"Wait, please." He whispered under his breath or he thought he did while his throat became parched within moments. "Wait!" Thranduil reached forward and gasped out loud as his legs finally gave away. He fell viciously on the ground and looked up. Tears ran down his cheeks, his face held a wild expression that belay any form of desperation which fell so short to what he was feeling then.

It wasn't Thorin. It had never been Thorin! He was back in his kingdom. Thorin was in Erebor! Of course he was. Thranduil recalled now. Thranduil remembered. How could he forget that very gentle feel of lips on him that filled him with so much love? How could he forget that Thorin had left before his promise. How could he be so naïve in thinking that Thorin could undertake a journey within mere days and be back so soon?

But if not Thorin, then who?

He cried out the other elf's name, pleading him to come back. Pleading him to answer. However, by that time, Aldewin was gone. And Thranduil was left behind, broken and anguished.

 

Legolas looked up at the familiar stature of the other. He had not given a mind to the knock which was placed on his door, nor had he given any conscious order to enter. Now that he looked at the hardened face of his father's most trusted of friends, he couldn't help but be concerned.

"Lord Aldewin," he rose up, alarmed. However, when he was assured of his father taking rest, Legolas calmed down by a fractional amount and pulled out a chair for the other to sit.

His eyes darkened at the mention of one whose very presence seemed to be suspicious to the prince.

"Thorin Oakenshield? My father asks of him?" 

His tone did not bother hiding the edge. It had stung to see Thranduil holding that dwarf in high regards and it stung all the more when he noticed Thorin's smitten gaze towards his father. Yet, despite his hatred for dwarves and distrust for this one in particular, it now didn't seem right for Thorin to be involved. It was all too simple. 

"The King under the mountain, that’s who was with Thranduil?" Aldewin said the surprise causing him to forget himself momentarily by speaking the kings name informally. He took the seat offered his brow knitted together in concern. 'why would Thranduil even care about Thorin?' He thought momentarily, he needed more information more answers. 

"You will go to him, will you not?" He asked Legolas, he feared leaving Thranduil alone but if he was to find answers he might need to leave Thranduil unattended for a moment, and that notion caused a deep dread to settle in his stomach, something was wrong and he wouldn't be able to rest until it was resolved. He was about to speak again but a knock upon the door broke his train of thoughts as Legolas called to enter.

Galion walked inside about to speak until he spotted Aldewin making his stop in his tracks at the glare that was fixated upon him now. Aldewin grew cross immediately upon seeing Galion, why was he even still here?

"I had given you a direct order Galion not an hour ago and you have not yet carried it out?" He said his voice cold and obviously angered by the disobedience "What was so important that you would deliberately defy me?" He asked standing to his full height.

Legolas nodded firmly and just as it seemed that Aldewin was about to impart some more words, they were interrupted by the presence of another. It didn't escape Legolas' eyes how Galion slowed his movements upon seeing Aldewin. Nor did he miss the stern look the elder elf was sending towards him, ordering him to go to his father.  
Sparing no further words, Legolas gave one skeptical glance at the advisor before he left.

***

Galion almost hissed in annoyance when he saw that the prince was not alone. That blasted elf was here as well and it seemed no matter where he went, Galion would always have him at his trail! He barely managed to conceal the displeasure but when Aldewin towered over him, Galion's eyes flashed rage as it glowered at the other with a sneer threatening to break free on his face.

"Seeing the importance of it, my Lord," he said in jest, tang of venom dripping from his tone, "I have sent a very capable messenger so that Erebor is well informed of whatever it is that requires it's attention. My position as the king's advisor forbids me to leave our Realm unattended."

How he hated this very being! He acted as if he owned this land, this royalty and—and—Thranduil's heart! Where was he when Thranduil needed to be rescued? Where was his concern when Thranduil was on the verge of disrupting their land? Was he there to support Thranduil? Was he there to seek him out? Who held the beautiful elf when he raised his dependent arm? Who loved him despite the filth of men smearing his ethereal self? It was Galion! Galion and not Aldewin!

"The King is present as is his son. I do not recall telling anyone but you to deliver this message, your council to the King puts you in a respectable enough position that it would be taken more seriously." Aldewin paused. "I've overestimated you, I thought you understood your position as the King's advisor. It is your duty to attend to delicate matters personally not send someone else to do your work." He growled angrily.

"You have responsibilities and you have not been attending to them properly. Why is it you did not warn me about Thranduil's mental state? It seemed as if no one knew about his odd behavior except you, and you will not deny it that you know exactly what I'm talking about…it would be impossible for you not to notice…did he touch you? Kiss you even? Did that make you feel important in his eyes that for a moment he actually noticed you ." Aldewin scoffed, he had no proof that Galion had mistreated the King but Galion's reaction was all the insurance he would need.

"He doesn't see you Galion, he never saw you to begin with, you were and are nothing more than a face in the crowd, he has a legion of advisors and that is all you will ever be in his eyes…and that’s what truly burns you isn't it? You rescued him, you stood by his side for centuries and he still doesn't see you." Aldewin was being deliberately cruel to Galion but with good reason, making another angry was the easiest way for him to say something foolish, not to mention he was right and the truth always hit the hardest.

"And I thought you understood your position here, Lord Aldewin." Seethed Galion. He was infuriated by the sudden demeaning of his stature by someone who was no more than a trained warrior! One who had no contribution in the intellectual foundation of the kingdom and to be spoken to by the likes of him— one who clearly stole Thranduil's favors—was a jab Galion could no longer ignore.

He smirked on seeing the pained look on Aldewin's face—a clear indication of what his sensitive spot would have to be—and Galion enjoyed every bit of it. Let him feel what Galion felt. Let him burn in the flames of anger and jealousy as Galion did every day, every while. Aldewin thought he could gain Thranduil's love? He thought he could make Thranduil his own? 

However, the cherished feeling was short-lived. Galion's smirk dissolved immediately as he heard what came out of Aldewin's mouth next. His heart meshed in avarice and rage and his eyes saw nothing but red in front of them as Galion's blood began boiling with a furious form of anger.

What did Aldewin say? A face among thousands? Galion needed to be felt important? 

His nostrils flared just as chest heaved with wild and short breaths. Aldewin dared. He dared to stab Galion at the spot which hurt him the most and he dared flail a scandalous victory flag in the form o his arrogance.

The anger in his chest doubled, churning his insides, charring his heart while a wild spreading fire consumed him all over. Fury flashed in Galion's eyes and before he knew it, he was up against Aldewin, clenching his lapel and pushing the elf roughly against the shelf, unmindful of the books which dropped all around them with heavy sounds.

As he clenched Aldewin's tunic, his hands brushed past against the other's exposed skin. At the different feel of it, Galion turned his face partially and what he saw made his eyes grew wide with horror. 

Aldewin's shirt was torn. It was torn. And he had been in Thranduil's room...

The blood in his veins curdled when images of Thranduil and Aldewin drifted inside his head. One after another they appeared—each one more disturbing than the other— accompanied by distant echoes of moans and whispers falling from those beautiful supple lips, before interrupted by a pair of vibrant blue orbs looking up at him like a doe—eager and pleading to be pleasured, to be pampered.

The knife which pierced his heart twisted inhumanely when Galion remembered it was he who had pushed Aldewin towards Thranduil. It was he who had allowed the fallen divinity to use his charm on this unworthy lout and Galion repented for that.

It was for the kingdom, he told himself. It was greater than his own jealousy, he assured. However, now that Aldewin was taking pride in sharing his two moments worth of grace, Galion's ferocity outweighed his rationale.

"What are you? Really? A bystander? Waiting to collect appraisal after the work is done? Let me ask you, was it your superior intuition that led you to the king? Was it your experience that led to his rescue? Perhaps I have overestimated your capabilities! To think the King's personal guard could be so callous." His tone was dangerously low. Eyes narrowed with pure hatred, Galion went on, "What have you done, really? What have you done anything for this realm or for Thranduil? Was it you who made sure he survived after the Queen's death? Was it you to whom he came after Dagorlad? It was I. It was I who consented when all others disagreed. It was I who saw every color of him—bright and dull, pain and pleasure. It was I who saw his strength and his vulnerability. I saw his pride, I saw his arrogance and it is I who saw his submission and fragility. He showed me. Not you!"

"You see so much of him, but still he refuses to see you. If you think me as such an insignificant warrior then why are you so threatened by me?" Aldewin said removing Galion's hands from his tunic forcibly. "I have dedicated my life to him and I collect no appraisal of that which is not due…" He growled wanting to throttle Galion for speaking of things he knew nothing about. 

"What's more I was by his side, when his father fell, I remember on the battle field, one which you were not present for, you consoled him once we returned but I was his pillar until the battle ended I made sure he was still sanding and forever strong for the Kingdom. When his wife passed he refused to sleep in the bed they shared, the pain too near for him to endure, he stayed with me in my chamber, in my bed, for a week I slept beside him…you think he did not look frail and vulnerable then? To see that suffering elf raise above it all to become strong again, and I will see it again." He said shoving Galion halfway across the room. 

"This trained warrior happens to be preferred by Thranduil and with good reason. I would never betray or take advantage of him. You are pathetic to think he would want you, the only time he has ever given you a second glance is when he is so broken and damaged he can barely form coherent thoughts, I should kill you for disrespecting him and I haven't decided yet if I will…you should be more careful, you are on dangerous ground." Aldewin said. 

Galion's face fell with pure shock when he was roughly shoved away. He tumbled backwards, his feet shuffling to find a solid footing all the while trying to keep his balance. However, his eyes threatened to bulge out off his socket at Aldewin's words which bubbled the anger within him. 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thranduil and Aldewin shared a chamber? They shared a bed? 

His heart constricted with bouts of jealousy as images came flooding in his mind—images of Aldewin's hand curling around Thranduil's slender waist, his fingers roaming up and down the curve of the waist, pressing across his torso with Thranduil moaning sensually and arching against the hot breath tingling his sensitive skin.

Galion couldn't think anymore. His skin crawled with disgust at the very thought of the elf touching Thranduil. Just a mention of the Sub Par's hands over Thranduil's body—Thranduil's body—was enough to trigger his anger to a full blown rage. He hadn't realized that his body moved. He hadn't realized the falling of his impassive mask, revealing the purest of all livid expressions that marred his face.

He came to his senses when all of a sudden, a sharp pain shot across his knuckles, traversing upwards to his wrists and arms, leaving behind a stinging feel of hurt. Dumfounded, Galion simply stared at his hand with wide eyes, cradling it close to him as his mouth hung ajar.

He lifted his gaze slowly at the other elf, face frozen with bewilderment. His heart was now speeding with an alarming rate as panic shrouded him over. Throughout his mind, he could hear scrambled voices shouting out warnings and rebukes. 

He was such a fool! Galion had lost his composure. Galion had reacted...exactly what Aldewin had wanted him to do. His foresight had failed him. Aldewin stabbed Galion where it hurt. The scar he bore in his heart was pricked again and again and this time, Galion failed. Thranduil was his only weakness and this time, he had failed to stay strong. Now because of this, everything was ruined! All his planning, his hard work— everything— would now be lost in a matter of moments. The kingdom would suffer. Galion would be put away for high treason. He would lose his life but more so, Thranduil would be taken away from him. Once again would he be distant and beyond Galion's reach. Once again would Galion fail to gain his affection! He was such a fool.

Aldewin studied Galion's face very closely, he could tell he was surprised by his words as a flood of other emotions ran across his features, his mask of neutral and calm fell and without warning he lashed out. Galion's fist connected squarely with Aldewin's jaw and while Aldewin's natural reflexes never failed him before it was completely unexpected so he hadn't dodged it in time. Galion seemed just as surprised as he was but that in no way meant Aldewin wasn't seeing red but he did his best to calm himself, he would not lose his head and lash out like Galion had and lose control.

"You allow too much to run across your features, allow your emotions to control you actions…you might care for Thranduil but you will never be dear to him."He glared at Galion. "I don't trust you, I never really have and I believe it foolish for the prince or king to do so and I will make it clear to both of them. I had given you the benefit of a doubt in the past but I will spend the rest of my life making yours miserable." He growled at Galion. "You may be a member of the council and have the Kings ear however with the King injured and you have nothing and when he is strong once again I will let him know how you violated him, manipulated him, and tried to use his son…your days here are numbered." He said walking past Galion. He wanted to throttle the life out of Galion but he refused.

Galion stood still, infuriated and seething as Aldewin's words stung him like needles. His hard work...all his hard work was precarious because he acted so foolishly. He would have to see Mirkwood burn because of some people's pride. He would have to see the Woodland Elves perish for Thranduil's resolve. He would lose his home, his life, his heart.  
But not so easily.

His fists clenched at his sides as Galion lifted his scornful gaze. 

He would fight—tooth and nails, he would fight. Even if he lost, he would make sure to bring down the ruination along with him. He promised.

Legolas considered the frail form of his father. Thranduil was curled on to the bed, clenching his sheets tightly about him. His body was trembling—not out of cold but out of an unknown fear which Thranduil always seemed to experience *even* in home. 

A surge of anger welled up within him whenever he thought how disgusting Thranduil's captors would have been. His father was strong, proud and glorious. Never in his life—not even after his mother's death—had Legolas ever seen Thranduil break down so badly. It was Thranduil whoh had raised him all on his own. . His father was everything to him. His teacher, his mentor, his king, his world!

Now to see him in such a pathetic state truly wrenched his heart.

Gingerly, Legolas approached the sleeping form and carefully sitting at the edge of the bed, he ran nimble fingers across Thranduil's forehead, brushing away a lock of stranded hair.

At the touch, Thranduil flinched slightly and whimpered, curling further into his sheets. However, when the touch did not roam down any further, he partially relaxed.  
Aldewin entered silently and watched for a moment, Legolas had truly been an inspiration to the people since the disappearance of Thranduil and considering Aldewin's own experience with the King he wasn't so sure Thranduil would be ready anytime soon to assume the throne…he wasn't so sure that he would ever be ready, the damage he suffered might not be completely recoverable and if that was the case then Legolas needed to be ready to take upon the task.

It wasn't that Aldewin wished for his King to be ill-fated, quite the contrary he hoped he would be able to help him back to his former self but Thranduil didn't seem willing. 'Do not hurt us. I am sorry. I apologize. I shall do whatever you ask of me. I will do everything. I will be good. I will be good! 

He remembered those strangled words, his mind was still trapped within the horrors of his own memory and while he wished he could be the one Thranduil could rely on he knew the only person Thranduil would trust was Legolas however the shame of what he endured forced him to turn away from his only son.

There was however one other, Thorin Oakensheild, for some reason a spark of life and relief shone in his eyes when he mentioned the dwarf. Something about him made Thranduil feel safe and protected. It was possible that what the two shared made it easier for Thranduil to be near him, not suffering through what happened for Thorin witnessed the horror and did not turn away from him. That dwarf…as strange as it might be, could be a means for Thranduil to find his way back. Aldewin prayed his letter would be received soon, the sooner the better everything would be.

Legolas noticed Aldewin and quietly turned away from Thranduil. His heart panged with sadness, it stung with an unmentionable pain from seeing his father in that horrible state but he realized, he had to be strong for Thranduil. He had to help his father mend himself.

While he walked away, he gave Aldewin a certain look which turned cold the moment it focused on thoughts of Galion. He couldn't place his finger on why but every bit of his intuition told him that the advisor was being more supportive than he should. And hardly ever was his intuition wrong.

"Sire, there is someone who requests an audience from you," said a guard. His tone itself spoke of the urgency of the matter and upon receiving the stern look from his king, the poor dwarf could all but shrink before his gaze. 

When Thorin's gaze still didn't falter from the intensity, the guard ventured out and clarified, "It's an elf, Sire. From Mirkwood."

Thorin glared at his guard when he entered he didn't wish to be disturbed, as soon as he arrived home he had been examined, confined to his rooms, practically forced to relax and recuperate all of which was unnecessary. He had only received a minimal amount of pain from his imprisonment, noting of which he couldn't recover from easily and yet they were *still* treating him with kid gloves and he couldn't take much more.

He was about to send the servant away but when mentions an elf his mind instantly flashed to Thranduil, he had yet to return to him as he had promised, it had already been a few days but he couldn't seem to come back as soon as he originally intended and he was worried about Thranduil, this messenger from Mirkwood might have news on how the Elvin King faired it would be able to give him an excuse to go back to Mirkwood without his advisors and family fussing over his decision.

"Show him in, I will see him here." Thorin said, he didn't wish to go to his great hall, to many others would need to be present and he was anxious to see this elf, not to mention ask a few questions himself.

Girion entered with an air of confidence around him. Though arrogance would be more apt, it turned into anger extremely fast when he came face to face with that dwarf. The way Thorin's shocked yet displeased gaze fell upon him didn't go amiss and it took Girion himself all of his willpower not to let the sneer pass which was already forming at the corners of his mouth.

Still, for the sake of his cause, he grit his teeth and managed to bow his head in feigned respect.

"My Lord, I bear terms of utter importance," he said, holding out a letter towards Thorin. He made sure to show the royal seal imprinted upon the envelope. And as it was being snatched and its words devoured by the dwarf king, he made sure to stay neutral and ignorant of its content.

This is to inform that from the turn of the moon, Mirkwood withdraws all its supply of resources from Erebor and wishes to discontinue exchange of finance and weaponry in lieu of being offered the same from a more feasible source.

On account of the king being temporarily indisposed, it falls upon the current head of state to carry out orders of the state.

Legolas Greenleaf,

Interim King of Mirkwood.

Thorin shook his head at the letter. "What is the meaning of this farce? I understand the young prince is still coming into his role, but to discontinue trade is folly, we have resources that I know Mirkwood needs…" He paused and glared at Girion he remembered this one as the elf who stood by while Galion drugged Thranduil. "One does not simply discontinue trade, negotiations are held so that relationships are still maintained, I demand to speak with the King on this matter." He said sternly he wasn't too upset about the trade relationship in all honesty Mirkwood would suffer more than Erebor but he could feign insult and possibly see Thranduil.

Girion maintained his apparent composure and barely altering the level of his tone, he replied, "I am only the king's guard, My Lord. My knowledge is limited on this matter."  
Anger flashed in his mind like lightening. To think he was being talked down to by one of such a greedy race! His skin crawled with disgust as he had to show his respect when in his heart, he felt none. 

However, his heart skipped a beat when Thorin dared to mention a meet with Legolas. Girion had anticipated a reaction such as this. It fell within their plans and up till that point, it was what they wished. However the prince was now becoming difficult to manage. Galion's advices were unwelcomed and the more Thranduil's state was made to witness by the young prince, more out of hands he became for them. 

With great effort, Girion managed to hide the panic which was slowly setting in his heart. He nodded once and informed, "As you wish. I request you to bear some patience, though I understand how difficult it would be in such a situation. The state is a little unsettled at the moment. I have been told to grant permission first and then act. I will carry your message to the Royal House and will personally come and escort you when they allow."

It would give him time to set Legolas to path. And if he refused, then Galion would come and hold the reign...and Thranduil would be there as the face of Mirkwood. And a face would all he be.

Thorin seethed on the inside, under normal circumstances his request to inform the royal family would be expected and understood but something inside Thorin's gut told him that he shouldn't wait any longer than he already had. He straightened himself up and looked at Girion.

"I give you a nights rest, enjoy our hospitality so you will be more prepared to travel in the morning. I give you leave now." Thorin said and although he saw a small flash and anger in Girion's eyes he ignored it and the elf left his presence. 

Thorin sighed, it would do no good if he was to show up unexpected and without an invitation especially now that regardless of what he did he had been clearly informed to wait for consent. It wasn't right but he had made a promise and the longer he waited the more and more he felt troubled.

No, he could wait no longer he made a promise to Thranduil and he would return to him, Thorin knew how fragile and vulnerable Thranduil was at this point in time and if he trusted Thorn why would they not allow him to help? It was foolish, Thranduil needed support and strength and Thorin was prepared to give him every last bit of himself if only to help Thranduil heal.

Girion flared with hatred for the dwarf. His fists clenched by his sides and even though he obliged with a formal bow, Girion’s vengeful eyes followed Thorin till he was out of sight.  
Thorin Oakenshield treated him as if he was nothing but gravel beneath his feet. To be talked down to by such a disgracing race, to be looked down upon by such a greedy kin—he would have his day. Thorin would pay. But first, he had to ensure that their plan did not fail. He would travel back to Mirkwood. Galion would have to know the new developments. They were so close...Girion would do whatever he had in his power to succeed.

***

Thranduil sighed, shifting on a chair in front of the fireplace. New and long unaccustomed to the comfort, it was taking him quite some time to realize that it was his home and that he was entitled to lean back and leave his terseness. However, the moment he relaxed—even by a little—his mind brutally reminded him of the consequences of what would follow if he was ever caught slacking off. And the moment he reflected back on his days, he immediately sat up straight and allowed tenseness to once more cover him.  
His eyes stared off towards the gentle fire built for him. Bright and warm, its glows fell on his skin, and rendered a soft glow against his pale complexion, bringing out the delicateness within him.

It had been long. Long had he been allowed the comfort of a nicely built fire, long had he been allowed to simply sit and not worry about how to please and show willingness just for a morsel of food. Long had he soaked the warmth of heat, long had he heard the sweet voice of his son. 

Thranduil’s eyes suddenly flashed with a pang of desperation as sadness crept in.

But would these remain? 

He drew his knees together on the chair and curled his hands around them.

Would he be granted such luxury without any expectation?

His hands tightened around his knees, just as a slow tremble set in his body.

No. It was folly to think so. There was always expectation. There was always demand for something in return. 

Images flooded in his head—one after the other—showing Adrian’s gruesome laughter as his hideous hands travelled all over Thranduil’s body, the twinkle in his eyes when Thranduil complied and the storm in the same when Thranduil would err. He saw the same twinkle in Galion’s eyes. He saw the same lust in the elf’s eyes which was ever present in those of the man. He would see the same pleasure whenever Thranduil would please and he would see flashes of anger when he wouldn’t have his way.

His breaths fastened and eyes grew wide as the trembles in his body became violent. His palms started sweating and even though he curled into the tiniest of ball, his heart beat so hard against his chest that it threatened to be ripped out from within.

Thranduil remembered it. He remembered the pain, still and deep. He remembered the sharp sting on his cheeks and against his hair when he would fail to please. He remembered the stabbing pain in his chest and sides after Adrian’s legs would mercilessly kick him. He remembered the hot searing pain in his back when Adrian would have his way. He remembered how Galion’s hands forced him down and made him drink something, how his hands restrained Thranduil, how hard and rough Galion’s grips were upon his wrists.

He hadn’t forgotten. He remembered every single day when he would be fearful for his fate. Adrian’s words still echoed in his ears. That Thranduil would be made to entertain more. That he would have to entertain more...and Galion was just as volatile in his mood. He was just as fearsome...he loved in one moment, then hated the other. And what he said...

He drew a sharp breath and let it shudder out as Thranduil’s fears ingrained heavily within him. 

What he said about Legolas...

No! Thranduil couldn’t afford it. He couldn’t displease Galion. Not if he wanted to keep Legolas safe! Not if he wanted to be a complete disgrace! He failed as a king, he failed as a husband...but he couldn’t fail as a father. He wouldn’t! Even if he needed to be disgraced more, he would be so if only to save his son from the harsh world!

For the briefest of moments, Thranduil’s mind settled on thoughts of Thorin and e once more stared into the flame, eyes mellowed and heart aching for love.

Thorin hadn’t come back...he promised...

Had he failed as a lover as well?

However, a loud sound of the door opening immediately pulled Thranduil out of his thoughts. He whirled around sharply and unclenched himself, rushing to get off from the chair. He winced sharply when instead of a proper footing, he lost his balance and fell on the floor. 

Quickly ignoring the shooting pain from his knee, Thranduil scurried and shuffled, callously curling at one corner. His breaths were rapid, his heartbeat was wild and his eyes had grown extremely large as they were kept locked at the figure which entered through the door.

Galion?

***

Galion watched from around the corner of the darkened hallway as Aldewin entered Thranduil's chamber, he had since changed from his warriors garb into a more comfortable and suitable attire and it looked as if he had bathed, he cleaned up nicely, Galion knew that Aldewin was of high birth he was a noble elf. The way he carried himself, how he asserted himself, it was no wonder Thranduil felt a likeness in Aldewin the two were alike in many ways yet the fact that they shared so much only made Galion's blood boil like lava coursing through his veins, he hated Aldewin. 

In all honesty he had never liked him, but upon learning some of the intimate moments he shared with Thranduil it made him crave some type of twisted vengeance against him…and Thranduil. Thranduil should have never allowed himself to be touched by a mere warrior even if he did have noble blood it wasn't right! Thranduil had given himself willingly to Galion and that made Thranduil belong to him, he would not allow any other to have him especially Aldewin! Legolas had to be the only link Thranduil had, all others needed to be removed they were too dangerous, Aldewin needed to be eliminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	16. A Distant Light - Chapter 16

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 16 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various, Thranduil/Thorin, Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Aldewin slowly entered Thranduil's chamber a little more cautious than he had before, he had changed and bathed having not done so since he arrived and after having his previously clothing torn by Thranduil he needed to do so. He noticed him sitting curled up in a chair near the fire, the fire was reflecting off Thranduil's skin in hues of orange and yellow making it seem as if he was glowing…he was still so beautiful.

"Are you feeling better now? I sent Legolas to you earlier in the hope he would put you at ease…as seeing that he is no longer here I assume he was successful." He took a few steps closer but remained at arm's length. 

'Slow cautious steps' he reminded himself as if he was dealing with a skittish colt.

Thranduil watched warily as the tall figure approached him. His breath still hitched in his throat, he took small and fast gulps of air which barely passed his chest and scooted further into the corner. His shoulders slackened for a moment when instead of the familiar form of a brown haired Silvan, there was another. Another who was just as familiar if not more. 

Aldewin’s gaze burned him still. Still under that intense gaze, Thranduil felt himself slipping away into a dark abyss and still no matter how much he tried; he couldn’t help but feel entrapped under that sharp gaze. 

“I am well,” he managed to nod, still mindful of what he spoke and how he acted. Rather...what Aldewin wanted him to speak and how Aldewin wanted him to act. His gaze still held fear—their previous exchange still freshly imprinted in his mind. If he displeased this elf, if he somehow displeased him, then he’d be—

He shuddered, refusing to think beyond the dreaded hints his mind was giving him. However, it wasn’t only fear that shrouded him. It was confusion. Thranduil was truly baffled. Under normal circumstances, he couldn’t fathom Aldewin capable of harming him in any way. Rather, he would put his life in the elf’s hands. He had done so once, he would do so countless of times after that. Yet, his fragile mind refused to come out of the idea that he would be harmed. That he had only one purpose and if he didn’t perform, he would be punished. No matter whom it was.

Except...except for Legolas. And Thorin. 

His heart twisted within him at the very thought of the dark-haired dwarf. Thorin...where was he? And where was his son?

“Legolas,” he asked quietly, unable to shield the fearfulness in his tone. “Where is Legolas?” 

Suddenly, he dropped his eyes. Being reminded of his boundaries, Thranduil visibly became more timid and submissive, hanging is head low and waiting for Aldewin to speak. When no reply came, he hesitantly brought his gaze up and looked into the other’s serious face, paling visibly when all he could read from Aldewin’s expression was nothing but a horrid blankness. 

"…I'm sure he has retired for the time being." Aldewin said hesitantly he honestly wasn't sure where Legolas was but he felt no need to alarm Thranduil by admitting this fact. 

He noticed Thranduil's apprehensive and somewhat subservient body language and sighed deeply, he wished Thranduil would act as he used to whenever they were near, he spoke so confidently his words never guarded or restrained they would even engage in playful banter on several occasions but now…it seemed as if his mere presence inflicted fear in his king and he hated himself for it.

Aldewin's impassive mask fell from his features and he dropped his gaze, an unfamiliar sorrow crept into his heart and it showed upon his face. Aldewin rarely allowed his emotions to show, it was part of his training as a royal guardsmen so that an enemy would never be able to read them Thranduil had seen that mask fall only a few times himself but even so it still felt foreign and alien to Aldewin but he so desperately wanted Thranduil to not fear him to trust him, the realization that he simply didn't…it hurt and struck him like a stab in the heart and made his emotions show clear as day. He lifted his gaze once more to look at Thranduil, his gaze soft and earnest. Surely Thranduil remembered the last time he witnessed Aldewin lose composure like this, ' Please let him believe I would never do him any harm…that I only want to protect him.' Aldewin thought desperately while going to his knees before his King.

Thranduil still remained his partial disbelief upon Aldewin’s words. However, when he was me with warmth and a more humane feeling in those orbs of usual sharpness, he couldn’t help but feel a sway towards the other elf—a sway of trust that was caressing him nimbly amidst the thorns of apprehension.

He had seen such fragility. He had seen Aldewin so fragile...not at all uptight like he usually was...He had seen once on that fateful night. And now that Aldewin seemed the same, Thranduil couldn’t help but suppress such memories any longer...the night that helped him and served him in becoming stronger from a mess he had been in.  
His cheeks burned when the very next moment he realized what he had said to the elf just a few hours ago. He had manipulated Aldewin...he tried manipulating that which gave him strength and earned him a true friend. 

He gasped and snapped his gaze at the other. Was Aldewin angry? Was he angry that Thranduil misused the emotions of that very night?

He swallowed thickly and whispered softly, tightening further into a ball. “Aldewin. I...”

He trailed off, unable to finish what he most intended to say. 

Forgive me.

He was confused, he was afraid and he was terribly addled by all emotions warring within him. He just wanted peace. He wanted his son to be free of such atrocities. Those that Galion implied, those that he had seen! He wanted to be in peace. He was just so tired.

***

Legolas paced impatiently across the base of the throne, completely mindful of the controlled irritation coming off from the other elf.

“You want my father to preside over a negotiation?” He asked with a sneer, whirling to face Galion. “You realize that he is in no position yet to mingle, let alone preside over a meeting.”

And that too, Erebor? Thorin?

He narrowed his eyes at the other. Galion was aware of his father’s condition. He was the one who mysteriously found him when all others failed...and for him to even ask of such a thing...What are you playing at?

He wanted a face for the kingdom. He wanted a king but not one with power. And when Thranduil presided, surely no one would even bother about a prince and his suggestions. They would only heed the king and his advisor.

What are you playing at, Galion?

"The King is stronger than you are giving him credit for, yes he is fragile right now but he is recovering slowly, those of us who are closest to him must show him some confidence." Galion said. "These are simple non-stressful negotiations, he would only determine the final decision, he need not even be involved but for that time." Galion paused seeing the angry expression in Legolas' eyes.

"He should not be treated like a porcelain doll my prince. He is better than that, and we should give him the opportunity to prove it to himself and others that he is still out King." He said firmly, trying to inflict shame on Legolas for thinking his father incapable seemed to be working when he saw the Princes gaze drop to the floor. Galion may not be able to control Legolas but it seemed he could make him feel guilty.

“Non stressful?” Legolas seethed in anger, almost hurling towards Galion but stopping short because of etiquette restraining him. How could Galion even mention anything as non stressful? Had he not seen Thranduil? His father practically flinched whenever someone’s gaze lingered on him for more than a moment and here this insane elf was, suggesting Thranduil to be exposed to such a mass so soon?

And before Thorin? What could be of such direness that his father was needed at this state? What could be of such import that even Legolas was not briefed fully?

“You know not of what you speak,” he said, gritting his teeth before he narrowed his eyes even further and changed his tone, “Or is it so that you know more than you let on?”  
However, he faltered in his words upon hearing what Galion rolled at him next.

Visibly, Legolas paled and stepped away. His heart twisted in anguish, sinking with a misery that dug a wound which was extremely fresh and raw. His father...

His blood boiled, his cheeks burnt. Shame overtook him just as anger flared up in his chest.

Of course not! Of course he never wanted to see Thranduil in such a state. He never even dreamt it! He knew his father was not a porcelain doll. He knew well enough just how strong Thranduil was and could be! But to be implicated of him never wanting Thranduil to heal...it was an all new level of lowliness. 

He glared at Galion, determined not to let his hurt show on his face. He understood what Galion was trying to do. He was picking at Legolas’ weakness. He was pressing on that delicate link that Legolas himself feared of breaking.

However, he was helpless.

His guilt outweighed his rationale. 

Slowly, Legolas backed off and looked away. He was dubious. No, he was infuriated but he wanted his father back...and Galion knew that Legolas could never say ‘no’ to Thranduil’s welfare.

A shuffling sound was heard, heels fractioning against the cavern floor. Very soon, the sound of footsteps followed, fading away gradually into the deep chambers. As the other elf began walking away, Legolas’ frown grew into a soured expression. He felt an ominous feeling in his heart and his intuition told him not to do what Galion wanted. But love was a powerful emotion, still. It overrode intuition and when mingled with guilt and hope, it pushed away logic into the farthest of all corners.

And when it came to the matters of his father, Legolas was not immune. 

Galion walked back toward his own chamber, planting the seeds of doubt and giving Legolas the hope that this would help his father was easier than he thought it would be, he expected a little more resistance but it seemed that Legolas was almost desperate to have his father back. The negotiations were a test, to see if he could control Thranduil as he wanted to; no he needed to do this.

Once Girion returned from his letter delivery he would need his help to get Aldewin out of Thranduil's life. Thranduil was beginning to trust Aldewin and he couldn't allow that, not to mention he wouldn't let Galion even close to Thranduil. For his control to be implemented properly without suspicion he needed to be close to Thranduil and groom him properly so no once suspected coercion. This was for the best, it's what was best for Mirkwood, this would make their woodland strong again, make their people strong again.

***

Thranduil stared silently into the fire, his fingers scratching against the fabric of his clothes. Nervousness seeping in, it was hard on his part not to fidget under Aldewin’s gaze. Thranduil’s eyes were avoiding those intense dark orbs but even then could he feel the enormous impact of those sharp eyes boring deep into his soul.

“I wished no harm to be upon him,” he finally whispered, answering to what he had been asked nearly five times before by the other elf. “He is too young.”

"Legolas might be young but not incapable, your son is strong like you…you need not fear any harm to fall upon him, you know I wouldn't allow it." Aldewin knelt next to Thranduil while studying his King’s face for a moment he was pleased that his previous question was being answered; maybe he could be a little more forthcoming.

"Thranduil." He said softly waiting for Thranduil to meet his eyes. "I am a little more concerned for your well being than for Legolas, I'm more worried about harm falling upon you and you not protecting yourself…I don't think you should trust Galion, he does not have your best interest in mind."

The very mention of those words were like a touch of hot iron which made Thranduil jerk up and snap his eyes towards the other. Widened and big, his gaze sparkled with a grim terror that seemed to overcast his face which paled to an unhealthy hue of white. 

“You must not speak so!” He hissed, fear turning into desperation while his mind whirled with foreboding thoughts which led to no humane consequences.

Had he been so obvious? Had he incriminated Galion? If he had...then...then Galion would be angry. He’d harm Thranduil. He’d harm Legolas. He’d inflict pain! Thranduil hated pain. And Legolas...he was so young!

“Go. Now!” In an act of desperation, he shoved Aldewin, “Leave, you must not be here. Please, leave!”

But Aldewin refused to move. He did not understand what would lead if Galion saw him here. Aldewin did not understand and Thranduil did not know how to make him understand!  
He kept on muttering, asking Aldewin to leave all the while pleading with his eyes. Thranduil had never once begged before in is life as a king. Never once did he show weakness when it was not demanded of him. However, now he was helpless. 

His fear increased when his ears picked up the faintest sounds of steps echoing from the halls and in that moment, his anxiety grew all the more. 

You will leave!” His eyes flashed for the briefest of moments as sneered frantically. Just for a second, a familiar sense of power arose within him as he glared towards the other elf. However, just as soon as it had appeared, it dissolved within a blink, melting into the terror which once more fell off from Thranduil’s eyes. 

Aldewin's resolve twisted inside him, being torn between doing as his King had ordered and staying to help his friend who obviously needed him. He waivered momentarily in the dilemma before he simply shook his head at the order, he wouldn’t leave.

"I'm sorry for being disobedient, but I am sworn to protect you even if I must protect you from yourself." Aldewin said strongly.

A knock on the chamber doors seeming to startle Thranduil all the more. And as the door silently opened Aldewin wasn't surprised to see Galion standing in the doorway although he was not pleased to see him in the slightest, he still wanted to retaliate against him for lashing out at him earlier but he refused to do so in fro of Thranduil, Galion would get his but only at the right place at the right time. Aldewin wasn't unintelligent he knew that Galion had used Thranduil's frailty to get close to him, closer than he ever should have been allowed had Thranduil been in the right mind set it never would have happened…however Aldewin had no proof a certainly not Thranduil's confirmation.

"What do you want?" He practically hissed at Galion he had warned him to stay away yet he had grown bold enough to blatantly defy him at every turn and order. Aldewin's mask of indifference quickly concealed his true emotion and anger he felt toward Galion but it was easier to throw an enemy of guard when they had no inkling to the others intentions and Galion was quickly becoming an enemy in Aldewin's eyes.

Thranduil stared with utter disbelief at the sheer strength which exuded from Aldewin. It was so bold and so immovable that before it, Thranduil’s own carnal instinct of survival seemed to be nothing but a shaking foundation.

Thranduil’s mouth fell just as his heart sank deep within his chest. Jerking out of his stupor, Thranduil moved his lips. However, before he could form any words, he was interrupted by a knock on the door which changed his entire demeanor altogether.

His heart froze and Thranduil pressed his lips together, shuffling to put a great distance between Aldewin and himself. When the other elf reached out and tried steadying him, Thranduil smacked his hand away and shoved Aldewin hard, looking up at him with big, round eyes, frantically urging him to not be involved with anything that would taint Aldewin as well.

He craned his neck at the sound of the knob being turned before snapping his sight back on the raven haired elf.

It was Galion. It had to be Galion! And if he saw them...

The door opened and Thranduil’s train of thoughts abruptly came to a halt when the echoes of footsteps filled the vast chamber. Thranduil blanched visibly, his body trembling with a gradually increasing pace just his heart stopped beating altogether.

His eyes flickered between Aldewin and the approaching figure. Hs breathing became ragged and whatever little semblance of will he had, Thranduil felt it slipping away from him rapidly.

***

Galion walked in, scanning the corners where Thranduil was likely to be hunched. He cursed mentally when he realized just how much he would have to groom the ‘king’. Thranduil was broken. He was shattered and nothing was left of the former glorious self except for a hollow shell. 

It was exactly what Galion had wanted. It was precisely why he—against all of his wishes— forced himself to go ahead with the plan that he had crafted so carefully. But now, that infuriating guard was meddling with everything. He poked his nose where it was none of his business and because of that fool; Galion would have to undo whatever he had taken time and energy to break! 

He paused dead in his tracks when his eyes landed upon the long ebony hair, framing a face he wished not to see. Beneath him, splayed on the floor, was Thranduil.   
His Thranduil.

Galion’s heart set in flames as jealousy churned within. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he regarded the shameless elf who was now staring back at him.  
His heart wrenched with anger at what Aldewin said next. Just the tone he used made Galion’s blood boil.

“I came to check up on His Majesty,” he replied with ice in his voice. His fists clenched by his sides and the more he glared at Aldewin, tighter they became, shaking under the sheer force with which they were clenched. 

“I came to take him with me,” he said, noticing the horrified look flashing in Thranduil’s eyes who scooted further against the chair. “Beyond that, it is none of your business to know; nor is it the concern of anyone who is but a mere guard.”

Aldewin scoffed at the conceited tone Galion used. "You use that word guard as if it meaningless." He said deliberately blocking Galion's path to Thranduil. "Being his guard makes everything concerning him my business, you can mock my position all you want but regardless of my designation I am a Lord in my own right and of noble decent I earned the right by my own blood to stand by his side." He growled walking up to Galion.

Aldewin was taller and larger in stature than Galion was, and used that to his advantage. Regardless of Galion trying to demean him and put him down the bottom line was Aldewin's rank was much higher than Galion's and while he was not part of the advisors’ team he knew everything that was going on, it was his business to know so he could better serve Thranduil.

"Do not make me warn you again of the dangerous ground you are upon." He growled as he leaned slightly closer to whisper. "And if you ever dare to touch him again Galion, I will kill you…I need no further justification in that other than it is in my King’s best interest." Aldewin never made an empty threat and he wanted Galion to understand that if he was to step one foot out of line it would be the last mistake he ever made.

"However." Aldewin said straightening up. His tone completely turning into a more pleasant character as if he hadn't threatened Galion at all. "I would be re than willing to accompany you. I trust you do no object." He said.

Galion glared daggers when his advance towards Thranduil was cut short by the unwanted presence of the other elf, who spoke something just as much unwanted and irrelevant to his cause. However, when it comes to the matters of the heart, Mind does well to stay true to its state of ignorance. For Galion as well and especially, when it came to picking the wound long festering, his mind would surely be overpowered by that incessant feeling of jealousy.

Instead of thinking it through, he let the wave of jealousy roll over him as he stared furiously, keeping his ground firm even when Aldewin towered over him.   
The elf’s words made his blood churn with hatred. His skin crawled with nothing but loathe for that arrogant low-breed who dared level himself in the same stature as Thranduil. His heart squeezed with pure rage whenever Aldewin arrogantly pretended that he was worthy of gaining Thranduil’s affections. He boasted it! He dangled it before Galion’s face! How he hated Aldewin!

Galion’s fists tightened by his sides and his glare got all the more venomous when Aldewin stepped back. The ebony haired elf seemed quite pleased with what he said.   
He took a glance over at Thranduil. The blonde was looking over at them with wide blue eyes, shining like Erendil’s star in its full glory. Galion read fear in them. He saw dread. And it was that dread which made Thranduil even more innocent and vulnerable.

Galion refrained from speaking a long time. He seethed and silently watched as Aldewin considered his final proposal a victory. Suddenly, his gaze hid away the sharpness and fists unclenching, Galion’s whole stance visibly relaxed as a slow smile crept over his face.

“Why would I object when it concerns His Highness’ best interests? How folly it is for you to think so, Lord Aldewin,” Galion’s tone sounded eerily pleasant as well but with a minutely observed tang of venom. “He would require his best guard for protection and of course, as well trained as you are in your field, your skills will be highly required. Though the requirement lying outside our realm is possible, probable it may be. But for now, I’d want the king to be escorted to the library. There is much to be discussed.”

With that, he went past Aldewin and gently gathered Thranduil. He smiled at the Sinda whose doe-like eyes were bright with a blend of emotions. His face fell along with a sad stab in his heart when he realized that all were ranging from fear to confusion—but none with any traces of love. None meant for him.

He gave one last glance at Thranduil who obliged without any complaints and gathered himself up on his feet. Then, Galion’s gaze fell over to Aldewin and with a motion of his head, he asked the captain to follow before whirling around and facing the door.

Just as soon as his back was turned towards Aldewin, whatever feigned softness he had in his eyes evaporated away immediately. His eyes narrowed dangerously, the sting of rage ever present in them as his face schooled to a grimmer expression. 

He noticed Thranduil’s stance getting stiffer but he promptly ignored it. Soothing his king was the least of his priorities at the moment. If Thranduil was anxious by seeing his expressions, then so be it. It would help Galion achieve his goal sooner.

For now, many trails of thought bubbled in his head. There was much to be done as Thranduil’s preparation. And if the elf decided to come along, then Galion would ensure he would never return. After all, treachery against a kingdom and arousing anger in an attention giving powerful ally required but a mere blow in the cinder of chaos.

Aldewin felt his stomach churn when Galion touched Thranduil but the bright blue eyes that looked so frightened and scare made his stop short. Oh, how could have been so stupid, to fight openly with Galion no matter how clam they both pretended to be Thranduil knew better and it obviously scared him, made him retreat into complete obedience with Galion. 

Aldewin growled; he would have snatched Thranduil out of his clutches immediately but he was sure Thranduil would not take kindly to the action and he might even command that he leave him alone again. Aldewin was able to stay earlier only because he managed to calm Thranduil down but if he made such a command in front of others it was much harder to make him recede that order, not to mention he couldn't be so bold as to disobey in front of others he was still bound by duty to do as Thranduil commanded. It would be all the excuse that Galion needed to keep him away.

It was slowly becoming clear that Thranduil was not safe here in Mirkwood, at least not now, he was coming to terms with those who were his enemies and those who were allies and Galion was at the top of his list. His mind drifted back to the dwarf, Galion seemed threatened by him much in the same way he acted toward Aldewin and if that was the case this dwarf meant no harm to his King. In fact he could probably be of some help.

Once they arrived at the library a few other elf's from the council of advisors were present.

'What is this?' Galion wondered, Thranduil wasn't ready for this kind of bombardment and responsibility. Legolas was present as well and he went to the prince immediately. "My lord what is the meaning of this, I thought we agreed earlier to limit your fathers interactions with others until he had recovered some…this is too soon I fear what effect this will have on him, he barely talks as it is, forcing it could have terrible consequences." Aldewin urged, not sure what possessed the prince to change his mind although he glared at Galion in accusation.

The distance between the doors lessened as the echoes of slow steps reverberated throughout cold stone walls. Thranduil’s heart was tight with anticipation, its beat gradually increasing the more he got a clear picture of the library. He could see two elves sitting across a large table. Then two became three, three became five, and just like that, in front of him was a whole assembly of elves—the presence of whom Thranduil was barely accustomed to. 

The elves were speaking to themselves. Everyone had his face drawn to an illegible expression. However, their murmurs stopped the moment Thranduil entered and this alone caused the Sinda to draw in a sharp breath.

All of a sudden, he felt each and every pair of eyes towards him. All observed him and awaited him to speak something or do something. They expected so much from him and the intensity of focus burned Thranduil with their scorch. 

Thranduil’s eyes grew even wider as fear was radiating from them. His heart was racing wildly against his chest and he found himself unable to move. A cold chill ran down his body. His palms became laden with sweat and Thranduil wished that they not look at him so eagerly. He knew the consequences of eagerness. His mind never let him forget what expectation would lead to.

He took a step back—barely detectable in other’s eyes—but paused immediately, tensing when he felt a hard grip on his elbows. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Galion’s stern face. Though the elf was not looking at him, Thranduil could feel the threat that went unsaid as his own gaze flickered over to Legolas.

 

Legolas grit his teeth. He noticed how his father turned an unhealthy hue the moment he stepped inside and it also did not escape his eyes how Thranduil wanted to retreat and how Galion’s fear simply kept him in place. His heart wrenched with utter guilt for dragging Thranduil away from his comfort zone, he felt utterly terrible for forcing his father to face such a huge responsibility after the trauma he had suffered. But he was helpless. Galion’s words rang sharply in his ears. 

His heart squeezed with desperation when Aldewin spoke. Still, for Thranduil’s sake alone, Legolas kept his face straight and replied, “As it is, Erebor wants to disrupt the relation with our Realm. And I doubt given our history, they will pay any attention to what we say, much less heed. A king is needed to convey our seriousness.” He swallowed thickly, glancing at Thranduil who was looking at him with big eyes conveying an unknown emotion. “It is an unexpected step however; my father needs to face people sooner or later. He needs to heal.”

He wanted Thranduil to heal. 

Aldewin shook his head as he watched closely as Thranduil sat down, it was different than it used to be, under normal circumstances Thranduil would have glided into the room his chin high his posture straight as he would take his rightful place at the head of the table radiating confidence and strength. However, he sat at the tale his shoulders slumped, eyes downcast, not the confidant elf which was expected.

"Do you not see him? He's not going to be able to handle this." Aldewin stressed to the prince his own concern getting the better of him as he looked at Thranduil fearful of what would happen.

Legolas swallowed again when his eyes flickered between Aldewin and the pitiable state of his father, once more feeling the pained throb in his heart. He straightened himself, already wanting to acting upon the conflict that was shouting at him in his head.

However, his gaze fell on Galion and as it lingered upon Thranduil, he could see the pure dread in his father’s eyes. Thranduil was minutely shaking his head. His cheeks were ghastly white. Then he noticed Galion. The elf was stern. And it was that which somehow kept Thranduil frozen in place.  
He hated it. But he was helpless.

With great reluctance, he dropped his eyes, shortly before bringing them up again. This time, any traces of hesitation was gone. His heart was aching with guilt but Legolas managed to suppress it as he slowly shook his head. 

He was ashamed but he was without choice as well. 

***

Thorin pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he urged his pony forward, he knew he was acting rashly by leaving without a proper escort and without permission to enter the woodland realm, but he simply couldn't wait any longer than he already had, so he insisted that he accompany Girion back to Mirkwood. He had made a promise and he would keep it and he would not allow anyone to stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	17. A Distant Light - Chapter 17

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 17 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Galion sat next to Thranduil and placed his hand on Thranduil's thigh under the table giving him a slight squeeze letting him know he was watching him and it would be best if he behaved himself during these discussions. He noticed the reluctance and the pure fear in his king's eyes and if he had time he would wait but the fact o the matter was Galion had run out of time, this needed to be done now.

Thranduil trembled when a palm caressed his thighs, stiffening all the more when the palm rested on it. The fear in him amplified in him when the hand squeezed him lightly, increasing the pressure gradually the more Thranduil hesitated. 

He held his breath, only to release it in a shuddered manner as cold beads of sweat gathered at the inner linings of his clothes. 

Galion’s actions meant only one thing. That Thranduil was erring. It was a warning which Thranduil understood clearly. If he erred, he would be punished. If he disobeyed, Galion would inflict pain. He would harm Legolas. He couldn’t allow that to happen to his son! He had to be faithful. He had to obey.

Dread still churning within him, Thranduil tried staring straight ahead. He almost winced when he perceived the intensity of others’ eyes who stared back. He almost wanted to look away and run away. He wanted to hide. He wanted to be in peace. 

One more rough squeeze on his thigh quickly alerted him. Thranduil had discarded the idea and sat through as the voices around him got more excited. Only the Valar knew his state. Only they knew how terrified he was and how loosely he was hanging from a thread of semblance.

"I think we should begin." Galion said looking intently at Thranduil who should have started the meeting but had said nothing. He needed Thranduil to interact with the other members of the council otherwise nothing would be accomplished. "Malton, you expressed some concerns with our recent trades feel free." He said wanting to give Thranduil something easy to decide first.

"Yes, My King Thranduil, our trades with Erebor have been less reliable as of late due to your absence but I think a meeting with the fellow King would go a long way to improving relations and securing the routes. We can look to our Kin and Lake Town for supplies but Erebor has always been our most helpful beneficiary and we should not turn away from such a suitable partnership." Malton said.

Thranduil cowered under the gaze, panicking immediately when he realized that he should’ve acted as was expected of him. He averted his gaze away from the other and visibly became tense under the scrutiny. In order to make it right, he sighed in deeply and focused towards one of his advisors.

However, none of the words made sense. None of that which was spoken entered his head. He began panicking. His breath became faster, his heart started racing, and sweat covered his entire body.

“What do the others suggest in this regard?” he managed to choke out, himself unsure of what exactly he had spoken. Galion was looking tersely. Aldewin was not wavering his gaze. Even Legolas’ eyes portrayed concern while the others impatiently waited for him to say something.

But Thranduil had not known what else he could say! He had not the slightest of hint what they were expecting him to do. All he knew was that he could not ruin it. He could not disobey!

The council members began speaking among one another more remarks made to Thranduil and when they received no response their mummers became louder as they began to display concern for Thranduil as well, a few even thinking that maybe he wasn't ready for this meeting.

Galion squeezed Thranduil's thigh hard enough to bruise. "You must act my King, they need your guidance." He said his voice firm and angry at Thranduil's lack of interaction which was raising too much suspicion.

Aldewin saw the exchange as he made a motion to stand guard near Thranduil but Legolas stopped him from interfering. "He needs to stand on his own." Legolas said sternly. "I know you only want to help Aldewin, but I need to know if he can handle this or not." He said.

The moment Thranduil registered pain, his mind flashed with red, alarming every fiber of his body that recoiled in horrors of hurt and anguish. He glanced over at Galion, then at Legolas before settling it on the other elves who were almost at the brink of impatience.

His heart was beating extremely hard. His chest began aching as the air he inhaled refused to move past his sternum. Panic was filling him inside and out just as much as dread gripped him tight. 

His eyes flickered once more at Aldewin. However, the elf’s face barely came into view. His vision was blurring. The sound around him was growing louder and more excited. He could see every elf directing him and asking him questions. One after another, they went on asking, relentlessly in pace, gesturing violently with their arms as their voices grew even louder. 

His heart now beat erratically. His breath haggard, sweat trickled down his back as his body began shaking under the rueful touch of his main advisor. Rapidly, his vision was blurring in and out of focus. His ears began growing red, the heat spreading to his neck and chest. His mind felt boggled, his ears started drowning away sounds and he couldn’t breathe! 

He gasped desperately, trying to swallow much needed air but somehow, his lungs felt like collapsing under a weight, keeping the air locked in his chest that was throbbing each time he tried inhaling. His trembles increased. Franticness ensued. Their gazed were not faltering. They still demanded answers. They still bombarded him with questions.

Suddenly, Thranduil’s eyes shot open. They were targeting Legolas! They shouted at him. They were angry at him. 

Thranduil shivered even more, his heart suddenly sinking to the deepest pit of his stomach.

He had seen what anger led to. He himself had experienced the pain. He could withstand it but not Legolas! Not his son! Legolas would not be harmed. They had better not harm Legolas! They had better not cause him pain. They had to leave him alone. They should’ve left him alone! Why weren’t they leaving him alone? Why?  
All of a sudden, Thranduil stilled. 

The room around him had grown quiet. 

He looked around and saw how everyone was staring at him with a bewildered expression. Not a single sound came out from any of the other occupants, save for the wild puffs of his own breath. It was then that he noticed that he was standing with his head between his hands. It was then that he realized that he had been shouting. He saw Galion’s eyes flashing with anger. He saw Aldewin shocked and stunned. He saw Legolas looking back at him with wide eyes and he saw the others paling in front of him.

It was then that Thranduil realized what a grave mistake he had committed. It was then that he collapsed on the floor.

Aldewin was still trying to reason with Legolas that all this was a very bad idea when a panicked scream erupted from Thranduil, holding his head as if something was trying to tear him apart from the inside and was causing him immeasurable pain, the entire room grew silent in stunned awe at what they had just witnessed. Thranduil had never acted so strangely before or so panicked he held these types of talk with ease in the past but it seemed to illicit some type of terror in their King as it was now.

When Thranduil collapsed Aldewin was immediately snapped back into defensive mode as he instantaneously went to his side. He was relieved to see that Thranduil had not fainted, but he was shaking terribly it was no wonder he couldn't stand. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone leave, the whole lot of this can wait." He said sternly "Now!" He yelled when the advisors were all hesitant wanting answers but not willing to incur Aldewin's wrath they left the room leaving Aldewin, Legolas, and Galion the only ones left. "I want you gone Galion, out of this room, out of this palace, out of Mirkwood!" He stood up facing him. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled unable to contain his anger at this elf who caused Thranduil even more damage than he had already suffered.

Legolas’ fret escalated when his father shot up from his seat, shouting incoherent words before his knees gave away. Without any further thought, he rushed to his father’s aid, ignoring the stern look Galion was throwing at him. “Ada!”

Guilt was eating him away. It was his fault that Thranduil was in this situation. He had known better than anyone else how folly it was to agree to Galion’s terms; that how fragile Thranduil was. Still he let that miserable Silvan elf take advantage of him and for that, he could not stop berating himself. 

He reached out for the pale form. Thranduil was still shivering uncontrollably, looking up at every one in the room with wide desperate eyes, conveying all shades of fear. Legolas came in front, trying to be within his line of sight however, it had barely any effect on Thranduil. The elder elf was not looking at him. His gaze was directed at a point over his shoulder. 

A frown crossed Legolas’ face when Thranduil’s fear-dappled eyes grew impossibly big with terror. 

“Ada? You are in no danger. What ails you?” He tried asking but received no response. Instead, Thranduil’s quivering worsened as did his condition while he still kept his gaze transfixed upon that same spot. 

Concerned, Legolas looked up at Aldewin who was now trying to soothe his king before he snapped his gaze behind him, over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed dangerously the moment he realized who it was that captured Thranduil’s attention. 

“You! How dare you!” He spat, anger boiling in his veins. He was about to leave Thranduil and charge at the other when a pair of hands stopped him, dragging him back before Legolas could take any steps further.

Ruefully, he glared at Aldewin. However what happened next surprised him the most. Aldewin’s eyes were hard and cold. His face was trembling with an intense amount of rage. Legolas was shoved backwards as Aldewin took strong steps in front.

Galion’s heart was panging hard against his chest. Thranduil had ruined it. He had destroyed what Galion took so much care to build. His eyes blurred. Red flashed before them and no matter how much he tried, only the same thought tripped against itself over and over again.

It all ended. It all got destroyed.

Aldewin was approaching him. His very demeanor was intimidating and Galion suddenly found his feet to be extremely heavy, unable to lift themselves from the ground.   
How could he save his crafted plan? How could he get himself out of this direness? He had to think, but he could not! Nothing came to his mind.

His breath caught in his chest. Panic grew, whirling deep within his heart. 

He startled when finally Aldewin’s voice boomed inside the chamber. He had to do something! His efforts could not go to waste. Otherwise, Mirkwood would be in shambles. Thranduil would be forever taken away from him.

His eyes suddenly flickered over to Legolas who was approaching him as well. 

No. It was not all undone. 

His eyes darkened as a thought crossed his mind. Before he could ponder on it, desperation took hold of him and within a flash; he sprang over to the prince. Within the blink of an eye, he had the prince pinned against himself with a knife pressed against his neck.

“Do not come any closer!” He growled. “The king comes with me. Do not dare stop us.”

Aldewin was more than ready to throw Galion out of the room, for whatever reason Aldewin could not forgive anyone who threatened or hurt the Royal family, it was his purpose in life to protect them he even found himself a little angry with Legolas for allowing Galion to manipulate him into allowing this farce. Thranduil was already broken and afraid and now things had become worse with their King…it at that moment dawned on Aldewin that Thranduil was no longer the King, he had completely lost that part of himself, but even so Aldewin was still responsible for him even if he never healed Aldewin would not abandon him.

Aldewin turned his full attention onto Galion all of his anger and hate pointed directly at him. He had actually thanked this elf for saving Thranduil's life! Galion was only making things worse for Thranduil and better for himself, no good would come from this power hungry elf and Aldewin was about to advance on him but in a whirl of speed he now held the Prince in his arms a blade pressed against his throat the action making Aldewin freeze.

Aldewin narrowed his eyes at Galion. "Don't do anything stupid, you're in enough trouble as it is Galion." Aldewin took a step back closer to Thranduil and the door blocking his escape route. "You know I can't let you leave, and even if I did do you think I would not follow? All of Mirkwood would hunt you down…What will it take for you to let him go?" Aldewin said choosing his words carefully, he couldn't attack Galion without endangering the Prince, and they desperately needed him now that Thranduil's mental state had been witnessed by the entire council. Although he wanted to give Galion a slow and painful death it letting Galion go meant saving the Princes life he would do it.

“Stupid?” Galion retorted, tugging Legolas’ hair, earning a venomous look from the prince which he promptly left unseen. “Stupidity was letting you poison our king’s mind? Stupidity was not acting on what was right! But no more. You all are shrouded in lies. You do not see what goes around! I do. I know what damages befall our realm. And if me trying to mend it is stupidity, then so be it!”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Thranduil rousing up, seeing that his son was in danger. If that made Thranduil come on his own, then it would be easier for Galion to disregard Aldewin. 

He twisted Legolas’ arms when the younger one was struggling hard against his grip. The action caused Legolas to wince roughly and at that, when Aldewin faltered, Galion took the opportunity and pressed the knife hard, drawing a bit of blood as he said pointing to Legolas, “Let us go, Aldewin. You know as well as me what an asset he is. You will not make a grave mistake. You are no fool.” 

Aldewin was torn, if he didn't act soon Galion would hurt the prince but allowing him to take Thranduil was not an option either. "Taking the King will not solve all of the realms problems, drastic measures need not be taken like this." Aldewin reasoned hopping to stall for a little time, but he wasn't sure time would help he had ordered everyone to leave they would not come to this room again unless directly summoned…they would all be left alone for a long time.

Galion growled at Aldewin, his haughty attitude, his vanity, it made him furious, he should have killed him while he had the chance if had been given a little more time with Thranduil he could have easily controlled every action he made, but Aldewin had gotten in the way, gotten the King to remember who loved and cared about him and even managed to somehow make Thranduil forget what Galion had done for him, not once did that blasted elf even thank him for rescuing him, comforting him, nothing he did was good enough!

"Drastic measures is the only card I have left to play Aldewin." Galion's tone low and dangerous. "You know Legolas I really don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt your father, I really don't want to hurt anyone…but that doesn't mean I won't." He whispered in Legolas' ear making the prince shiver at the biting cold tat brushed across his nape. He glared once more at Aldewin once more. "This is your fault." He said.

Galion kicked Legolas' knees out making the Prince fall and grabbed one of his arms twisting it far being his back and with a violent coil a sickening pop was heard confirming he had dislocated Legolas' shoulder making the young elf cry out in pain.

Thranduil’s heart pounded against his chest when the other elf refused to let Legolas go. His mind flashed with alarm when within a flash, Legolas was spooned from behind, taken captive with a knife pressed dangerously against his neck.

“No, release him!” He cried out, hurrying on his feet and almost tripping in the process when his robes got caught in the franticness. 

Galion lied! He promised he would not lay a hand on his son! He promised Legolas would remain unharmed if Thranduil obeyed. He did, he did obey! He acted as was asked from him. He had acted so for months! Then why was his son targeted? Why did they not dare harm him?

“You release him!” Thranduil shouted again, this time his tone was bearing the slightest hint of authority he had not so long ago. For the briefest of moment, his eyes flickered with a fire, the cinders of which were not all extinguished. 

All of a sudden, he heard a blood curdling cry which froze his heart. Legolas fell violently as an aftermath of the kick and at that, Thranduil felt a chilled air rummaging his insides. His paternal instincts took over whatever fear he had and forgetting every single fear he had, Thranduil rushed towards his son.

His steps faltered when Galion’s hands tugged Legolas’ hair roughly at which a pang of despondency covered his whole self. Images filled his head. Images of those days when every inch of his body became familiar with the acts and actions and Thranduil forgot to breathe as he realized what consequences would follow.

“Galion, no! Not him. Not my son!”

He remembered well enough how he was treated. He remembered well enough how he was punished and the pain that he would suffer. Now, as he saw Legolas being helplessly handled, his blood curdled with sheer horror.

“Do not hurt my son!” He screamed, begging while he advanced towards them. “Do not hurt him. He did nothing wrong. He did nothing wrong!”

He froze completely when out of nowhere, a loud ‘pop’ echoed throughout the chamber followed by the heart wrenching cry of inhumane pain. 

For a beat or two, time stood still for Thranduil. He could not reckon anything nor could he remember how to breathe. Then what followed was a blur. 

A sharp cry overrode that of Legolas and before Thranduil could even realize that it was his own voice, his feet carried him over to the other two and a hot searing pain was registered at the base of his fist, travelling upwards throughout his arm followed by the surprised scream of someone else. Thranduil did not remember grabbing hold of Legolas but what he did register was the stinging pain of his knees grazing roughly against the surface of the floor and Legolas’ surprised cry as he toppled on top of his father.

Slowly, as the excitement faded away, Thranduil’s vision cleared. He saw Galion towering over them, clutching his chest. He saw the fury radiating from said elf’s face and Thranduil realized that he had hit his chest. 

His instincts took over and Thranduil quickly pulled his son tight, trying to shield him away from Galion while he slowly tried dragging themselves back. 

The way Galion’s nostrils flared—it spoke more of how merciless Galion would be upon Thranduil for daring to hurt him. But at that point, Thranduil could care less. If Galion wanted to harm him, then so be it. But he would not let that elf touch his son.

Aldewin wasn't surprised that Thranduil was trying to protect his son, everything Thranduil did was for his child, his own child prodigy that was his link to this world, Thranduil would take anything thrown at him if all to protect his son. It did however surprise Aldewin when he attacked Galion, he was unbalanced and frantic in his attack to save his son but because of that frenzy Galion could not anticipate or defend himself and Thranduil was able to strike and take his son away from the dangerous elf, although they both toppled to the floor, but that was for the better. Without a hostage Aldewin could do what he had trained all his life to do and that was to protect the royal family.

He rushed Galion, practically leaping over the King and prince as he connected with Galion's midsection tackling him to the ground, Aldewin's blood was boiling he wanted to hurt this elf, make him suffer how he made Thranduil suffer. Galion blocked the attack as best he could, he knew Aldewin was dangerous and he was given all the excuse he needed to direct that danger right at him when he threatened Legolas. He managed to pull away somewhat when he slammed his knee up under Aldewin's ribs making him double over momentarily and Galion made a dash for the door Aldewin recovered quickly and began giving chase in hot pursuit.

***

Thorin gave a sigh of relief as the image of the Mirkwood palace doors came into view, it wouldn't be long now he could show Thranduil that he would always keep his promises, he could help in Thranduil's healing process…he wanted so desperately to see how he was fairing to make sure he was okay all the while he was in Erebor his gut was telling him something was terribly wrong.

Thorin turned his attention to Girion. "I demand to see the King at once." He said his authority not leaving much room for debate, Girion had been challenging him ever since they crossed paths and he was tired of explaining himself to nothing more than an advisor’s aid.

“The king has much more to do than to meet the likes of you, King under the Mountain.” Girion spat back, unwilling to shed light on his complete hatred for the dwarf. 

He cussed when Thorin ignored him and headed towards the gate and in a rush, Girion took long steps, effectively blocking Thorin’s path. It was evident that Thorin Oakenshield was now out of his hands. If sugar-coated words did not stop him, then there was but one thing left to do.

“I can’t allow you your arrogance here, King,” he finally said, unsheathing his sword and holding it up at the other in a threatening manner. 

"You have no right to tell me who I am permitted to see." Thorin growled shoving past Girion who had the audacity to grab him by the arm to prevent him from going forward which made Thorin more than angry as he pulled his arm away forcibly. "Touch me again and lose your hand!" He yelled. 

Girion stared blankly for a few moments, unable to even comprehend what had just taken place before him. He seethed in anger for being so blatantly disobeyed by the likes of such a lower race. 

Then, with no warning, he too dashed off behind Thorin. He would stop him. By any means necessary.

***

Aldewin chased Galion down the corridors of the palace, regardless of Aldewin's own velocity Galion was quite fast, he had to stop him before he reached the doors, he couldn't' let him escape to the outside, he would catch this bastard and make him pay for everything he had done.

 

Galion took a sharp left, callously crossing the bridge between the throne and the porch. His steps were precarious, his speed was unmatched and desperation grew in him as he shoved past whoever came before him. 

He looked back, his heart skipping a beat. Aldewin was following close. It was only Galion’s franticness that enabled him to even stay out of the other elf’s reach thus far. His mind was blank save for chanting one thing: he had to run. He had to stop losing Thranduil as well as his life.

He turned his head and was just about to focus ahead when he collided roughly against something, his very momentum causing him to stumble and fall backwards, skidding a great distance on the floor. His back grazing against the surface burned and stung but the pain he felt was soon replaced by a wave of frenzy as he reminded himself to run.   
Galion groaned and rolled to his side, dragging an arm so that he could pull himself up. As he did, his eyes stilled upon a pair of strong feet. Slowly lifting his eyes, he finally caught hold of the face of the intruder. It was at that moment that his heart stopped beating altogether. 

Thorin was startled when an elf came running toward both Girion and himself not even stopping as he collided straight into Thorin who would have been knocked down had he not fallen against Girion who shoved him forward keeping him on his feet.

Girion was stunned for a moment too but quickly registered that it was Galion who was running and was obviously panicked as he went to help him to his feet. "Galion what's going on?" He asked the panic of Galion seeming to seep into him making him fret as well.

Aldewin had never been so pleased to see a dwarf in all his life when Galion ran straight into one giving Aldewin the extra moment he needed to catch Galion as he grabbed hold of his tunic flinging him backward before he was able to regain his footing. A few other guards hauled Galion to his feet, after seeing their captain chasing someone they had followed to help. Aldewin was out of breath as he took a brief moment to simply breath allowing the other guards to tangle with him a moment, he knew Galion wouldn't break their hold so he wasn't concerned about him escaping. He wanted to kill him, to cut off his head and place it upon a pike…but no, Thranduil needed justice and he should be the one to decide.

"Take him to the dungeons, I want a guard placed outside his cell at all times." He glared at Galion. "You are charged with treason against the crown and assault of the Royal family, no quarter will be given." He said dismissing his men to carry out his orders.

He turned seeing Thorin and Girion standing there somewhat stunned. "King under the Mountain, forgive the unpleasant introduction…" Aldewin was a little unsure what to say in regard to what the dwarf king just witnessed and he was a little skeptical about Girion who was very close to Galion. "Girion I suggest you go to your quarters and stay there, I have a few questions for you and if you attempt to leave I will confine you to a cell same as Galion." Aldewin was done giving people the benefit of a doubt.

Galion visibly turned a shade paler when all around he looked and found there was no way to escape. His hands trembled and before his eyes, he saw his dreams and wishes crumbling away; the loose thread which connected him and Thranduil tore away in the wind of events. Their future burned and there was nothing left except ashes. 

Eventually, his heart settled and his expressions schooled into an eerie blankness. Girion was standing close by, his expressions too unreadable. At the sound of Aldewin’s orders, he directed his steely gaze towards him.

“Whatever I have done, I have kept the welfare if this realm in my mind,” he said coldly, flickering his eyes to the side, catching a definitive march of the guards approaching them. He swept his glance once over at Girion who stared back at him with nothing but loyalty in his eyes, before finally settling them upon the ebony haired elf. “Treat me as you wish, for I am not afraid. Nor do I regret.”

With that, he was taken hold and was marched towards the dungeons.

Girion seethed within. Galion was taken captive and was treated nothing more than a common criminal. It was so demeaning. It was wrong. All he had done was for the betterment of the realm when it was supposed to be Thranduil’s responsibility. He had suffered for a great cause and fool were those who failed to see it.  
He slowly turned and began heading for the chambers, escorted by the guards. As he was going past the library, his heart was beating in a trance-like rhythm as his steps became more and more purposeful. The library was approaching as increased his heartbeat.

Finally, when the chamber had arrived, Girion’s resolve became firm as he let out a long sigh. Then suddenly, without any further words, he twisted in a great flash, punching the guards in their torsos and as they released him because of the great pain of Girion’s punch, he took the opportunity and simply bolted into the chambers, ignoring the great chaos and shouts those immediately ensued.

Aldewin sighed deeply, his could feel where Galion had managed to catch him a few times with his fist, Galion wasn't weak it was strange that he hadn't even noticed the pain in his ribs until now. He turned his attention to Thorin who still looked confused about what had just transpired.

"I take it you received my letter." Aldewin said. "I sent it with the Kings seal so that you would receive it, I don't recall asking for you to come though." He said escorting him inside.  
“Yes,” Thorin replied, still in a stupor. However, he quickly broke out of it and sharply glared at Aldewin, “And I am also aware of Mirkwood’s wish to withdraw trade relations with Erebor. Although, whether it is your idea or that elf’s remains to be seen. As it is, your king is uninvolved—of that I am sure.”

Aldewin shook his head. "My letter to you was more of a personal nature, I had heard that you were also held captive with the King he expressed a wish to see you again I was curious as to why…that’s was all. I sent nothing in regards to trade routes." He said. "Galion must have never sent it, He gave it to Girion…" Aldewin said trailing off somewhat.  
Thorin frowned in confusion at the new piece of knowledge. At the mention of Galion, his blood froze in his veins as he began connecting every bit of incident one by one. And the more he wove his logic, the more gruesome the vista became.

Then the name of that other elf was taken. 

Girion.

The same elf who was with the other one who rescued Thranduil. 

Thorin’s mouth tightened when a sharp jolt of fear ran through his body. 

Why had he not seen it before? It was only Galion and that other elf who were the first one to find Thranduil. They seemed to arrive just in time and seemed to know that only two would be enough. In fact, they had aptly finished off Adrian and with him, there was no witnesses left to be had to recite the horrific incidents!

And the way Galion drugged Thranduil...the way Thranduil’s eyes grew enormous with vivid fear even after returning to his home...

Thorin could not think any more. Is heart leapt straight to his throat as a cold horror wrenched his chest. He suddenly took off in the direction where Girion went and seeing Aldewin’s stupor, he called out, “Thranduil! He is still in grave danger!”

***

Legolas was still being embrace by his father of the floor of the conference room, he was surprised when his father sprang to action to save him. His father had been so distant from hi and even shied away more than once, he hated the mere thought that his father might not have cared but all those insecurities just melted away with the warmth of his father’s arms. Legolas lifted his good arm to wrap about his father's neck not even caring about is other arm, he wanted this moment to last.

Thranduil was still trembling and refused to release his son, even after Galion had ran out. He took a shuddering breath and wrapped his arms tightly around Legolas, whimpering a little when he felt a gentle yet strong arm embracing his neck.

Burying his face in Legolas’ hair, he brought a tentative hand upon the other’s injured shoulder. Caressing it gently, he whispered, “You hurt, do you not? You must be in so much pain.” His voice quivered, choking all the more as Thranduil strained himself not to break down. “I was to blame. Forgive me, Legolas.”

"It's not your fault ada…it doesn't hurt much at all." Legolas said, honestly his arm didn't hurt that much and he wasn't about to leave his father to go to the infirmary, that could wait it could all wait.

At that point Girion burst into the room quickly closing the door and locking it before the guards caught up to him, he heard banging on the door but ignored it as he turned angry eyes to Thranduil seeing Legolas by his side only intensified his anger.

"You! Both of you! This is all your faults, Mirkwood is going to fall and it will be all your fault!" He screamed unable to contain his anger, his loyalty lied with Galion and he would have his revenge against the ones who placed him in the dungeon, he didn't deserve that! Galion's intentions were good! He didn't deserve this!

Thranduil eased at Legolas’ positive words and after such a long time, he at last broke into the tiniest of smiles which increased when Legolas too reciprocated his emotions.  
His smile fell harshly at the sound of a loud noise, causing Thranduil to startle and whip his head towards the entrance. His heart stopped at what he saw.

Standing near the door was Girion. Infuriated, his eyes were gleaming with anger and chest heaved massively as erratic breaths escaped his nose.

Thranduil’s first instinct was to reach out for Legolas and push him back behind. Despite the great protests coming off from his son, despite his lungs constricting with terror, Thranduil placed himself between Legolas and Girion who was shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Do not dare to take one more step. I warn you!” Thranduil shouted back, franticness taking hold of his body and mind as he realized that Girion in his state could cause even more harm to his son.

The door was being pounded hard, shouts and screams could be heard from the other side but even those did not surmount to the level of venom dripping from Girion’s voice as he went on accusing and approaching the two of them.

Aldewin and Thorin arrived at the conference room only to find the door locked from the inside. Aldewin cursed under his breath, but then realized there was one another way inside. "Come with me King Thorin, there is another way." He said as they went down a long corridor that seemed to wind around this specific room. 

Aldewin opened a panel on the wall removing it, it was used as large ventilation passage to carry heat through the palace, true enough that Thorin wasn't a small parson it was large enough to where he could still fit through it, but Aldewin could not. "It isn't far, but a few meters the panel on the other side is strong so hit it hard once you reach the inside, do what you must to save him." Aldewin said as the dwarf simply nodded and went inside. Aldewin watched for a moment before going to the door, he would wait and hope that no harm would come to Thranduil and Legolas.

Thorin made his way through the small corridor before coming to the panel he could hear shouts coming from inside as he slammed the panel once, twice, and the third time it opened and he burst through seeming to startle everyone in the room. However he didn't' care he turned his attention to Girion, "Don't you dare lay once finger on them." He growled ready to pull a weapon on him at the slightest inclination.

Girion paid no heed to Thranduil and kept on advancing. Every step he took caused Thranduil’s heart to crash against his ribs. Every word he spoke pierced Thranduil like needles, holding him down with its claws of horror when by and by, implications of pain and hurt fell upon Legoals.

“You failed as a king, you failed as a guardian and now you shall fail as a father!” Girion’s eyes were dangerous. The sneer that covered his face was vicious and his words were so impactful that they made Thranduil bleed.

“You will not dare to hurt him,” Thranduil said—weakly at first— as he backed away, still pushing his son behind him; but the more Girion approached, more the level of his voice increased along with his panic, till Thranduil was shouting at the top of his voice.

“You will not hurt him! Do what you wish to me. You have done enough. There is nothing more left for me to fear. You hear me? I do not fear you!”

His own breath was ragged, a fire burned deep within his heart which was slowly beginning to flare up as his parental instincts took over him. His eyes widened when he noticed Girion reaching for the hilt of his sword. When a sharp sound of unsheathing of metal came from behind him, Girion hurled forward at which, Thranduil’s mind gave up on rational thinking as he reached blindly for Legolas’ sword. He heard a panicked sound of protest coming from behind him, he heard Legolas pleading him to stop but his anxiety washed out his senses and he found a jolt of energy as frenzy overshadowed his fear.

“I warn you, do not dare harm my son! Do not dare lay a finger on him!” He screamed, his tone taking on the edge of authority as feelings of something familiar swept through his entire body.

Girion’s anger all but increased when so unexpectedly, Thranduil somehow found his ground and started threatening him instead. 

To be downed by a dwarf was what tested his limits but now to see their dreams fall apart, their hopes crumbling before his eyes and on top of it, to be demeaned by a king who had long fallen in his eyes was all that Girion could take.

He gave no further thought as he launched into an attack, his hands manoeuvring the sword with an erratic essence that belied his training.

He growled when Thranduil somehow blocked him, and planted his feet firmly against the ground as he moved dodging Thranduil’s own careless attacks.

Moments passed by and Girion engaged Thranduil in this dangerous dance. He tried swinging his sword but Thranduil’s motions were so unpredictable, despite the grace he usually possessed, that Girion barely found an opportunity to gain an upper hand.

However, at that moment, the sword slipped from Thranduil’s hands, clankingroughly against the ground, skidding to a halt far from either’s reach. Thranduil suddenly stopped, looking up at Girion as his eyes flashed with dread.

It was that opportunity which Girion was looking for.

He lifted up his sword and positioned it against his side. Thranduil’s eyes sparkled as did his son’s as an ultimate realization washed over him. There was no way out but death. And death was what Girion would grant them. Both of them.

He saw how Thranduil’s blue orbs became smaller and smaller against his eyeballs, till they were as tiny as the end of a needle. He saw Legolas’ face blanch and the prince struggling to do something to save his father.

But all would be futile.

His hands gripped the hilt strongly and using all his energy, Girion swung the blade at a rapid pace.

However, at the nick of time, a loud voice boomed throughout the chamber, causing all to be startled as the blade stopped right against Thranduil’s neck, cold metal, inches away from the pale ivory skin.

Startled, Girion faced the source, only to have his entire breath be taken away from him. “You!”

Upon seeing the dangerous position Thranduil was in, it caused Thorin to see red, he didn't think only acted rushing toward Girion with a speed even he himself did not know he could possess. The only thing running through his mind was that Thranduil was in danger, he had to make it stop by any means necessary. 

He drew his own blade quickly it clashing against Girion's to stop him from landing a fatal blow to Thranduil, his momentary surprise giving him the opportunity to stop him. Thorin's current anger flooded his system with adrenalin giving him strength as he pushed against the opposing elf's blade knocking him back and off balance. It didn't take long for Girion to retaliate, but his own anger did not fill him with strength as it did Thorin, he was clumsy and making mistakes, fighting Thranduil was one but fighting Thorin was a challenge that he was not ready to take on.

Thorin took every opportunity that presented itself, Girion was taking on heavy injuries but he still failed to see that he was losing the fight and kept coming, Thorin was actually being very forgiving in his advances not landing fatal blows on purpose in the attempt to possibly spare this elf's life.

Stop, this is pointless!" He yelled at Girion who glared at him vehemently "Lay your sword down and surrender. This need not end in death." He warned.

“Oh but it has passed that mark, *dwarf*.” Girion spat. “There is too much at stake. You all are blind to see around you what carnation lies. You all turn away from those who want to heal such a festering wound and now when opportunity presents itself, you come and steal it beneath our feet? You fools!”

Girion showed no signs of retreating. He adjusted the old on his weapon and said in an acidic tone, “You take pain to save *him* whose arrogance veils his judgement? You take pain to save his son, who has never ventured out from the safety of his father’s wings? Do you know how Mirkwood is at present? Have you seen her wounds? Then how it is do you *dare* to vanquish the one who wants to heal her? How it is do you *dare* to keep *this* pathetic excuse of a king alive?”

With utmost horror, Thranduil saw Girion throwing a brutal kick against Thorin’s sides, causing him to fall on the ground.

“Thorin!” He screamed and rushed forward, when the sight before him froze his legs into place.

Thorin’s own blade had been thrown off away from him off to another part of the chamber—a few inches before his feet. Girion’s eyes were no longer the eyes of an elf. It was the horrors of Mordor, having the same hue and fire as Mount Doom itself. His heart stopped when he caught the slow movement of Girion raising his sword above Thorin’s head, only to have it brought down in lightening speed at which Thranduil felt his entire world crash.

Girion could see the fear flashing briefly in Thorin's eyes, which soon disappeared, bringing forth a foolish sense of pride and acceptance. He could see the dwarf’s face schooled into a serene expression as he looked haughtily at him. It was as if Thorin was having his last laugh, It was as if Thorin was the one who gained ictory and it was that which caused Girion’s blood to boil.

He struck down, using all his energy.

Suddenly, a sharp gasp echoed throughout the room as it grew into an eerie stillness. Girion’s eyes were wide open, shock and bafflement covering every single of his features—reflecting the exact same expression coming off from Thorin and Legolas as well.

Slowly, his fingers released the blade which dropped heavily on the floor. Its clank destroyed the silence momentarily, only to have it grown into a much more deafening one.   
A slight whimper escaped Girion’s mouth and he brought his gaze down on his chest from which a trickle of red was staining his clothes. He turned his face behind him and winced in great pain when Thranduil’s face came in view.

The Sinda was shocked beyond words. His face went chalky white and eyes were as big as the moon itself. A low tremble emitted from his body and where his hands shook, Girion could well see them still clutching a dwarfish blade pressed hard into him.

Girion smiled.

“Fools,” was his word which came out in whispers.

He took one last sharp breath. After that, he fell and never rise again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We greatly appreciate comments and Kudos! Thanks for reading!


	18. A Distant Light - Chapter 18

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 18 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Thranduil released the weapon as if it was a piece of hot iron and stumbled back a few steps. His body still quivering violently, he collapsed on the floor, dazed and in a trance at the events which had come to pass. 

His chest started heaving, trying to get rid of the scream which was settling in his throat. At last, he closed his eyes and soundly inhaled quite a few times before raising his arms to his head, dropping them to his sides thereafter. He wrapped them tightly around his chest and gasped, exhaling in shudders as the trembles in him started to lessen. 

Thorin looked up to see Thranduil frozen still Thorin's sword having been dropped to the ground, to protect Thorin and his son he had killed this elf. Thorin slowly picked himself up off the ground and slowly approached Thranduil looking up to catch those wide lapis blue eyes that he had been waiting to see for weeks.

"Thranduil?" Thorin said testily as he knelt down to pick up his sword and sheath it. "It's all right now, are you all right? I came back…like I promised." He said hoping Thranduil took I as a sign that he was safe now, the danger had passed and he and his son were okay.

Legolas got up from his position quickly going to the door and unlocking it before rushing back to his father's side. He wanted to remove his father from this grim skeptical; he didn't need to be here to reflect too much on doing a public service by killing this elf which given half a chance would have killed them.

Aldewin walked up both the king and Legolas "We should get you to the infirmary and have hat arm mended." he said gently, looking to Thranduil before he nodded to a few of his men who went inside to remove the body of Girion. "Come, we shouldn't linger here, are you injured King Thorin? He asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said although he was sure he had a few bruised ribs it didn't matter.

Thranduil looked up at the other presence with awed eyes and then down at his hands which still felt so cold and numb. He broke out of his trance and looked around, gasping sharply as the reality crashed against him.

He had killed Girion.

It had to be done, he told himself. Girion was threatening him, his son and Thorin. It had to be done. 

Thorin?

He frowned a little when a remembrance came to his mind.

Thorin was here? Thorin was back?

His eyes then fell on the face which was looming nearby, full of concern and an unknown sense of security as warm brown eyes peered straight at him.

No, he was not dreaming. He was not imagining. It was indeed Thorin who was standing in front of him. It was indeed that same face, same eyes, jaws, lips—it was Thorin. And he was back. As he had promised.

His heart started pounding. This time, it was not out of fear. It was but with a warm envelope of emotions which Thranduil found impossible to differentiate. His cheeks heated up and the warmth began spreading in every inch of his body, washing him with a low simmering sensation he had felt whenever this same face would come in his dreams.

Thorin’s lips moved and he was speaking something, words which did not reach Thranduil’s ears. For Thranduil was lost in his own thoughts. He was lost in thoughts of admiration and love as those beautiful eyes drew him in.

He nodded weakly, a tiny smile slowly spreading over his lips. 

“You kept your promise,” came words in whispers as Thranduil’s eyes fluttered shut. He inhaled as deeply as he could, allowing the warmth and mix of emotions sweeping him over. He brought a hand up and gently caressed the other’s cheek with his knuckles before placing the palm over Thorin’s hands, kissing his fingers gently.

“I believed you would.”

Thorin smiled gently at Thranduil, relief washed over him that Thranduil had not lost faith in him, he had believed in him and it was amazing to Thorin, despite everything Thranduil had been through there was a constant that Thorin would be back for him. The soft lips that came in contact with his fingertips sent a tingle down his spine and he couldn't help but sigh softly at the sensation.

His own musing was interrupted by another elf, he had heard his name spoken by another, Aldewin, though he had never met him before he had stopped Galion, so that supported the fact he was on Thranduil's side. Thranduil still seemed to be in a slight trance as both and Thranduil were guided out of this room and to Thranduil's chamber.

Aldewin noticed the exchange between Thorin and Thranduil but it didn't bother him in the least, he held no animosity with dwarfs, although he never had spent much time with them. Aldewin honestly didn't care who as long as someone could make Thranduil feel safe once more, bring Thranduil back to himself...he could see a slight spark of life in his King when he registered Thorin. Once at Thranduil' chamber Aldewin said nothing just left, his destination was to tend to the Prince but didn't mention it as he left Thorin and Thranduil alone.

Thorin took a moment to study his surroundings, he had never been in King Thranduil's chamber before now, and it was befitting of one such as Thranduil. Bright greens and oranges with gold highlights practically covers' the room, tapestries and plush rugs dominated the walls and floor…it seemed so relaxed but Thranduil still seemed a little rigid in this seemingly comfortable room.

"Thranduil?" Thorin asked trying to gauge his mood, so much had happened in the short time he was here, he wanted to make sure Thranduil didn't need to be alone to digest it all.  
Once in his chambers, Thranduil got a cold chill when thoughts railed into him of what had transpired over the last few days. However, brief as they were, they went away just as quickly when Thranduil made himself to remember that he was not alone anymore. That it was over. He was safe.

He calmed down immensely after that, sitting on his bed and eagerly looked up at Thorin, urging the dwarf to join him as well. 

“Thorin...I—“he started hesitatingly, feelings his cheeks tingle with an upcoming blush. “Was it only for keeping a promise?”

His words were soft, his eyes were bright and his heart was rummaging with torrents of anticipation, hoping to hear what he always dreamed of Thorin speaking to him in his nights of delusion. Now that he was so close, Thranduil could not help but fear. He knew he had something special with Thorin. He could never afford to lose it. 

Thorin frowned at that comment. "You don't honestly think that do you? Not after everything, how could it be that only a promise would make me come back to you, I was so worried about you too…I wanted to see you so badly, you have no idea…" He sat next to Thranduil brushing his knuckled along Thranduil's soft cheek.

"It was never the promise that made me come back, it was just you…the promise was just the excuse I needed, nothing more." He said softly.

“We never were on the best of terms,” Thranduil replied. “I am grateful for them to change.”

Though he tried keeping his voice neutral, still at Thorin’s words, the amount of relief and joy he felt was insurmountable to be kept hidden behind a feigned tone.  
He leaned into the touch graciously and parted his lips, turning his head just a little so that his lips pressed softly against Thorin’s palm. 

He felt a small pause in Thorin’s caress and as he looked up, his own eyes burned bright with such delight that unable to contain it, Thranduil’s palms came up against the other’s chest and placed themselves there.

For a great while, Thranduil simply touched Thorin’s chest, feeling him, soaking in the heat radiating off Thorin’s body. Then ever so slowly, his palms shifted, motioning up and down with a gradual rhythm before they gingerly travelled up the other’s arms and slung themselves over Thorin’s shoulders.

Thranduil leaned forward. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted once more, letting out gentle gushes of air as he tried stilling the immense pounding in his heart. Then before he knew it, his lips pressed against those of the dwarf and Thranduil found pure bliss.

Thorin would be lying if he said the action didn't surprise him, he was still trying to sort out his own feelings for Thranduil but it seemed that the Elvin King had made up his mind about Thorin…that fact filled Thorin's heart with such a delight that he didn't know how to express it any other way other then kissing him back with equal joy. He hoped this simple act would convey his feelings accurately.

Thranduil kissed back fervently, pouring all his emotions as he let Thorin took over. His heart fluttered with joy, feeling the love that went through him. He knew that this was something he would find very hard to lose; that Thorin was here to stay and with that, he was finally at peace.

When their kiss ended, Thranduil took his time as if revelling something. His lips were parted and cheeks still flushed, he slowly brought his eyes up to meet those of Thorin’s, which were shining brightly like liquid starlight.

“You reined my dreams, Thorin,” came soft whispers, “You were the only one for whom I...” he looked away momentarily, shame crawling in him, “Though I am tainted, I am grateful for your not being judgemental.”

He again brought his gaze up and this time, a silent plead crossed his eyes—a plead of acceptance, a plead of love. “You reined my dreams and now, you rein my heart.” 

Thorin gently brought his hands to Thranduil's face his thumbs gently caressing the smooth cheeks as he looked at him intently from head to toe. "You are not tainted." He said matter of fact. "I would be the last person to ever pass judgment over you." Thorin had seen the horrors Thranduil endured and yet it didn't bother him the only thing on his mind right now was being with Thranduil, this moment was all that mattered.

He leaned forward to catch Thranduil's lips again in a sweet gentle kiss relishing in the feeling and enjoying every sweet caress of the others lips. "I want to explore this emotion with you, if you will accept me."

Thranduil smiled and caressed Thorin’s cheeks. 

“I surrender myself to you, Thorin Oakenshield,” he said, thanking the Valar for the hopes of a bright future after the horrors that had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	19. A Distant Light - Chapter 19

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 19 of 20  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various , Thranduil/Thorin , Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

Thorin slowly opened his eyes as sunlight peered through his bedroom window waking him from his peaceful dreams. He was a little aggravated at first so he rolled over but the sight that greeted him made him forget his momentary irritation it being replaced with a grateful joy.

Sleeping soundly next to him was Thranduil, seemingly lost in peaceful dreams; it was Thranduil's first trip out of Mirkwood and to Erebor since the kidnapping incident. Thranduil seemed reluctant to leave as well as his son protesting it, but after a year or so and the growing relationship between the two of them Thranduil felt ready to leave the safety of his realm and find peace and solace in the Mountain with Thorin.

It was wonderful to have Thranduil here with him for a change, they usually spent their time together in Mirkwood but he always had to return much sooner than he wished but Thranduil would be able to stay in Erebor a little longer, which elated Thorin into bliss.

Thranduil squinted a little, a soft moan escaping him as the sunrays fell directly on his face. He rolled towards Thorin, snuggling against the warmth radiating from his body, lifting a hand up to gently caress the strong build.

He could feel Thorin’s breath hitting against his skin, tingling it as it had the previous night when every single kiss felt like fire, giving Thranduil new breath of life.  
He fluttered his eyes open and smiled as the strong yet gentle face came into view.

“Good morning,” said Thranduil in a sleep-laden voice.

Thorin smiled kissing his forehead lovingly "It’s like a dream having you here with me…I'm so glad you decided to finally come." He said loving the feel of Thranduil's hands on him. He had been extremely patient with Thranduil, so afraid to rush him into anything fearing that if he tried to hurry things along it would make Thranduil retreat and reject him and Thorin couldn’t bear it if Thranduil no longer wanted him.

Thorin had come to depend on Thranduil as much as Thranduil depended on him, and he truly did love Thranduil so it didn't matter to Thorin if they shared the same bed and only enjoyed one another company…as long as he was with him nothing else mattered.

"I love you." He whispered softly in Thranduil's ear.

Thranduil chuckled softly, moving his hand up to Thorin’s hair, untangling his dark tresses as he pressed a light kiss on Thorin’s lips.

“I know,” he replied, his hands now circling around Thorin’s back, drawing the other on top of him before losing themselves once more in Thorin’s thick mane. “I love you too. With all my heart.”

Slowly, he brought his lips to meet Thorin’s, kissing it with chaste before trailing fluttering kisses on the other’s jaws and down to his neck and collar.

Thorin took a sharp breath as those feather light kisses caused tingles to run down his spine and he couldn't suppress a soft moan in approval. Regardless of Thorin being patient, Thranduil at times did not make it easy to suppress the urge the embrace him. Those soft hands threading through his hair as he was brought into a passionate kiss before Thranduil began lavish his affection down his chest.

"Thranduil…" He said softly stopping the other, he wasn't sure why but he worried Thranduil would force himself to be more intimate with him out of some sense of obligation so he wanted to be sure before things progressed further. He returned the kisses down Thranduil's neck and along his breastbone. "Would you like more?" He asked whispering softly.  
Thranduil crooned his neck further, exposing more of the area which shimmered with erotic sensations as Thorin’s warm lips met flushed flesh. The kisses travelled gently downwards. Thranduil arched his back a little due to the wonderful feelings taking over him before his hands carded through Thorin’s mane.

He moaned at the slight interruption. However, Thorin’s voice sounded like pure melody in his ears and the message he conveyed sounded purer than hymns.

He tilted his head slightly so that he could look at the one he had given his heart. The morning rays fell upon Thorin’s face, illuminating the strong features with such an enhancement and yet somehow, they rendered a kind of gentility to it as well. Just like Thorin himself, Thranduil reveled. No matter how harsh the dwarf king showed himself to be, inwardly he was the gentlest of all Thranduil had ever met.

Thranduil’s lips parted a little, making a tiny gesture of moistening them. He inhaled deeply and gazed into Thorin’s eyes, his own pair of orbs sparkling brightly at an undefined joy he was withholding.

“I have told you,” he rasped, brushing through Thorin’s hair once more, “You have already reined my dreams. I want you to rein my heart as well. I want you, Thorin and I ask you to wash away those stains which I want gone.”

Slender fingers now enclosed with the tresses, tangling on either side of his head and bringing them up as Thranduil’s lips once again desperately sought the other’s, trailing light and chaste touches on to Thorin’s lower lips before being enveloped into another kiss.

He gasped when he felt Thorin’s tongue prodding against the line of his mouth. In response, Thranduil eagerly opened his mouth ajar and just as he did, he felt his mind exploding with waves of sensations when Thorin’s tongue found its way in, caressing, teasing and taunting every inch of the blonde.

Thorin took the sweet responses to his actions a silent invitation to continue his advances, Thorin was fairly confident that Thranduil would let him know if he was taking things to far or moving too fast. Thorin ran his hands down Thranduil's sides his thumbs gently brushing the elf's hipbones teasing his waistline with ghost-like touches whilst his mouth never leaving Thranduil's. The soft moans escaping Thranduil seemed to only drown in Thorin's kiss.

Thorin only pulled away when his need to kiss Thranduil was overwhelmed by his own desire for more. He trailed down lower. Kissing Thranduil's chest, stomach, hips; he gently began to slide Thranduil's slacks down removing the clothing that was blocking him. Once removed his kissed along Thranduil's outer thighs slowly moving inward gently touching and teasing Thranduil loving the soft mewls pouring from Thranduil's lips and the gentle tug upon his hair.

Thranduil twisted and turned as the pleasure coursed through him. His hands wandered aimlessly all over Thorin’s back, shoulders and arms, rubbing along the side of his neck before once more coming up to cup his cheeks. 

His mouth moved earnestly, matching Thorin pace by pace as he teased Thorin’s lips softly with his own, lingering on the bottom lip a bit longer as he sucked it gently before tilting his head and letting the tongue caress himself as well.

His eyes drooped down, unable to withhold the erotic feelings overtaking him. 

A gasp escaped him and Thranduil moaned deeply when the kisses trailed downwards, leaving behind a fiery trail on his skin. His skin flushed and breath hot, Thranduil began massaging Thorin’s back and waist with his hands—rubbing smooth and gentle circles all over it as his own heart throbbed with a dire need for the dwarf within him.

A wave of sensuality rolled over him when Thranduil felt Thorin’s warm palm against his inner thighs, parting them and slightly pressing them before moving in slow circles. In response, Thranduil parted his legs even more, raising his waist a little that caused him to be pressed momentarily against Thorin’s own warm body. It was that action that caused a sudden jolt of sensations running down Thranduil’s spine. His lower region all of a sudden began throbbing with a low and dull ache as his mind was now overtaken by a plethora of emotions—all of varying degrees of pleasure. 

He stretched his legs ahead when another burst of feelings rummaged his heart, only to be brought up again and again be stretched in front in a restless manner. 

Thorin suppressed a small smile when Thranduil's hips bucked forward in the attempt to gain more contact, he purposely pulled away though at each attempt, he wanted to prolong this experience, he had been treating this relationship gingerly and taking things slow but now that he felt confident enough to take things further, and Thranduil didn't object, he wanted to make up for lost time by taking his time with Thranduil.

Thranduil was more than a little tempting to Thorin, he never thought he would have such a strong physical and emotional attraction to an elf but something about Thranduil stimulated every masculine desire he had, a fan feeding the fire in his heart and body. This ethereal creature was his now.

Thorin pulled away so that he could completely remove his own clothing that was beginning to become uncomfortable in its confines, before embracing Thranduil once more. Their naked skin touching thrilling Thorin the contact sending a jolt of electricity through his veins. He thrust his hips forward a little his length coming in direct contact with Thranduil's as he kissed him passionately.

Thranduil’s heels dug themselves into the mattress, when the lack of warmth against his skin went away temporarily fuelling up the need within him all the more as his member ached once again. However, once he felt Thorin’s heat on top of him, Thranduil was unable to suppress a moan as a uproar of emotions took hold of him. 

His breath hitched as Thorin’s deliberate fingers made their way over his skin which tingled with erotic sensations as the skin of clothing was slowly removed. Cool wind hitting against flushed skin, jolts of pleasures passed through Thranduil’s heart. Thorin’s mouth was warm and the way he trailed slow and long kisses over him sent Thranduil teetering over the edge of sanity.

“Don’t wait,” he rasped out, his voice choking with restrained feelings bursting to come out in the open. He arched his back and pressed himself against the other, wrapping his legs around him in order to indulge Thorin into satisfying his dire need of release. “Please.”

Thorin smiled allowing his hand to travel between their bodies and grasping Thranduil's arousal relishing the look on Thranduil's face when he began to pump his length in time with his breaths. Thorin only did this for a short moment before pulling away but before Thranduil could protest he urged him to roll over onto his stomach.

Thorin straddled his legs once there, he pulled Thranduil's hair to one side kissing his neck lovingly his hand brushing Thranduil's backside. He allowed his fingers to slip in between the cleft of Thranduil's buttocks gently probing his entrance with lazy circles. Slow seemed to be driving Thranduil crazy with need and with his own arousal currently trapped between his own weight and the mattress it was hard for him to gain any friction which was making him squirm. Thorin laughed pressing his other hand in the small of Thranduil's back to keep his wriggling down to a minimum as he pressed one of his fingers inside Thranduil.

Thranduil’s eyes shot open and a huge gasp made its way out of his mouth as his member ached against Thorin’s palm, the feel of which made him harden and shoot a dull current from his base towards his chest. His mind exploded with a myriad of feelings—sensations of want, need, passion, pleasure, pain—all seemed to be cumulated as one and erupting within Thranduil, elevating him to the highs and lows of his emotions.

Failing to withstand the tidal wave of pleasure, Thranduil shifted restlessly, arching his back and neck before leaning backwards, clenching Thorin’s shoulder blades in order for himself to allow the course of sensuality taking him over.

When Thorin prodded him up to a proper position, Thranduil found himself unable to suppress a moan as he looked up at the other, silent pleads falling from them.  
“Don’t wait,” he managed to say in between his huffed breaths, “I need you.”

He inhaled sharply the very next moment, partly in relief that Thorin obliged but mostly because of the desired burning sensation he felt in his entrance as Thorin’s finger made its way in. Thranduil gasped, pushing himself up against Thorin but shortly after, he fell back against Thorin’s supporting arm before he brought his hands up and pulled Thorin closer.

Lips met in a hungry kiss. Thranduil found his skin tingling with a strange delight as their tongues clashed, rolling against each other before Thorin completely took over. It was intoxication. Thorin was intoxicating and the power he exuded was of such an erotic nature that Thranduil found himself unable not to be swept by it. 

Thorin wasn't completely oblivious to this passion, this uncontrollable need to hold Thranduil to make this beautiful elf his in every way imaginable and for himself to belong as well. His own need almost painful in its eagerness for things to get underway.

Thranduil's sweet cries only enticed him to push his finger further inside adding more while twisting and turning his fingers making Thranduil gasp and moan in pleasure. He wanted more, that went without saying but Thorn was enjoying himself far too much to simple oblige his every whim. He could see Thranduil's hands straining against the mattress and he took one hand in his own. The grip was strong, his body tense, eyes closed tightly, a slight tremble running through his frame…so beautiful.

Thorin withdrew his fingers and leaned close to Thranduil's ear. "Are you ready?" He asked softly his hot breath brushing against Thranduil's nape. He refused to go further without permission first.

Thranduil’s breaths were swollen to the point that every gasp came out loud, mingled with whimpers and moans. He breathed rapidly, trying to cope with the ache of need tearing him apart only to gasp out yet again, squeezing hard on their clenched hands as a sharp throb was felt across his nether regions. His free hand flew towards Thorin’s head, tangling with his hair, restlessly roaming down his neck and finally settling on his back. 

Eventually, the other hand was released and when Thorin leaned in, Thranduil’s skin would crawl with anticipation when Thorin whispered into his ears. 

He stifled a whimper and nodded fervently. 

“Yes, yes take me!” He became impatient. The feelings in his heart and mind were warring with each other, each wanting to override another and lift Thranduil up in a powerful sweep. His eyes shone brightly with pure joy, his lips rosy and moist hung ajar, complementing his cheeks which were equally tinged with a warm shade of crimson. It was undisputable. He wanted Thorin in him. He needed Thorin within him. And if Thorin would wait a bit longer, then Thranduil would surely feel like dying out of this insane desire.  
Never before had Thranduil felt so rejuvenated. Never before had he felt so alive. As Thorin spoke, his breath hit against Thranduil’s flesh, rendering a cool sensation against the film of sweat that was almost covering him. He shivered with extreme pleasure as the very texture of Thorin’s voice lulled him into indulgence. It was so sensual, so exotic that Thranduil never wanted to end.

Thorin smiled at the needy and almost wonton want Thranduil displayed it was an intoxicating power-play realizing he was the only one who could stop this torture for Thranduil, but he needn't wait any longer. He parted Thranduil's legs just enough so he could settle between them and with a deep breath he pushed forward entering Thranduil in one great thrust. 

The purpose of preparing Thranduil was so he wouldn’t have to wait too long to enter him completely, this was Thorin's torture he knew once inside he would not be able to hold back for very long at all only giving a moment for Thranduil to adjust before he would completely lose control. His breath became heavy in an instant Thranduil's body squeezing him almost painfully tight as he moaned low in his throat.

He began moving quickly his hips giving a shallow thrust once, twice, until he had settled into a comfortable rhythm. With each movement taking himself further from Thranduil until fully embedding himself back inside. The pace quickened as Thorin became more and more lost in the sensation as he gabbed Thranduil's hips in a powerful hold bringing the other to his knees and slamming into him hard pulling Thranduil back to meet each one of his thrusts.

Thranduil willingly allowed his legs to be widened and just as Thorin settled between them, he pressed his thighs against the dwarf’s body as a deep and odd feeling of joy settled at the pit of his stomach. 

This was it. The moment he had been anticipating for such a long time had arrived and Thranduil wished that it would last forever. He paused a little, staring up at Thorin’s face, simply taking in the handsome features hovering above him. Thorin looked regal but at that precise moment, he had looked more down to earth than any other being. Honesty and purity reflected off from his warm eyes and within them, Thranduil could see love and respect for himself.

A smile crossed his lips and his own gaze softened, shining with delight and love of his own before he slid them close. He placed a palm against his side, taking deep breaths to ease himself. He could feel the moment drawing close. He could feel Thorin as the other gently brushed against his entrance. 

Thranduil’s brought his other hand up around his head, clutching Thorin’s wrist as he leaned against the dwarf fully. He trailed off soft whimpers in anticipation of Thorin probing within him, and as the dwarf did exactly that, Thranduil’s mouth released a long drawn moan as his nails dug against Thorin’s skin.

At first, he felt burns against his entrance. It was searing at first but so different to what he had come to fear back in those dark days. This time, the pain did not hurt him. Rather, it gently numbed away, making way for an unmentionable sensation that brought a certain elatedness in his heart.

He breathed shallow and fast, trying to adjust with the feeling of Thorin within him. Eventually, his breathing evened out and once Thranduil was accustomed, he slowly brought his hips up and rocked a little, which set Thorin to start thrusting as well.

Thranduil threw his head back when Thorin drew away, leaving behind a trail of a simmering fire within him only to have his mind burst with arousing sensations as Thorin pushed back the moment later. 

Slowly, the thrusts increased in pace. Thranduil rocked his hips accordingly, his own member reacting to the long strokes that were going on simultaneously. 

Their motions were fluid and harmonious. It was such a delicate dance they were engaged in—moving in a perfect synchrony, as one and the only perfect being.

Thorin gasped audibly as he continued to make love to Thranduil he would have been perfectly content to stay as they were but his own delight with everything, made him want to feel and experience more with his elf. He pulled away with brought a whimper in disapproval from Thranduil but Thorin smiled at him sweetly. "Turn over love." Thorin said admiring the beautiful elf, he was so very warm, those bright azure blue eyes shining with love and acceptance which filled Thorin with so much pleasure he thought he would burst. " Lle naa vanima. " He said adoringly.

Thranduil happily obliged and as he rolled over, his eyes lifted up to meet with intense brown ones. He could feel the love pouring from them, the admiration showering over him and his own too reflected the same with equal—if not more—intensity. 

And when Thorin spoke, he created enchantment, of which Thranduil never wanted to get out. A gentle quiver ran down his frame with the way Thorin complimented him. His cheeks tinged with a soft shade of crimson as Thranduil looked down briefly, only to have his gaze brought up once more at his love, bright and big with adoration he held solely for Thorin.

“Oio naa elealla alasse',” he said in a low rasp, bringing his hand up and gently brushing his knuckles and the back of his fingers along Thorin’s cheeks.

Slowly his hands tangled into Thorin’s brown mesh. Slowly, they circled in a soothing pattern and with a gradual pace, Thranduil brought Thorin’s lips to meet his own, lightly at first but with increasing desire as their tongues rolled against each other.

Thorin didn't wish for this pleasure to ever end, those sweet elivish words rolling over him like a caress as he deepened the kiss and thrust his hips forward to once more enter his lover. Thranduil moaned into his mouth and Thorin seemed to only devour those sweet cries. He pulled away slightly so that he could see Thranduil's face as they made love, it was a wonderful thing to look into the eyes of your lover, they had become one in this rapture, in both emotional and physical perspective.

Thorin let out a heavy breath as his pace quickened and he allowed himself the momentary option of simply feeling, not thinking, just enjoying this moment. His entire body felt hot and tight, like a taunt string upon a bow ready to be let loose at any moment, he was close but he had no intention of leaving Thranduil behind. He took hold of Thranduil's own arousal and began to stroke him in time with his own movements to bring him the most pleasure he possibly could.

By then, Thranduil had been pushed to the brink of incoherency. His thoughts long merged into one chant now quickened, thinking of nothing else but the name of his love. He gasped and moaned as Thorin’s hands carried out gentle strokes upon his member. Pure ecstasy taking him over. Is eyes now bleared, blocking out the rest of the world around him, solely focusing upon those gentle eyes that fell upon him. His breath became shallow. His body flushed, Thranduil’s chest was filling up with an uncontrollable urge of wanting pain and pleasure at the same time, burning with the desire to be simply letting himself go and crying out Thorin’s name loud without any restrictions.

The rocking motions grew faster and faster. The strokes on his member grew frantic by the second. Thranduil’s vision was blurring, his ears becoming more muffled and heart racing with a wild anticipation and desire. He could not see, he could not hear and very soon, all of his senses suddenly became numb as the beginnings of a bright light began covering his eyes.

He raised his hips, bucking them against Thorin, rocking faster matching Thorin’s pace. Hot air came out of his mouth. Sweat was trickling down his body. The light before his eyes was now growing more and more luminous till suddenly; everything all around him was consumed by this blinding jolt of light.

Thorin heard Thranduil gasp as his back arched, the member in his hand spilled in release as Thranduil's body constricted against his own arousal urging and pushing him to follow suit. He allowed himself a few more thrust of his hips before he allowed himself to fall over the edge and join Thranduil in the blinding pleasure much like stars exploding behind one's eyes and falling unto a place of pure oblivion where nothing mattered but the waves of pleasure washing over you.

Thorin practically collapsed on top of Thranduil by the force of his own release his head falling to Thranduil's chest and simply staying there simply waiting for his own breathing to reach a less erratic pace. Even though no thoughts were present in Thorin's mind he still wrapped his arms around Thranduil in a strong hug as he waited for everything to relax once more. His breathing began to slow and is hold on Thranduil lessened after a moment but he still refused to let go regardless.

" Amin mela lle." He said closing his eyes gently nuzzling Thranduil.

Thranduil finally came and he shouted out the name which always fell from his lips, vibrating as the excitement and ecstasy was taking over his heart and mind. A jolt of electricity ran through his spine and he arched viciously, crying out Thorin’s name once more when he felt Thorin coming within him as well.

His mind exploded with every bit of joy and delight he had. His eyes started tearing up, water sliding down his cheeks as he gasped and convulsed at each thrust that he felt filling him up with a warm and exciting sensation.

Slowly, Thorin began relaxing and Thranduil’s breathing began evening out. The bright light was beginning to fade away. His vision was becoming clearer, sounds started entering his ears—soft and muffled—as if coming from a distance while Thranduil himself began feeling like floating down on to the present from a great height. 

Exhausted, Thranduil heaved and puffed, falling limply on the mattress, moaning contently as Thorin’s warm body too grew less and less rigid, gently enveloping him. Gentky, Thranduil brought his hands up and wrapped them around Thorin, returning the embrace which filled him with nothing but emotions of love and joy. 

“I love you too,” he declared, smiling through tear-rimmed eyes while gently caressing Thorin’s back. “And I shall remain yours, even if time tears us apart.”

Thorin smiled and kissed Thranduil's lips just as gently, he never said anything but he knew that time had no meaning to Thranduil while he himself would soon fade away. However, that didn't bother him so much whether they were together one hundred years or one thousand he would cherish each moment as if it was the last. He looked at Thranduil intently, he loved him dearly and wanted nothing more than to spend their lives together, and if that was the case what was he waiting for?

"Thranduil…will you bond to me? Will you wed me?" He asked his voice almost cracking with nervousness when he asked, but he kept his gaze locked onto Thranduil's, he could tell Thranduil as a little surprised even Thorin himself was shocked by the bold question that just fell from his lips so easily. But he wanted this, he wanted to truly be a part of Thranduil, it seemed like the only thing he wanted and he hoped Thranduil wanted it as well.

Thranduil gaped with astonishment and asked, “What was that?”

Surely he must have misheard! Surely he was still not relaxed enough to process words correctly. For if he did, and if it was nothing but a figment of his imagination, then Thranduil was sure to be crushed when Thorin would retaliate. 

Thorin sat up fully. "I want you to marry me." He said still keeping their eyes locked. "I love you Thranduil Oropherion…and I want to be with you forever I want you to know and understand how strong my feelings for you are and I simply cannot picture not spending every waking moment with you."

Thranduil sat up as well and registered each and every word Thorin spoke. As they sunk in, his eyes grew rounder and rounder with bewilderment before sparkling with unshed tears as his joy overpowered his initial surprise.

He still could not believe his ears about Thorin’s proposal. Many a times had he wondered what it would be like to actually be more than just his lover. Many times had he dreamt about bonding with him and give their relationship a name more than ‘eternal lovers’; something that would be forever cemented in history.

When Thorin had finally asked for his hand, he was elated beyond mention.

“You realize that I am not the same elf as I had once been. Nor will I ever be no matter how much I recover,” he spoke softly, his excitement outweighing the silent dread he always felt in his heart. “Will you accept that part of me?”

Thorin smiled at him. "Everything." He said simply leaning forward to kiss him. "I don't say any of this lightly, but I have no doubt in my heart about wanting to be with you…and I want you to be sure as well. I would gladly wait an eternity if you need time to think about this, however I don't need any time to know that you are the one for me…the only one." He said.

The slightest bit of hesitance now completely ebbed away from Thranduil’s heart and his face cracked with a smile as bright as the morning sun, extreme delight falling from his bright blue eyes. 

By then, Thranduil had many words which he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Thorin how much he loved him, he wanted to tell how much he wished to spend every moment of his life with him, how long had he waited to hear the precise words which Thorin was saying. An overwhelming emotion was bringing forth a strong wave of happiness within. His lips trembled and Thranduil exhaled in a manner that clearly restrained the excitement he felt. His voice failed him at that point but even then Thranduil remained undeterred and nodded with utmost enthusiasm. 

He suddenly threw his arms around the other and pulled him close.

“I want to wed you, yes! I can think of nothing else than to be with you every day and every moment!” He replied unable to withhold his happiness any longer. And when Thorin kissed him, Thranduil’s smile widened. At last had he found himself free from the stigma he had always carried around. At last, he found himself at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading ^_^


	20. A Distant Light - Epilogue

Title: A Distant Light  
Chapter: 20 of 20 (Epilogue)  
Status: completed  
Author(s): Nerwen / XxIrisxX  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com / nightrose0@gmail.com  
Pairing: Thranduil/Various, Thranduil/Thorin, Thranduil/Galion, implied Thranduil/Aldewin(OMC)  
Rating: R / NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Warning: Angst, non-con, sexual relations, violence, drama  
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil find themselves in the clutches of evil, the horrors of the experience leaving Thranduil damaged and vulnerable and Thorin having witnessed these atrocities leaves him compassionate with a need to help Thranduil come back to himself. The two form a bond but with forces trying to pull them apart will they ever come together.

***

The marriage had been serene and warm rather than the normal grandeur of imposed royalty. Despite its apparent lacklustre, the union of two hearts as well as that of two kingdoms were heartily celebrated.

Now after a year of their bonding, the murk which surrounded the two kingdoms was slowly receding. Erebor was gaining strength steadfastly, improving on its defences, strengthening itself so that such an event would never have the guts to occur in the future. Mirkwood was healing as well. The sickness which had not fully retaliated was now being cleansed. Once again the forest dappled with sunshine. Once again a calm and soothing magic coursed through its veins. 

Along with his forest, Thranduil too was healing. No more were his eyes downcast with an intrepid shyness. No more could one see hesitance and fear in them. Gradually, an air of authority was developing around him. His eyes again held the same elegance and regal air that demanded respect and devotion. Pride began colouring him: pride for his country, pride for his love and pride for his son who was ably handling the kingdom with strong support from Aldewin.

Thorin was currently in Mirkwood staying for the summer, the two were rarely separated but at times they had to be apart, thankfully this was not one of those times though. He walked into the bedroom he and Thranduil shared seeing his beloved and Aldewin sitting across from one another in front of the hearth.

Honestly at first he hadn't cared too much for Aldewin. He seemed a little too familiar with Thranduil for his liking, but he was important to Thranduil regardless and after getting to know him there was no other whom he felt Thranduil was safest with than this old friend. He walked up to Thranduil.

"I do believe you have been monopolizing my husband as of late Aldewin." Thorin said noticing the two having been together a little more often than usual. He noticed the seriousness on Aldewin's face though made him pause. "Is something wrong?" He asked sitting next to Thranduil.

"Galion's trial will be held soon." Aldewin said as he stood up. "We've postponed it as much as possible but it's time we judge him." Aldewin looked at Thranduil. "You don't have to be present for this, it can be done without you." He said still a little worried about the effect I would have on his King.

Thranduil remained quiet, a small frown creasing his forehead. Though he was mostly healed, he still reflected back on the scars which would forever be present in this mind. When it came to the subject of Galion especially, it would always touch a chord no matter how Thranduil tried and feign ignorance.

However, Thranduil knew in order to completely pull through, one day or another he would have to face his past. He would have to face his fears.

Glancing once at Thorin’s concerned face, he looked up at Aldewin with a steely determination and said, “Let him be judged by one other than myself, my husband and son and you as well. We are biased in this regard and all are entitled to justice.”

He pressed his lips in a thin line and narrowed his eyes with icy coldness. “See to it that justice be imparted on Galion as well.”

The elf had hurt him, hurt Thorin, threatened his son and threatened the lives of many innocents. Galion would pay for his crime. Thranduil had belief upon that.

"I had the same thought, however Galion has no immediate family and the only other who seemed concerned with him was Girion. Most know that he threatened you so most do not wish to represent him…I found an outside source from Lothlorien who agreed to do so he will be here in a day’s time." Aldewin looked at Thranduil intently. "The sentence will most likely be treason, I have almost absolute certainty that he will be convicted…however when this comes will you be ready to carry out his sentence?" Aldewin asked. 

The punishment for treason was death, and considering that such a judgment had never been passed upon their own kin was why it had taken so long for it to come to trial. With such a sentence it was the duty of the king to carry out the punishment or at least be present for the action.

Thorin looked to Thranduil, he wasn't sure what his husband would decide, and while he was stronger and had regained so much of himself he didn't want him to relapse with the stress of this situation.

Thranduil was deep in thought. His gaze was redirected ahead to a point past Aldewin, there was distance in his eyes and as moments passed by, his face shrunk more and more to a sullen expression. 

He startled minutely upon feeling a hand sliding into his own. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Thranduil straightened up from his unintentional hunched position and faced Thorin.   
There was a calm strength about his husband. No traces of rage were visible in orbs of brown. Instead, it bore patience and support that soothed Thranduil greatly.

Sighing once more, Thranduil looked over to the other elf. Confidence pulled his shoulders back and the sense of justice instilled in him now burned in his eyes like a smouldering flame.

“His actions will not cloud my judgment,” he finally said with a regal air he always bore about himself. “His trial will be fair and unbiased and he will be given a just chance of speaking for himself.”

He stood up, the trail of his long robe falling behind him as he did. He turned ever so slightly, facing his husband and reaching out a hand which soon got clasped by another sturdy one. Thorin was there with him. Thorin had always been there. Thranduil knew with him by his side, Thranduil would pull through. He had and he always would.

Slowly, they began walking away to Thranduil’s private chambers. But before he left, Thranduil’s confident voice was borne by the wind.

“Gather the council, Aldewin. We have tarried long enough.”

Aldewin bowed to his King. In all honesty Aldewin was waiting for Thranduil to once more give commands, to once more be his King. This position he had strived for all his life, it held more meaning for Aldewin when he was allowed to do his job, had Thranduil never recovered he would have still stood by his side but thankfully that was not the case, for whatever reason Thranduil was the King once again. 

Aldewin gathered the council members together in chambers as requested, Galion would be tried the next day but the council still had to discuss proceedings and now Thranduil will be involved in everything.

Thorin squeezed Thranduil's hand reassuringly searching his husband’s face for some signal as to what he was feeling, but unable to catch his gaze. They arrived at Thranduil's private rooms and Thranduil instantly went to dressing in more formal robes and retrieving his crown. He usually didn't bother with his crown especially when in private rooms but he was dressing to express an air of confidence to his council members.

"Will you be all right?" Thorin asked although Thranduil looked all right he knew his husband was nervous. Over the term of their marriage he had become an expert of the hidden feeling Thranduil carried, he only needed to look into those beautiful eyes.

Thranduil did not pause in dressing himself. While he was adjusting his crown in front of the mirror, he glanced at the reflection of his husband and nodded once.  
“I shall have to face my fears soon. I shall have to move on soon. Why not now?” He went past Thorin to be seated on a couch, raising his arm up at the other and pleading with his eyes for Thorin to join him. 

Once Thorin was close, Thranduil rested his head against the dwarf’s shoulder and sighed. 

“The truth is, I am afraid.” He admitted softly, raising his head and meeting Thorin’s eyes with a half-lidded gaze. “I fear not that Galion will walk and cause harm to others. I fear that I may be blinded by my own fury and be the unjust king which I am not.”

"He won't walk." Thorin said. "And even if by some miracle he was released he would still not be welcome here in Mirkwood or Erebor, your homes will be safe from him. You are not unjust Thranduil, the pain he caused you is real, the danger he presented to you and our son is real, he seemed almost proud of what he was doing I doubt he'll deny it…I have no doubt that he'll try and justify it, but regardless of the outcome no matter what happens in council today and trial tomorrow everything will be as it is meant to be." Thorin smiled and kissed Thranduil ever so gently on the lips.

"If these things didn't happen to us I would have never know to bliss of being your husband…that’s not to say I'm grateful that they happened just that everything serves a purpose. I love you more than I thought possible and I wouldn't trade you for all the stars in the sky." He adjusted Thranduil crown slightly. "The council awaits you." Thorin said.  
Thranduil felt soothed by Thorin’s words. His shoulders relaxed, his heart steadied and the sweetness that came with the kiss brought him bliss. He kissed back just as gently and when they broke apart, he felt satisfied.

“And I thank the Heavens above with every breath that I have. I had never believed that I’d love again...but here I am. And here you are. And I would never have it in any other way,” he said, boring deep in Thorin’s eyes while his cheeks sported a soft gleam of red.

Though the moment didn’t last long. Thranduil’s face soon schooled into one of a king. He breathed deeply one more time and with sure steps, began striding towards the council.  
He had his duty. He would see through it.

Galion had been sentenced for life. They clasped him in cuffs and took him away. Crowds murmured darkly as he went past them; subjects shot weary glances—at the king and the conspirator—spreading more than that which was true. The true deeds which took place were shocking but what went rolling among the crowd was horrifying. Each spoke and added a layer of brutality to Galion’s character. A few pointed fingers at Thranduil for his lack of guard. However mostly, the attention was all on Galion and none of it was that of the positive variety.

It was dreadful. The disdainful glances, the sneering jests, harsh compulsion of shoving him into nothingness...compared to that, Galion welcomed the long cold hours of his cellar. 

A guard came and took the plate of half eaten food from the floor. He paused and considered the glass of water which Galion earnestly seemed to empty before shrugging and taking it away as well.

Galion was alone once more. 

He had tried bringing about a reform, he pondered drawing his knees close to his chest. The shackles clanked against the very movement, echoing throughout the dungeon and eventually becoming one with the long, abandoned corridors. He had tried to undo what was nothing but Thranduil’s callousness. He had only the welfare of his people in his mind. 

That, and the chance of being acknowledged. He had wanted Thranduil broken. He had wanted to control the elvin king’s every move...but along the way, he had also given in to his primitive desire of being loved. 

They would say he had hurt him, they would say he had mistreated him but all for the sake of their Realm. Would Thranduil not endure pain for his people? Would they still say the same when Thranduil would take on pain and put his people’s needs ahead?

So where did Galion go wrong? He had done whatever he had to for their Realm...yes, initially, Thranduil was taken against his will. He was hurt, he pained but it was only for the sake of his people. Not for Galion’s own needs.

He scoffed at the irony. He had hurt Thranduil, true. But he had loved as well. A bitter smile crept along his lips. And Thranduil would never come to know.

But Galion was tired now. He was lethargic. A cold numb was slowly beginning to spread all over his body. His hands suddenly felt burdened with the weight of his conscience.   
He leaned back and spread his legs in front, sighing wearily as his head and shoulders touched the cellar walls. Eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the second. Fluttered close. His mind became bleak, his hands too numb, falling limply beside him.

The herbs were potent. It was but a small act of mercy and loyalty which Girion had showed for the last time. He had insisted on keeping the vial, should Galion was ever caught. Best to go down with as much dignity as possible, he had said and now that the unthinkable had occurred, Galion truly praised his friend’s foresight.

But now he was tired. The time had come...his head was throbbing. His breaths slowing down and his exhaustion taking toll swiftly, Galion closed his eyes peacefully and sighed.   
He had tried his best. One day they would all see what he was aiming to achieve. One day they would realize what Galion had attempted to mend and on that day, they would reform. They would do what Galion had started. He had done what he could. Now, he would rest.

***

Thorin smiled as he watched Thranduil from across the room, the time they had spent together was the happiest he had ever been. Their realms being integrated as one, their people thriving, and their respective Kings united in love and all were better for it. Thorin knew Thranduil was different, his experiences had changed him from the Elvin King he was to who he was now, he had reclaimed most of himself but still there were times when those moments weighed heavily on his mind but as long as Thorin was beside him it seemed there was nothing they couldn't do. He loved Thranduil and hated even the briefest moments of separation they had to tolerate from time to time…but he knew Thranduil would wait for him and Thranduil knew he would always come back.

"Winter will be upon us soon, I'll need to go back to Erebor to oversee the winter solace, and my people will be expecting me to be there." He said absentmindedly, he truly did hate leaving Thranduil.

Thranduil hummed, drawing careless patterns on Thorin’s arm. After a while, he drew closer and captured Thorin’s lips in a sweet kiss and murmured, “You mustn’t wait. Winter must be harsh especially there and your people will need you.”

He pressed their lips together once more and pulled back, delicately placing his palms on Thorin’s cheeks. “We shall be fine. *I* shall be fine. Do not worry where you shouldn’t. The months will roll by quickly and I shall see you soon.”

He offered a smile and when Thorin returned the gesture with a believable amount of relief, Thranduil couldn’t help but feel warm deep within.

He would miss Thorin. He would have to go by without months of contact for winter would pose a constraint but he knew that their reunion would be that much sweeter.

Till then, he too had work to do. His people too needed to prepare for winter. He would have to rebuild and mend his methods so that next time, no such threat as the last one would dare set its eyes upon them.

He had much to do. But he was not alone. He had his son, he had his friend and he had his love. He would endure. 

Thorin stood and drew Thranduil to the bed with him. "I have time still before I must depart." He whispered sweetly into his husband’s ear while drawing him into a warm embrace.  
“Just hold me, my love,” Thranduil rasped, his eyes sparkling with unconditional love for his husband, “It will be long since we will again be in each other’s arms. Let us compensate now as best as we can for as long as possible.”

Thorin complied. He took Thranduil's hand placing it on his chest as he placed his own hand upon Thranduil's chest. He smiled at the feeling of the strong beat of his lover’s heart, knowing his own heart thumped as strongly…his heart only beat for this elf and he would live for him as long as they loved one another. He gazed into those lapis blue eyes that shown with light once more, as bright and beautiful as the stars and moon…a beautiful distant light that Thranduil shared with him and a love that would be as eternal as that light.

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a great journey, but unfortunately its now over, thanks for sticking with us till the end! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423629) by [Nerwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwen/pseuds/Nerwen), [XxIrisxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX)




End file.
